La Rose Noire
by FlowerByFloweer
Summary: Isabella Swan, plus connu sous le nom de Bella, fille de grands couturiers, a toujours eu une grande popularité dans son lycée de Manhattan. Lorsqu'elle rencontre le mystérieux Edward Cullen, sa vie prend un autre tournant. Une complicité s'installe de plus en plus entre Edward & Bella. Et s'ils étaient tous les deux différents ? Quelle en sera leurs réactions ?
1. Présentation

Ben voilà ! Après avoir lu plusieurs fictions sur FanFiction et ayant ma fiction déjà publiée sur skyrock, je me lance à tenter de me faire connaître sur ce site !

**Résumé :**

Isabella Swan, plus connu sous le nom de Bella, fille de grands couturiers, a toujours eu une grande popularité dans son lycée de Manhattan. Lorsqu'elle rencontre le mystérieux Edward Cullen, sa vie prend un autre tournant. Une complicité s'installe rapidement entre Edward et Bella. Et si Edward était différent ? Comment réagira Bella ? Et si elle était à son tour différente ? Quelle sera la réaction d'Edward ? Resteront-ils aussi complices qu'avant ? Que se passera-t-il entre eux ?

C'est en vous laissant emporter dans cet univers fantastique que vous découvrirez les réponses ! :D

**Personnages : **

**Isabella Swan :** Personnage principale, 17 ans, fille unique de grands couturiers, aime être toujours à la pointe de la mode, ses amis sont ses priorités. Tout le monde la craint et pourtant elle a le coeur sur la main ! Ne se laisse pas faire, très craintive, elle a du mal à s'attacher aux gens très rapidement.

**Manuella Clark : **Meilleure amie de Bella, même caractère que Bella, cache sa souffrance sous un carapace et préfère s'occuper de ses amis plutôt d'elle-même. Elle a le coeur sur la main, mais ne donne pas sa confiance à n'importe qui.

**Nicolas Sparks **: Meilleur ami de Bella, homme gay, particulièrement attachant, est toujours le premier à dire des conneries. Surtout au mauvais moment mais c'est qui fait sa personnalité si attachante.

**Les Cullens :** Ils ont tous le même caractère que dans les livres ! Il n'y a donc aucun changement pour ces personnages :)

Et bien sûr, d'autres personnages viendront au cours de l'histoire :)

**Petite Note :**

Je vous présente ma propre version de Twilight où je n'ai fait qu'empreinter les personnages de la talentueuse Stéphénie Meyer. Je me suis juste amusée avec le personnage de Bella dont son caractère est différent de celui qu'elle a dans les livres. C'est avec cette histoire, que je vais vous transporter dans l'univers du fantastique. J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment à lire ma fiction que je tiens tant à coeur.

Evidemment je suis ici aussi pour avoir vos avis les plus constructifs possible et peut-être votre aide que je prendrais à bras ouvert :)

_PS : voici mon lien skyrock : .com _


	2. Introduction

**- - - Point de vue extérieur - - -**  
**Au lycée saint Jude de Manhattan**

Dans le lycée Saint Jude de Manhattan, de nombreux groupes existent, comme ceux reconnu pour le popularité avec les filles et les mecs et d'autres pour la simplicité d'être sois-même, ou encore ceux dont la musique est leur seul passe-temps. Mais il y a aussi un groupe reconnu pour la richesse et la beauté. Mais dans ce lycée c'est la loi du plus fort qui réussit à se faire une place parmi les plus populaires. Qu'ils soient amis ou ennemis, ils sont tous ici pour accéder à l'université la plus prestigieuse de New York. Et pourquoi pas, des Etats-Unis. Et ici, les rumeurs vont vite, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'écraser les plus faibles. Ou lorsqu'une nouvelle si attendue, comme l'arrivée de cinq nouveaux élèves. Un nouveau groupe d'élèves vous diriez ? Un groupe qui rejoindra sûrement l'un des plus populaires. Surtout à en regarder leur situation. Chacun d'entre eux ont une voiture dont la discrétion est loin d'être gagné. Trois hommes et deux femmes exactement déparquent dans le lycée Saint Jude de Manhattan. Les regards des autres étudiants les dévisagent. Certaines même, s'imaginent déjà avec le plus beau dans leur lit. D'autre les ignorent en les prenant pour des gens normaux. Et pourtant, leur beauté est plus inspirante que n'importe laquelle. Jusqu'à en couper le souffle. Bientôt les élèves cesseront de les reluquer de cette façon. Ce sera à une autre personne de le subir. Même les nouveaux arrivants ne pourront s'empêcher de la fixer. C'est le cas de la jeune New Yorkaise appelée Isabella Swan plus connu sous le nom de Bella. La fille la plus populaire du lycée. Dans sa limousine rouge luisante. Des escarpins bleus à dix centimètre de talon et d'une robe bleue tendance conçu par ses chers parents, grands couturiers de haute couture, les lèvres légèrement rosie par un gloss soigneusement choisit, les yeux maquillés parfaitement, elle en laisserait des jaloux derrière elle et ce n'est pourtant pas ce que pensent les gens d'elle qui la déstabilisera pour autant.

**Alors vos impressions ? **


	3. Chapitre 1 : Premier Regard

Le casque collé aux oreilles, la musique à fond, mon coeur suivant le rythme de la vitesse de mes pas. Rien de mieux pour commencer la matinée avec un petit jogging. La brise matinal permettait de ne pas avoir trop chaud pendant ce genre d'exercice. Courir les matins me demandais pas mal d'effort surtout en étant une personne qui dort beaucoup. Ma motivation ? Garder une ligne parfaite tout en ayant un ventre bien ferme. C'est ce que les mecs aiment chez les femmes. Du moins, c'est ce que les mecs avec qui je suis sorties, aimaient sur moi. Evidemment je ne les choisissais pas par hasard.

Tous ces efforts m'étais devenue de plus en plus facile depuis que je m'étais mise à courir le matin. Chaque semaine, j'augmentais mon temps de course et donc je réduisais mes heures de sommeil. Heureusement que j'ai la chance d'avoir un coeur sportif sinon, je ne ferais pas cinq minutes sur le terrain. Mais Central Park était l'endroit pour courir et se détendre. D'ailleurs je n'étais pas la seule à le faire de si bonne heure. Tous ceux que je croisais me connaissais grâce à mes parents. Ils me passaient quelques "salut", "comment vont tes parents ?" ou encore "comment se passe tes études" . Evidemment je leur répondais que tout se passait à merveille malgré mes quelques difficultés dans certaines matière. Mais je savais que dans leur tête ils étaient tous jaloux que je sois la fille de grands couturiers et que tout ce que je portais venait tout droit de mes chers parents. Comment voulez-vous que je refuse une nouvelle garde robe toutes les semaines ? De plus j'étais ce genre de fille à être toujours à la pointe de la mode, sauf que contrairement à certaine, je ne dépensais rien sauf si la nouvelle collection que m'offrait mes parents, n'était pas de mon goût, dans ce cas, je m'organiser une journée shopping. Mais ce qui était chose rare.

Même si je possédais un coeur d'athlète, rien ne m'interdisais de me reposer pour reprendre mon souffle. Avant, j'avais l'habitude de m'asseoir mais depuis une semaine j'écoutais les conseils de mon professeur de sport : "toujours marcher doucement après avoir courru, ne jamais s'asseoir" m'avait-il dit lorsqu'il avait remarqué que je faisais des progrès dans sa matière, je lui avais évidemment confié que je m'étais mise à courir le matin. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Je marchais donc doucement sur le chemin du retour. Heureusement que la rue la plus luxueuse, c'est-à-dire la mienne, ne se trouvait qu'à quelques pas de Central Park.

Sur le chemin du retour je fus surprise de voir plusieurs voitures qui se suivaient. Ce qui me surpris car il était rare de croiser un conducteur qui ne vivait pas dans le quartier. A mon habitude, j'ignorais les conducteurs qui se trouvaient dans les voitures, mais là, je ne pus m'empêcher d'utiliser ma curiosité. Il y avait une BMW noire, une Porsche jaune, une Volvo argentée et un cabriolet rouge. Dans chaque voiture, se trouvait un couple, sauf dans la Volvo. J'avais entendu dire que des nouveaux arriveront dans le lycée demain, il s'agissait peut-être d'eux, j'aurais peut-être l'occasion de contempler le célibataire avec soin.

**- Salut maman !** M'écriais-je après avoir franchit le seuil de la porte.

Je n'obtenu aucune réponse. Je compris alors qu'elle était encore absente ainsi que mon père. "Trop pris par le travail", me sortaient-ils comme excuse à chaque fois que je leur demandais pourquoi ils n'étaient jamais présents. Mais je ne disais rien, à vrai dire, ayant l'habitude d'être seule, cela ne me dérangeais pas.

J'entrais dans mon immense chambre en enlevant mon débardeur, mon jogging ainsi que mon soutien gorge fait pour le sport et y jeta tout dans la machine avant de la mettre en route. Hors de question que j'utilise les mêmes vêtements pour les cours. Je filais sous la douche en appliquant plusieurs soins sur mes cheveux et gommages sur ma peau. Prendre soin de moi m'étais vitale. J'étais une femme qui n'aimait pas être trop banale aux yeux des hommes. Maintenant que j'étais de nouveau célibataire, je devais sûrement pas me laisser aller même s'il faudrait que je sois en totale dépression pour que le jour où je ne porterais que des joggins arrivent !

Une fois toute prête, après avoir retiré toutes traces de sueurs, m'être maquillée et habillée avec soin et classe, je descendais de ma chambre pour me diriger dans ma limousine où m'attendais mon chauffeur, Carlos.

**- Allez-y, vous pouvez démarrer.** Lui dis-je une fois après avoir attaché la ceinture.

Le trajet fut ni trop long ni trop court, comme tous les matins. Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez pensé, non je n'étais pas fatiguée suite à mon exercice de ce matin, au contraire, j'étais en pleine forme et surtout contente de retrouver mes meilleurs amis Manuella et Nicolas. Pas besoin d'avoir beaucoup d'amis pour être connue, il suffit d'avoir des parents ayant un métier reconnu.

**- Mademoiselle, nous sommes arrivés. **Me dit Carlos après ouvert la porte.

Je l'avais évidemment remarqué, je prenais tout simplement mon temps pour sortir de la limousine. Ah quoi bon se presser pour aller en cours ? Même les plus intellos ne sont pas en train de courir pour éviter de perdre cinq minutes de cours. Comme à mon habitude, tout le monde me regardait, mais lorsque je vis que certains regards étaient figés sur d'autres personnes, je pus m'empêcher de me demander qui en était les principaux visés. C'étaient les mêmes personnes que j'avais croisé plus tôt ce matin. Les pauvres, à leur place je remettrais en place ceux qui ose me reluquer de cette façon, mais vu leurs expressions sur le visage, je compris qu'ils devaient en avoir l'habitude. Eux aussi d'ailleurs me regardaient tous avec curiosité.

**- Bella ! Ma chérie !** S'écria Manuella, ma meilleure amie, dès qu'elle me vu s'approcher d'elle.

**- Ca va beauté ?** Lui demandais-je en serrant mon emprise contre moi.

**- Evidemment, tu as vu les nouveaux ? Ils sont incroyablement beaux, tu ne trouves pas !**

**- Bien sûr, que je les ai vu, ils sont dans toutes les conversations aujourd'hui !**

Je tournais de nouveau la tête pour les regarder plus en profondeur. Comment n'avais-je pas pu remarquer leur beauté avant ? Mon regard croisa celui de l'homme célibataire, enfin je me disais qu'il était célibataire vu qu'aucune fille ne se trouvait à côté de lui, après à savoir s'il en a une, ça je ne peux pas le deviner. Cependant, la réponse m'intéresse quand même ! Dès que son regard couleur or croisa les miens, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire, ce qui ne le fit pas réagir. Il resta figé.

**- Arrête de le fixer comme ça Bell's on dirait que t'es déjà accro à lui !** Plaisanta Nicolas ayant vu que je n'arrivais pas à me détâcher du regard du bel inconnu.

**- Excuse de te dire qu'il est plutôt beau goss mon cher Nico ! **Me défendis-je en rigolant en profitant de lui faire une tape sur l'épaule.

**- C'est vrai ! Mais ce n'est pas mon style d'homme Bell's, toi même tu sais !**

**- Oui, moi même je sais lesquels t'attirent mon pote ! **Lui répondis-je en passant ma main sur son épaule.

La sonnerie retentie alors, signalement du début de cours. N'étant pas motivée à m'y rendre, j'essayais de convaincre mes amis de marcher doucement en leur parlant de tout et de n'importe quoi mais surtout de la nouvelle collection que mes parents m'avaient ramené tôt ce matin.

**- Dis donc Bell's, je ne pensais pas que le bleu t'allais aussi bien ! **Me fit remarquer Manu.

**- Ouai, c'est d'ailleurs la première fois que je mets cette couleur-là, et je l'avoue, j'aime bien. **Lui répondis-je en lui affichant un sourire.

**- C'est la nouvelle collection ?** Me demanda Nico.

**- Ouai, elle n'est même pas encore sortie en défilé, d'ailleurs il me semble que la nouvelle collection sera présentée cette semaine.**

**- Et t'y compte y aller ? **S'exclama Manu.

**- A vrai dire ? Je ne sais pas puisque j'aurais déjà tous les vêtements que portent les manequins. Mais si j'arrive à trouver des places pour vous deux je vous les donnerais !**

**- Ah ça c'est cool ! Je n'attends que ça ! **Me répondit-elle en tapant des mains.

**- T'as quoi comme cours Bell's ? **Répliqua Nico.

**- Euh ... Maths. Que du bonheur, je sens que je vais m'éclater !**

**- Ah oui, t'as pas de chance ma chérie !**

Ils m'accompagnèrent tous les deux devant ma salle de cours en m'encourrageant grâce à une tape sur l'épaule et un petit clin d'oeil. J'entrais dans la salle de cours en criant bien fort le fameux "bonjour monsieur !". Mais ce dernier, ne comprenais visiblement pas pourquoi j'étais de bonne humeur alors que j'allais passé la pire heure de la journée, d'autant plus que les maths étaient loin d'être ma matière préférée. L'ignorant, je m'assis à ma table du fond en observant arbres, feuilles volantes et oiseaux par dessus la fenêtre comme j'avais l'habitude de faire.

**- Bonjour, je suis Edward Cullen, monsieur, voici mes papiers. **S'exclama une voix que je pourrais désormais identifier.

Quittant mon observation, je me mis à l'observer sans pour autant exagérer. Il posa à son tour ses prunelles d'un or soutenu sur les miennes ce qui provoqua la battement de mon coeur à être de plus en plus fort. Et pourtant, aucun homme n'arrivait à me faire cet effet-là.

- **Ah oui, vous êtes le nouveau c'est ça. **Lui répondit tranquillement le professeur en sachant très bien que ce qu'il venait de dire était totalement inutile.** Très bien, voici votre manuel, votre papier que je viens de remplir.**

C'est alors que le professeur fit le tour de la classe avec sa tête en cherchant une place pour le nouveau. Il s'arrêta plusieurs fois devant la mienne, mais je savais très bien, qu'il n'avait aucune envie de le mettre à côté de moi car il préférait me laisser seule dans mon coin à observer tout ce qui se passait dehors. Mais lorsqu'il constata que la seule place de libre se trouvait être celle où je me plaçais, il soupira.

- **Et bien, mettez-vous à côté de mademoiselle Swan. **Dit-il dans un soupir.

Le jeune homme prit place à mes côtés en laissant échapper un courant d'air ce qui me permit de sentir son odeur si fraîche et agréable. Je sentais qu'il jettait quelques coups d'oeils de temps en temps sans pour autant me parler. Mais ayant une forte envie de le connaître, je me lançais à briser le silence qui régnait entre nous deux.

**- Alors, ce premier jour au lycée ? Pas trop dur de supporter les regards des élèves ? **Lui demandais-je tout en évitant de le regarder.

Il me regarda surpris que je lui adresse la parole. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

**- Disons que j'ai l'habitude, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. **Me répondit-il en gardant ses yeux posés sur moi.

Je décidais donc d'affronter son si beau regard.

**- Parce que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu déménages ?** Lui demandais-je en commençant à m'intéresser à lui.

**- Non. Mon père est médecin, il doit donc souvent changer d'hôpital car il est très réputé aux Etats-Unis dans son métier.**

Je fis un hochement de tête en souriant.

**- En tout cas, bienvenue à Manhattan, j'espère que cet endroit te plaira ! **Lui répondis-je en souriant puis je tournais la tête en évitant que le professeur nous surprenne en pleine conversation.

**- Oui j'espère aussi. Et toi, tu es là depuis longtemps ?**

Surprise qu'il veuille s'intéresser à ma petite personne, je retournais ma tête en affichant encore une fois un sourire.

- **Depuis ma tendre enfance. Manhattan c'est toute ma vie ! **Lui répondis-je.

Il fit un hochement de tête avant d'entamer une autre question. C'était la première fois qu'un homme aussi beau s'intéressait à moi de cette façon.

**- J'ai vu que tu étais pas mal populaire dans ce lycée, tes parents ont eux aussi un métier reconnu ?**

**- Disons que mon père, tout comme ma mère, sont tous les deux de grands couturiers de hautes coutures et possèdent une centaine de boutique rien que dans tout New York.**

**- Puis-je te demander la marque ?**

Je plongeais de nouveau mes yeux dans les siens. J'avais du mal à quitter son regard d'un or liquide si profond. Pour y parvenir, je secouais ma tête.

**- Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais autant à la mode. **Lui dis-je en laissant échapper un petit rire.

**- Non. J'ai juste un soeur dingue de shopping alors si je lui trouve une boutique tendance, elle me revaudra ça ! **Dit-il en plaisantant à son tour.

**- Oh tu sais il n'y a pas de honte à aimer la mode. Même pour un mec. **Lui répondis-je.** T'as un papier ? **Lui demandais-je pour écrire le nom de la marque ainsi que l'adresse.

Il prit son agenda, arracha une feuille et me la tendit avec un stylo bien que ma trousse soit présente sur la table. Je le remerciais avec un sourire puis commença à écrire.

**- Tiens voilà, j'ai mis le nom de la boutique pour femme et pour homme ainsi que l'adresse la plus populaire où j'ai l'habitude de me rendre. **Lui dis-je en lui tendant le papier ainsi que son stylo.

**- Merci. **Me répondit-il simplement.

**- Tu diras à ta soeur que la nouvelle collection n'est pas encore sortie en magasin, inutile de se précipiter car moi seule sait la date. **Lui répondis-je en souriant de nouveau.

Il me fit un hochement de tête en guise de réponse. Il rangea le papier au fond de la poche de son jean. Je le vis alors ouvrir la bouche pour continuer à parler mais il fut interrompu par le professeur de maths.

**- Je savais que je n'aurais pas du vous mettre à côté de mademoiselle Swan, dès qu'elle a quelqu'un à côté d'elle, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de papoter ! **Remarqua-t-il en s'adressant à mon voisin.

Ce dernier resta calme tout essayant de se retenir de rire, tandis que moi je fis les gros yeux. Cet homme adorait reporter la faute sur moi, même si je savais que sur ce coup-là il avait raison. Mais il ne faut pas me mettre un si bel inconnu à côté de moi ! Comment voulez-vous que je me taise ? Hein ?

**- Quoi ? On a le droit de faire connaissance non ? **Intervenais-je.

**- Pas dans mon cours en tout cas, écoutez pour une fois, cela pourrait augmenter votre moyenne dans ma matière.**

J'ignorais sa réponse en levant mes yeux aux ciels. Ce prof ne m'appréciais pas du tout. Juste parce que n'étant pas forte uniquement dans cette matière, il me détestait depuis que je lui avais fait comprendre que ses cours étaient incompréhensibles, depuis il n'a toujours pas encaissé, à ce que je vois. De toute façon les profs sont tous les mêmes, ils vous disent qu'il ne faut pas hésiter à les prévenir lorsque tu ne comprends pas une leçon, sauf que quand tu le fais, tu te fais envoyer balader. Donc, ça ne sert à rien de perdre son temps avec eux.

**- Si vous voulez écouter le cours, je vous conseilles de changer de place monsieur Cullen, même si les places sont toutes prises, nous nous débrouillerons pour vous en trouvez une.**

Je regardais le professeur ébahis par ce qu'il venait de dire. Je n'étais pas pertubatrice à ce point. Ayant envie d'entendre la réponse de mon camarade je le fixais attendant qu'il réponde aux attentes du profs.

- **C'est bon monsieur la présence de mademoiselle Swan ne me dérange pas **Affirma Edward après avoir remarqué que je le regardais.

**- Très bien je vous aurez prévenu, ne venez pas vous plaindre parce que vous n'arrivez pas à écouter. **Lui répondit en levant les épaules comme s'il venait de lui faire une prévention.

Je soupirais d'énervement. Ce prof pouvait tout se permettre. Mais je ne me laissais pas me rabattre pour autant. Malgré que je ne réponde pas à , de toute façon cela ne m'apporterait que des ennuis, je pris mon crayon à papier en essayant d'écrire un maximum du cours affichait au tableau histoire d'avoir quelques notes pour prouver au proviseurs que j'écoutais au cas où le prof de maths se serait plaint de mon comportement.

**- Il n'a vraiment pas l'air de t'apprécier ... **Remarqua mon voisin.

Je le regardais un petit moment avant de me rendre compte qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose : ma réponse.

**- C'est comme ça depuis que je lui ai dit que son cours était incompréhensible, depuis il me déteste. **Lui répondis-je calmement.

Il éclata de rire tout en essayant de rester discret. Puis il reprit son sérieux en plongeant ses yeux d'un or profond dans les miens. Je dus supporter mon coeur faire des bonds qui ne devaient pas être discret. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ? Je n'avais jamais réagis comme ça envers n'importe quel mec et me voilà en train de craquer totalement pour mon voisin...

- **On se parle depuis le début du cours et pourtant je ne t'ai pas demandé comment tu t'appelais. **S'exclama-t-il sans que je m'y attende.

**- Isabella Swan plus exactement, mais je préfère Bella ou Bell's pour les plus intimes.** Lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire en montrant la majeure partie de mes dents.** Et toi ?** Enchaînais-je bien que je savais déjà son prénom.

**- Moi c'est Edward Cullen. **Me répondit-il simplement.** Cela te dérangerais si je t'appelle Bella ? **Me demanda-t-il après un moment d'hésitation.

**- Non, au contraire, je préfère Bella.**

Il souria en montrant ses dents d'un blanc immaculées et alignées. Je l'observais pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie notant la fin du cours, me retirait de ma contemplation. Cet homme avait visiblement aucun défaut apparent ou étai-ce le fait que je sois devenue complètement folle à son égard ?

**- Tu as quoi comme cours après ? **Lui demandais-je par curiosité et l'envie de savoir si j'allais le retrouver avec moi dans la même salle.

**- Il me semble avoir histoire dans le bâtiment B. **Me répondit-il en regardant son emploi du temps.

**- Ah dommage, je suis en sport !** Lui souriais-je.

**- Oh ça va, je serais avec mon frère normalement. **Répondit-il en me rendant son sourire.

Après avoir bien rangé mes affaires dans mon sac je le pris sur une épaule accompagné d'Edward. Nous n'échangeâmes aucun mot durant l'attente que Manuella vienne étant donné que j'avais cours avec elle. Lorsqu'Edward vit son frère il me fit signe de la main et partit le rejoindre. Je le regardais alors s'éloigner. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ?

**- Je suis là ! **S'écria Manu juste derrière moi.

**- Ah te voilà toi, je me sentais seule d'un coup.**

**- Oh pour quelques minutes ! Dis donc, je t'ai vu discuter avec le bel inconnu ! **Remarqua-t-elle.

**- Oui et dis-toi qu'il est très sympa et on a discuté pendant tout le cours en se faisant bien remarqué par le prof !**

Elle resta ébahis. Ou plutôt très contente que je puisse parler avec un aussi beau mec dès la première heure de cours. Sans que je me rende compte, Manu s'empara de ma main et m'entraîna jusqu'au gymnase où je mis ma tenue de sport (soutien gorge y compris) et fila sur le terrain. Durant tout le cours, Manuella ne cessait de me demander comment c'était passé notre conversation avec tous les détails. Ce que je fis.

Pendant l'espace de cinq minutes, le professeur, nous avait demandé de trottiner. Ce qui ne me dérangea pas puisque maintenant la course était devenue un exercice peu compliqué pour moi. Alors que ma tête était concentré vers ce que disait Manu, je ne pris pas la peine de me prendre un élève en pleine face et donc attérir sur les fesses.

- **Oh pardon, je suis vraiment désolée, ça va ? **M'excusais-je auprès de la personne concernée.

Je relevais ma tête et vit un homme qui accompagnait la jolie blonde de ce matin. Il devait être le deuxième frère d'Edward. Contrairement à moi, lui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir reçu un choc. Il était plutôt ... normal ?

**- Tu ne t'es pas trop fait mal ? **Me demanda-t-il inquiet après m'avoir présenté sa main pour m'aider à me relever.

**- Non,c'est bon, bien que j'ai eu du mal à encaisser le choc ! **Lui répondis-je**. Et toi, ça va ?**

**- Oh moi c'est bon, t'as pas à t'inquiéter. **Plaisanta-t-il.** Je m'appelle Emmett et toi ?**

**- Moi c'est Bella, ravis de faire ta connaissance. **Lui répondis-je en serrant sa main incroyablement glacée.** Bon je te laisse, il nous reste deux minutes de courses. **Enchaînais-je en faisant signe de la main.

Je me remettais donc à courir à mon rythme habituel. Manu me rattrapa alors par le bras pour me demander sans doute une explication.

**- Wahou, mais les mecs tombent tous sous ton charme !**

**- Manu, celui-là est en couple avec la blonde ! **Lui rappelais-je.

**- Et Edward alors ? Hein ?**

**- C'est une autre histoire. **Lui répondis-je clairement en rigolant.

A la fin du cours de sport et une fois après avoir prit mes affaires, je me dirigeais avec Manuella, vers la cafétéria où nous attendait Nicolas. Pendant que nous traversâmes la cour qui séparait le bâtiment A de la cafétéria, je sentais plusieurs regards sur moi qui devenaient pesant. Certes, j'étais habituée mais ceux-ci devenaient plus gênant que d'ordinaire. Je décidais donc d'affronter le regard de la personne concernée ou plutôt des personnes concernées. En effet, c'était les Cullen qui me fixaient d'un regard différent : Edward et Emmett avec amitié, Alice avec curiosité, les deux blonds avec mépris. Ces derniers étaient loin de pouvoir me faire peur, après tout, je ne pouvais pas plaire à tout le monde !

**- Bella !** S'écria une voix que je commençais à connaître après m'être désintéressé des Cullen.

Je me retournais en souriant et vis un Edward tout aussi content que moi. C'est clair, il m'appréciait, ou alors il faisait croire qu'il m'appréciait pour ensuite me manipuler avec soin. Il avait beau posséder un charme et une beauté exceptionnelle, cela ne m'empêchait pas de rester sur mes gardes.

**- Edward ! Je ne pensais pas que tu voulais me reparler !**

**- Eh bien si ! Je voulais te demander ...**

**- Bon Bell's, je vais rejoindre Nico, je vous laisse papoter tous les deux !** Interrompit Manu se sentant de trop parmi nous.

Je la regardais partir dans la cafétéria et me reconcentra mon regard vers celui d'Edward qui me faisait autant fondre de plaisir que la première heure de cours.

**- Tu voulais ?** Lui demandais-je.

**- J'ai vu que tu avais des difficultés en maths, je voulais te proposer mon aide, donc si cela t'intéresse, je te laisse mon adresse.** Répondit-il avec quelques hésitations et coups d'oeil vers sa famille.

**- Je serais tr..**

**- Edward, je crois que ce que tu fais n'est pas très conseillé, surtout avec elle.** Me coupa la blonde en me regardant avec mépris.

**- Rosalie ...**

**- Non, mais tu te prends pour qui toi ?! Si Edward décide de me venir en aide il a le droit, il n'a sûrement pas besoin de te demander ton autorisation !** M'emportais-je en le coupant sans le vouloir. **Et arrête de me regarder avec mépris parce que contrairement à ce que tu crois tu ne me fais pas peur** ! Enchaînais-je en m'en allant rejoindre mes amis.

Qu'ils règlent leurs histoires entre eux mais qu'ils ne mettent pas comme étant la cause principale de leur dispute !

**- Oh là ! Toi t'es énervé !** Remarqua Manuella lorsque je m'étais assise à notre table habituelle.

**- Ouai, c'est l'autre blonde là, l**ui répondis-je en montrant la principale visée d'un geste vif avec la tête.

Mes deux amis s'empressèrent de la regarder par la fenêtre sans faire preuve de discrétion. Ce qui me fis rire pendant l'espace de quelques secondes.

**- Pfft, elle arrive tout juste et elle commence déjà à foutre la merde !** S'exclama Manuella tout en continuant à regarder Rosalie.

Je me mis à mon tour à les regarder. Ils s'échangeaient quelques paroles. Certains regards se portaient sur mes amis mais en priori sur moi.

**- On dirait que tu es le sujet principal de leur conversation ...** conclua de nouveau Manuella en quittant des yeux Rosalie et en se rattaquant à son soda.

**- Mais elle t'a fait quoi la blonde ?** Me demanda Nico après avoir finit de la contempler.

**- Genre, son frère, donc Edward, est venu me proposer son aide pour les maths et elle, ne s'est pas emmerder à venir me provoquer avec ces regards méprisants tout en disant à son frère qu'il ne valait mieux pas me parler.**

**- Ça va, elle ne se dérange pas elle !** Commenta Manu en continuant à boire son soda avec la paille.

Je rigolais rien qu'à entendre la façon dont elle avait prononcé ses mots. Manu était ce genre de fille qui n'aimait pas se prendre la tête, et dès qu'une personne l'énervait, elle hésitait rarement à aller la voir lui dire ce qu'elle pense clairement d'eux. D'ailleurs, je me demande ce qui la retenait ...

**- Oh, tu sais quoi ignore-là, et accepte l'aide d'Edward rien que pour la mettre en rogne.** Me conseilla Nicolas.

**- De toute façon c'est que j'allais faire, son aide me sera très précieuse, mais l'ennuis, c'est que je ne sais pas ce qu'est en train de dire Rosalie, donc la blonde, à Edward, en tout cas tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il ne changera pas d'avis.** Lui répondis-je en picorant tous les croutons présents dans ma salade.

**- Tu verras bien s'il revient te voir.** Intervint Manu toujours occupée à finir sa boisson.

Après avoir fini de manger, nous restâmes quelques temps à parler des ragots et rumeurs qui circulaient sur des élèves très peu populaires. Ensuite nous décidâmes de sortir pour profiter du soleil à l'extérieur. Lorsque je franchis la porte de sortie, je remarquais que je n'avais pas aperçu les Cullen manger dans la cafétéria et qu'ils avaint tous disparus. Peut-être mangeaient-ils chez eux ? Peu importe, c'était leur vie après tout, ils en faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient. Tant que cela ne me concerne pas !

**- Tiens les revoilà !** S'exclama Manuella après avoir vu les Cullen revenir.

**- Ils sont rapide pour manger.** Marmona Nicolas.

Je les observais à mon tour et vis qu'Edward me souriait. Je fus surprise puis sans me contrôler, je lui rendis son sourire. Je ne savais pas si je ressemblais à la pire des cruches en le faisant, mais tout ce que je savais c'est que cet homme me rendait déjà complètement dingue dès son premier jour au lycée. Non, il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Si vraiment je lui intéressais, c'était à lui de faire le premier pas.

**- Bell's arrête de lui sourire comme ça !** Me fit remarquer Manu après avoir vu que je n'avais toujours pas décollé mon regard sur Edward.

Je secouais ma tête pour enfin me concentrer sur le regard que me jetais ma meilleure amie.

**- De toute façon, tu sais très bien ce que pense de toi, lorsque les mecs de regardent comme ça.** Enchaîna-t-elle.

**- J'ai peut-être eu plusieurs expériences dont les mecs sortaient avec moi rien que pour être populaire ou pour se vanter de la chance qu'il avait, mais ça ne veut pas dire que lui est pareil.** Lui répondis-je en affichant une petite mine.

**- Tu dis ça à chaque fois que tu croises le regard d'un mec.** Me dit-elle en rigolant.

**- Oui, je sais, mais lui il provoque plus qu'une attraction envers moi, c'est vraiment bizarre, je n'ai jamais ressentie cette sensation avec mes ex !**

**- Tu dérailles totalement Bell's !** Dit-elle en se foutant légèrement de ma gueule.

Je croisais de nouveau le regard d'Edward qui me fit signe de venir vers lui. Sur le coup, je tournais ma tête pour savoir si c'était bien moi à qui il s'adressait. Mais quand je vis qu'il n'y avait personne, je me sentis soudain totalement stupide d'avoir réagis comme ça au lieu de m'avancer vers lui.

**- Venez avec moi !** M'exclamais-je auprès de mes amis en les entraînants par le bras.

**- Où est-ce que tu veux nous emmener encore ?** Me demanda Nicolas.

**- Vers Cullen, il veut me parler.**

**- Et t'as besoin de nous pour ça ?** Plaisanta-t-il

Je levais les yeux aux ciels sans prendre la peine de leur répondre. Je m'approchais doucement du groupe Cullen. Je n'étais pas pressée de les retrouver après tout, ce n'était pas comme si j'allais rejoindre mes meilleurs amis. Non au contraire, tu t'approches rien que pour le beau célibataire qui fait battre ton coeur encore plus fort que ce qu'il ne devrait faire, d'ailleurs j'étais sûr, qu'à l'heure qui l'est, mes joues prenaient quelques traces de rougeurs. Tant qu'elles étaient peu visibles, tout allait bien !

**- Salut, tu voulais me parler ?** Demandais-je au beau célibataire après m'être postée légèrement devant lui.

Attendant qu'il réponde, j'en profitais pour observer ses magnifiques courbes. Ses lèvres si parfaites qui étaient plus qu'attirante, ses yeux d'or liquides m'empêchaient de rester concentrée, son corps si bien sculpté dont il était impossible de résister à une si belle vue.

**- Aïe !** M'écriais-je après avoir sentit un violent coup de coude venant de Nicolas qui ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire qui résonnèrent avec ceux de Manuella.

Bon d'accord ils avaient deviné que j'avais un léger beggin pour ce mystérieux Edward Cullen dès son premier jour de cours, mais est-ce de ma faute si cet homme est comment dire, parfait à mes yeux ?

**- Edward te parle depuis tout à l'heure.** Me chuchota doucement Manu à l'oreille.

Je fis des gros yeux en la regardant tout en posant ma main sur ma bouche. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de rire. Mais quelle idiote j'étais ! Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à m'empêcher de le contempler sans pour autant passer pour une idiote ?

**- Oh, excuse moi Edward, j'étais dans mes pensées, je réfléchissais à quelque chose.** Lui dis-je en affichant un regard d'excuse.

**- Tu es pardonnée.** Me dit-il en m'offrant son magnifique sourire en coin.

Là, tu n'arrangeais rien mon petit Edward ! Déjà que ta beauté est à couper le souffle mais si en plus tu m'offres un sourire comme ça, je ne pourrais pas tenir plus longtemps, déjà que j'essaye de m'abstenir, ce qui n'est pas chose simple !

**- Je te disais, toujours partante pour que je te viennes en aide ?** Enchaîna-t-il après avoir vu que je m'étais maintenant concentrée sur ce qu'il allait me dire plutôt que sur son corps.

Je regardais le reste de sa famille et vit que la plupart n'était pas totalement d'accord avec lui. Certains regards méprisants étaient là pour confirmer ce que je ressentais à l'instant même.

**- Je veux bien accepter ton aide.** Lui répondis-je gentillement. **Mais à condition que ces deux-là arrête de me reluquer de cette façon !** M'emportais-je à l'encontre du blond et de Rosalie.

Edward tourna alors sa tête vers les deux que j'avais soigneusement mentionné. Je ne savais pas quel regard leur jetait ce dernier, mais en tout cas, le blond (dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le nom) et Rosalie s'arrêtèrent presque. J'ai bien dis presque !

**- Condition acceptée !** S'exclama Edward.** Tu finis les cours à quelle heure aujourd'hui ?** Me demanda-t-il soudainement.

Ok, je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire de moi, - mise à part le fait qu'il veuille m'aider - mais en tout cas je me posais pas mal de questions !

**- A quatorze heure.** Lui répondis-je sans aucune hésitation tout en souriant.

**- Très bien, je t'emmènerais chez moi pour t'aider ... si cela ne te dérange pas, bien sûr, dans ce cas-là, on ira chez toi.**

**- Les deux me vont très bien.**

Il fit un hochement de tête. Même quand il faisait ce geste il était beau. Oh mon dieu, je devenais complètement dingue ! Ou du moins cet homme me rendais complètement dingue dès son premier jour ! Evidemment, je n'avais pas l'intention de sortir avec lui, d'autant plus que je n'étais pas cent pour cent sûr qu'il était célibataire même si ma certitude qu'il n'avait pas de petite amie, s'éclairsissait un peu lorsque je voyais qu'il voulait déjà m'inviter chez lui, alors qu'aucune amitié n'est pour le moment créée entre nous. En tout cas, si petite amie il y a, à sa place je serais totalement jalouse de le laisser seule au milieu de plusieurs femmes, rêvant d'une seule et unique chose : le mettre dans leur lit. Sauf moi, car je n'étais pas ce genre de fille à compter mes conquêtes ou combien d'hommes j'avais réussis à attirer dans mon lit. Car oui, j'étais encore vierge, et je l'assumais totalement, valait mieux le faire avec quelqu'un qui vous aime plutôt qu'avec un mec qui racontera forcément son expérience à ses potes, donc ne valait mieux pas courir le risque.

**- Très bien, alors je t'attendrais devant ma Volvo.** Me dit-il simplement.

**- Ouai mais tu me ramènes alors ? Parce que mon chauffeur ne travaille pas la nuit, du moins nous évitons de le faire travailler à cette heure-ci.** Lui répondis-je.

**- Aucun problème.**

**- Ok, donc à tout à l'heure alors** ! Lui répondis-je en prenant au passage mon téléphone pour prévenir Carlos en lui disant que cela ne servira à rien de venir me chercher.

Je composais un rapide texto n'étant pas motivée pour l'appeler.

**- Voilà, comme ça il sera au courant. Je te remercie de vouloir m'aider alors que me connaît à peine.** Lui répondis-je en affichant un sourire amical.

**- C'est normal, tu es la première qui m'a adressé la parole et puis tu m'as bien dit que tu avais des difficultés dans cette matière.**

**- Oui, je vois que tu n'as rien oublié. Et puis tu sais c'était normal, j'avais enfin quelqu'un à côté de moi pour le cours !** Lui dis-je en rigolant.

Nous arrêtâmes pas de discuter sans pour autant prendre compte que la sonnerie du début des cours, avait sonné. J'aimais beaucoup discuter avec lui, je passais vraiment un bon moment. Mais ce moment-là fut brisé par la main de Manuella qui me tira avec pas mal de force.

**- Bon Bell's, je ne veux pas déranger votre conversation qui a l'air si intéressante, mais c'est que les cours vont bientôt commencer.**

Je n'eus pas le temps de dire au revoir à mon nouvel ami que Manu m'avait déjà traîné jusque dans l'allée centrale du lycée. Je pus que retourner ma tête histoire de m'excuser auprès d'Edward mais celui-ci était déjà partit. Génial, j'aime beaucoup me recevoir des vents !

Les deux dernières heures de cours se passèrent en compagnie de Mme Blum, professeur d'art dramatique passèrent à une vitesse folle. Je ne comprenais pas l'enjeux de cette matière pour mon avenir professionnel mais en tout cas je passais de bon moment à dessiner sur de grande feuille blanche même si je peux avouer que les sujets proposer pas Mme Blum, était totalement débile. Mais pendant cette heure-ci je ne cessais penser à ce mysthérieux Edward Cullen. Je me posais une seule et unique question : Comment allait se passer cette soirée en sa compagnie ? Allais-je réussir à écouter son petit cours de soutien ou allais-je être plus captivée par sa beauté qu'autre chose ?

Lorsque je sortis de la salle de cours, je me dirigeais vers la salle de cours où se trouvait Manu. C'est-à-dire en Maths. J'attendais quelques minutes en m'adossant sur la mur qui opposait l'entrée de la salle.

**- Hey, salut, moi c'est Alice, tu es Bella c'est bien ça ?** Me demanda soudainement la soeur d'Edward accompagnée de son petit ami, le blond de tout à l'heure qui me regardait avec moins de mépris cependant.

**- Salut. Tu as cours ici ?** Lui demandais-je en voyant que elle aussi semblait attendre quelqu'un.

**- Non, j'attends mon frère, Emmett.** Me répondit-elle simplement. **Je te présente Jasper mon petit ami.**

**- Oh, enchantée.** Répondis-je à l'égard de Jasper en affichant un bref sourire.

Enfin je connaissais son prénom ! Ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Je me désintéressais rapidement de lui en me mettant à fixer mes pieds. Pourquoi mes pieds ? Tout simplement parce que je n'avais que ça à regarder. Un silence de plomb régnait depuis maintenant quelques minutes et cela devenait pesant. Vivement que ce foutu prof de maths lâches mes potes pour que je puisse rapidement sortir d'ici.

**- Bell's !** S'écria ma Manu en me sautant dans ses bras comme si elle ne m'avait pas vu depuis des jours.** Nico n'est pas là, il a appris qu'il avait finit les cours donc il est partit et m'a demandé de te dire au revoir et de faire ça. **Me dit-elle en s'approchant de ma joue.

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue et m'entraîna avec elle sans pour autant faire attention à Alice. De toute façon, cette dernière n'avait rien à me reprocher puisque nous n'étions pas considérées comme amies pour le moment. Manu était une vrai pile électrique cet après-midi. Elle n'arrêtait pas de raconter toutes les nouvelles rumeurs qu'elle avait appris en l'espace de deux heures de cours. Cette femme ne changera jamais, elle était tout le temps au courant de ce qui se passait dans le lycée.

**- D'ailleurs, les gens pensent que tu parles à Edward pour l'attirer dans ton lit.** Dit-elle tout doucement.

Cette fois-ci une pointe de rage se ressentit en moi. Les gens ne changeront jamais !

**- Quoi ?! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Pfft, les gens ne savent même plus quoi dire pour m'écraser !** M'emportais-je en essayant de ne pas crier trop fort.

**- C'est clair. En tout cas, et cette remarque vient uniquement de moi, Edward aussi à l'air d'être attiré par toi, vu les regards qu'ils te jetaient, je ne peux en être que convaincu.**

**- C'est sérieux ce que tu dis ?** Lui demandais-je en la regardant incrédule.

**- Oui, tout à fait ! Mais en tout cas, si un rapprochement se fait, je te demande juste de faire attention Bee car je ne supporterais pas qu'il te fasse du mal à son tour.** Me dit-elle en prenant plus de sérieux.

Lorsqu'elle avait dit ça, je me rendais compte que je me trouvais à une centaine de mètres de la voiture d'Edward où celui-ci y était déjà adossé en train de m'attendre. Cependant, elle avait raison, la dernière fois que je suis sortie avec un mec, j'étais amoureuse de ce dernier. Quelques mois plus tard, je l'ai surprise en train de coucher avec Noémie, la pire des salopes. Cette dernière m'avait avoué que leur relation durait depuis des mois et que Nathan, mon ex, lui avait dit que c'était suite au refus de coucher avec lui. Après tout ça, je ne ressentais que de la rancune envers cet homme. Heureusement que cela datait de plusieurs mois, mais il est vrai que l'inquiétude de Manuella était là au bon moment. J'avais la preuve que c'était une bonne amie et que j'avais eu de la chance de l'avoir rencontré il y maintenant cinq ans.

**- Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi ma chérie, je vais rester méfiante maintenant.** Lui dis-je en passant mon bras sur son épaule.

**- Je sais. Tu es ma meilleure amie, rien qu'en te regardant je vois tout même ta méfiance envers Edward, malgré que tu le trouve particulièrement sexy.** Me répondit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je lui déposais un baiser sur sa joue pour la remercier de toute l'attention qu'elle portait sur moi. Elle m'annonça qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle car sa mère l'attendait pour faire une après-mide shopping. Je la lâchais donc et alla rejoindre mon nouvel ami, Edward.

**- Salut ! Prête ?** Me demanda-t-il une fois que je me trouvais à côté de lui.

J'hochais la tête en guise de réponse. Il m'ouvrit la porte comme un parfait gentleman, attendis que je m'installe et alla s'installer sa place de conducteur. Lorsqu'il s'engagea sur la route, je me sentais en sécurité auprès de lui. Je me sentais bien. Je ne l'avais jamais ressentis avec mes ex même en compagnie de Nathan. Cependant, je ne réussissais pas à déccrocher un seul mot durant tout le trajet. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. J'observais le paysage qui se déroulait à travers la vitre et je remarquais que nous nous éloignions de plus en plus de ma ville. Je commençais à me poser des questions sur sa façon de vivre. Mais lorsqu'il gara sa voiture devant une magnifique villa en plein milieu d'une forêt, mes doutes s'évaporaient. Une partie en bois recouvrait la façade de la villa. Mais lorsqu'Edward me fit entrer à l'intérieur, j'en eu le souffle coupé.

**- Wahou, est-ce que c'est vraiment chez toi ?** Lui demandais-je abassourdie.

Je n'avais pas pu retenir mon émerveillement face à cette magnifique entrée illuminée par de délicates petites lampes. Je devinais que la décoration n'avait pas été choisit par hasard. L'ensemble était, comment dire, élégant et raffiné.

**- Oui, j'habite ici avec ma famille.** Me répondit-il en voyant mon émerveillement.

**- Et la déco, c'est vous qui l'avez faite ?** Lui demandais-je après réussis à quitter des yeux la pièces pour enfin affronter ceux d'Edward.

**- C'est ma mère plus exactement. Elle en fait son métier.** Me répondit-il en plongeant à son tour dans mes prunelles.

**- Oh, faudrait que je l'embauche !** Lui répondis-je ironiquement.

Aucune réponse puisque nous fûmes interrompit par l'arrivée des ses parents. Je comprenais d'où venait l'extrême beauté d'Edward. Une femme aux cheveux caramels vint me rejoindre et m'enlaça comme un signe de bienvenue.

**- Bonjour Bella, je suis Esmée, la mère d'Edward. Mon fils nous a prévenu que tu viendrais j'ai donc préparé de quoi manger ton goûter.**

**- Oh, c'est très gentil de votre part, mais il ne fallait pas.** Lui répondis-je.

**- C'est normal, tu es la première à avoir accueillit Edward.** Me répondit son père.

Je me retournais vers lui. Il était aussi grand qu'Edward, une peau blafarde qu'elle pourrait se confondre avec la couleur des murs, des cheveux blonds assez courts et des yeux dorés. Décidément toute la famille possédait la même couleur des yeux, alors que moi, j'étais la seule à avoir des pupilles couleur chocolat en ce qui concerne ma famille.

**- Je suis Carlisle, le père d'Edward.** Enchaîna-t-il en m'insitant à lui serrer la main.

**- Enchantée de vous connaître.** Lui répondis-je en serrant sa main.

Je la retirais rapidement après sentis que sa peau était plus que froide mais glacée. J'avais encore quelques frissons qui parcouraient mon corps tellement je n'en revenais pas.

**- Tu viens, on va commencer à travailler ?** Me demanda Edward après avoir laissé à ses parents de se présenter.

**- On va dans ta chambre ?** Lui demandais-je gênée.

Je serais tout d'abord surprise qu'il le fasse, car une chambre reste intime, généralement on ne la montre qu'à des amis mais une personne que l'on connaît que depuis un jour, c'est-à-dire une personne comme moi. Mais d'un sens, s'il me répond oui, je serais tout aussi contente.

**- Non, ma chambre n'est pas très bien rangée. Je préfère que l'on travaille dans la salle à manger.** Me répondit-il aussi sec.

J'acquiésçais sans broncher. Cependant, je réussissais à apercevoir qu'il ne me disait pas toute la vérité. Peu importe, après tout rien ne l'obligeait à être honnête envers moi. Il me fit alors signe de le suivre, ce que je fis en observant la décoration du salon avec admiration. Esmée devait avoir un vrai talent pour que ce soit élégant à ce point !

Tout en avançant dans la pièce, j'observais les murs d'un blanc immaculé. Vers l'extérieur, une immense baie vitrée laissait la lumière pénétrer la pièce déjà bien lumineuse à mon goût. Au centre de la pièce, se trouvait un immense canapé d'angle marron qui rendait la pièce tout aussi chaleureuse et qui était face à un écran plat d'une taille monstrueuse aussi grande que la mienne. Une petite table de salon était posé sur un tapis de sol noir. Sur cette table se trouvait uniquement la télécommande et quelques magazines peoples.

**- Bella, ce n'est pas par ici la salle à manger.** Remarqua Edward.

**- Oups, désolée, je contemplais la décoration.** Lui répondis-je gênée.

Il me fit un magnifique sourire en coin ce qui me fit fondre de plaisir. Il me fit un autre signe de le suivre jusqu'à ce que l'on nous arrivions dans cette fameuse salle à manger qui était beaucoup plus spacieuse que l'entrée elle-même. A L'intérieur, se trouvait à piano à queue posait au milieu de la pièce. Je me demandais bien qui pouvait y jouer. Et une immense table où était entreposé me fameux gâteau et le jus d'orange pressé soigneusement préparé par Esmée. N'étant une grosse mangeuse mais étant tout de même assez gourmande, malgré un régime que j'essaye de tenir jusqu'au bout, je serais contrainte d'en manger un bout. Je reportais mon intention sur Edward qui m'insita à le rejoindre sur la chaise à côté de lui. Je posais mon sac sur mes genoux et sortit de quoi écrire ainsi qu'une feuille. Tandis qu'Edward me servit une part de gâteau dans une assiette bleue ainsi qu'un verre de jus d'orange.

Je m'emparais de la part et en goûtait un morceau et la reposait afin de ne pas la manger trop vite malgré qu'il soit délicieux. Tellement bon, que je n'arrivais même pas à deviner quels arômes pouvaient s'y trouver.

La soirée passa un peu trop rapidement à mon goût. Edward m'avait gentillement expliqué le dernier cours de maths, et je pouvais l'avouer, qu'il expliquait largement mieux que le professeur. Nous avions aussi appris à nous connaître et c'était d'agréable d'en apprendre plus sur la personnalité d'Edward. Ils nous arrivaient même de rire. Lorsque Emmett, Alice, Jasper et Rosalie furent rentrés, car ils avaient une journée entière de cours, le grand brun musclé, c'est-à-dire Emmett, ne cessait de me raconter des anédoctes à propos de son frère. Je ne cessais de rire suite à ses révélations. Cependant pendant ma soirée, je ne vis aucune trace de la petite amie d'Edward ce qui confirma mon hypothèse : il était célibataire.

**- Et toi Bella, raconte-nous une de tes anédoctes.** S'exclama Emmett à mon encontre l'air amusé.

**- Une adédocte ? C'est ce que tu veux ?**

Il me fit un hochement de tête en guise d'amusement. Vite Bella, il faut trouver une anédocte ... Je n'allais quand même lui raconter le jour où je m'étais sauvagement saouler et que Manuella m'avait retrouvé en sous-vêtements en train de danser sur un bar. Non sûrement pas, allons doucement dans les confidences Bella.

**- Bella, c'est moi ou tu n'arrives pas à trouver la bonne anédocte à nous révéler.**

**- Emmett, comme tu dis, ma liste est trop longue. Mais je vais quand même t'en raconter une pour ton plus grand bonheur.** Lui répondis-je tout aussi amusé que lui malgré que je ne savais toujours pas quoi lui raconter. Anticipe Bella, anticipe.

Soudain je me sentis observée par plusieurs paires de yeux dorés qui n'attendait qu'une chose : en savoir plus sur moi et que je leur raconte une de mes expérience. Je me sentis faire de gros yeux et rougir légèrement. Bon c'est bon Bella, reprends toi, ce n'est qu'une anédocte, après tout tu n'es pas obligée de dire la vérité. Je croisais le regard d'Edward qui avait l'air tout aussi amusé que son frère. Eh merde, j'étais coincée !

**- Très bien. J'étais à une soirée avec mes deux meilleurs amis, j'avoue que ce soir-là j'avais un peu osé sur l'alcool et ...**

**- Et ?** Insista Emmett d'un air moqueur.

Bon, si je continue à aller trop loin se sera la honte totale. Même Emmett avait déjà commencé à se foutre de ma gueule. Il fallait que j'évite de dire la fin.

**- Suis-je oubligée de raconter la suite ?** Lui demandais-je en affichant une petite moue triste.

**- Ben maintenant que tu as commencé ...** Me répondit le gros nounours.

**- Il se fait tard.** Terminais-je en partant à toute vitesse au de la salle à manger. Mais j'y retournais quand je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas de voiture.

**- Alors tu l'as racontes cette suite ?** Me demanda Emmett l'air vainqueur.

Vite un mensonge. Ah ouai et lequel ?

**- Je me suis cassée la figure en glissant sur un talon en pleine rue.** Mentis-je.

Une chance que j'étais douée pour tout ce qui est mensonge, maintenant il fallait qu'il me croit, sinon je risquerais de rester ici pendant un moment indéterminé. Cependant, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'éclater de rire bruyamment. Une sonnerie stridente l'arrêta net. Je fouillais dans mon sac et m'empara de mon téléphone.

**- Excusez-moi. Allô ?**

**- Bella pourquoi tu n'es pas à la maison ?**

Merde, ma mère était revenue de son rendez-vous. Moi qui pensais qu'elle ne rentrerait pas dans une semaine comme à son habitude, eh bien je me trompais lourdement !

**- Maman, je suis chez un ami, il m'a proposé de m'aider pour les maths.** Lui répondis-je simplement tout en m'attendant à la prochaine question.

**- Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire qu'il t'a aidé jusqu'à cette heure-ci ?**

**- Non, nous avons parlé mais j'allais rentré de toute façon.**

**- Très bien. Je t'attends alors à toute à l'heure ma fille.**

Je soupirais de soulagement après avoir raccorché. C'est clair, je ne m'attendais du tout à recevoir un appel d'elle. Ma mère est du genre à me laisser faire ce que je veux et à n'importe quelle heure. Sauf quand elle était à la maison.

**- Je vais te ramener.** Me proposa Edward si gentillement.

Mais d'un sens, je ne savais pas comment j'allais rentrer sans lui ! Il me fit signe de la main et m'entraîna dans son immense garage où se trouvait pas mal de voitures de luxes. Même moi je n'avais que ma limousine pour le moment, mais cela me suffisait amplement !

Nous étions arrêtés lorsque je me rendis compte que je m'étais enformis dans sa voiture. Je me réveillais difficilement et je me demandais même si je n'avais pas eu la marque de la ceinture contre ma joue.

**- Ça fait longtemps que je dors ?** Lui demandais-je après m'être assise correctement.

**- Oui, j'ai essayé de te réveiller, mais tu avait l'air de tellement bien dormir que je n'osais te réveiller.**

Bon d'accord Bella, j'ai juste un coup de fatigue ce n'est rien de grave, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un crime de dormir dans la voiture d'un ami. Sauf que je ne le connais que depuis ce matin et moi comme une idiote je m'endors !

**- Merci.** Lui répondis-je simplement.

**- Je t'en pris même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me remercies.** Fit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

**- Fais pas l'idiot, tu sais très bien pourquoi.** M'exclamais-je en laissant échapper un petit rire.

**- Honnêtement ? Non.** Souri-t-il.

**- Je te remercie de m'avoir aidé pour les maths et de m'avoir proposé de venir chez toi alors que tu me connais que depuis quelques heures, car grâce à toi je vais arrêter de me prendre la tête avec le professeur. Ensuite, je te remercie parce que tu m'as permise de passer une agréable soirée avec tes parents qui sont vraiment adorables.** Lui avouais-je.

**- Je t'en pris, c'est normal, tu es fille super. Mais quand tu as parlé de mes parents tu l'as dit d'une façon, comme si les tiens n'étaient pas ...**

**- Adorable ? Je ne dirais pas qu'ils ne sont pas adorables, ce sont des parents géniaux mais l'ennuis c'est que je ne les vois paratiquement jamais, je n'ai aucune complicité avec ma mère ou avec moi père. J'ai l'habitude d'être seule dans ma grande villa, tellement l'habitude que j'ai l'impression d'en être la seule habitante.** Lui coupais-je. **Désolée, je ne devrais pas te raconter mes problèmes comme ça, ça ne se fait pas.** Enchaînais-je en baissant la tête honteuse.

**- Ce n'est pas grave. Ne t'en fais pas Bella.** Me répondit-il en posant sa main droite sur ma cuisse comme pour me rassurer.

Je sursautais à se contact. Non pas à sa main glacée mais au courant électrique chaud qui avait traversé mon corps dès lors qu'il m'avait touché. Je ne voulais évidemment pas qu'il prenne mal mon geste, ce n'était pas du tout volontaire, au contraire, ce contact m'avait fait du bien. Je me sentais bien en sa compagnie comme étant en sécurité.

**- Bon, il est tant que je rentre, je ne voudrais pas que tes parents s'inquiètes.** Lui dis-je après quelques minutes de silence.

J'ouvrais la porte et venait de remarquer qu'il avait trouvé mon adresse sans me l'avoir demandé. En même temps, j'étais plutôt concentrée à dormir que de lui indiquer le chemin. Mais c'était tout de même bizarre.

- Comment ... comment as-tu su où j'habitais ? Lui demandais-je en tournant ma tête vers lui alors que j'étais toujours assise sur les sièges en cuirs, dos à lui, les pieds sur le trottoire, prête à partir.

**- Je t'ai vu ce matin en train de retourner chez toi après un jogging matinal.** Me répondit-il l'air amusé.

**- Ah oui, c'est vrai je m'en rappelle maintenant que je t'avais aperçu aussi.** Lui répondis-je dans un sourire. **Bon il faut que j'y alle, passe une bonne nuit.** Enchaînais-je après m'être levée et retournée pour lui faire un signe de la main.

Je m'emparais ensuite de mon sac pour partir pour de bon même si mon esprit avait une forte envie de rester auprès de ce si bel homme. Mon coeur battait la chamade, si fort que j'avais l'impression qu'il transperçait ma cage thoracique. Essayant de sortir lui de mes pensées, je fouillais mon sac pour prendre mes clés et ouvris la porte. J'entendis ensuite le moteur de la Volvo grondait au moment où je franchis le seuil de l'entrée. Il voulait sans doute s'assurer que sois bien entrée.

Je quittais mes chaussure devant la porte sans prendre la peine de les ranger. Je posais ma veste sur le porte manteau et partis à toute vitesse dans ma chambre afin de prendre une douche bien chaude jusqu'à en brûler ma peau. Je sautais dans mes draps et tombais rapidement dans les bras de morphée.


	4. Chapitre 2 : Amis ?

**Point de vue Edward**

Il m'a suffit d'un simple regard posé sur elle que je sentais déjà mon envie d'être auprès d'elle. Je ne la connaissais que d'un jour et pourtant, j'avais l'impression que de vivre sans elle me serait impossible. Son odeur qui m'attirait, non pas à cause de son sang qui coule dans ses veines. Non, c'était une attirance plus ou moins différente. Et personne dans ma famille ne semblait comprendre ma fascination pour une humaine.

**- Je ne comprends pas Edward, pourquoi as-tu eu l'idée de l'inviter ici ?** Me demanda de nouveau Rosalie alors que je venais tout juste de rentrée dans la villa.

**- Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai l'impression qu'elle est différente des autres humaines, j'ai l'impression d'être attirée par elle.** Lui répondis-je en prenant place sur le canapé du salon où toute la famille s'était réunis devant un match de baseball.

**- Différente tu dis ? Non moi je pense qu'elle est tout simplement une humaine qui ne veut qu'une chose : te mettre dans son lit alors qu'elle n'est même pas au courant de qui tu es réellement. **Me répondit un peu plus violemment Rosalie.

**- Ah ouai, et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui à la possibilité de lire dans les pensées, donc tu ne peux rien savoir à propos de ses intentions envers moi.** La défendis-je comme si Bella était une amie de longue date.

Elle se tût, ce qui m'arrangea amplement. Je me concentrais de nouveau sur l'écran de télévision pour prendre connaissance du match. Comme à son habitude, ce fut les Etats-Unis qui remportait la partie contre le Canada. Et Emmett ne put s'empêcher de sauter de joie comme un gamin de six ans ce qui fit rire toute la galerie.

**- Quand tu dis qu'elle est différente, tu veux dire quoi par là ? **Me demanda Carlisle en me regardant attentivement.

**- Je pense qu'elle est différente car il semblerait qu'elle soit la seule humaine à avoir l'esprit bloqué. Je n'arrive pas à lire dans ses pensées.** Lui dis-je désespéré.

**- Cette Bella a vraiment de la chance au moins elle n'est pas obligée de chanter la marseillaise pour cacher ses pensées à son propre frère !** Remarqua Alice en me tirant légèrement la langue.

**- C'est sûr que pour elle ce doit être plus simple ! **Commenta Emmett à son tour.

**- C'est vrai que cela doit être étrange. Il y a-t-il autre chose que tu as remarqué chez elle ?** Me questionna de nouveau mon père.

**- Oui, elle n'a aucun défaut physique contrairement à tous les humains. Je n'ai pour une fois pas besoin de me contrôler face à l'odeur de son sang.** Lui répondis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

**- Si ça se trouve elle n'est pas humaine, elle est peut-être comme nous. Mais pourtant, elle n'a pas l'air d'être un vampire, si ça se trouve, elle ignore aussi qu'elle est différente.** Conclua Carlisle après s'être soigneusement frotté les mains pour réfléchir à la situation.

**- En tout cas, tout à l'heure quand je l'ai bousculé, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir eu très mal ... la seule humaine qui ne s'est pas cassé un os à mon contact. Je confirme elle ne doit pas être humaine. **Marmona Emmett après s'être détaché de l'écran pour nous regarder tour à tour en terminant son regard sur moi.

Bella pas humaine ? Mais qui peut elle être qui la rendrait aussi belle ? Pas un vampire, j'en étais sûr, ni un loup garou, cela me paraissait impossible car son odeur était loin d'être désagréable, au contraire, elle était particulièrement captivante. Cette fille était un mystère. Et pourtant, j'étais sûr d'une chose : elle non plus ne devait sûrement pas être au courant de sa différence. Sinon elle aurait évité de m'adresser la parole et se serait sans doute rendue compte que je n'étais moi même pas humain.

**- Alors qui est-elle ? **Demanda soudainement Jasper avec incompréhension.

**- Nous ne savons rien pour le moment, il est préférable d'attendre d'avoir plus d'indice pour le découvrir. **Lui répondit Carlisle avant de s'adresser au petit lutin. **Alice aurais-tu eu des visions à propos d'elle ?**

**- Justement, j'ai essayé de me concentrer sur elle, mais rien ne me vient, j'ai l'impression que tout est bloquée. Mes visions ne fonctionnent pas avec elle. **Nous répondit Alice désespérée à son tour.

**- Décidemment, cette fille est un vrai mystère.** Intervint Rosalie. **Il faudrait peut-être enquêter sur elle ?**

**- Ah oui et comment vas-tu enquêter sur elle si elle-même ne sait même pas ce qu'elle est, hein ? **Lui demanda Alice qui semblait ne pas être d'accord avec cette dernière.

**- En se rapprochant d'elle. Nous pourrions en apprendre plus sur elle.** Lui répondit Rosalie presque convaincu de son idée.

Rosalie avait parfois des idées qui ne pouvaient être irréalisable. Et celle qu'elle venait d'avoir était totalement stupide. Je ne me sentirais pas capable de profiter de sa gentillesse pour le simple but de découvrir qui elle était.

**- Non, il est hors de question de profiter d'elle. **Lui répondis-je simplement.

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on ne lui fera pas de mal. Juste enquêter sur elle à notre manière. **Insista tout de même Rosalie.

**- Ca ne marchera pas. Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'elle était méfiante ? Hein ? **M'emportais-je.

**- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? **Me demanda Rosalie.

**- Je l'ai entendu parler avec Manuella avant de l'emmener ici. Elle se méfie beaucoup des autres et même sa meilleure amie préfère qu'elle reste méfiante, car d'après elle, Bella a semblerait-il assez souffert et elle veut donc la protéger en lui disant ça. Tu crois que ça va être facile de la manipuler, mais moi en tout cas non. Si vous prévoyez de vous rapprochez d'elle juste pour savoir ce qu'elle est, ce sera sans moi. Je préfère resté neutre face à cette idée. **Lui répondis-je.

**- Je suis d'accord avec Eddy ! **S'exclamèrent Alice et Emmett en même temps malgré que ce dernier est hésité avant de s'exprimer pour éviter les foudres de Rosalie.

**- Et puis de toute façon, je pense qu'elle se méfie plus de toi, Rose, tu n'as pas su lui parler gentiment, donc tu devrais laisser tomber, c'est mal partit ! **Enchaîna Alice.

**- Bon fin de la conversation. Nous verrons bien par la suite si elle devient dangereuse ou pas. Mais pour le moment, nous ne savons, rien pas besoin de nous étaler sur ce sujet. **Termina Carlisle voyant qu'une tension commençait à faire surface.

Je décidais alors de ce moment de calme pour me réfugier dans ma chambre. Notre conversation avait duré la moitié de la nuit et le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever. J'avais donc l'obligation d'aller chasser avant de partir pour le lycée. L'envie de la revoir m'était presque incontrôlable. Je me demandais même ce qui m'empêchait de me rendre chez elle pour l'observer dormir. Mais pour le moment, l'heure était venue pour aller m'offrir un bon repas auprès d'un pumas soigneusement tué.

Je sautais par la fenêtre sans demander à Emmett ou Jasper de venir m'accompagner. Ce qui n'était pas dans mes habitudes. Je m'empressais de mordre dans la chair tendre de la première proie qui me venait sous la main. Après m'être apaisé ma gorge brûlante, je décidais de rentrer à la villa pour me préparer pour le lycée. Mais lorsque je me retournais je vis un Emmett qui avait sans doute quelques questions à me poser. Ce dont je n'arrivais pas à capter car ce dernier avait eu la brillante idée de me cacher ses pensées à la manière d'Alice en chantant l'hymmne nationale française, c'est-à-dire, la marseillaise. Cependant, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en silence car contrairement à ma chère soeur, Emmett ne savait pas la moitié des paroles.

**- Alors Ed' ! Déjà accro à Bella ?** Me demanda-t-il d'un regard joueur.

**- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? **Lui dis-je en essayant de contourner la question malgré que la réponse qu'il attendait allait être inévitable.

**- Oh Ed', tu me crois si débile que ça ? Je t'ai vu comment tu l'as défendu mon frère, et franchement, on a tous vu que tu avais de l'attirance pour cette Bella mais personne n'a osé te le demander.** Me répondit-il en essayant de lire dans mon regard.

**- Du coup, tu t'es dit que c'était à toi de me le demander ?** Lui demandais-je curieux.

**- Non, tu me connais, j'ai fait un pari avec Jasper pour savoir qui allait te parler en faisant un bras de fer, il faut dire qu'il m'a bien eu sur ce coup-là ! Après ma défaite, Alice m'a conseillé de chanter la marseillaise mais comme tu as bien pu le voir, je ne la connais pas vraiment. **M'avoua-t-il vaincu.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Emmett perdre lors d'un bras de fer m'étonnais réellement. Mais en même temps, je préférais que ce soit lui qui vienne me parler, car vu les pensées de Jasper à l'égard de Bella, il m'aurait sûrement conseillé de ne pas être ami avec elle.

**- Bon alors, tu réponds à ma question ?** Enchaîna Emmett après avoir attendu que je me calme.

**- Quelle question ? **Lui demanais-je malgré le fait que je la savais déjà.

**- Arrête de faire l'idiot Ed' ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! **Insista-t-il tout de même sans lâcher.

Pendant l'espace de quelques secondes j'aurais voulu être un humain et m'inquiéter pour ma scolarité afin d'éviter l'interrogatoir de mon cher frère et trouver l'excuse du retard pour m'éclipser. Or, ce n'était pas mon cas. Je n'avais pas le choix de lui répondre sans broncher.

**- Pour répondre à ta question, je ne sais pas. Je ressens une certaine attirance pour elle mais je ne sais pas comment la décrire. C'est la sensation la plus étrange que je n'ai jamais ressentie depuis plus d'un siècle.**

**- Ouh ! Tu t'emballes un peu là, non ? En tout cas, si tu ressens une attirance pour elle, fonce ! Si ça se trouve c'est pareil de son côté ! Je me réjouis déjà à l'avance rien qu'en imaginant Bella comme ma petite soeur.** Me répondit Emmett en affichant un air joyeux face à ma déclaration.

**- Eh oh attends Emmett, c'est toi qui t'emballes ! Je sortirais peut-être pas avec elle. Ne te fais pas trop de film frérot !** Plaisantais-je en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

**- Tout est possible Edward !** Termina-t-il.

Nous continuâmes le chemin du retour à notre vitesse habituelle pour ne pas être en retard au lycée. Non pas parce que nous ne voulions pas rater le début des cours,car honnêtement nous étions les derniers à en avoir réellement besoin, mais plutôt pour éviter d'attirer le moindre soupçon.

Je montais rapidement dans ma chambre et enfila les habits qu'Alice n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de les choisir à ma place. Elle ne changera jamais celle-là ! Cependant, je les enfilais tout de même sans rechigner. Alice avait quand même de bon goût et de bonne connaissance à propos de tout ce qui était tendance.

Après m'être correctement habillé, afin d'éviter la moindre critique venant de ma soeur, je descendis de ma chambre pour aller me rendre dans ma Volvo, seul, comme à mon habitude. Parfois, je me disais qu'il était peut-être temps de trouver ma perle rare, celle que je cherche depuis presque un siècle. Puisqu'il faut avouer qu'être le seul célibataire de la famille ce n'est pas vraiment génial surtout quand ils décident tous de partir en amoureux et donc de me laisser seul.

Comme à mon habitude, je m'engageais sur la route après avoir gentiment appuyé sur l'accélérateur. Je ne pouvais évidemment m'empêcher d'accélérer de plus belle, aimant les sensations fortes. J'avais cependant l'intention de ralentir ma vitesse une fois arrivé en ville. Nous n'étions pas à Forks, là bas les contrôles de police se faisaient rare, mais ici nous étions à Manhattan, ce qui est tout à fait différent. Une fois arrivé sur le parking du lycée, je coupais le contact, sortis de l'habitacle et m'appuyais sur ce dernier.

**- Regarde on dirait que ta Bella a un problème.** Murmura Emmett en s'appuyant à son tour sur ma Volvo.

Automatiquement mon regard se posa sur la concernée. Elle était habillée d'un maillot à motif léopard et d'un mini short en jean qui mettaient ses magnifiques formes en valeurs, suivit d'une paire jolis escarpins noirs de dix centimètres de talons, ce dont elle devait avoir l'habitude de mettre. Un chignon presque décoiffé était remonté jusqu'au haut de son crâne accroché par quelques barettes qui cachaient les bosses. Mais une seule chose me faisait presque perdre la tête. Son visage. Sa peau était si belle et lisse que je me demandais même pourquoi elle utilisait du maquillage.

Elle se trouvait près d'un chêne et semblait être énervée contre un mec qui ne voulait visiblement pas la lâcher malgré ses multiples reprises à essayer de le dégager de sa vue. Il semblerait que Bella soit seule pour le moment et que cet homme en avait profité pour lui parler en attendant que ses amis débarquent. J'étendis alors mon ouïe afin de capter d'avantage la conversation.

**- Laisse-moi ! Je n'ai pas envie de parler Nathan !** S'emporta-t-elle de plus en plus fort.

**- Mais je veux tout simplement m'excuser, c'est tout !** Lui dit-il calmement.

**- Non ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire que tu es désolé ! D'accord ?! Je t'aimais, t'en as profité pour me tromper maintenant tu te démerdes avec Noémie et laisse moi vivre ! **S'énerva-t-elle de plus belle.

**- D'accord, je sais je n'aurais pas dû baiser, comme tu le dis, avec Noémie, mais il fallait bien que je mette fin à mon désir sexuel d'autant plus que toi tu ne voulais pas t'en occuper.** Lui répondit-il toujours aussi calmement.

Je vis alors que Bella en avait les larmes aux yeux suite à sa révélation. Mais elle essayait tout de même de les contenir. Sans doute pour éviter de paraître faible fasse à ce minable. J'avais envie d'intervenir mais je préférais que quelque chose de grave se passe avant d'aller la défendre pour éviter de m'être trop imposant envers elle.

**- Si je ne voulais pas c'est tout simplement parce que je voulais être patiente et attendre d'être prête, mais toi vu que tu es un incroyable salaud, je crois que j'ai bien eu raison de ne pas coucher avec toi !** Lui avoua-t-elle tout en restant forte.

**- Tu m'as dit quoi là ?** Lui demanda-t-il plus sérieusement en s'approchant dangereusement de cette dernière.

**- Que tu étais un salaud ! Pourquoi, ça te dérange de recevoir la vérité en face ?! **Lui répondit-elle malgré que je perçoive la peur que lui provoqué ce Nathan.

**- Et toi tu crois que tu ne joues pas la salope en parlant dès le premier jour à Cullen ? Hein ? Tu crois que personne n'a vu clair dans ton petit jeu ? Tu crois sérieusement que tu vas réussir à l'avoir dans ton lit ? Tout ça parce que tu es la fille la plus populaire du lycée ?!**

Bella tourna la tête de gauche à droite signe que ce qu'il était en train de dire était totalement faux. Je me demandais même ce qui la retenait de se jeter sur ce dernier afin de le remettre à sa place ou même de le tuer.

**- T'es vraiment qu'un gros con !** Lui cracha-t-elle.

**- Répètes ce que tu viens de dire ?! **S'emporta-t-il de nouveau en se rapprochant de nouveau de Bella.

Cette dernière essayer de reculer tant bien que mal avant de se faire piéger par l'arbre qui se trouvait juste derrière elle. C'était le moment pour moi d'intervenir.

**- Non Edward, je pense qu'elle sait se défendre toute seule ! **Intervint Rosalie après qu'elle ait vu mes intentions.

Mais je l'ignorais rapidement en m'approchant à pas rapide près de Bella tout en contrôlant ma vitesse.

**- Laisse-là tranquille !** Menaçais-je Nathant après m'être posté entre lui et Bella.

**- Tiens donc le voilà qui défend sa nouvelle copine ! **Ironisa-t-il tout en restant à sa place.

**- Je t'ai demandé de t'écarter !** Insistais-je tout en m'approchant de lui pour le faire reculer le plus possible.

**- D'accord mec ! Je me casse ! Mais fais attention à elle, je te préviens c'est une vraie manipulatrice ! **Dit-il en s'en allant rejoindre ses amis qui n'avaient sûrement pas louper ne serai-ce une seconde de ce qui venait se passer.

_"Ne t'inquiètes pas Cullen, tu es loin d'être le premier à vouloir l'attirer dans ton lit, c'est moi qui l'aurait ! "_ Nathan.

Suite à ses pensées, je me retenais d'échapper un grognement sourd pour l'avertir qu'il ne la touchera pas, sauf que j'avais pour obligation de me contenir. Je me retournais maintenant face à Bella qui affichait un regard de surprise et de soulagement. Ses pupilles couleurs chocolats me fixait droit dans les yeux et je ne pus m'empêcher de m'y noyer. Cette fille me rendait complètement fou !

**- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?** Me demanda-t-elle alors que je m'attendais tout de même à des remerciements.

**- Tu pourrais me remercier au lieu de me poser cette question. **Lui répondis-je en lui souriant tout de même.

**- Oh ! Excuse-moi et merci beaucoup.** Me répondit-elle rapidement. **Maintenant tu peux répondre à ma question ?** Me demanda-t-elle.

**- Derien. Disons que j'ai vu que tu avais des ennuis avec cet homme, j'ai donc voulu te venir en aide afin qu'il te laisse tranquille.** Lui répondis-je en ne rompant pas notre contact visuel. **Etai-ce une réponse que tu attendais ?** Enchaînais-je ensuite en lui offrant un sourire en coin.

**- Oui.** Me répondit-elle simplement en me rendant son sourire.

**- Bella je t'ai vu parler avec Nathan, ça va il ne t'a rien fait ? **Intervint soudainement Manuella en prenant Bella dans ses bras pour se rassurer qu'elle allait bien.

**- Non, c'est bon je vais bien. Si Edward n'avait pas intervenu, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'aurait fait.** Avoua-t-elle après s'être détachée de sa meilleure amie et de plonger de nouveau dans mon regard.

Manuella se mit alors à me regarder et afficher un sourire après quelques minutes d'observation. Cette fille devait être douée pour apercevoir les sentiments des gens vu qu'elle pensais déjà que j'avais un beggin pour sa meilleure amie. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux malgré que je tentais de ne pas me l'avouer.

**- Vous avez quoi comme cours ce matin ? **Demanda Manuella envers Bella.

Alors que j'essayais de me rappeler quel cours avait été inscrit sur mon emploi du temps gentiment donné par la secrétaire, Bella prit le relais et lui répondit après m'avoir ragardé d'un sourire éclatant qui me fit totalement perdre les pédales.

**- Normalement on a Maths mais est semblerait-il absent. **Lui répondit-elle.

**- Ah ! J'en connais une à qui cela doit bien arranger ! Hein Bell's ?** Taquina Manuella.

**- Oui tout à fait sauf que je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Nico est en cours ? **Rigola-t-elle en lui répondant.

Je ne savais pas si je devais me sentir de trop auprès de Bella mais une chose est sûr, il était peut-être mieux pour moi de rejoindre ma famille qui devait sans doute me regarder depuis que j'étais allée prendre sa défense. Ce que je fis. Elle ne dût pas remarquer mon départ puisqu'elle continua à discuter avec Manuella.

**- Ouai, il voulait pas rater son cours de biologie ! Ce que je ne comprends pas puisqu'il est aussi nul dans cette matière que toi en maths.**

**- Peut-être veut-il s'améliorer. Eh ! te fous pas de ma gueule Manu ! **Se défendit Bella.

**- J'ai rien dit ! Mais au pire tu peux rester avec Edward. **Proposa sa meilleure amie.

Cette proposition me plaisais beaucoup et j'appréhendais déjà la réponse de ma nouvelle amie. Elle mit d'abord du temps à répondre, je ne compris d'ailleurs pas cette minutes de silence, avant de se lancer pour de bon.

**- J'y avais pensé ! Enfin si ça ne te dérange pas ? **S'exclama-t-elle avant de me retourner la question. **Bah il est où ?** Chercha-t-elle du regard avant de croiser le mien.

Elle me regarda d'un regard interrogateur. Peut-être voulait-elle que je reste. De toute façon maintenant il était trop tard. Et malgré qu'elle est pensé à moi pour passer la matinée, j'étais certains qu'elle risquait de la passer avec d'autres amis à elle.

**- Bon allez je te laisse ma chérie et occupes-toi du mieux que tu peux !** S'exclama Manuella avant de lui faire un signe de la main et de s'éclipser pour les cours.

**- Ouai ! A tout à l'heure ! **Lui répondit Bella avant d'hausser les épaules d'un geste vif et de soupirer.

Elle se retourna vers moi. Elle hésita tout d'abord à en venir en se demandant sûrement si elle était toujours la bienvenue. Je la vis qu'elle fixait une autre personne que moi. Rosalie. Son regard n'était pas très tendre envers ma belle soeur. J'avais raison, Rosalie de réussirait pas son plan. Bella ne risquera jamais de lui parler.

**- Arrête de la regarder comme ça, Rose !** Intervins-je après avoir à mon tour regarde ma belle soeur.

**- Ah ouai et pourquoi ça ? **Me demanda-t-elle tout de même.

**- Il t'arrives jamais d'être gentille envers les autres hein ? Bella ne t'a rien fait alors laisse là tranquille.** Lui répondis-je en la regardant d'un regard loin d'être amical.

Elle ne répondit rien et se la ferma au lieu de répondre comme elle avait l'habitude de faire. Je me désintéressais rapidement d'elle pour me concentrer sur Bella qui me demanda du regard si elle pouvait venir. Je lui fit un hochement de tête pour lui montrer mon accord. Elle m'offrit un sourire éclatant dévoilant ses dents blanches si bien alignées. Elle s'approcha de moi timidement avant de s'arrêter en face de moi à une distance raisonnable.

**- Ca te dirait une petite viste guidée de New York ? **Me proposa-t-elle en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

**- Serai-ce une invitation à sécher les cours ? **Lui demandais-je en n'ayant pas pu m'empêcher de lui offrir mon sourire au coin, ce dont je vu que l'effets produit sur sa petite personne ce fit rapidement savoir.

**- Quoi, t'as jamais séché ? **Me demanda-t-elle après s'être ressaisit.

Evidemment que j'avais déjà séché les cours mais sûrement pas pour la même raison que cette dernière.

**- Ca me paraît tentant.** Lui répondis-je en évitant sa question.

**- Dois-je prendre ta réponse pour un oui ?** S'assura-t-elle tout de même.

Avant de lui répondre je tournais la tête pour affronter les regards différents de mes frères et soeurs. De toute façon je n'avais pas à leur demander l'autorisation après tout. Et puis, j'avais tout de même une forte envie d'apprendre à la connaître plus en profondeur. Et cette invitation était pour moi d'en profiter.

**- Aurais-tu une autre façon de me convaincre de venir avec toi ?** Lui demandais-je en essayant de la chercher un peu.

**- Eh bien, une journée sans cours, libre de faire ce que l'on veut, sans avoir besoin de regarder l'heure. Alors convaincu ? **Lança-t-elle en souriant sans avoir prit le temps de réfléchir.

**- Maintenant oui.** Lui répondis-je simplement en rigolant.

Elle leva rapidement les yeux aux ciels en rigolant à son tour. Une chose était clair, il y avait plus qu'un simple contact entre nous. J'avais l'impression d'être entier en sa présence. Comme si elle me complétait. Ce qui pouvait paraître complètement dingue puisque je ne la connaissais pas tellement.

Ce fut donc comme un parfait un gentleman que je lui ouvris la portière de ma Volvo afin de la laisser s'y installer confortablement. Après avoir refermé la portière, je fis évidemment interpelé par ma chère belle soeur.

**- Edward, t'es pas sérieux là ?** S'emporta-t-elle.

**- Je crois que si ! **Confirma à ma place Jasper.

**- N'écoutes-les pas frérot ! Va t'amuser ! **Se réjouissa Emmett.

**- Je te préviens, si vous allez faire du shopping et que tu ne m'as rien emmené, tiens toi prêt à ne plus me parler. **S'exclama Alice.

**- Merci Emmett de ton soutien permanent ! Alice, nous n'allons pas faire du shopping, enfin je pense, et puis même si c'est ce qu'elle a prévu de faire, je t'aurais apporter tout de même quelque chose comme j'ai l'habitude de faire pour ma soeur préférée !**

**- Bon allez, tu as quelqu'un qui t'attends ! File mon gars ! **M'encourragea de nouveau Emmett en me filant une accolade qui paraissait tout de même violente pour moi.

Je m'éclipsais dans a Volvo et m'engageais rapidement sur la route sous les regards intentifs des autres élèves du lycée. Leurs pensées me dégoûtaient déjà rien qu'en les entendant penser que Bella allait me mettre dans son lit. Et même si j'avais un petit doute, je ne pensais pas que Bella soit ce genre de fille à se jeter sur le premier mec venu contrairement à cette Noémie qui n'avait pas prit la peine de me draguer en essayant de montrer sa soidisante beauté. Je l'avais alors soigneusement repoussé en lui disant que je n'étais en aucun intéressé par son corps refait. De plus, ma condition de vampire ne me permettait pas de coucher avec des humaines.

**- Tu veux m'emmener où ?** Osais-je demander à Bella après que l'on soit au centre ville.

**- D'abord, Gares-toi là !** Me répondit-elle avant d'enchaîner. **Que dirais-tu d'une simple balade dans New York, histoire de faire connaissance ? **Me demanda-t-elle en plongeant ses pupilles chocolat dans les miennes.

**- Je dirais que je suis partant. **Lui répondis-je m'être garé à la place soigneusement choisis par Bella.

J'arrêtais le contact et m'empressais de sortir avant Bella afin d'aller lui ouvrir la porte de nouveau comme un parfait gentleman.

**- Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça tu sais.** Remarqua-t-elle en me souriant tout de même.

**- Tu n'aimes pas la galanterie ? **Lui demandais-je surpris de sa remarque.

**- Si bien sûr que si. Toutes les filles aiment la galanterie, même celles qui prétendent le contraire.**

**- Alors pourquoi cette remarque ?**

**- Tu sais quoi ? Oublie Cullen !** Me dit-elle en enroulant son bras autour du mien.

Je fus d'abord surpris par son geste. Et il semblerait que Bella ne se soit pas rendu compte qu'elle avait prit mon bras comme si nous étions de vieilles connaissances. Elle s'empressa alors de retirer son bras et de baisser la tête comme étant gênée.

**- Désolée. **Me dit-elle tout de même dans un simple murmure ce dont je n'avais aucun mal à percevoir.

**- Ne soit pas désolée, ce n'est rien, je ne t'en veux pas tu sais.** La rassurais-je en pressant ses épaules.

Elle me regarda d'un sourire resplendissant qui me fit perdre la tête. C'était vraiment frustrant. Cette fille avait le don de me rendre complètement dingue. Même la petite Noémie n'avait pas réussis à me mettre dans un état pareil avec ses battements de cils. Non, avec Bella c'était différent. Il suffisait d'un seul regard posé sur moi et je me sentais fondre. Il y avait un problème avec cette fille là. Ou peut-être étais-je tout simplement fou.

Dans la matinée, nous avions commencé à nous balader dans les nombreuses rues de New York. Plus ou moins celles où Bella avait l'habitude de se rendre lorsqu'elle avait besoin de nouveauté dans sa garde robe mise à part la nouvelle collection que ses parents lui apportaient chaque semaine, d'après ses dires. Nous nous étions même rendus dans l'une des boutiques de ses parents où j'en avais profité pour lui demander une aide pour le petit quelque chose que je suis censé rapporté à ma soeur préférée dès qu'il m'arrive de faire du shopping.

**- Alice est plutôt fine et petite. Des cheveux courts. Le peau blanche. **Marmona Bella en passant de rayon en rayon sans prendre la peine de fouiller entre les ceintres, comme si elle était vendeuse dans cette boutique et qu'elle connaissait le magasin par coeur.** Ta soeur aime tout ce qui est tendance ?** Me demanda-t-elle ensuite en se retournant pour me faire face.

**- Oh oui ! C'est d'ailleurs elle qui est la styliste de la famille !** Confirmais-je en pensant aux nombreuses fois où Alice m'avait utilisé comme mannequin testeur.

**- T'es sérieux ? Elle est styliste ?** Me demanda-t-elle en souriant de plus bel.

**- Enfin non, mais c'est à elle que l'on demande des conseils vestimentaires.**

Elle fit un rapide hochement de tête en guise de réponse avant de reprendre son occupation. D'ailleurs Bella nous emmené dans l'une des boutiques que tenaient ses parents rien que pour Alice.

**- Tiens, je pense que cette robe devrait lui plaire. **Dit-elle après avoir trouvé la tenue appropriée à Alice.

Bella se retourna de nouveau pour me faire face en tenant la robe de la main droite par le ceintre. Elle afficha un immense sourire. Je mis quelques minutes avant de me détacher de son si beau visage et trouvais mon occupation à détailler la robe décoter par ma nouvelle amie.

La robe était d'un blanc immaculé ayant une col parfait qui rendait la robe vraiment élégante. Bella avait aussi ajouté une ceinture couleur caramel pour encerclée soigneusement la taille fine d'Alice, une paire de sandales couleur chair ainsi que quelques bijoux dorés pour couronner le tout.

**- Tu n'es pas obligée d'en faire autant. Alice a suffisamment d'accessoir qui aillent avec cette jolie robe. **Lui fit remarquer étant gêné que Bella se sente obligée de m'aider à trouver une surprise pour Alice.

**- Tu oublies que c'est une fille mon cher Edward ! Et la plupart des filles aiment qu'il y ait des accessoirs avec la robe que vous lui offrez en plus des chaussures ! Crois le ou non je m'y connais et puis c'est moi qui offre ! **S'exclama-t-elle après un léger éclat de rire suite à ma remarque.

Oh non je n'avais pas oublier qu'Alice était une fille ! Elle me le faisait suffisamment rappeler avec l'odeur de son vernis à ongle qui envahit la pièce chaque soir ainsi que ses séances de shoppings qui s'organisaient au moins une fois par semaine si ce n'était plus. Parfois je me demandais comment Jasper arrivait à tenir le coup. Le pire c'était quand Rosalie venait à la charge. Dans ce cas-là, nous étions les bourreaux pour porter les sacs. Et maintenant que nous avions emménagé à New York, aucune excuse ne pourra être sortie pour empêcher ma pile électrique de nous faire subir ses crises d'hystéries à chaque fois qu'elle avait aperçu une tenue ou des chaussures qui lui plaisaient. Bref, comme le disait si bien Emmett, les filles, nous ne les comprendrons jamais !

**- Oh tu n'es pas obligée de payer tu sais. Je peux très bien le faire.** Lui fis-je après m'être rendue compte de ses paroles.

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais rien payer du tout ! Tu oublies qui je suis dans cette boutique, hein ? **Rigola-t-elle en s'avançant la caisse et en tendant une carte qui prouvait sûrement que c'était bien elle malgré que les vendeuses le savaient déjà.

J'acquiésçais en silence en la laissant faire. Elle s'empara ensuite des sacs qui contenaient toutes les affaires. Elle les avait gardé pendant toute la matinée et ne se plaignit pas en me demandant de les porter à sa place. Une chance qu'elle ne soit pas comme certaine.

Durant les dernières heures de la matinée, nous nous étions pas arrêtés de discuter afin d'en apprendre d'avantage sur nos vies respectives. Bella m'avait confié que parfois elle se sentait seule que les bras réconfortants de ses parents lui seraient bien utiles et moi je lui avais avoué qu'avec les trois couples dans ma famille, il m'arrivait aussi de me sentir seul et d'en avoir marre de supporter mon célibat. Elle s'était mise à rire suite à cette déclaration. Un son vraiment agréable à entendre. Ce fut comme le dons des clochettes qui parvinrent à mon ouïe fine.

**- Tu connais Manuella et Nicolas depuis longtemps ?** Lui demandais-je alors que nous étions assis sur le bord d'une fontaine.

**- Disons que je connais Manu depuis plus longtemps que Nico. Elle comme ma soeur, je partage tout avec elle. Avec Nico c'est la même chose. Ce sont vraiment de bons amis que je ne lâcherais pour rien au monde.** Me confia-t-elle après avoir bu une petite gorgée de son sodas.

Nous continuâmes à parler pendant de très longues minutes. Lorsque j'entendis son estomac se manifester, je ne pus me retenir de rire aux éclats. Elle se mit alors à rougir, comprenant que je me moquer d'elle.

**- Qu'est-ce qui te fais autant rire ? **Me demanda-t-elle après avoir réussis à masquer ses magnifiques rougeurs.

**- Tu as faim.** Lui dis-je simplement.

Maintenant que je lui avais répondu, je me rendais compte que mon hilarité face à son estomac qui criait famine avait été totalement débile. Quel idiot. Oui, là à l'heure qui l'est, elle doit vraiment me prendre pour le pire des idiots.

**- Désolé, il m'arrive parfois de rire pour rien.** Essayais-je de me rattraper après avoir vu qu'elle ne répondait pas.

**- Oh ça va je t'en veux pas !** Me répondit-elle en me rendant une accolade sur l'épaule.

J'avais soudainement peur qu'elle ait mal après ce geste. Mais rien. Elle avait l'air d'être bien et de ne ressentir aucune douleur. J'équarquillais les yeux en me rendant réellement compte que cette fille était loin d'être humaine mais que elle-même devait ne rien se douter.

**- Quoi ? C'est encore mon estomac qui te mets dans un état pareil ? **Me demanda-t-elle après remarqué ma réaction.

**- Allez viens, je vais te payer de quoi te nourrir. **Lui proposais-je alors que je savais pas moi même quoi lui acheter, ne connaissant pas réellement ses goûts alimentaires.

**- Non pas la peine de dépenser ton fric pour de la nouriture, ici c'est moi qui offre. Viens, suis-moi, je connais un endroit super ! **Me dit-elle en ne me laissant pas le temps de broncher.

Elle m'attrapa par le bras et m'emmena vers un petit restaurant qui se trouvait au bout de Hight Street. D'après elle, il était le seul restaurant où elle s'y était rendu plusieurs fois car c'est un endroit bien plus sympathique pour elle. Mais l'heure était venue à me rappeler que je vais me sentir obligée de manger de la nourriture humaine qui me répugne rien qu'en captant l'odeur des plats des autres clients présents dans la salle.

Je pris donc la peine de commander une petite salade chèvre chaud accompagné de fine tranche de jambu cru tandis que ma chère amie avait elle aussi prit une salade verte présenté avec de fine tranche de saumon fumé. Au moins, je pouvais savoir ce qu'elle aimait grâce à ce plat. Heureusement le service ce fut rapide ainsi que la dégustation du plat ainsi que du dessert. Si j'aurais pu vomir, croyez-moi, je l'aurais fait. Bella s'empressa de régler la note et de parler un petit moment avec le serveur qu'elle semblait connaître depuis longtemps. Nous sortîmes ensuite de l'auberge avant d'entamer une énième balade dans New York. Bella s'entreprit au passage de nous prendre deux cafés dans un stand afin de le boire en route.

Malheureusement pour moi, l'après-midi passa à une vitesse dont je n'avais même pas vu passer. Nous étions tellement bien tous les deux. Du moins c'est que je pensais de ce qui pouvait se passer dans sa tête puisque je n'avais pas accès à son esprit. Bella avait eu un appel de Manuella qui lui demandait où elle pouvait bien se cacher. Bella lui avait répondu franchement. Tandis que moi, les appels des différents membres de ma familles n'avaient cessé de résonner. Pour le premier appel, j'avais évidemment déccroché, pensant à quelque chose de grave. Puis ayant remarqué que l'on m'appeler pour que je rentre afin que j'évite le moindre rapprochement avec Bella, ce qui était en train de se faire, j'avais ignoré tous les appareils de mes destinataires qui ne cessaient de me harceler. Bella avait même eu la brillant idée de déccrocher le téléphone à ma place et en répondant franchement que je n'avais pas envie de répondre. Depuis, j'avais eu la paix. Du moins jusqu'à ce soir.

**- Viens, je vais te montrer un endroit !** Me dit-elle alors qu'elle s'était subitement agripée à mon bras pour me tirer en sa direction.

Il faisait nuit noir lorsqu'elle avait eu envie de me montrer son endroit qu'elle disait secret. Ce qui n'était pas pour un endroit caché des New Yorkais car elle m'avait emmené presque au bord de la plage de Manhattan. Nous étions assis sur le sable fin à contempler la mer faire ses vas et viens en ramenant les vagues sur nos pieds que nous avions soigneusement baigné dans l'eau tout en évitant que l'eau de mer atteinge nos vêtements que nous avions tout de même gardé.

**- C'est ici que j'aime me rendre lorsque j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Mais j'y vais surtout en pleine nuit éloignant les regards indiscrets**. Se confia-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

Je ne sus quoi répondre sur le coup. Je la contemplais pendant un certain moment. Elle paraissait détendue. Afin d'éviter qu'elle ne prenne mal ma façon de la reluquer, je me mis à cm'intéressais à la faible lumière de la pleine lune qui reflétait sur l'eau.

**- Si tu fermes les yeux et que tu respires forts, les mauvaises pensées disparaissent pendant ce moment de détente avant de revenir.** Enchaîna-t-elle. **Et toi tu as un endroit où tu aimes rester seul ? **Me demanda-t-elle en posant ses prunelles sur moi.

Je me retournais pour affronter ses yeux chocolats qui commençaient sérieusement à montrer quelques traces de fatigues.

**- La forêt. Je trouve que c'est aussi un endroit apaisant. **Lui répondis-je sincèrement.

Elle se mit à rire dans un souffle sans pour autant partir dans éclat de rire. Là comme ça, avec ce sourire magnifique qu'elle m'offrait, ses lèvres qui ne demandaient qu'à être embrassée, je me demandais d'ailleurs ce qui m'empêchait de me sauter dessus. J'avais envie de toucher son visage avec tendresse et de l'embrasser avec passion. De plus, notre distance était loin d'être raisonnable, ce qui n'arrangea pas mon envie de me laisser aller.

J'étais tellement concentrée sur le fait de me retenir que je me rendais pas compte que nos visages s'approchaient lentement avant qu'il ne se touche grâce au contact de nos front. Nous nous fixâmes pendant un certains temps avant de concentrer mon regard sur ses lèvres. Je la vis hésitante de se lancer pour de bon. Son haleine si douce parcourrait mon visage de glace avec douceur. Elle dégageait une parfum aussi agréable que ceux de ses cheveux et de sa peau. Elle s'écarta soudainement de notre étreinte en reprenant sa place initiale.

**- Nous ne devrions pas faire ça. **Chuchota-t-elle en fixant de nouveau la lune sans prendre la peine de me regarder.

**- Je sais.** Lui répondis-je avec compréhension car moi même venait de me rendre compte que j'aurais pu commettre une erreur. Valait mieux attendre qu'elle sache ma vraie nature avant de se lancer dans une relation.

Le soir même, je pris la peine de la raccompagner chez elle. Nous n'avions pas décroché un mot depuis le dérapage. J'aimerais pouvoir avoir l'accès à ses pensées pour savoir ce qu'elle en pensait, mais malheureusement elles m'étaient privées. Il m'était jamais arrivé qu'un humain est l'esprit bloqué face à mon don. Je commençais sérieusement à me demander si cette fille était humaine ou non. Dans ce cas-là, reste à savoir si elle-même sait qu'elle est différente. En tout cas, j'espérais qu'un jour je saurais ce qu'elle est réellement pour que je puisse savoir si je dois prendre mes distances, ce qui sera sûrement assez difficile, pour protéger ma famille. Après tout, elle pouvait être quelqu'un de dangereux pour les vampires.

**- Merci de m'avoir raccompagné.** Me dit-elle dans un faible sourire suite à la fatigue alors que je venais d'arriver devant sa propriété.

**- Je t'en pris.** Lui répondis-je simplement.

J'attendis tout de même qu'elle soit bien rentrée avant de repartir pour la villa. La savoir en sécurité et dans un lieu sûr m'était primordiale. Je me devais la protéger pour je ne sais quelle raison. Mais en tout cas, tout ce que je savais était que si un jour il m'arrivait de la mettre en danger involontairement, je m'en voudrais éternellement.

.oOo.

**- C'est moi ou Bell's a le cafard ? **Se demanda Manu en s'adressant à Nico.

**- Non, ce n'est pas toi, notre Bella a réellement le cafard. Ben alors qu'est-ce qui se passe Belly ?**

Ce que j'avais ? Ma raison était pourtant simple ! J'avais faillis embrasser Edward Cullen ! Et dès le deuxième jour ! Il devait sûrement me prendre pour une profiteuse, pfft, après ça comment lui prouver que mon but n'était pas de le mettre dans mon lit ? Hein ? Ces questions trônaient dans ma tête depuis trois jours. Et je ne lui avais même pas adressé la parole, lui non plus d'ailleurs. Pourtant c'était complètement débile de ne plus se parler à cause d'un baiser qui a faillit se produir, puisqu'il ne s'est pas produit ! Alors pourquoi cette ignorance ? Honnêtement ? Je ne sais pas.

**- Bon tu vas nous dire ce que tu as sinon j'emploie la manière forte ! **Me menaçais-je Manu.

Je fis les gros yeux. Non, je n'avais surtout pas envie de faire face à ses techniques pour me faire avouer ce que j'avais dans la tête. Surtout que chacune d'elles variaient suivant son humeur. Là, il y a peu de chance que j'échappe à une séance de châtouille surtout dans la position dans laquelle je me trouvais. Allongée côté ventre sur l'herbe dans notre coin tranquille du lycée, ma tête soigneusement posée sur mes mains qui touchaient le sol et mes jambes légèrement croisées à l'arrière. Alors, craignant fortement ce genre d'exercice valait mieux que je lui avoue tout.

**- D'accord d'accord ! Je vais tout te dire ! A condition que t'éloinge tes mains de mon ventre ! **Lui répondis-je en me relevant de façon à me mettre sur les fesses en positionnant mes mains à l'arrière et ma tête au soleil.

Elle leva ses mains en l'air signe qu'elle stoppait tout mouvement. Elle me regarda ensuite droit dans les yeux ainsi que Nico. Là j'étais foutue, il fallait que je leur dise tout. De toute façon c'est ce que j'avais bien l'intention de faire mais en prenant bien soin de préparer mon texte à l'avance. Mais je n'avais pas besoin de préparer quoi que ce soit puisqu'ils étaient mes meilleurs amis, j'avais l'habitude de tout leur confier et ce n'est pas demain la veille que j'arrêterais, non loin de là.

**- On a faillit s'embrasser.** Lâchais-je après un léger soupir.

Je vis Manu faire de gros yeux pour ensuite étirer un sourire magnifiquement et pour finir par afficher une mine interrogatoire dans son regard. J'étais maintenant prête à recevoir des milliers de questions.

**- Attends, c'est le nouveau que tu as faillis embrasser ? **Me demanda Nico sans doute pour répondre à sa question qui devait lui turlupiner l'esprit.

**- Ouai. Edward Cullen, exactement.** Lui répondis-je d'un faible sourire. **Je te jure que si nos têtes auraient avancées ne serai-ce que de quelques milimètres, nous aurions entamé un baiser sans que je sois capable de m'arrêter. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, dès que je suis avec ce gars, je perds tout le contrôle de mon corps et je deviens totalement folle !**

**- Et qui a eu l'idée de ne pas passer à l'action ? **Me demanda tranquillement Nico.

**- C'est moi. Je lui ai tout simplement dit qu'on ne pouvait pas faire ça.**

**- Et qu'a-t-il répondu ? **Me demanda Manu tout en continuant à me regarder comme si elle essayait de lire dans mon regard, ce dont elle arrivait toujours à faire.

**- Qu'il comprenait. Pfft, c'est dingue, me voilà en train de culpabiliser pour ne pas avoir eu un contact avec lui, je ne comprends pas, c'est homme me rend littéralement dingue, suis-je normale ou tout simplement folle ?**

**- Non Bella tu n'es pas folle, je te rassure, je crois même que c'est l'effet du coup de foudre qui te mets dans cet état-là.** Me précisa ma meilleure amie.

**- Sauf qu'il y a longtemps que je ne crois plus au coup de foudre ... **Marmonais-je.

**- Et je suis presque sûr que lui est dans le même état que toi, si tu verrais comment il te regarde Bell's !** Remarqua Nico. **Ah moins qu'il veuille tout simplement te mettre dans son lit. **Rajouta-t-il après quelques minutes de réflexion.

**- Merci Nico, j'avais vachement besoin d'entendre ça !** Lui lançais-je en le regardant.

Il ne répondit rien ce qui me permit de replacer ma tête face au soleil protégée par des lunettes de soleil. Mais ce fut instinctivement que mon regard se posa sur lui. A travers mes verres solaires. Il semblait aussi me regarder en discutant avec le reste de sa famille. Je me demandais bien ce qu'il pouvait se dire. Si leur conversation se reportait sur moi ou sur mon attitude face à lui. Le fait de ne pas lui avoir adressé la parole depuis notre journée à New York. Peut-être même qu'ils me trouvaient minables. Ou préparaient-ils la façon dont m'aborder ? Comme le disait si bien Nico ? Je ne pouvais pas confirmer les dires de mon meilleur ami, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un mec me faisait un coup de ce genre, heureusement je m'en étais aperçu bien avant que ces derniers ne me vollent ma virginité. Car oui, j'avais beau être la fille la plus populaire du lycée, cela ne faisait pas de moi une mangeuse d'homme, contrairement à ce que pouvaient penser les autres. Non, si un jour je décide de perdre ma virginité, ce sera avec un homme digne de confiance et qui sera capable de me rendra heureuse telle que je le mérite. Maintenant manquait plus qu'à attendre.

**- Bella ? Bella ? **M'interpella Manuella en ayant vu que je n'étais plus avec eux.** Nico, pourquoi tu lui as dit ces conneries, je suis sûr qu'elle se pose des questions maintenant ! **Enchaîna-t-elle. **Bella, il ne faut pas écouter Nico, si Edward était un coureur de jupon, tu l'aurais tout de suite vu, j'en suis certaine ! **Continua-t-elle en se retournant vers moi.

**- Si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je suis le principal sujet de leur conversation là. **Lui répondis-je en montrant les Cullen à l'aide de ma tête.

Manu fit de même en essayant de capter d'avantage leur conversation étant assez forte pour lire sur les lèvres. Elle resta à les observer jusqu'à ce que les Cullen se mettent à la regarder, comme s'ils avaient aperçu son manège.

**- Alors ?** Lui demandais-je après qu'elle se soit retournée pour me raconter ce qu'elle avait réussis à lire.

**- Une chose est clair, ils parlent de toi. Mais malheureusement, ils parlaient tellement vite que je n'ai pas réussis à en capter d'avantage. Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils parlent de toi en mal Bella, regarde comme ton cher Edward te regarde ! Il a l'air toujours à fond sur toi ! **Termina-t-elle avec une pointe de réjouïssance dans sa voix.

Je levais les yeux aux ciels en n'étant toujours pas convaincu, car il était fort probable qui se serve de sa beauté irréelle pour profiter de moi. En tout cas, s'il avait l'intention de le faire et que je me ramenais à le découvrir, il aura à faire à ma rancune. Il fallait être comme ça pour ne pas se faire de nouveau avoir.

**- Ah ouai ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il ne fera pas comme les autres et qu'ils ne profiteras pas à son tour de moi hein ? **M'emportais-je un minimum tout en gardant mon calme pour éviter que Manu croit que je m'en prenais ouvertement à elle**. De toute façon les mecs sont tous pareils. **Marmonais-je pour moi-même.

**- Par sa façon de te regarder Bella. Croit-le ou non, mais c'est le premier mec qui n'arrête pas son regard sur tes fesses ou ta poitrine. **Essaya-t-elle de me convaincre. **Je comprends que t'es peur, mais ne gâche pas ce début d'amitié qui est en train de naître entre vous deux. Mais tu peux cependant restée méfiante et ne pas lui accorder ta confiance tout de suite.**

Je ne répondis rien. Je ne savais pas si elle avait raison même si je savais que Manuella était la meilleure dans le domaine pour donner de bons conseils. C'était grâce à elle que j'avais ouvert les yeux sur Nathan et qui m'a permise de le prendre en pleine action. Elle voulait me protéger de tous ces mecs qui me voulait que pour mon cul, sauf danc ce cas actuel. Apparemment, pour elle, Edward était un homme bien. Mais comment m'en convaincre sans aller moi-même lui parler. Il fallait que je le fasse. Absolument.

**- Je vais aller lui parler. **Lançais-je sur un coup de tête.

Je me levais à l'aide de mes bras et passais une main dans mes cheveux. J'entendis le "bon courage" venant de mes amis ce qui allait sûrement me motiver et ne pas partir en courant au dernier au moment. Ce qui était loin d'être mon cas, car en général, lorsque j'avais l'intention de dire ce que je pensais à quelqu'un, je ne fuyais pas, mais là il s'agissait de l'homme qui me faisait fondre rien qu'en posant un simple regard sur ses prunelles dorées.

**- Salut, ça va ?** Lui demandais-je avant de commencer mon monologue.

Il me regarda avec surprise en plongeant ses pupilles couleurs noisettes dans les miennes. Non, Bella ne fond pas, évite de montrer l'effet que cet homme a sur toi ! Comme si c'était facile ! Comment ne pas craquer face à ce si bel Appollon ? Hein ? Vas-y dis-moi, puisque ma conscience a l'air plus maligne que moi !

**- Je vais bien et toi.** Me répondit-il après quelques minutes d'hésitation.

**- Je vais bien merci. **Me contentais-je de lui répondre.

Bon pour le moment ce n'était pas gagner. Peut-être devrais-je commencer par des excuses ... Des excuses ? Non mais pourquoi devrais-je m'excuser d'abord ? Ecoute Bella, cela ne va pas te tuer de t'excuser au moins une seule fois dans ta vie hein ? Alors fonce ! Je soupirais me voilà en train de me parler à moi-même. C'était clair, une chose de pas nette n'allait pas chez moi.

**- Désolée. Désolée de ne pas t'avoir adressé la parole après notre journée ensemble et désolée d'avoir fait comme si tu n'existais pas durant ces derniers jours. J'espère que tu vas accepter mes excuses et ne pas m'en vouloir. **Lâchais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux afin qu'il puisse voir ma sincérité.

Il ne répondit rien. Même pas un signe de vie qui pourrait me permettre de penser que notre amitié allait enfin continuer comme elle avait si bien débuter. Mais je commençais à perdre espoir. Peut-être que l'embrasser m'aurait permise de lui parler comme avant. Non Bella, tu aurais eu encore plus de culpabilité et tu te serais encore plus excusée et puis de toute façon c'est trop tard ! Evidemment, que c'était trop tard. Sauf que j'avais vraiment l'air d'une cruche en restant planter devant lui. J'hésitais entre deux choses, partir ou rester en sachant bien que ce que j'avais à faire était fait et que s'il voulait me parler, j'étais toute apte à entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire

**- Bon, eh bien, je vois que tu n'as rien à répondre, au moins je me serais excuser. J'espère que tu me reparleras un de ces jours. **Finis-je par dire en commençant à partir pour rejoindre mes amis qui n'avaient sûrement pas échapper une miette de la scène.

**- Tu ne vois pas que mon frère ne veuille pas te parler hein ? Ni entendre tes piètres excuses ? Ca ne sert à rien de faire comme si tu étais quelqu'un de faible pour qu'il puisse t'adresser la parole, parce que de toute façon mon frère n'est pas comme ça ! **Intervint une voix qui commençait sérieusement à m'énerver dès lors que cette dernière apparaissait.

Ma bouche se figea en forme de "O", tandis que je m'étais arrêtée en restant de dos face à Edward. J'essayais de contenir ma rage et de laisser passer ses paroles, mais je n'étais pas comme ça. Autant qu'elle vienne me dire en face ce qu'elle pensait clairement de moi.

Je me retournais donc en m'avançant doucement vers elle pour lui montrer que je n'étais pas prête de partir sans avoir eu la moindre explication. Voilà ce qui se passe quand on s'amuse à chercher Isabella Swan !

**- Si tu as quelque chose à me dire Rosalie, c'est maintenant, après je ne veux plus t'entendre hausser la voix sur moi ! T'as compris ?! **Hurlais-je alors que je me trouvais à quelques centimètres de sa tête.

**- Si tu crois que j'ai peur de toi ma belle, tu te trompes !** Se défendit-elle du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

**- Et toi, tu crois sérieusement que tu me fait peur avec tes regards méprisants ?! Non ! Je vais te dire, j'en ai vu des milliers de gens comme toi, et ce n'est pas ta tête de blonde qui va me faire peur pour autant ! **Lui répondis-je tout en gardant le même ton dans ma voix.

**- Tu voulais savoir ce que je pensais de toi Bella ? **Me demanda-t-elle tout de même.

**- Premièrement, pour toi je suis Isabella et non Bella car je suis loin d'être ta pote et deuxièmement, je n'attends que tes explications pour que je puisse comprendre ton comportement désagréable envers moi depuis que t'es arrivée !**

**- Très bien Isabella. Pour moi tu es une fille manipulatrice et profiteuse qui se rapproche uniquement de mon frère pour coucher avec lui ...**

**- Rosalie !** S'énerva soudainement Edward.

**- Non Edward, faudra bien lui dire un jour !** Lui répondit-elle. **Mais tu crois qu'avec ta carrure de mannequin tu vas te servir de lui comme tu as l'habitude de faire avec les autres hommes que tu as fréquenté ? Non, parce que mon frère est loin d'être débile, alors je te demanderais d'arrêter de le prendre pour un con !**

Ces paroles m'atteignirent en plein coeur. Comment osait-elle dire ça de moi ? Elle ne me connaissait pas et c'était pour cette raison que je n'allais pas me laisser abattre devant cette blondasse. Là elle m'avait mise en rage, et seulement deux personnes étaient capables de me calmer. Je sentais d'ailleurs que ces derniers n'allaient pas tarder arriver.

**- Non mais tu te prends pour qui sérieux ? Tu crois que je vais te laisser me traîter de salope comme bon te semble ?! C'est ça ?! Madame est nouvelle et elle se croit tout permit ? Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que ça se passe à Saint Judes ma belle, ici tu cherches la merde, tu la trouves facilement ! Parce que entre nous deux, la salope ici ce n'est pas moi mais toi ! **Hurlais-je au-delà de mes cordes vocales.

Elle ne répondit rien, préférant sans doute ne pas me chercher encore plus. J'en profitais pour m'éclipser afin d'éviter de me sauter sur elle et de l'étriper tel que je savais si bien faire avec les gens qui me provoquaient. J'essayais de souffler un maximum afin d'évacuer la tension en moi.

**- Et Bella ça va ? **Me demanda Manu en me prenant fortement dans ses bras.

**- Attends j'arrive ! **S'écria Nico pour un câlin collectif, ce dont j'avais bien besoin.

Il réussit à me donner le sourire pendant quelques minutes avant de fondre en larmes dans les bras de ma meilleure amie. Je ne devais pas pleurer devant mes ennemis, car c'était leurs armes afin de mieux m'écraser. Mais d'après Manu, c'était ma façon d'évacuer au mieux ma rage au fond de moi. Et elle n'avait pas totalement tord.

**- Chut, ma chérie, ne pleure pas, ça va aller. **Me murmura Manu à mon oreille.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a encore fait celle-là ?** Me demanda Nico avec une pointe de rage.

**- Laisse Nico, j'ai deviné.** Lui répondit Manu à ma place en regardant ce dernier dans les yeux afin de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

Je regardais Nicolas à mon tour et vit que si nous étions pas dans notre étreinte collectif, il serait sans doute partie vers Rosalie afin de la remettre à sa place. Il était prêt à tout pour ces amis et ça, il nous l'avait bien fait comprendre à multiples reprises lorsqu'ils s'en était prit aux personnes qui nous faisait du mal, à moi et à Manu.

Ce dernier quitta le regard de Manu pour regarder à sa droite alors qu'il était de côté. Je pus sentir qu'il était loin de lancer un regard amical envers les Cullen et ça rien qu'en voyant ses épaules légèrement haussées. C'était mon meilleur ami, je le connaissais par coeur.

**- Allez, ma chérie, n'écoutes pas ce qu'elle t'a dit, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai, hein ? Et si Edward pense comme elle, on t'aidera à l'oublier comme on sait si bien faire, ok ? **Me consola ma meilleure amie en serrant notre câlin collectif encore plus fort ce qui mena ma tête sur son épaule.

**- Reste à savoir si Edward est comme tous les autres. **Commentais-je

Manu me fit un baiser sur ma joue gauche en guise de réponse tandis que Nico s'exécuté sur la droite. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler. J'avais de la chance d'avoir des amis en or comme Manuella et Nicolas. J'ai eu de la chande de les avoir rencontré et maintenant, je ne les lâcherais plus. Ils étaient ma deuxième famille pour moi. Ca sert à ça les amis.

**- Je vais aller leur dire deux mots à ceux-là.** Marmona Manu en se retirant de notre étreinte pour se diriger vers les Cullen.

J'avais envie de la retenir en lui disant que cela ne valait pas la peine, mais l'envie de savoir ce qu'elle avait l'intention de leur dire m'emportait sur ma curiosité débordante. J'avais aussi envie de savoir ce qu'ils allaient répondre. Heureusement que nous n'étions pas très loin d'eux et que nous pourrions en capter d'avantage.

**- Ecoute moi bien sale blonde ! La prochaine fois que tu oses traîter ma meilleure amie de salope, tu auras à faire à moi, parce que premièrement, tu ne l'as connais pas et deuxièmement pour qui te prends-tu pour la juger de cette façon ? Hein vas-y ? Dis-moi ? T'es nouvelle et tu commences déjà à foutre la merde ? C'est ça ? **S'emporta Manu en commençant tout d'abord par Rosalie

**- Eh ! Tu ne parles pas comme ça à ma femme ! Je comprends que tu veuilles défendre Bella, mais il y a des limites ! **La défendit Emmett.

Evidemment Emmett, je m'attendais à ce qu'il défende sa petite amie, et c'était normal après tout. Mais est-ce qu'il savait au moins que le comportement de Rosalie envers moi était totalement déplacé ? Apparemment non. Décidemment ils étaient tous débiles dans cette famille. Mais quelle idiote de m'être intéressée à eux si ce n'est que pour me faire jeter comme une merde.

**- Tu ne crois pas que les limites tu aurais dû les pauser à ta femme, non ? Parce que la première qui a cherché c'est elle ! **Lui répondit Manu après qu'elle se soit approchée de lui tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux. **Maintenant Edward, penses ce que tu veux d'elle , si tu préfères croire ta chère soeur ou Bella en sachant que je connais ma meilleure amie mieux que quiquonque et je peux t'assurer que ses intentions envers toi était loin d'être celle que ta famille peut bien penser. Mais je vais te dire une chose, si tu as l'intention de lui parler, n'attends pas trois mois pour le faire, car Belle est loin d'être conne, quand on la prend pour une conne et on ne joue pas avec son coeur comme de nombreux mecs ce sont amusés à faire, maintenant, c'est à toi de juger et de décider et non à ta chère soeur de prendre tes décisions à ta place ! **Finit-elle en direction d'Edward en essayant de s'emporter du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Elle se retourna pour retourner vers nous. Elle semblait soulagée d'avoir put dire ce qu'elle pensait d'eux ouvertement. Manu était ce genre de fille qui n'aimait pas garder ce qu'elle pensait des autres au fond d'elle. Pour elle, valait mieux dire en face ce qui nous plaisait pas pour régler nos affaires. Et c'était elle qui avait raison. Son fort caractère lui permettait d'être plus forte malgré qu'elle ait eu autant de mauvaises expériences que moi.

**- Merci Manu. **Lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

**- C'est normal ma chérie, il devait entendre ce que j'avais à dire. Et la prochaine fois que l'autre conne s'approche de toi pour te lancer de la merde, cette fois-ci je ne me contiendrais pas !**

Je rigolais suite à ces paroles. J'avais de la chance de l'avoir. Maintenant, je priais pour qu'il vienne me parler et me dire lui même ce qu'il pense de moi. Je n'avais pas besoin de sa soeur comme porte parole, lui seul me suffisait amplement. Car j'avais vraiment envie qu'une amitié naisse entre nous. Maintenant, c'était à lui de me prouver ce qu'il pensait réellement de moi, je n'avais pas envie de courir derrière lui, non, j'étais loin d'ête ce genre de fille.

C'est alors que la sonnerie retentit pour nous sortir de l'étreinte entre Manu et moi. Cette dernière, ainsi que Nico, me firent un immense baiser sur la joue et me laissèrent en plan car tous deux avaient cours de français. Je soupirais et me dirigeais donc seule vers mon prochain cours, c'est-à-dire maths. Evidemment !

Une fois à l'intérieur de la salle, je fis comme à mes habitudes en criant un "bonjour monsieur" à qui se trouvait sous son bureau a essayé de récupérer un objet qu'il avait malencontreusement perdu. Il se releva pour m'affronter en ne loupant pas de se cogner fortement la tête contre le bureau. Je ne pus m'empêcher de tirer une grimace tellement la douleur devait être terrible. Le pauvre devait avoir tellement mal qu'il se frottait la tête à l'aide de sa main.

**- Bonjour mademoiselle Swan ! **Me dit-il en me souriant malgré sa blessure à la tête.

Je fis les gros yeux bien trop surprise qu'il m'adresse la parole si gentiment. Je le regardais en lui affichant un sourire rapide et me dirigea à ma place. Je m'arrêtais net. Il était déjà là. Je soupirais et avançais en passant derrière lui pour m'installer côté fenêtre. Je sortis mes affaires sans lui dire un mot. Je m'asseyais sur ma chaise et me concentrais sur le cours. Du moins, j'essayais car rien que le fait de le sentir m'observer me rendait dingue. Il ne fallait surtout pas que je lâche ce que j'avais à lui, dire, c'était à lui de s'excuser, pas à moi, je n'ai pas demandé qu'on me traîte de salope après tout !

J'écoutais pour la première le cours de et comprenais à peu près les exercices à faire. Mais évidemment, je n'avais pas tout fait, car mes difficultés en maths n'allaient sûrement pas se stopper en un seul soir grâce à lui et à son aide procurée. Evidement que non ! Mais pour le moment je m'en sortais pas mal.

J'attendais impatiemment la fin du cours pour m'éclipser et partir de ce lycée. Je voulais rentrer chez moi et oublier cette journée qui m'avait fait si mal au coeur. Pourquoi les gens sont-ils obligés d'être aussi méchant entre eux ? N'existent-ils pas des gens honnêtes sur cette fichue planète ? J'avais la preuve que non. Quand je pense que je m'étais confiée à lui, qu'il savait une partie de ma vie. Quelle idiote de lui avoir fait un minimum confiance. Mais quand j'y pense, je ne connais pas grand chose de sa vie. Il m'avait juste précisé que sa soeur aimait le shopping et que son coin où il aimait se détendre était la forêt. Etrange. Il connaissait plus de chose sur moi que moi j'en connaissais sur lui. Mais maintenant, c'était chose fait. Qu'il pense ce qu'il veut de moi, après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il s'était foutu de moi pendant des mois. Notre amitié avait commencé que depuis une petite semaine. Ce n'est rien de grave, je vais pouvoir passer au-dessus de cette étape facilement comme je sais si bien le faire. Enfin je disais ça, mais allais-je tenir aussi longtemps alors que son corps est un véritable appel au désir ? Que mon corps fond à chaque regard croisé avec ses pupilles dorées ? Je ne saurais sûrement pas comment expliquer l'attraction qu'il provoquait sur moi, mais tout ce que je savais c'est qu'il ne fallait pas que je montre l'effet qu'il me faisait. Ce serait un signe de faiblesse. Et je ne veux surtout pas montrer que je suis faible à son contact.

Dès que la sonnerie marquait la fin de cette heure interminable à mon goût, je m'empressais de ranger mes affaires dans mon sac et de me précipiter à mon casier pour y déposer quelques livres que je n'aurais pas besoin pour ce soir.

**_«Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world like I'm the only one ..."_**

- Allô ? **Fis-je après avoir entendu la sonnerie de mon téléphone.**

- Bell's, c'est Manu !

- Merci, je sais lire sur mon écran ! **Lui répondis-je avec ironie.**

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Rigola-t-elle de plus bel. Je voulais te dire, comme tu vois nous ne sommes pas avec toi actuellement car le professeur n'était pas là, alors nous sommes rentrés chez nous, je sais je ne te le dis que maintenant mais je viens de penser que tu as finis donc voilà, suis-je pardonnée ? **Enchaîna-t-elle en oubliant presque de respirer durant ce monologue interminable.**

**- Manu, t'arrives-tu de penser qu'il faut respirer ? Hein ?** Plaisantais-je alors que j'étais en train d'entrer la combinaison mon casier me permettant de l'ouvrir avant d'enchaîner. **Non, je ne t'en voudrais pas pour ça, de toute façon je suis à mon casier, je n'avais pas remarqué votre absence, allez je te laisse ma chérie, bisous je t'aime.**

- Ouai, je sais te fous pas de moi, hein Bell's ?! Ah d'accord, ok bisous ma chérie à demain je t'aime aussi. **Me répondit-elle avant de raccrocher.**

Je me mis à sourire toute seule comme une idiote après avoir rangé mon téléphone dans ma poche de jean. Lorsque j'ouvris enfin la porte de mon casier, je sortis les quelques livres et les déposa à l'intérieur. Je rangeais un peu mieux ma case et fermais la porte en prenant soin de bien boucler la combinaison. Lorsque je me retournais, je l'aperçu juste devant moi avec son regard topaze qui me transperçait le coeur. Courage Bella, ne fond pas, reste normal et froide ! Facile à dire, essaye de résister à un Apollon de cette taille et après tu me feras signe !

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? **Lui demandais-je froidement.

**- Je voulais te parler. **Me répondit-il.

**- Quoi, toi aussi t'es venu me dire que j'étais une salope, vas-y, il semblerait que je ne l'ai pas assez entendu aujourd'hui ! **M'emportais-je tout en essayant de garder ma rage au fond de moi.

**- Ce n'est pas ça ...** Hésita-t-il.

**- Alors c'est quoi ? Hein ? Vas-y dis-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses réellement de moi ?!** Lui fis-je toujours en gardant le même ton dans la voix.

**- Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais une salope ! C'est ma soeur qui n'aime pas les inconnus c'est tout et d'ailleurs je tiens à m'excuser. **S'emporta-t-il pour enfin se calmer un minimum.

- Je suis d'accord que ta soeur n'aime pas les étrangers, mais qu'elle les juge sans les connaître, je ne trouve pas ça normal. Ensuite, si tu es venue t'excuser parce que tu avais pitié de moi, ce n'est pas la peine, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, des gens comme toi j'en ai croisé des milliers et j'arrive très bien à avancer sans me retourner ! Alors continuez à m'insulter de mangeuse d'homme, de profiteuse ou de manipulatrice, moi je m'en fou, car contrairement à ce que vous pouvez bien penser, je ne suis pas comme ça et je ...

**- Vas-tu enfin m'écouter ? **Me coupa-t-il d'un ton sec.** Sais-tu au moins pourquoi je suis en train de te parler Bella ? **Enchaîna-t-il.

**- Pour t'excuser non ?** Lui fis-je d'une petite voix.

**- Exactement. Je veux juste te dire qu'il ne faut pas écouter ma soeur, car honnêtement je ne me suis jamais entendu avec elle et je me fiche totalement ce qu'elle bien penser de toi car ce ne sera pas elle qui me fera changer d'avis à propos de ce que je pense de toi Bella.** Continua-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens. Sans doute pour prouver sa sincérité.

Je restais muette attendant qu'il continue car je pensais sérieusement qu'il n'avait pas finit de parler. Mais je m'étais trompée. A la place ce fut un silence de plomb qui rendait cette atmosphère si pesante. J'avais envie de partir et de faire comme s'il n'avait rien dit, mais la sincérité que je pouvais voir dans ses yeux m'empêchait de le faire. J'espérais qu'il le soit réellement. J'en avais marre de recevoir des paroles en l'air venant des gens avec qui je m'entendais presque bien.

**- Alors tu penses quoi de moi, réellement ? Et soit sincère s'il te plaît. **Lui demandais-je doucement.

**- Je pense que tu es un fille bien et que tu es loin d'être une profiteuse. Car je le vois dans tes yeux toute la sincérité à chaque fois que tu me parles. Alors maintenant, veux-tu bien que l'on reste ami ?** Me demanda-t-il en m'offrant un sourire en coin.

**- Amis ? **Lui proposais-je en lui montrant ma main.

**- Amis.** Confirma-t-il en serrant ma main avec la sienne tout en me souriant.

Lorsqu'il retira sa main, je fus mal à l'aise et d'un sens soulagée car en réalité, sa main était vraiment glacée ! Je dirais même jusqu'à vous en gelée le sang ! Cependant, ce qui me resta de marbre était ce courant électrique que j'avais ressentis à la minute où je l'avais touché. Mais ce fut une sensation pourtant agréable à ressentir. Peut-être étai-ce lui ? Celui que j'avais attendu ? Non, Bella tu t'emballes là, il ne faut pas trop rêver tu sais ...

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Voilà le deuxième chapitre que je me suis empressée de poster après le premier car étant déjà passé en réécriture sur mon skyrock, j'ai pu donc le poster assez rapidement :)

Evidemment, vos avis les plus constructifs sont attendus (j'espère qu'ils seront mieux rédigés que ceux de mes lecteurs sur sky car franchement, question conseil, ce ne sont pas les meilleurs) :D

Sinon, avez-vous passé une bonne lecture ? :)


	5. Chapitre 3 : Le temps passe

**Avant de vous laisser lire ce nouveau chapitre, je tiens à m'excuser de cet horrible retard que j'ai pris pour poster le chapitre 3. Mais ayant repris les cours comme la plupart des étudiants depuis maintenant 1 mois et demie, je n'ai pas pris le temps de terminer ce chapitre 3 qui était de toute évidence entamé depuis longtemps. J'espère que je suis pardonnée de ne pas vous avoir donné de nouvelle pendant plus d'un mois. Mais voilà, le chapitre 3 : le temps passe est maintenant en ligne est prêt à être lu et surtout à recevoir votre avis et vos conseils qui m'aideront sans doute à améliorer ma façon d'écrire pour le prochain chapitre. **

**Allez, je ne vous retarde pas plus et surtout bonne lecture :)**

**FlowerByFloweer**

**La Rose Noire.**

**.oOo.**

Le temps a passé depuis ce jour. Six mois plus exactement. Nous étions devenus très proche et les sentiments que je ressentais pour lui commençaient à se manifester. Mais j'essayer tout de même de ne pas lui montrer afin d'éviter de briser notre amitié qui valait beaucoup à mes yeux. De plus, je ne savais pas s'il ressentais la même chose pour moi alors j'évitais d'aborder le sujet et de continuer à passer des bons moments en sa compagnie.

Edward laissait ses frères et soeurs seuls et passait ses journées en ma compagnie même lorsque j'étais avec Manu et Nico. Ces derniers ne cessaient de nous dire qu'on allait finir en couple si on continuait à nous chercher de cette façon. Je les contredisais à chaque fois que le sujet était abordée même si j'aimerais tant que cela se produise.

Maintenant qu'Edward et moi étions devenus proche, nous ne passions pas une journée sans nous parler malgré que parfois il restait de temps en temps avec sa famille. Il m'invitait très rarement chez lui, car il me disait que sa famille ne supportait pas notre rapprochement et il préférais ne pas créer de conflit entre eux et moi. Du coup, il passait le clair de son temps, chez moi, dans ma chambre à me raconter sa journée et sans oublier à me taquiner. Il lui arrivait parfois de s'endormir avec moi dans mon lit, mais nous n'avions jamais eu de position gênante, en tant qu'amis, nous gardions des distances raisonnables. J'aimais être auprès de lui, je me sentais bien et en sécurité surtout.

**- Arrête ! Rends-moi ça ! **M'écriais-je après qu'il se soit emparé de mon journal intime.

Je levais les bras en l'air en essayant sans cesse de le récupérer mais il était bien trop grand pour moi. J'avais beau me mettre sur le lit afin d'être à sa hauter mais ce dernier trouvait toujours une solution pour que je ne l'atteigne pas. Il restait plus qu'une solution pour qu'il cède. Je m'asseyais en tailleur sur mon lit en croisant les bras tout en évitant de le regarder si je voulais que mon plan fonctionne.

**- Tricheuse ! **Rigola-t-il tout en gardant mon journal.

**- Je ne triche pas, je veux juste que tu me rende ce qui m'appartiens. **Lui répondis-je sérieusement.

**- T'es sérieuse ? **Remarqua-t-il.

**- Tout à fait mon cher ami !** Lui répondis-je en décidant d'affronter son regard tout en évitant de ne pas flancher.

**- Ah ouai ?! Et la casquette que tu m'as prise l'autre jour, je ne l'ai pas revue hein ? **Plaisanta-t-il de nouveau en s'installant à son tour sur mon lit. Juste en face de moi.

**- Déjà, je ne te l'ai prise, tu l'as tout simplement oublié. En ce qui concerne mon journal intime, nous les filles avons horreur que les mecs le lisent ! Alors rends-le moi tout de suite ! **Lui répondis-je calmement.

Je ne voulais pas m'énerver contre lui, d'autant plus que nous nous étions jamais pris la tête depuis que notre amitié avait débuté. Je ne pourrais jamais m'énerver contre lui, sauf si j'apprennais qu'il m'avait menti depuis le début. Or, je savais que ce n'était pas le cas, qu'il était sincère avec moi, je le voyais dans ses lueurs dorées depuis que j'avais appris à lire dans son regard. Il était si descriptible que rien ne pouvait m'échapper, mise à part le changement brutale de la couleur de ses yeux. Je savais tout simplement que c'était lié à son changement d'humeur. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais.

**- Alors tu me le rends maintenant ? **Lui fis-je d'une toute petite voix en faisant une moue dont je savais qu'il n'allait pas résisté longtemps.

Il soupira avant de lever les yeux aux ciels et de me rendre mon carnet. Je m'en emparais en éclatant de rire et en l'embrassant tendrement la joue pour le remercier et lui montrer que je l'adorais. Il afficha son magnifique sourire en coin après ce contact et me prit dans ses bras. Nous restâmes de longues minutes dans cette étreinte. Comme à nos habitudes. Nous avions toujours du mal à interrompre ces moments-là tellement nous nous sentions bien.

**- Tu viens on va manger ?** Lui chuchotais-je près de son oreille.

Il me retira dans ses bras afin de me regarder plus en profondeur. Il passa une main sur ma joue pour dégager une mèche de cheveux en la remettant derrière mon oreille. Sur le coup, je pensais qu'il allait m'embrasser. Mais il m'arrivait parfois de trop espérer. Je suis tombée amoureuse d'un homme avec lequel je ne serais sûrement jamais en couple.

**- Je ne vais pas pouvoir manger avec toi ce soir, tu sais comment est ma famille.** Murmura-t-il doucement tout en gardant sa main soigneusement posée sur ma joue.

**- Ah oui, c'est vrai, déjà qu'ils ont du mal que l'on passe du temps ensemble ...** Soupirais-je.

**- Je sais que tu essayes sans arrêt pour que l'on mange ensemble, et j'aimerais tellement mais je n'ai pas le choix. Allez, je vais y aller. Manges bien ma belle.** Me répondit-il toujours aussi calmement.

Je soupirais légèrement avant de lui offrir un petit sourire. Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue avant de me prendre par la main pour que je puisse l'accompagner en bas. Je me laissais faire. Il me traîna jusqu'à ma porte d'entrée avant de me prendre de nouveau dans ses bras et de s'en aller assez rapidement. Je soupirais. Je refermais ma porte derrière moi et fonça à la cuisine pour trouver quelque chose à manger. Je réussis à dénicher une salade composer en l'assaisonnant légèrement et partis m'installer sur le l'immense sofa du salon où j'y étais seule, comme à mon habitude. Mes parents n'avaient pas changé leur emploi du temps pour éviter que je me retrouve seule. J'avais l'habitude alors, je faisais avec.

J'appuyais sur la télécommande me servant d'allumer la télévision automatiquement. Je zappais à plusieurs reprises les nombreuses chaînes sans pour autant trouver un programme intéressant. Jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur un film romantique. Bien trop romantique. De quoi déprimée un bon moment. Je pris une bouchée de mon repas tout en me concentrant sur le téléfilm qui venait tout juste de commencer. Je ne devrais pas déprimer, mais ce soir je ne contrôlais pas mes émossions. Je le voulais auprès de moi. Qu'il soit là à me parler. Rien qu'entendre sa voix me redonnerais le sourire. Je ne savais pas si j'étais réellement amoureuse de lui, mais ce dont j'étais vraiment sûr était mon attirance que je ressentais pour lui.

_**"Oh Jane, je t'aime tellement, à tel point que je suis fou de toi ..."**_

**- Parfois j'aimerais être dans un fim ... **Soupirais-je après avoir entendu l'acteur, dont je ne connaissais pas le nom, annoncer ses sentiments auprès de l'actrice qui avait le rôle de Jane.

_**"Je t'aime aussi, je ne veux pas vivre sans toi !" **_

**- Pfft, trop romantique ! Si seulement ça se passait comme ça en vrai, il n'y aurais plus beaucoup de monde qui serait célibataire !** Commentais-je pour moi-même en finissant soigneusement ma salade.

Me voilà en train de parler toute seule ! Oh et puis je m'en fous, je suis toute seule, il faut bien que je m'occupe du mieux que je peux.

**- Je me prendrais bien une glace.** M'exclamais-je en me levant d'un bond de mon canapé.

Non Bella n'oublie pas de penser à ton régime ! Imagine toutes les calories que tu vas devoir perdre après ce laissé allez ! Hein ? Oh ça va, c'est la première glace depuis six mois, j'ai le droit de me faire plaisir non ? Ouai ben te plains pas si tu prends dix kilos, au moins je t'aurais prévenu. Tu sais quoi, la ferme ! Laisse-moi me régaler en paix ! Pfft tu déprimes parce que Edward n'est pas resté, c'est ça ? Oui et alors ? Tu ne devrais pas, il faut que tu lui montres que tu t'en fous ! Mouai, si tu le dis ...

Durant la soirée, je m'étais évidemment emparée d'une glace que j'avais dévoré durant la soirée. Le film m'avait un peu trop déçue étant beaucoup trop romantique à mon goût avec un homme qui dit des "je t'aime" toutes les cinq minutes à sa femme. Tout ce qui ne faut pas regarder lorsque l'on est une célibataire désespérée comme moi.

Soupirant lourdement, j'éteignais la télé à l'aide de la télécommande et me dirigeais à pas lourd vers les immense escalier de ma villa afin de me rendre à ma chambre pour profiter d'une nuit plus que méritée.

Arrivée à l'étage, je me jetais sans relâche sur mon lit en prenant soin de me faufiler entre les draps frais et réconfortant. C'était la première fois qu'Edward ne dormait pas avec moi et je pouvais avouer que sa présence provoquait en moi un horrible manque. J'avais l'habitude de le sentir m'encerclait de ses bras protecteurs. Malgré que nous sommes que des amis, il m'avait avoué qu'il aimait me tenir dans ses bras après que j'eu lui posé la question pour savoir la raison de ce comportement. Même si j'étais loin de refuser ses câlins amicaux.

**.oOo.**

**- Putain de réveil à la con ! **M'écriais-je après avoir taper violemment sur le bouton off de mon réveil après que la sonnerie stridente m'ait offert un réveil assez brutale pour ma santé mentale.

Mais je n'avais pas le temps de pleurer mes quelques heures de sommeil que je pouvais bénéficier si je décidais de ne pas respecter mon petit rituel qui devenait peu à peu une habitude. Et puis un peu de sport ne me tuera pas pour autant.

Ce fut d'un pas décidé, que je sautais de mon lit pour m'habiller de mes vêtements de sports, soutien gorge spécial y compris. J'enfilais des socquettes suivit de mes baskets de sport. Je coiffais soigneusement mes cheveux d'un chignon lâche suivit d'un bandeau blanc. Je pris un chewing-gum à la mente en bouche suivit de mes lunettes de soleil que je posais soigneusement sur mes yeux. Pas besoin de m'afficher fraîchement démaquillée à cette heure-ci de la journée.

Une fois prête et après avoir branché mes écouteurs sur mon iPod, je sortis doucement de la villa en prenant soin de refermer la porte à clé. Je marchais tranquillement jusqu'à l'immense portail blanc qui servait de délimitation de la propriété. Les grilles s'ouvrirent automatiquement à mon passage pour se refermer quelques secondes après avoir franchi la sortie. L'heure était venue de courir pour vider les mauvaises pensées qui circulaient dans mon esprit. La musique She Wolf de David Guetta me permettait de m'évader loin de la réalité qu'était la vie. J'avais découvert ce titre grâce à Manuella qui ne cessait de dire que ce DJ était géant. En écoutant ce titre, je ne pouvais que me ranger de son côté. Au fur et à mesure que je courais, je prenais la peine d'accélérer peu à peu la cadence. Les battements de mon coeur se sentait de plus en plus au creux de ma gorge.

Mais c'est en m'approchant de Central Park que j'avais la sensation d'être suivit. J'essayais d'ignorer cette soudaine présence mais c'était comme si l'instinct de survit s'était imposé en moi. Je ne contrôlais plus mon corps. Je voulais m'arrêtais pour reprendre mon souffle et inspecter les alentours, curieuse de savoir cet intrus provoquait chez mon subconscient. Ma raison me dictait de fuir ce lieu mais ma curiosité voulait savoir qui me poursuivait. J'étais soudainement mal à l'aise. Je devrais retourner chez moi mais le fait que corps soit incontrôlable, je ne pouvais donc pas me mettre en sécurité.

C'est alors que quelque chose de dur et froid me stoppait dans ma course folle. Je perdis pas de temps à comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un homme plutôt grand et musclé. Je relevais la tête vers cet inconnu et fus surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait d'Edward. Pour éviter qu'il me voit complètement effrayée, je tentais tant bien que mal de construire un visage neutre. Espérant qu'il ne remarque rien. Mais je ne pus cependant m'empêcher de scruter les environs surprise de ne plus ressentir cette présence.

**- Bella est-ce que ça va** ? Me demanda Edward en essayant d'attirer mon attention sur lui.

Je me tournais face à lui et constatais qu'il me fixait avec beaucoup d'interrogation dans son regard. Moi qui pensait qu'il aurait pu lâcher une moquerie pour ne pas avoir regardé devant moi pendant mon jogging, mais non. J'avais l'impression qu'il avait vu que j'étais assez effrayée malgré mes efforts pour masquer mes inquiétudes. Le seul traître dans cette histoire n'était autre que mon coeur qui battait toujours aussi vite signifiant ma peur. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse entendre ce son assourdissant, encore faudrait-il avoir une ouïe plus que perçante pour les percevoir.

**- Bella ? **

**- Je ...** Lui répondis-je en tournant la tête de droite à gauche toujours aussi convaincu que je pourrais apercevoir mon traqueur.**J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un me suit ... **

Je décidais qu'il était temps d'affronter de nouveau son regard que je sentais sur moi. Il me fixa quelques secondes avant de se mettre à scruter par dessus mon épaule avec inquiétude.Y avait-il réellement quelqu'un ? Ou essayait-il de son côté d'apercevoir la moindre silhouette qui pourrait être suspecte. Il ne disait rien pendant un long moment. Son attitude avait plutôt tendance de me rendre morte de peur. Je le vis froncer les sourcils. Un grognement sourd semblait sortir de sa poitrine qui l'essayait sans doute de masquer pour éviter que je ne le remarque. Je faisais comme si je n'avais rien entendu et attendis qu'il me dise ce qui le mettait dans cet état.

**- Ne t'en fais pas il n'y a personne. **Finit-il par me dire pour me rassurer.

Ses yeux avaient retrouvé leurs lueurs dorées qui me faisait fondre à chaque fois que je m'aventurais dans son regard. J'essayais de lui montrer que ça façon de me rassurer marchais avec succès. Je n'avais pas envie de passer pour une froussarde devant lui. Je voulais montrer que ce n'était pas une présence curieuse qui allait me faire peur. Sauf qu'au fond de moi je sentais toujours que l'on m'observait. J'arrivais même à percevoir son odeur qui me semblait plutôt familière.

**- Allez viens-là.** Reprit-il en me collant contre son torse.

Il caressa mes cheveux de façon réconfortante. Je voulais me détendre dans ses bras mais mes yeux ne semblaient ne pas vouloir se fermer pour de bon et oublier cette matinée. Quelques perles traîtresses en profitèrent pour couler le long de mes joues. Les reniflements ne se fit pas discret ce qui alerta Edward. Il me recula de ses bras pour effacer les larmes à l'aide des ses pouces toujours aussi froids. Il me força à le regarder en remontant ma tête.

**- Pourquoi tu pleures Bella ? **

**- Veux-tu bien me raccompagner ? **Lui demandais-je en ignorant sa question.

Il semblait se perdre dans mes prunelles chocolats comme s'il essayait de lire quelque chose qui semblait lui échapper. Après s'être rendu compte qu'il n'arrivera pas à avoir ce qu'il cherche, il m'afficha un sourire en coin, celui qui ne manquait pas de me faire des effets permanent au fond de mon être. Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et me raccompagna jusqu'à chez moi. Il ne m'avait pas adressé la parole durant le trajet ce qui m'était assez frustrant. Bizarrement, lorsque j'étais en compagnie d'Edward, je ne ressentais plus cette présence. J'étais en sécurité au creux de ses bras. Son odeur me parvenait facilement au narine grâce à la brise matinale. Il ne m'avait pas non plus lâché et tenait absolument à me garder auprès de lui. Ce qui était sans refus.

Dès que nous fumes entrés, Edward m'avait laissé un peu d'intimité pour que je puisse me préparer pour ma journée au lycée. Pour oublier cette matinée, je m'étais faufiler sous la douche laissant couler l'eau bouillante sur mon corps. Ce qui avait pour but de me détendre. Un peu. Je passais rapidement mais plusieurs soin sur mon corps pour finir par mon gel douche parfumé à la fraise. Je me rinçais et sortais de la pièce en oubliant pas d'encercler ma taille d'une serviette blanche. J'essuyais rapidement mes cheveux d'une autre serviette.

Je m'installais ensuite devant ma coiffeuse perso qui se situait dans recoin de mon immense chambre. Je sortis de la crème hydratante ainsi que mon fond de teint sur le visage. Je pris ensuite mon crayon noir et le passais en-dessous chaque oeil. J'appliquais soigneusement du far à paupière de couleur discrète. L'effet pot de peinture était peu pour moi. Après avoir appliqué le mascara pour un peu plus de volume, je me levais de la chaise et allais droit dans mon dressing. J'y dénichais une combi-short en jean bleu clair, une ceinture en cuir couleur marron clair suivit d'une écharpe fine en coton bleu. J'enfilais le tout. Il me restait maintenant plus que les chaussures que je mis une demie seconde à trouver la paire idéale. Des sandales à talon en cuir verni de bleu avec quelques touches de doré.

Une fois prête, je passais une dernier coup de brosse dans mes cheveux tout en passant une main dedans pour la dernière touche. Je pris mon sac longchamp blanc et descendis rapidement dans le hall de la villa pour y retrouver Edward qui devait m'attendre depuis plusieurs minutes. Seulement, après multiple constatation, je remarquais tant bien que mal qu'il n'y avait personne. Il était partit. Sans me prévenir. Bon pas la peine de se morfondre pour son départ inattendu. Après tout il avait le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait. Je n'étais sûrement pas la première personne à qui il devait demander la permission. Et puis de toute façon j'étais certaine de le retrouver au lycée alors je pourrais lui poser les questions suffisantes pour pouvoir obtenir mes réponses.

Lorsque je m'apprêtais à refermer ma porte d'entrée, je remarquais une enveloppe soigneusement posée sur le paillasson. Je fronçais les sourcils. Personne n'était autorisé à entrer au sein de la propriété et encore moins les facteurs. Je pris l'enveloppe entre mes doigts et m'empressais de la ranger dans mon sac. Je prendrais le temps de la lire dans la limousine.

Durant le trajet, je n'avais pas réussis à vaincre ma curiosité. L'enveloppe dans ma main droite, je la fixais longuement avant de me décider de l'ouvrir. J'arrachais rapidement l'arrière de l'enveloppe et pris la feuille à l'intérieur. Je la dépliais et vis que seul un mot était écrit au milieu de la page planche :

_**"Léanna ?"**_

Il était clair que pour moi l'expéditeur s'était trompée de personne. Car contrairement cette lettre je ne m'appelle pas Léanna mais Bella. Je ne pris pas la peine de me poser plus de question et entrepris de réduire la feuille en une boule de papier. La poubelle sera bientôt sa destination.

**- Mademoiselle on est arrivés.** M'annonça Carlos mon chauffeur.

Carlos était un homme vraiment généreux et sympathique. Avec ses petites bouclettes noires, son teint métis ainsi que son accent brésilien je ne pouvais lui trouver que du charme. Je savais que je pouvais me confier avec lui mais je ne le faisais pas. Je ne voulais pas partager ma vie privée avec cette homme. Il était mon chauffeur et moi sa patronne. En raison de notre statut différent, je lui avais dicté les limites qu'il ne fallait pas franchir s'il ne voulait pas être viré. Evidemment je n'allais pas le faire, je savais très bien que sans ce travail, il aurait du mal à s'occuper de sa famille. Il me l'avait lui même confier lors de son premier jour. Non pas que j'avais pris de la pitié pour lui mais parce que je savais que la vie à New York était particulièrement difficile si on avait pas l'argent pour. Et j'étais loin d'être ces gens qui ont été privé d'argent durant toute leur vie. J'avais plutôt eu de la chance d'avoir des parents qui exerçaient un métier reconnu dans le monde entier. Cela ne me dérangeais pas bien sûr, mais cela ne faisait pas de moi la fille la plus heureuse. Je ne voyais pratiquement pas mes parents, je ne recevais jamais l'amour d'une mère ou même d'un père. Lorsqu'ils étaient là c'était plutôt pour préparer leur prochain voyage de la semaine suivante. Mais bon, je n'avais pas le droit de me plaindre de ma vie. Il y avait des gens qui vivait une situation bien plus grave que la mienne. J'étais "née avec des couverts en or dans la bouche" comme pouvait le dire certaine personne. Mais peu importe ce que les gens pensaient de moi. On ne choisit pas sa vie après tout.

**- Mademoiselle ?** M'interrompit Carlos en me permettant de sortir de ma transe.

Il se tenait devant la portière qu'il l'avait ouverte pour me laisser le passage. Je le regardais quelques secondes avant de lui répondre :

**- Vous disiez ?**

Il afficha un sourire amical qui prenait la majeur partit de son visage, dévoilant ses dents blanches.

**- Vous êtes arrivée. **

**- Ah oui, merci. **

Je le remerciais de nouveau et sortis définitivement de la limousine. Les rayons du soleil commençaient déjà à tapait sur ma peau ce qui me permettra de bronzer encore un peu plus. Je regardais autour de moi, mes yeux se baladant pour le retrouver. Mais pas d'Edward et ni des autres Cullen en vue. Étrange. J'espère en tout cas que je le verrais dans la journée.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et commençais à m'avancer vers mes meilleurs amis. Sur le chemin j'en profitais pour jeter ma boule de papier à la poubelle. Lorsque Manuella me vit, elle couru vers moi affichant son magnifique sourire qui prouvait sa bonne humeur.

**.oOo. Point de vue Edward .oOo.**

Je m'en voulais d'être partit aussi rapidement. J'aurais du lui dire que je devais partir mais je devais m'assurer que la présence qu'avait ressentit Bella ait bien disparu. Je l'avais moi-même remarqué. C'était pour ça que je m'étais rendue à Central Park, là où Bella avait pour habitude de courir. Je voulais m'assurer qu'elle était en sécurité. J'avais pourtant était surprit de la voir se taper un sprint un peu trop rapide à mon goût. Elle avait sentit le danger. La vitesse à laquelle elle allait que rappelait qu'elle était sans doute non humaine.

Durant tout ces mois de rapprochements, ma famille n'avait cessé d'essayer de savoir qui elle était. Il m'avait même mit en garde à propos de Bella. Mais je n'avais pas la force de rester éloigné loin d'elle. Malgré qu'elle puisse être dangereuse, sa sécurité comptait le plus pour moi. J'aimais ce petit bout de femme qui rendait ma vie de vampire plus joyeuse et vivante. Je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle mais je sentais que quelques sentiments naissaient à chaque moment passé en sa compagnie. Mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre une relation pour le moment. Je voulais attendre d'être sûr de savoir qui elle était et qu'elle même sache que j'étais un vampire. Un prédateur. Je devrais sans doute lui dire rien qu'en voyant à quelle allure notre amitié évolue mais je référais garder le secret. Sa réaction restait à craindre. Même si je préférais que d'un côté elle découvre la vérité. Mais connaissant nettement le caractère de Bella, je savais qu'elle le prendrait mal vu la taille du mensonge.

**- Edward ?**

**- Carlisle ? Il y a un problème ? **Lui demandais-je après avoir remarqué son ton peu joyeux dans la voix.

**- Quand tu as dit que Bella a ressentis une présence, est-ce toi aussi tu l'aurais sentis ?**

**- Oui. Mais j'étais persuadée que ce n'était pas un vampire. L'odeur était plutôt agréable. **

**- Quelle en a été la réaction de Bella ?**

**- Elle était plutôt effrayée. Carlisle pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Si tu as la réponse sur qui était cette personne, va droit au but s'il te plaît.**

**- Justement je n'en sais rien. J'ai cependant un doute. Cette personne pourrait faire partit de l'espèce de Bella. Mais comme elle ne sait pas qu'elle n'est pas humaine, elle n'a donc pas pu deviner que cette présence était là pour elle. **

**- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?**

**- Je constate c'est tout. Je n'ai aucune preuve bien sûr. **

**- On devrait arrêter d'essayer de trouver qui elle est. Cela nous mène à rien. Elle même ne sait pas qui elle est alors je préfère qu'on attende et qu'on laisse tomber l'affaire. **

Il hocha rapidement la tête et s'éclipsa de ma chambre. Je me repositionnais sur mon petit sofa et me concentrais de nouveau sur le plafond tout en pensant à la seule et unique fille qui occupée mes pensées depuis plusieurs mois : Bella.

Aujourd'hui je ne pouvais pas me rendre au lycée à cause du temps. Contrairement à ces derniers jours, le soleil était bien présent. Pendant ces derniers mois je n'avais pas besoin de me cacher car l'hiver avait laisser une tempête de neige après son passage. Il n'y avait rien de plus beau qu'une Bella sous la neige. Les flocons partout sur ses cheveux bruns ondulés. Contrairement à elle, je m'étais contraint d'enfiler une tenue digne de la saison. Sauf que le froid ne m'atteignait pas. Pour moi c'était une saison comme les autres avec quelques changement météorologique. Bella avait même essayé de m'atteindre avec des boules de neiges. N'ayant pas accès à son esprit, je ne m'attendais jamais lorsqu'une idée lui passait par la tête. Evidemment, à chaque fois qu'une seule boule de neige fut lancée, la guerre était déclarée entre elle et moi.

Je soupirais. Être loin d'elle était un véritable défit. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je ressentais une telle attraction envers elle. Aucune fille n'arrivait pas à me faire cette effet. Depuis le début de notre rencontre, j'avais ressentit un contact étrange qui me liait à elle. Personne dans ma famille ne semblait comprendre mon envie d'être auprès d'elle. Notre rapprochement avait été très mal vu par ma famille. Surtout par Rosalie et Jasper qui trouvait que Bella avait un but et que notre amitié lui servait de l'atteindre. En ce qui concernait Alice et Emmett, ces derniers étaient persuadés que Bella était une fille normale et que j'étais en train de tomber amoureux de ce petit bout de femme. Ce que je niais à chaque fois que le sujet était abordé. Quant à Esmée, elle savait que cela ne servait à rien de me dire ce que je devais faire. Elle me laissait prendre mes décisions. Carlisle, lui, était indifférent et était plus concentré à découvrir ce que cachait ma Bella. En bref, il n'y avait que Alice, Emmett et Esmée à qui je pouvais en parler.

**- Hey frérot ça va ?** Me demanda ma plus pétillante des soeurs : Alice.

Cette dernière avait sautillé jusqu'à mon sofa où je me trouvais pour s'y asseoir en tailleur. Emmett quant à lui se tenait debout à côté du petit lutin.

**- Tu penses à elle c'est ça ?** Intervint Emmett.

Je les regardais pendant quelques minutes. Emmett devait sans cesse tenir tête à Rosalie qui elle essayait de le convaincre qu'il avait tort à propos de Bella et Alice étant persuadée qu'elle formera une bonne amitié avec ma meilleure amie, ce qui était évidemment très négatif pour son Jasper. Mais je remarquais que peu importe ce que les autres pouvaient bien penser, ils étaient libre de faire ce qu'ils voulaient.

**- La forme. **Répondis-je d'abord à Alice. **Pourquoi tu me demandes ça Em' ? **

**- Tu crois nous avoir comme ça pendant longtemps ? On voit bien que cette fille ne te laisse pas indifférent. Mais je veux juste savoir, c'est elle qui te mets dans cette état-là ou tu déprimes parce que tu n'es pas avec elle ?**

**- Les deux. J'aimerais tant ne pas être obligé de se cacher dès qu'un rayon de soleil se montre. Dès que je suis avec Bella je me sens entier. Elle me complète tellement bien. **

Un regard complice s'échangea entre Alice et Emmett qui semblait montrer ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux dans la tête. J'essayais tant bien que mal d'atteindre l'esprit d'Alice ou d'Emmett mais il semblerait qu'ils aient tous deux adopté la technique de l'hymne nationale française pour m'interdire d'accéder à leurs pensées.

**- Tu veux aller la voir ? **S'assura Alice avant d'aller droit au but.

**- Bien sûr que je veux la voir. Mais cela m'est impossible. **

**- Invites-là au bal. Je suis sûr qu'elle meurt d'impatience que tu lui demandes de l'accompagner. **Me propose Emmett d'un grand sourire ayant pour but de me persuader.

**- Comment sais-tu qu'il y a un bal ? **Lui demandais-je surpris car d'après moi, aucune affiche n'avait été affiché dans l'enceinte du lycée nous informant qu'il était temps de trouver un cavalier ou une cavalière en ce qui me concernait.

**- C'est elle l'extralucide, pas moi. **Se justifia ce dernier en prenant soin de montrer Alice du bout de son pouce.

L'intéressée lui tira le bout de sa langue avant de me regarder pour entamer une explication que j'espérais pas trop longue.

**- Bon d'accord, j'ai vu qu'un bal de fin d'année est en pleine préparation et que les affiches ont été posé aujourd'hui alors file tout de suite inviter ta belle ! **

**- Et comment veux-tu que je m'y prenne hein ? Si ça se trouve elle a déjà son cavalier !**

**- Et moi je suis sûr que non ! Ou alors elle a déjà eu des demandes mais elle n'attend que la tienne ! Tout ce que tu as à faire est de rester toi-même, à toi de trouver la meilleure solution pour qu'elle accepte.**

Je ne pus que constater qu'Alice avait raison. J'avais toujours une chance de l'inviter au bal. Je savais très bien qu'elle en mourrait d'envie mais j'espérais tout de même qu'elle accepte d'y aller avec moi. Malgré les nombreux prétendants qui ont dut me précéder, je tenterais tout de même ma chance. Après tout je n'avais rien à perdre.

**- Tiens invite-là à ce restaurant ! C'est le plus chic et populaire de Manhattan, je suis sûr qu'elle va adorer ! **Me conseilla Alice d'un ton bien déterminé.

Lorsque je vis Emmett fouiller dans mon dressing pour me dénicher un costume pour ce soir, je compris qu'il n'allaient pas me lâcher. Même si je savais comment m'y prendre avec les filles, car ayant d'autre relation durant mon petit siècle, je savais comment elle fonctionnait. Malgré que mes conquêtes étaient uniquement des vampirettes qui ne cessaient de m'avouer que mon physique était très avantageux. Nous les vampires avions autant besoin de se faire plaisir que les humains. Je profitais donc de mon atout de vampire. Mais avec Bella c'était différent. Je voulais être moi-même ce soir. Avec elle je n'étais pas vampire mes humains à ses yeux. Même si je savais que mon physique ne lui était pas insensible à ses yeux. Je pouvais aussi avouer que le sien ne l'était pas non plus aux miens.

**- Tiens Edward, je t'ai trouvé un costume parfait pour séduire ta belle. **S'exclama Emmett en me tendant un costume noir, une chemise blanche suivit d'un pantalon noir.

Je me levais pour m'en emparer. Je filais dans la salle de bain, et bien que j'en ai pas vraiment besoin, je pris une douche bien chaude avant de m'habiller avec les vêtements que m'avait conseillé Emmett. Je sortis de la pièce pour aller rejoindre Emmett et Alice qui m'avait visiblement attendu pendant que je me douchais.

**- Ça ne vous dérange pas que je reste avec Bella ?**

**- Bien sûr que non Edward, tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux, et puis je suis sûr que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre ! **

**- Ne vas pas trop loin Alice. On est juste amis. Je suis sûr qu'elle pense la même chose que moi. **

**- Si ça se trouve vous changerez d'avis à la fin de la soirée ! **Rigola Alice toujours aussi sûr d'elle.

**- Allez mon vieux, il est temps d'aller la chercher ! **Intervint Emmett en me passant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

J'ajustais au mieux mon costume et descendis des escaliers d'un pas bien plus que déterminé à retrouver Bella. Evidemment, je ne pouvais pas éviter les regards du reste de ma famille sur moi. Mais je les ignorais. Alice avait raison. J'étais libre de faire ce que je voulais. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que j'avais l'intention de ne pas protéger notre secret. Pourtant, j'avais l'impression que personne de la famille me faisait confiance sur ce point-là mise à part mes deux alliés.

**- Où vas-tu comme ça mon fils ?** Me demanda Carlisle après s'être emparé du journal.

Il venait sûrement de rentrer de l'hôpital car il fut le seul à ne pas être au courant de mes initiatives. Les autres avaient sûrement entendu.

**- Il va rejoindre sa belle ! **Répondit Emmett à ma place avec un immense sourire satisfait qui prenait la majeur partie de son visage.

**- Bien. J'espère que tu passeras une bonne soirée. **Répondit-il simplement.

Carlisle savait que cela ne servait à rien de me priver de la compagnie de Bella. Dans la famille j'étais le seul à ne pas avoir trouvé ma perle rare et j'étais bien déterminé à la faire. Quitte à ce que ce ne soit pas Bella. Mais mon attirance était tellement forte pour cette femme que tout le monde pouvait comprendre.

**- Non mais attends tu es sérieux ? **S'écria Rosalie après avoir remarqué que je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la porte.

**- Ça se voit tant que ça ? **Lui fis-je ironiquement.

Elle me lança un regard rempli d'éclair. Elle pouvais faire ça autant de fois qu'elle le voulait, je ne changerais pas d'avis.

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas Rosalie, je ne ferais rien qui pourrait mettre notre secret en péril. Alors s'il te plaît fais-moi confiance merci. **Enchaînais-je avant de quitter la villa.

J'entrais rapidement dans ma Volvo et sortis de notre immense garage en n'oubliant pas de faire grogner le moteur. J'adorais ce son. La technologie avait bien évolué depuis mon année de transformation. J'appuyais sur l'accélérateur afin d'arriver avant que le chauffeur de Bella soit au lycée.

Les rues de Manhattan commençaient à s'illuminer. La nuit était sur le point de tomber et Bella n'allait pas tarder de sortir de son dernier cours. Heureusement il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'embouteillage. La plupart des gens étaient encore coincés dans leur bureau à finir d'étudier un dossier ou en pleine réunion. Cependant, les contrôle de police était bien plus présent que dans la petite bourgade où je vivais avant d'arriver à la grande pomme.

Je coupais le moteur après m'être garé devant le parking du lycée. Je ne mis pas beaucoup de temps à localiser Bella qui riait aux éclats. Ce son sonnait comme des clochettes. Lorsque je m'attardais sur sa tenue, qui épousait parfaitement ses petites formes, je remarquais que ses cheveux étaient trempés ainsi que ses vêtements. J'arrivais même à apercevoir quelques gouttelettes coulées sur ses épaules provoquait par ses cheveux. Mon regard se posa sur Manuella et Nicolas qui était dans le même état que Bella. Je devinais que je venais d'échapper à une bataille d'eau monumentale et que j'aurais tout de même bien aimé y participer.

**- Eh regarde ! On dirait que ton Edward t'attends ! **S'écria Manuella après un éclat de rire assez intense.

Le regard de Bella s'attarda sur moi. Elle avait cessé de marché tandis que moi je continuais de la fixais. C'était plus qu'un contact intense qui se passait entre nous. Ses yeux chocolats ne me quittait pas du regard. J'essayais tant bien que mal de lire ce qu'ils exprimaient mais comme à chaque fois, rien ne me parvint. C'est alors qu'un sourire s'illumina sur son visage qui m'était sans doute adressé. Alors que je fis de même, je remarquais que sa meilleure l'avait poussé, l'encourageant de venir me rejoindre. Bella avança de quelques pas pour finir par marcher en ma direction toute joyeuse de me retrouver.

Ayant envie de me faire passer pour un parfait gentleman, je sortis de ma voiture et m'empressa de lui ouvrir la portière sous les regard curieux des autres élèves. La plupart pensaient que nous étions ensembles mais que nous préférions nous cacher, d'autre étaient jalouses que je m'intéresse à Bella plutôt qu'à ces dernières. En ce qui concernaient les hommes, c'était de moi qu'ils étaient jaloux. Même ce Nathan avait fini par comprendre que Bella ne lui appartenait plus et que je veillais sur elle.

**- C'est en quelle honneur ?** Me demanda Bella en restant plantée devant la portière.

**- Monte. C'est une surprise. **Lui répondis-je d'un sourire en coin en sachant très bien quel effet ce sourire lui provoquait.

Cependant je vis qu'elle essayait de ne pas "fondre" face à ce sourire. Elle était tellement belle quand elle essayait de combattre ses émotions. Quelques rougeurs avaient pris place sur ses joues ce qui lui donnait un charme irrésistible. La voir rougir était l'un de mes plus grand bonheur. Elle était encore plus belle comme ça.

Après avoir repris le contrôle de son corps, elle monta à l'intérieur de ma Volvo et prit soin d'attacher sa ceinture. Je fermais la portière et m'installais à mon tour devant le volant. Je démarrais en trombe et partis en direction du centre ville de Manhattan. Là où Alice avait prit soin de réserver une table. Je m'apprêtais de dîner avec Bella dans un restaurant français très réputé. Balthazar. C'était le nom de l'auberge.

Durant le trajet, je voyais très bien que Bella essayait de contrôler sa curiosité. Je ne pus que sourire suite au regard qu'elle me jetait essayant de capter mon humeur. Je sentais qu'elle allait bientôt craqué et je n'attendais que ça.

**- Vas-tu me dire ce que tu as l'intention de faire ?**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. C'était évident qu'elle allait me poser cette question. Mais je n'avais cependant pas l'intention de lui répondre. J'avais bien l'intention de garder l'effet de surprise jusqu'au bout.

**- C'est une surprise !**

**- Ça j'avais compris merci. **Fit-elle en roulant des yeux. **Dis-moi au moins dans quel lieu où on va ! **Insista-t-elle tout de même sachant très bien que je n'avais pas l'intention de lui répondre.

**- La curiosité est un vilain défaut ! **Rigolais-je.

Je m'autorisais tout de même de la regarder un instant. Ce qui devait arriver est arrivé. Bella croisait les bras sur sa poitrine tout en montrant bien qu'elle était en train de boudée en affichant une moue tout à fait irrésistible. Non Edward résiste ! Il ne faut surtout pas que je craque. Une surprise reste une surprise ! Ce n'est pas cette petite peste qui allait ma gâcher.

**- Arrête de bouder ma Bella, tu vas gâcher la moitié de ma surprise ! **M'exclamais-je tout en fixant la route en évitant de détourner mon regard sur elle ce qui provoquera sans doute ma perte.

Elle ne répondit rien, ce qui avait tendance à me faire cracher le morceau. Bella me connaissait que trop bien pour savoir comment se comporter avec moi pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Surtout lorsqu'elle faisait mine de m'ignorer en regardant par la fenêtre. Il ne fallait surtout pas que je craque. De toute façon lorsqu'elle verra que je n'ai aucun mal de résister, elle finira de jouer la petite fille en plein caprice. Trop tard ! Bella avait commis l'irréparable. Elle venait de former une autre petite moue qui était pour moi impossible de résister. Je soupirais. Je réussirais mieux la prochaine fois.

**- Bon d'accord ma Bella, on va dîner dans un restaurant très chic de Manhattan. Voilà, je t'ais tout dis ! Maintenant aurais-tu la gentillesse d'arrêter de bouder ?**

Elle se mit à sourire de toute ses dents. Elle décroisa ses bras et me fit un baiser sur ma joue, qui devait être sans doute glacée pour elle. Ce geste avait pour but de montrer qu'elle avait réussit à me faire craquer.

Ce fut donc au bout de quelques minutes que j'arrêtais la voiture devant le restaurant. Bella semblait connaître le lieu car elle fit de gros yeux avant de se mettre à fixer sa tenue qui prit le temps de sécher un minimum mais pas assez pour entrer dans ce genre d'endroit. Mais si elle savait à quel point elle était belle trempée ou non. Elle me regarda ensuite d'un sourire déterminé. Je lui rendis son sourire et alla l'ouvrir. Elle sortis de la voiture. Je m'emparais de sa petite main.

A l'intérieur du restaurant, la lumière blanche reflétait sur les tables couleur rouge recouverte d'un ruban blanc ce qui rendait le lieu romantique. J'entendis Bella soupirer lorsque je la vis regarder les nombreux couples présents dans la salle. Je ne savais pas ce qui passait derrière sa tête à ce moment-là mais j'avais bien l'intention de lui faire oublier ce qui l'embarrassait autant. Cependant, tous les regards étaient posés sur nous lorsque nous étions arrivés sur le pas de l'entrée attendant qu'un serveur nous indique notre table. Tous les clients devaient penser que nous étions un couple, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

**- Tu aurais dû me dire qu'on allait dans ce restaurant, je me serais mieux habillée.** Me chuchota-t-elle.

**- Pour moi tu es parfaite comme ça.** Lui répondis-je en rigolant.

**- Arrête de mentir Cullen, tu vois très bien que je suis encore mouillée à cause de l'eau !** Me fit-elle en levant les yeux aux ciels.

J'éclatais de rire pas vraiment discret, ce qui provoqua les nombreux regards de la galerie qui avait cessé de nous fixer. Après quelques minutes à patienter, un des serveurs vint enfin à notre rencontre. Heureusement nous n'avions pas attendu trop longtemps.

**- Monsieur, madame, bonjour, vous avez réservé ?**

**- Oui, au nom de monsieur Cullen.** Lui répondis-je.

Le serveur alla regarder sur le carnet de réservation et confirma. Il nous fit signe de le suivre à une table bien à l'écart des autres. Alice avait donc tout préparé ! Faut le dire, elle est douée, il faudra que je pense à la remercier ! Je l'entendis rire discrètement ce qui l'a fit rougir de plus belle.

Le serveur nous indiqua la table où nous asseoir. Cette dernière était bien mieux décorée que les autres. Un bouquet de rose noire était posé au centre de la table avec un petit mot écrit sur une carte qui était accrochait à l'une des fleurs. Lorsque je vis que Bella eu l'envie de s'en emparer, je pris soin de repousser sa main.

**- Attends le dessert avant d'ouvrir cette carte.** Murmura-t-il avec un sourire en coin. **Et ce n'est pas la peine de bouder Bella, je ne céderais pas !**

**.oOo. Point de vue Bella .oOo.**

Zut, il m'avait rodé. Essayant d'oublier ma curiosité, je m'attardais sur le menu. Il y avait de nombreux choix, comme une salade avec des toasts au foie gras accompagné d'un homard chaud et d'une vinaigrette à l'huile d'olive. Un autre plat était beaucoup plus riche avec ses cuisses de grenouilles poêlées avec un satay de tamarin accompagné d'un saumon fumé recouvert de quelques cuillerées de caviar. Je soupirais. Il y avait beaucoup trop de plats tentant pour que je puisse faire un choix définitif.

Toujours la carte à la main, je tapotais la table avec mes doigts en hésitant sur plusieurs plats différents. Ce n'était pas le prix qui me bloquait, car honnêtement, j'avais suffisamment d'argent sur mon compte bancaire, que je n'avais pas besoin de faire une crise cardiaque rien qu'en comptant ce qui pouvait se trouver sur la note.

**- Madame vous avez fait votre choix ?** Me demanda le serveur.

**- Tu as déjà choisi ?** Demandais-je à Edward en ignorant l'homme qui se tenait à ma droite avec un stylo et un carnet à la main attendant que je passe ma commande.

**- Oui, mais tu étais tellement concentré, que je n'ai pas osé te déranger.** Me répondit-il calmement Edward en m'affichant un sourire amusé.

En guise de réponse et voyant que ce n'était qu'une moquerie, je lui tirais légèrement la langue. Il rigola.

**- Madame, préférez-vous que je passe plus tard ?**

**- Non c'est bon, je vais prendre la salade grand chef avec son homard chaud s'il vous plaît.**

**- Et en dessert ?**

**- Je vais vous prendre la meringue à la clémentine et aux épices, s'il vous plaît.**

**Le serveur se dépêcha à prendre la commande avant de nous retirer les menus et de les poser sur le bar qui se trouvait juste derrière lui.**

**- Désirez-vous déguster votre plat avec l'un de nos grands vins ?** Nous demanda-t-il en posant deux grands verres à pieds en remplaçant les précédents.

**- Que nous conseillez-vous ?** Demanda gentiment Edward.

**- Je vous conseille ce rouge fruité qui vient tout droit du Beaujolais qui se mariera très bien avec le plat que vous avez choisi. Ensuite ce sera un autre rouge très peu fruité mais qui a toutefois un léger goût sucré accompagnera très bien la dégustation de vos dessert.**

**- Très bien, prenez-moi ces deux vins, s'il vous plaît.**

Le serveur retira le bouchon de son stylo en le gardant en bouche. Pas très élégant pour un homme qui tient l'image d'un restaurant qui est réputé pour être l'un des plus luxueux de Manhattan. L'homme s'en alla passer la commande aux nombreux cuisinés qui se trouvait à l'arrière du restaurant.

La soirée se déroulera trop rapidement à mon goût. Les plats étaient divinement bons et la présence d'Edward à cette table rendait l'ambiance parfaite. Nous avions parlé de tout ce qui nous passait sur la tête. Il eut bien sûr des éclats de rires, venant le plus souvent d'Edward. J'avais tenté de nombreuses fois d'ouvrir la petite carte accroché sur à la tige de la rose qui se trouvait dans le vase. Mais Edward me rôdait à tous les coups, comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées. Avec l'arrivée du dessert, Edward m'autorisa enfin à lire ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire après la lecture de la lettre. Edward avec son écriture parfaite, m'avait tout simplement demandé d'être sa cavalière pour le bal de promo. Depuis le temps que j'attendais qu'il me le propose !

**- Ai-je censé prendre ce sourire comme réponse positive ?** Me demanda-t-il en posant sa ma main soigneusement sur la mienne.

**- Qui te dit que je vais dire oui et que je ne suis déjà pas prise, hein ?**

**- Les rougeurs sur tes joues.** Me répondit-il en me narguant d'un sourire.

Je pinçais ma lèvre inférieure. A l'avenir, je tiendrais personnellement à contrôler mes rougeurs !

La fin de la soirée se passa dans la voiture d'Edward qui me raccompagna chez moi. J'eu du mal à quitter sa voiture. Je me sentais bien en sa compagnie et j'avais l'impression que si je partais loin de lui, qu'une partie de moi resterait auprès de lui. Je soupirais en ouvrant la portière. Je lui fis signe de la main avec un sourire amical. Il me fit un « bonne nuit Bella, ne fait pas trop de cauchemar » pour finir avec « Je t'attends devant chez toi demain matin». Je passais ma nuit seule, pour la deuxième fois de la semaine depuis que nous nous connaissions.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer. Ce week-end, ou plus précisément, samedi soir, je serais la cavalière d'Edward Cullen. Depuis le temps que je voulais qu'il me le demande ! Il avait enfin franchis le pas ! Je ne me voyais pas y aller avec un autre mec si cela ne ce serait pas passé.

**.oOo.**

Durant le reste de la semaine, Edward n'avait cessé de venir me chercher. Permettant à Carlos de prendre quelques jours de congés. Payés, bien évidemment. Le jeudi, Manu s'était réjouit qu'Edward m'ait invité et Nico était allé le voir pour je ne sais quelle raison. J'avais essayé de tirer les vers du nez d'Edward mais il avait décidé de ne rien me dire au point de résister à ma petite moue boudeuse que j'affichais pour qu'il craque. Du coup j'avais finis par abandonner. Le Mercredi, Alice m'avait invité pour son anniversaire le lendemain du bal. J'avais été tout d'abord surprise qu'elle se comporte de façon amicale envers moi alors que je pensais que son point de vue à propos de ma personne était loin d'être différent de celui du reste de sa famille. Mais Edward m'avait assuré qu'elle était la seule à m'apprécier avec Emmett. Bonne chose à savoir. Ce qui a fait que j'ai accepté l'invitation quelques heures plus tard. Et enfin le vendredi n'avait pas été une très belle journée. Manuella s'était enfin rendu compte que Lucas était loin d'être le petit ami idéal. J'avais passé ma journée à consoler ma meilleure amie et j'étais évidemment allée voir ce dernier en oubliant pas de lui offrir une gifle monumentale. Le pauvre, il n'avais pas pu s'empêcher de se caresser la joue pour soulager la douleur qu'il devait ressentir à ce moment-là. Cette scène n'avait évidemment pas échappé à Edward qui s'était empressé de me dire qu'il n'avait pas intérêt de me chercher de cette manière mais il savait très bien qu'avec lui ce n'était pas pareil. Lucas lui, était l'homme coureur de jupon qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sortir avec des filles jusqu'à ce que ces dernières en tombent amoureuses pour ensuite aller voir ailleurs.

Mais aujourd'hui, je me préparais pour le bal du printemps de ce soir. Manuella prenait soin de s'occuper de mes cheveux. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle trafiquait avec ma pauvre chevelure mais ayant confiance en elle je me laissais faire. Quant à Nico, il s'était proposé pour me maquiller. je savais qu'il était doué pour ce genre de chose même pour un mec. J'avais l'impression d'être une vraie petite princesse à cet instant. Mes meilleurs s'amusaient beaucoup à me chouchouter. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas voir à quoi je ressemblais car ces deux malins avaient pensé à mettre un rideau sur tous les miroirs de ma chambre pour m'interdire la moindre contemplation. J'étais donc obligée de me laisser faire sans broncher.

Toutefois, il y avait une personne qui n'avait pas l'habitude de venir chez moi pour faire ce genre de chose : Alice. Elle avait insisté pour s'occuper de moi. Ce que j'avais accepté. De plus Alice et Manu s'entendaient à merveille. Tant mieux pour elle, Alice était vraiment quelqu'un d'attachant et surtout pétillante. Elle n'était jamais de mauvaise humeur.

**- Voilà ma chérie ! Tu es toute belle !** S'écria Manuella après avoir éteint et débrancher le fer à friser. **Manque plus que ma touche perso ! **

Elle sortis une bouteille de laque en la secouant de tous les sens pour enfin la déboucher et la disperser sur mes cheveux. Je n'osais pas bouger pendant qu'elle finissait son "chef d'oeuvre" comme elle le disait si bien. J'était maintenant toute maquillée et coiffée. Il me manquait plus que la robe.

**- Je vais chercher la robe ! **S'écria Alice aussi excitée que Manu.

**- Oh oui la robe ! Tu va voir Bee elle est magnifique ! **S'exclama Manu en suivant Alice.

**- Ces deux-là sont fait pour s'entendre. **Constata Nico en terminant sa touche de gloss sur mes lèvres.

Je lui souris en guise de réponse étant indisponible pour lui parler. Nico était vraiment doué dans tout ce qui était maquillage et stylisme. Je n'arrêtais pas de lui dire qu'il pourrait venir travailler dans la boîte de mes parents mais monsieur n'était pas d'accord avec moi. Je l'avais même engueulé lorsqu'il avait mentionné qu'il n'avait aucun talent. Manu elle, ne s'était gênée pour lui donner une gifle amicale mais qui devait faire tout de même assez mal.

**- Regarde Bella, je t'ai trouvé la robe idéale ! Elle vient de la nouvelle collection que tes parents t'ont apporté il y a une semaine. **

Je me levais de la chaise où je me trouvais. La robe était magnifique. Je n'avais pas encore vu la nouvelle collection que mes parents m'avaient emmené le weekend dernier.

**- Tu as vu comment elle est belle !? **S'écria Manu.

**- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Je l'adore déjà ! Allez passe-là moi Alice, je vais l'enfiler ! **

Alice me passa la robe et je passais dans ma salle de bain pour l'enfiler. Je pris soin de la mettre soigneusement en évitant de la craquer. Lorsque je fus fini, je ne cessais de toucher soigneusement le tissus tellement sa douceur était agréable. Le bleu de la robe reflétait parfaitement avec ma peau pâle - Il serait peut-être temps que je me remette à l'activité bronzette -. J'en profitais aussi pour me regarder entièrement devant le miroir. Mes yeux était parfaitement maquillés sans trop d'exagération, mes cheveux étaient bouclés soigneusement. Je souriais discrètement rien qu'en pensant à cette soirée et à la façon dont sera habillé Edward. Mais soyons logique, même dans un jogging il serait parfait. Je passais du déodorant sur les aisselles et du parfum un peu partout sur mes vêtements.

Lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain. Les filles vinrent toutes les deux m'enlacées en n'oubliant pas de préciser que j'étais parfaite et qu'Edward ne pouvait que me trouver belle. Mais elles quittèrent rapidement la pièce suite à la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Je souriais de toutes mes dents étant toutes contente de le revoir.

**- Hey bonjour beau goss ! Emmett ne t'a pas raté ! **Déclara Alice.

**- Alice ... **Lui répondit le doux ténor.

**- Quoi ? Tu ne diras plus ça quand tu auras vu la plus belle des filles ! **Se défendit le petit lutin. **Manuella va chercher Bella. **

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Alice avait tendance à trop exagérer. J'étais loin d'être la plus belle fille. Il y aura sûrement d'autres filles qui seront beaucoup plus belles que moi ce soir même si le travail de mes amis était vraiment parfait.

**- Allez viens Bella, ton homme t'attends ! **S'excita Manuella en s'emparant vivement de ma main.

**- Ce n'est pas mon homme ! **

**- Je sais ! Mais pour moi vous êtes déjà ensemble ! **

**- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

**- Enfin Bella ! Ça se voit que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre ! En plus je suis sûr qu'il est fou de toi ! **

**- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Manu ! On est juste amis, c'est tout. **

**- Pense ce que tu veux ...**

Je soupirais. Edward et moi étions juste amis, rien de plus. J'étais persuadée qu'Edward ne ressentait rien pour moi. Nous étions juste deux amis qui passaient leurs temps ensembles. Je soupirais. Peut-être qu'un jour notre relation changera mais pour le moment je ne préférais pas y penser.

Je suivais Manuella dans les escaliers qui courrait pratiquement dans les escaliers tandis que moi je faisais attention à ne pas tomber avec mes talons. Non pas que je ne sais pas marcher avec, au contraire, j'étais très à l'aise avec toutes types de chaussures de ce style mais il faut bien avouer que des talons de plus de cinq centimètres de hauteur lorsqu'il faut descendre des escaliers possédant une centaine de marches n'étaient pas le plus facile. Et puis je n'avais pas envie de me tordre la cheville et donc de me ridiculiser aux yeux d'Edward, ce qui le fera sûrement exploser de rire plus qu'autre chose. Je voulais éviter qu'il me ramène cette scène à chaque fois que l'on se voit.

Une fois devant l'homme le plus beau à mes yeux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'observer de haut en bas en prenant mon temps pour prendre plaisir à ce que je voyais. Pour moi, il restera le plus bel homme que je n'ai jamais vu. Edward était habillé d'un costume et d'un pantalon noir, d'une cravate noir qui longeait sa musculature parfaite cachée seulement par la fine épaisseur de sa chemise blanche. Et enfin, des chaussures luisantes en cuir noir allait parfaitement avec sa tenue. Oh mon dieu, il était vraiment parfait. Lorsque je relevais la tête pour affronter son regard, je devinais que lui aussi m'inspectait du regard. Ses yeux dorés ne perdirent pas de temps pour croiser les miens.

**- Tu es magnifiques Bella.** Prononça-t-il avec son doux ténor.

Même s'il m'avait déjà dit ces mots quelques temps auparavant, je les trouvais encore plus touchant à ce moment précis.

**- Tu viens on y va ?** Enchaîna-t-il en voyant parfaitement que j'arrivais pas à parler.

Son sourire en coin me rendit encore plus "molle" que je ne l'étais déjà. Cet homme voulait me rendre dingue. Cependant l'envie de savoir ce qu'il pensait de moi à ce moment-là me turlupinait l'esprit. Edward dut comprendre que j'étais partis loin car il me présenta son bras pour que j'y accroche ma main. Ce qui avait pour but de me ramener à la réalité.

**- As-tu l'intention de me scruter pendant toute la soirée ou décideras-tu un jour de bien vouloir aller au bal ?** Me demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Je secouais la tête pour me remettre les idée place et décidais qu'il était temps de partir pour passer une bonne soirée en compagnie de mon meilleur ami. Je souriais à pleine dent lorsqu'il m'entraîna jusqu'à ma limousine qui nous attendait.

Une fois à l'intérieur et confortablement installés sur les sièges en cuirs, Carlos sortis du chemin de terre qui menait à la villa pour s'engager sur la route qui menait à la grande salle de bal, plus connu sous le nom de New York Marriott Marquis, qui se situer au centre de l'Upper East Side. Un endroit très réputé mais où le bal de printemps se célébrait chaque année.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, nous arrivâmes à destination. Edward descendit de la limousine, me tendit la main pour que je fasse de même. Tous les regards étaient vrillaient sur nous. Noémie et sa bande de garce me fixaient avec jalousie. La bande de Lucas regarder Edward de la même façon que les filles. Cela me faisait rire. Les mecs étaient jaloux d'Edward et les filles de moi. Je sursautais par le son de la voix de mon chauffeur.

**- Je viens vous chercher vers quelle heure, mademoiselle ?**

**- Je ne sais pas encore à quelle heure se termine le bal, je vous recontacterez.**

**- Aucun souci mademoiselle.**

Carlos, mon chauffeur, était quelqu'un de vraiment sympa. Il n'arrivait jamais à dire non, mais j'essayais de ne pas lui demander trop de choses, car je n'aimais pas profiter des gens. C'était un homme bon.

**- On y va ?** S'exclama Edward en sortant de nouveau de ma rêverie.

Nous enlaçâmes nos bras et avançâmes jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle. Un photographe nous prit en photo. Il nous indiqua qu'elle sera disponible dès demain. Nous entrâmes dans la salle où encore plus de regards nous fixaient. Mais je les ignorais en resserrant ma prise autour du bras de mon cavalier pour montrer qu'il était à moi ce soir. Non pas que j'étais possessive juste que je n'aimais pas qu'on entre sur mes plates bandes.

Nous commençâmes à nous mettre en place pour danser. Je mis mes bras autour du coup de mon cavalier, tandis que lui plaça ses mains autour de ma taille. Je sentais ses mains glacées. Il m'avait expliqué qu'il avait souvent froid sans pour autant y craindre. J'avais trouvé cela étrange sur le coup mais après cela m'était complètement égale. La musique We Are Young du groupe Fun résonna dans la salle ce qui entraîna nos pas vers un rythme plus adapté à la musique.

Après avoir dansé sur une multitude de musique dont une où nous nous étions particulièrement défoulés avec la chanson française On Va S'Aimer de Khaled. Nous n'avions pas cessé de rigolé jusqu'au moment où la chanson Love Me For Me de Cher Lloyd avait été lancé par le DJ de la soirée, nos deux corps fut très rapidement collés où ses bras tenaient fermement ma taille et les miens sa nuque comme si nous ne voulions qu'aucun de nous deux ne s'en aillent.

**- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé s'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre nous ?**

Je fis les gros yeux quand je me rendis compte que je venais de dire quelque chose complètement stupide. Le pire était que je ne savais pas comment lui faire oublier mon intervention. Je baissais la tête signe qu'il n'était pas obligé de répondre. Mais lorsque je me rendis compte que sa réponse m'intéressait plus que mon écart, je replongeais mes pupilles chocolats dans les siennes pour lui montrer ce que je pensais clairement.

**- Désolé, je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu as dit. Tu disais quoi ?**

Eh merde ! Je devais m'y attendre. Je n'avais pas pensé qu'il pourrait y avoir une possibilité qu'il n'ait rien entendu. Malheureusement pour moi, oui. Je n'aurais donc jamais de réponse à ma question. Déçu, je baissais de nouveau la tête et m'intéressait à nos pieds qui bougeaient. Je soupirais discrètement contrôlant les quelques larmes qui mourraient d'envie d'humidifier mes joues. Mais je ne voulais pas pleurer devant tout le monde et surtout pas devant lui. Il en était hors de question.

**- Non, laisse tomber, ce n'était pas important. **Lui dis-je doucement tout en gardant la tête en bas.

**- Tu en es sûr ? Je ne voudrais pas que tu m'en veuilles à cause de ça.**

**- Arrête, je ne suis pas du genre à bouder pour rien ! **Lui répondis-je en affrontant de nouveau son regard.

Il se mit à rire. Je fis de même pour ne pas montrer que j'étais un petit peu vexée. Mais je ne voulais pas gâcher cette soirée. Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas répondu ? Avait-il fait exprès de ne pas répondre ? Ou avait-il dit la vérité ? Evidemment les réponses me seront d'une grande utilité.

**.oOo. Point de vue Edward .oOo.**

Je m'étais sentit obligée de faire comme si je ne l'avais pas écouté. Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre. Je ne pouvais pas m'autorisé une relation avec Bella. J'étais un vampire et elle une humaine. Comme le disait Rosalie, notre rapprochement est trop dangereux. Non seulement pour Bella mais aussi pour notre espèce. Il ne faudrait surtout pas que tout le monde découvre notre vraie nature. J'avais pensé de tout lui avouer, mais comme je n'avais pas la capacité de lire dans ses pensées, je ne pouvais donc pas savoir sa réaction. Mais elle m'aimait et moi aussi mais je devais la protéger. Notre relation ne pouvait pas commencer. Je la regardais et je voyais que je l'avais vexé mais elle essayait de ne pas le montrer grâce à son magnifique sourire.

Elle était belle, comme si elle non plus ne possédait pas de défaut physique. D'habitude tous les humains en possèdent mais elle n'en avait pas. Je me suis plusieurs fois demandait si elle était une créature mythique. Mais je ne pouvais pas le confirmé. J'en avais évidemment parlé à ma famille surtout à Carlisle, qui lui non plus ne comprenait pas. Il avait cherché mais sans aucun succès.

Je l'observais avec soin, elle me regardait de la même façon. Elle semblait ne plus être vexée. Mais le fait qu'il n'y a plus aucune parole échangée était gênant, surtout entre nous où il n'existait très peu de moment où l'on ne se parlait pas. Le silence ne pouvait pas régner pendant toute la soirée. Je devais entamer une conversation mais je ne savais pas quoi dire. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose à dire, mais quoi ?

**- Viens on va dehors.** Murmura Bella avant que je ne puisse lui parler.

Je me mis à lui sourire.

**- Avec plaisir.** Lui répondis-je en lui tendant ma main, qu'elle s'empara sans hésiter.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers une place. Au moins les regards des autres élèves ne nous gêneront plus.

La soirée passa assez vite ce qui était contre mon grès, évidemment. Nous étions actuellement devant chez Bella. Elle voulait me dire quelques choses mais elle n'osait pas. Je le voyais grâce la forme « O » qui se formait sur ses lèvres. Je voulais l'embrasser mais il fallait que je me retienne, même je si savais qu'elle n'attendait que ça.

**.oOo. Point de vue Bella .oOo.**

Je voulais qu'il m'embrasse mais je m'attendais à autre chose. Je voulais que notre relation amicale devienne une relation amoureuse. Je voulais être avec lui. Mais je me rappelais la réaction qu'il avait eue au début du bal. Je voulais lui proposer de dormir chez moi, mais je m'attendais à un refus.

**- Crois-tu que tu seras capable de rouler en pleine nuit ? Si tu veux, tu peux dormir à la maison. Je ne voudrais pas que t'es un accident, ce qui serait complètement débile. Tu ne crois pas ?**

**- Oui je reste avec toi. Mais je ne savais que tu tenais autant à moi.**

**- Tu es mon ami, c'est normal que je me comporte comme ça non ?**

**- Oui tu as raison.**

Je le regardais attentivement en attendant sa réponse. Je voyais dans ses yeux quelques hésitations. Il pouvait me le dire, s'il ne voulait pas. Il me regarda d'un air interrogateur en me demandant :

**- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?**

**- Ben j'attends ta réponse.**

**- Ma réponse ?**

**- Oui mon cher Edward, je te rappelle que je t'ai proposé de dormir chez moi ! Mais d'un sens, si tu ne veux pas, je te comprendrais, parce que remarque tu dois être gênée de la question que je t'ai posé tout à l'heure, même si tu m'as dit que tu l'as pas entendu, mais je suis sûr du contraire, après c'est sûr j'aurais dû me taire et . . .**

Je fis interrompu par les deux doigts glacés d'Edward. Il me regardait de son sourire en coin que j'aimais tant. Puis il s'exclama :

**- Ma chère petite Bella, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te casses la tête à faire un grand discours, ce qui ne sert pas vraiment à grand-chose. Je te rassure ma belle que je n'ai pas entendu ta question de tout à l'heure, alors ce que j'ai dit était la vérité pur et simple ! Donc pour répondre à ta petite question, cela ne me dérange pas de dormir chez toi !**

Je le regardais avec des yeux ronds et d'un sourire. Ces doigts étant toujours collés sur mes lèvres, je hochais donc la tête en guise de réponse. Quand il décida enfin de les retirer, je pris les clés de la villa et ouvrit la porte.

Quand j'entrais, je découvris mes parents dans notre immense salon. Ils étaient allongés sur notre immense sofa en train de regarder la télé. J'étais surprise de les voir à la maison, eux qui d'habitude ne sont jamais présent pour moi. Mais je savais qu'ils étaient là justes pour la soirée, et demain ils repartiront.

**- Maman ? Papa ?**

**- Isabella ! Ma chérie !** S'écria ma mère.

**- Non, moi c'est Bella !** Il y a une fête demain pour que vous soyez présents ?

**- Oh je ne te l'ai pas dit ma chérie, demain il y a la soirée blanche !** S'exclama ma mère.

**- Ah oui, la soirée où je dois m'habiller en blanc ?!**

**- Oui c'est ça ! Et puis je voulais te présenter notre nouvelle collection, où il y a des vêtements que j'ai taillés pour toi, histoire d'agrandir ta garde-robe.** Me répondit-elle.

**- Et vous restez ici jusqu'à quand ?**

**- Jusqu'à demain soir, après la soirée. On a un rendez-vous important.** Me répondit mon père.

**- Ouai, comme d'habitude !** Dis-je en haussant la voix.

**- Oh ma chérie, je sais que tu aimerais que l'on soit présent, mais tu sais ce n'est pas facile notre métiers, entre les rendez-vous, les créations et . . .**

**- Non maman ! Tu n'as pas d'excuses, d'ailleurs aucun de vous n'a d'excuse ! Depuis que je suis toute petite c'est comme ça. Je manque d'amour venant de mes propres parents, pour moi vous n'êtes pas mes parents. J'en ai marre de ne jamais vous voir le soir, de ne jamais pouvoir vous serrer dans mes bras le soir ou quand j'en ai réellement besoin ! Mais bon j'ai l'habitude maintenant !** M'emportais-je. J'étais aux bords des larmes.

Cela me fit du bien de dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Mais le regard que me lâchait mes parents, d'après moi, ils n'avaient pas compris ce que j'avais essayé de leur faire passer

* * *

Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre 3 !

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment à le lire :)

Et je suis encore désolée d'avoir prit autant de temps à l'écrire.

By F.B.F


	6. Chapitre 4 : La vérité

_Bonjour chers lecteurs ! _

_Eh oui, voilà le nouveau chapitre tant attendu !_

_De nouvelles surprises sont présentes !_

_Dans le chapitre précédent : _

_**- Non maman ! Tu n'as pas d'excuses, d'ailleurs aucun de vous n'a d'excuse ! Depuis que je suis toute petite c'est comme ça. Je manque d'amour venant de mes propres parents, pour moi vous n'êtes pas mes parents. J'en ai marre de ne jamais vous voir le soir, de ne jamais pouvoir vous serrer dans mes bras le soir ou quand j'en ai réellement besoin ! Mais bon j'ai l'habitude maintenant !**__ M'emportais-je. J'étais aux bords des larmes._

_Cela me fit du bien de dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Mais le regard que me lâchait mes parents, d'après moi, ils n'avaient pas compris ce que j'avais essayé de leur faire passer ..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Je regardais mes parents à tour de rôle en essayant de lire dans leur regard de la compréhension plutôt que le contraire. Sauf qu'il ne semblait pas comprendre ce que j'essayais de leur dire. Je soupirais.

Je regardais alors autour de moi pour retrouver le regard réconfortant d'Edward mais je remarquais qu'il n'était plus là. Pourquoi était-il partit ? Voulait-il me laisser régler mes affaires avec mes parents ? Nous n'avions pas fini notre soirée pourtant. Je voulais le sentir contre moi ce soir et même si une relation amoureuse ne pouvait pas exister entre nous, je tenais fortement à notre amitié.

Je jetais un dernier regard à mes parents et sans attendre qu'ils ne sortent encore leurs nombreuses excuses, je m'éclipsais dans ma chambre en courant presque dans les escaliers. J'essayais de retenir les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Je pourrais me lâcher une fois sur mon lit.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre, je vis qu'Edward n'était pas partit mais qu'il m'attendait juste sur mon lit. Il était allongé sur le matelas, il avait quitté ses chaussures, sa cravate ainsi que sa veste noire. Il avait soigneusement entreposé ses vêtements sur la chaise de mon bureau. Il était seulement vêtu de sa chemise blanche qui cachait son torse sculpté que je toucherais volontiers s'il y avait plus qu'une amitié entre nous deux.

**- Tu es resté. **Murmurais-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

**- Je t'avais dit que je restais ce soir. J'ai tenu ma promesse.** Me répondit-il en m'offrant un sourire en coin.

**- Je suis contente que tu sois là.** Ajoutais-je doucement tentant de retenir les traîtresses qui menaçaient de couler.

Mais trop tard. Une larme venait de faire son apparition, puis une autre et encore une autre jusqu'à ce que mes joues soient totalement inondées. Edward ne perdit pas de temps pour me prendre dans ses bras. Froid mais je m'en foutais. Je collais ma tête contre son torse tandis que ses bras encerclés fermement ma taille. Il savait très bien que j'avais besoin de lui en ce moment et je savais qu'il n'allait pas partir.

Lorsque je décidais de me reculer un peu, je vis que mes foutues larmes avaient trempé sa si belle chemise. Je passais ma main légèrement sur le tissus même si je savais que ce geste ne servait strictement à rien et que ce n'était pas grâce à mes petites mains que sa chemise séchera pour autant.

**- Merde. J'ai mouillé ta chemise. **Murmurais-je en continuant ma petite activité.

**- C'est pas grave j'en ai d'autre. **Me répondit-il en posant sa main glacée sur mes doigts.

Il se détacha de mes bras et m'invita à le rejoindre sur mon lit. Je lui indiquais que je voulais tout de même me mettre en pyjama et me démaquiller avant de me coucher. Il avait rigolé et j'étais persuadée avoir entendu "vous les femmes" en quelques murmures. Je levais les yeux au ciel. Même si le moment n'était pas venu pour plaisanter, rire ne me ferait aucun mal.

J'entrais dans ma salle de bain, pris une douche bouillante et enfilais un soutien gorge et une petite culotte pour la nuit suivit d'une nuisette bleu nuit et un shorty gris. Je séchais rapidement mes cheveux et filais rejoindre Edward. Il m'afficha un sourire réconfortant tandis que moi je me précipitais pour rejoindre ses bras. Il était difficile pour moi de penser que nous étions de simple amis. Vu la façon dont nous nous comportions. Même des amis ne se prendraient pas dans les bras comme nous le faisions.

Durant la nuit, mes larmes avaient continué de couler pour je ne sais quelle raison. J'avais passé la phase de l'engueulade que j'avais eu avec mes parents à la fin de la soirée. Edward ne m'avait pas lâcher de la nuit et m'avait consolé autant de fois qu'il le voulait. Je m'en voulais de le réveiller mais je ne contrôlais plus rien.

Lorsque je me réveillais, mes yeux étaient collant suite aux nombreuses larmes versées. Je relevais ma tête. Edward me regardait en me souriant tendrement. Je me serais sûrement jetée sur ses lèvres à ce moment-là si nous étions en couple mais comme ce n'était pas le cas, je devais me contenir. Je me retirais doucement de ses bras en m'appuyant sur mon coude. Je devais avoir une tête affreuse. Heureusement que l'on était dimanche. Cependant, je venais de me souvenir que j'étais invitée à l'anniversaire d'Alice et que j'avais cette fameuse soirée blanche. Enfin soirée, on pouvait plutôt dire, journée. Une journée où il n'y avait pas grand chose qui se passait mise à part la présentation de la collection été 2012 aux convives les plus réputés de l'Uper East Side. J'avais donc été obligé de m'y rendre, étant la fille de Renée et Charlie Swan, les fameux créateurs de la marque Beauty Lady Swan. Je soupirais.

**- Ça ne va pas ?** Me demanda Edward.

**- Ta soeur risque de m'en vouloir. **

**- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

**- Je ne vais pas pouvoir aller à son anniversaire aujourd'hui. **Lui répondis-je. **J'ai la fameuse soirée blanche de mes parents. Elle risque de m'en vouloir si je ne viens pas. **

**- Ne t'en fais pas, elle ne t'en voudras pas pour ça. **Me rassura-t-il.

Je le regardais quelques minutes avant de décider qu'il était temps que je me lève. J'avançais près de mon dressing où se trouvait la tenue que je devais porter pour aujourd'hui. Evidemment, elle était blanche fait de coton. Je décidais de l'enfiler pour voir ce que cela allait donner sur moi. Même si je m'attendais à ce que ce soit parfait car mes parents connaissaient parfaitement les mesures qu'il fallait prendre pour me faire des vêtements m'allant parfaitement. Je retirais la tenue du mannequin en faisant attention à ne pas l'abîmer.

Effectivement, elle était parfaite. Mes formes étaient mises en valeur, bien qu'elles ne soient pas généreuses. La robe recouvrait uniquement une partie de mes cuisses. Le reste de mes jambes étaient dévoilées. Ma poitrine était elle aussi mise en valeur par un léger décolleté. Rien à dire, j'étais parfaite dans cette robe.

Je pris le sert-tête qui se trouvait sur la tête du mannequin. Je filais dans la salle de bain pour me coiffer et me lisser les cheveux. Je plaçais correctement l'accessoire sur ma tête. Je soupirais. Chaque année c'était la même chose. Si seulement je pouvais me partager en deux. J'aimais bien ces soirées, après tout, c'était mon milieu, mais je n'aimais pas voir tous ces gens qui se passaient pour de bons amis auprès de mes parents pour ensuite les poignarder bien correctement par derrière. Heureusement Renée et Charlie savaient exactement comment s'y prendre pour ne pas tomber dans les nombreux pièges. Je soupirais de nouveau. C'était ma vie. J'aimais ma vie. J'aimais ces soirées. Je serais encore plus heureuse d'y aller si je n'aurais pas rencontré Edward. Or, ce n'était pas le cas.

Je sortis de la salle de bain après m'être passait un rapide coup de maquillage léger. Même si je n'aimais pas ressembler à un pot de peinture, j'avais pour mission de faire bonne figure auprès de mes parents. La plupart des invités pensaient sûrement que j'allais être l'héritière de la boîte de mes parents, mais honnêtement je ne savais pas si je voulais la reprendre.

**- Comment tu me trouves ? **Demandais-je à Edward alors qu'il me regardait attentivement de ses yeux dorés.

-** Tu es magnifique, comme toujours. **Me répondit-il sincèrement en m'offrant l'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. J'étais contente d'être belle à ses yeux. Je m'attendais tout à fait à ce genre de réponse. En même temps, je ne le voyais pas me dire : " Si tu savais comme t'es moche". Non. Enfin, après peut-être qu'il était comme ça avec les autres filles. Oh pire je m'en fous. Il m'a dit que j'étais belle donc pourquoi protester ?

**- Bella ? Tu es prête ? **S'exclama ma mère en prenant soin de frapper à la porte.

**- Oui je suis prête, mais on y va pas maintenant ? **Lui demandais-je alors qu'elle venait d'entrer dans ma chambre.

Elle regarda Edward quelques minutes en souriant. Son regard allait de lui à moi comme si elle s'imaginait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre nous deux. En même temps, lui était dans ma chambre et y avait passé la nuit. Qui ne pourrait pas croire que nous étions en couple ?

**- Non, on part dans l'après-midi, je voulais juste m'assurer que tu sois réveillée. **Me répondit-elle en me souriant.

**- D'accord. **Lui dis-je simplement.

**- Ecoute Bella ... **

**- Maman on en parlera tout à l'heure, si tu veux bien. **La coupais-je un peu froidement.

Elle hocha la tête, lança un dernier regard à Edward et s'éclipsa hors de ma chambre. Je culpabilisais de m'être adressée à elle de cette façon mais je ne voulais pas régler mes histoires devant Edward. Je soupirais encore et encore. Je me retournais pour affronter le regard d'Edward.

**- Je crois que je vais pouvoir passer rapidement pour l'anniversaire d'Alice. **M'exclamais-je en souriant timidement. **Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir rester longtemps. **

**- Je suis content que tu viennes. Ne t'en fais pas, tant que je t'ai auprès de moi.**

Ma bouche resta entrouverte suite à ses mots. Je le vis faire les gros yeux comme s'il venait de penser tout haut ce qui passait dans sa tête. Je ne pus m'empêcher un léger sourire. Il était tellement beau quand il était gêné.

**- Excuses-moi Bella, je ne voulais pas dire ça. **

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Je n'ai pas à dire ça. Tu ne m'appartiens pas. Je n'ai pas le droit de dire ça. **

Il semblait s'en vouloir réellement. Mais moi je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en veuille. Cela ne me dérangeais pas.

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas. J'aime passer du temps avec toi. J'adore même. **Lui affirmais-je en m'approchant doucement de lui.

Il me regarda en train d'avancer vers lui sans pour autant reculer. Au contraire, il s'avançait plus vers moi sans quitter mon regard. Lorsque nos têtes dépassèrent la distance raisonnable, je compris ce qui allait suivre. Nos lèvres n'étaient même pas à quelques millimètres. Elles se frôlaient silencieusement comme pour montrer que nous hésitions à échanger un baiser. Juste un baiser. Mais j'avais peur qu'il me repousse alors j'attendais que ce soit lui qui passe à l'action. Que les lèvres d'Edward Cullen se posent sur les miennes.

Ce que j'attendais tant venait enfin de se passer. Au début ce fut un baiser timide qui devenait de plus en plus passionné. Ses lèvres glacées étaient loin de me gêner, au contraire. Il faut avouer qu'il était vraiment douer pour embrasser. Instinctivement ma main passa derrière son cou pour sentir un meilleur contact de sa peau. Lui serra ma taille d'un geste possessif mais protecteur à la fois. Nous n'avions plus aucun contrôle sur nos corps, ou du moins le mien car je ne savais pas si lui était dans le même état que moi.

Pendant notre échange, il me poussa doucement contre le mur sans pour autant lâcher mes lèvres. Malgré mon besoin de respirer, je préférais mourir asphyxiée par notre baiser plutôt que de le quitter. Mais il devait sentir mon besoin vital ou du moins le notre puisqu'il devait être autant essoufflé que moi. Nous reprenions notre souffle petit à petit, mais lorsque cela fut fait, j'étais sur le point d'entamer un second baiser mais Edward ne semblait pas de mon avis. Deux doigts glacés étaient soigneusement posés sur mes lèvres ce qui m'arrêta dans mon élan.

**- Quoi ? **Lui fis-je en affichant une mine surprise.

**- Nous ne devrions pas continuer. **

**- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? C'est moi le problème ? Si c'est le cas dis-le moi. **

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'as rien fait. C'est moi le problème.**

**- Je ne te suis pas là ... **

**- Je préfère que tu saches qui je suis réellement avant que nous soyons ensemble. **

Je le regardais totalement perdue. Que je sache qui il est réellement ? Il voulait dire quoi par là ? Qu'il me cachait quelque chose dont il préfère que je le découvre par mes propres moyens ? Actuellement, j'étais comme clouée au sol. Comme s'il venait de me statufiée sur place. Il avait un secret. Mais lequel ? Comment vais-je faire pour le découvrir ?

**- Je ne comprends pas là ... **Murmurais-je doucement.

**- Il y a quelque chose de moi que tu ne sais pas Bella.** M'avoua-t-il presque honteux.

**- Tu veux dire que tu m'as mentis ?**

**- Disons que je n'avais pas le choix ... **Dit-il presque en chuchotant.

Je le regardais perplexe. J'étais encore plus perdue que je ne l'étais déjà. Je ne savais pas comment réagir à cet instant. Si je devais insister pour qu'il me dise ce qu'il me cachait, le gifler pour m'avoir mentis ou alors ne rien dire et découvrir son secret. Un secret qui semblait dur à tenir jusqu'à empêcher une relation amoureuse. Au moins il préférais que je le connaisse mieux avant que l'on débute une histoire. Mais même s'il préférais ceci, je n'arrivais pas à trouver quelque chose de positif derrière tout ça.

**- Je crois qu'il est préférable que tu ne viennes pas aujourd'hui.** Me dit-il en faisant quelques pas jusqu'à ma porte.

**- Attends ! **M'écriais-je doucement.

Il s'arrêta net mais resta de dos. J'attendis qu'il se retourne pour pouvoir lui dire ce qui me passait par la tête. Heureusement, je n'ai pas du attendre trop longtemps pour qu'il le fasse. Ses yeux dorés me fixaient intensément attendant que je parle.

**- Comment veux-tu que je découvre ton secret ? **

**- Tu y arriveras. Je te fais confiance. **S'exclama-t-il avant de s'éclipser pour de bon.

Je restée bouche bée. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Tout se passait bien entre nous pourtant. Seulement il semblerait qu'il est un secret plus gros que tout le reste de sa vie. Et c'était maintenant qu'il me le disait. Il voulait que ce soit moi qui le découvre. Ma tête était tellement brouillée à cet instant qu'une migraine venait couronnée le tout. Comme si cela ne me suffisait pas ! Génial, je pourrais au moins compter sur cette journée pour avoir la tête ailleurs. Je soupirais en m'asseyant sur mon lit. Je prenais ma tête entre mes mains pour m'aider à réfléchir.

Je restais plusieurs minutes dans cette position. Ou peut-être même que les minutes avaient dépassé les heures. Peu importe. J'étais toujours au point mort. Ce moment de réflexion ne m'avait servit strictement à rien. Je secouais la tête négativement. Un secret. Comment voulait-il que je trouve son secret ? Je n'avais aucun indice. Peut-être que j'en avais depuis le début mais que je ne m'étais jamais posé la question. Sa peau glacée ? Non ça arrivait à tout le monde d'avoir une peau ayant une température anormale. Sauf que lui c'était constamment. Je soupirais encore et encore. J'allais me tuer mentalement si je continuais ainsi à bourrer mon crâne de questions.

**- Bella ! Tu descends ? **S'écria ma mère alors qu'elle se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée.

**- J'arrive ! **Répondis-je simplement en me levant d'un bond du lit.

Je passais rapidement devant le miroir en me coiffant et me remaquillant rapidement. Je passais du déodorant sur les aisselles suivit de mon parfum que j'éparpillais partout sur mes vêtements. Je pris mon petit sac, qui me servait juste de "porte-téléphone" puisque ma robe n'ayant pas de poche, cet accessoire m'était d'une grande utilité. Je descendis rapidement des escaliers après avoir pris la paire de talon idéal, blanche évidemment. Je les enfilais une fois arrivée devant la porte d'entrée.

**- Oh ma fille ! Cette robe te va à ravis ! **Me dit-elle en s'approchant de moi pour m'enlacer. **Charlie, viens vois comment ta fille est belle ! **Enchaîna-t-elle à l'encontre de mon père.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. A tous les coups s'étaient pareil.

**- Ma fille a toujours était aussi belle de toute façon. **Me fit mon père en m'adressant un sourire paternel.

J'étais contente que l'on s'entende bien et que la conversation d'hier ne ce soit pas remise sur le plateau. Cependant, j'espérais tout de même quelques efforts venant de leur part. S'il ne change pas pour moi, alors je recommencerais à leur montrer que j'avais besoin d'eux. Je savais qu'ils m'aimaient, ils me le montraient régulièrement lorsqu'ils étaient là, mais j'avais besoin plus de présence parentale.

**- Allez on y va, notre chauffeur nous attends ! **Incita ma mère en souriant à pleine dents.

J'attendais qu'ils sortent de la villa pour que je le fasse à mon tour. Je refermais moi-même la porte et alla rejoindre mes parents dans leur limousine blanche. Ce qui, je suis sûr, ira bien avec la soirée !

J'avançais rapidement jusqu'à la voiture. Le chauffeur laissa la porte ouverte attendant que je m'engouffre dans le véhicule. Non, ce n'était pas Carlos. Mes parents avaient leur propre chauffeur. Heureusement pour le mien, il était en congé. Il pourra profiter de sa famille au mieux. Il avait beau être mon chauffeur, il avait tout de même le droit de passer du temps avec les siens. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui en empêcher.

Le trajet fut assez long et je ne cessais de penser à lui. J'avais envie de laisser couler les larmes plusieurs fois de suite mais je me retenais. Je ne voulais pas que mes parents sachent que je pleurais. Encore moins pour un garçon qui veut que je découvre moi-même son secret. Un secret qui semblait pour moi impossible à décrypter. Mise à part sa peau glacée et ses yeux dorés, aucun indice ne me venait en tête pour m'aider. Il aurait put au moins essayer de me donner quelques détails parce que là franchement je le trouvais pas malin du tout.

Le fait que l'on soit arrivé à la fameuse soirée blanche me sortit totalement de mes pensées. J'essayerais de répondre à mes questions plus tard. Peut-être pourrais-je aller le voir ce soir ? Avec un peu de chance cette journée ne se terminera pas trop tard et je pourrais demander à mes parents de m'emmener chez lui. Il suffirait que je leur montre que c'est important pour moi et ils accepteront.

Une fois mon plan en poche, je descendis de la limousine en suivant mes parents. Quelques invités avaient déjà pris la peine d'arriver en avance. sûrement en avance pour juger et observer les préparatifs. Totalement ridicule. La soirée commençait vers seize et il n'était que quatorze heure. Nous étions normalement les seuls à être en avance pour préparer au mieux la réception. Heureusement la décoration et les tables blanches étaient dressées. Tout était en blanc. Il n'y avait rien qui manquait au thème de la soirée mise à part les tiges vertes des roses blanches dans les vases placés sur chaque table. Cette fois-ci les invités mangeront dehors. Et je serais obligée de le faire à mon tour. Je n'avais pas faim mais je me forcerais pour faire bonne figure. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si ma mère avait embauché les meilleures traiteurs et chefs cuisiniers de tout New York.

Les deux dernières heures avant que le reste des invités ne débarquent passèrent à une vitesse folle. Je ne cessais d'aider ma mère, de m'éclipser en cuisine pour voir si tout se déroulait à merveille, tout en évitant les regards appréciateurs des apprentis cuisinier qui n'étaient plutôt pas mal à mon goût, de me pomponner encore et encore dans la salle de bain ou encore de profiter de mon petit temps libre pour soulager mes envies pressantes. Mais évidemment, mes pensées n'étaient vrillées que sur une personne, Edward Cullen. Je me demandais sans cesse ce qu'il faisait chez lui. S'il pensait à moi ou pas du tout. Peut-être qu'il s'amusait comme un dingue sans pour autant avoir une petite pensée pour moi. Après tout c'était l'anniversaire de sa soeur, il avait autre chose à faire que de penser à ma petite personne.

**- Tiens Isabella Swan est ici, moi qui pensait que tu serais avec ton petit ami de Cullen ! **

Particulièrement agacée par ces paroles, je me retournais en me préparant à lancer un regard particulièrement mauvais à cet homme qui ne ressentait aucun gêne. Lucas. L'ex petit-ami de Manuella n'avait pas trouvait mieux que de venir me parler.

**- Bonjour Lucas je vais bien et toi ? **Ironisais-je en continuant à lui lancer des éclairs avec mes yeux.

**- Cullen n'est pas avec toi ? Ce n'est pas très sympa de sa part de laisser sa Bella seule au milieu de tous ces hommes qui ne pensent qu'à essayer de t'aborder.**

Sa question m'agacée particulièrement. Mais ne sachant pas si le baiser qu'Edward et moi avions échangé ce matin était significatif pour nous deux, je ne voulais pas lui faire le plaisir de lui annoncer que nous n'étions pas en couple et que cela ne se fera sans doute jamais.

**- Et bien qu'ils viennent, qu'ils ne se gênent surtout pas ! **Le cherchais-je en sachant très bien qu'il venait de deviner qu'il n'y avait rien entre Edward et Moi.

**- Trop tard ! Puisque c'est moi qui suis venu de voir pour m'amuser un peu et profiter de l'absence de Cullen pour faire ce que j'ai envie avec toi. **Me répondit-il d'un sourire enjôleur.

**- Je ne parlais pas de toi Lucas ! ** M'emportais-je légèrement.

**- Ah ouai ? Tu sais que la gifle que tu m'as donné à cause de Manuella n'était pas très tendre ?**

**- Justement c'était le but au cas où si tu n'as pas compris ! **

Il me jaugea quelques instants tout en changeant l'expression de ses yeux passant d'incompréhension à d'interrogation. Je devais être une véritable énigme pour lui apparemment. Si je peux faire travailler son cerveau de coureur de jupon, cela ne lui fera aucun mal.

**- Tu ne vois donc rien ? **Finit-il par dire d'un ton plutôt sympathique.

**- Et qu'est-ce que je devrais voir d'après toi ? **Osais-je lui demander même si sa question était pour moi incompréhensible.

Qu'est-ce que j'étais censée comprendre dans son message ? A part qu'il ressente quelconques sentiments pour moi je ne voyais rien du tout. Qu'est-ce que je venais de penser ? Lui ? Des sentiments ? Pour moi ? Premièrement, ce mec était insensible et ne se retenait jamais pour briser le coeur des femmes. Quoi que, ces dernières étaient aussi responsable de leur malheur en choisissant de coucher avec lui. Elles devrais savoir à quoi s'attendre avec un homme comme lui.

**- J'ai des sentiments pour toi Bella. **

Je sentis mes yeux sortir de mes orbites. La révélation que je redoutais le plus venais d'être dite par l'homme que je détestais le plus au lycée. Comment pouvait-il être amoureux de moi alors que nous n'avions jamais passé de temps ensemble à part pour nous disputer comme des sauvages ?

**- C'est pour ça que tu es sortis avec Manuella ? **

**- Oui. Je vais je te l'avouer, même si je sais que tu t'en doutais, je ne ressentais rien pour Manuella. Je suis uniquement sortis avec elle pour me rapprocher de toi et apprendre à te connaître. Mais je voyais que tu ne m'appréciais pas et que tu avais déjà deviné que je n'aimais pas ton amie. Et l'arrivée de Cullen m'a beaucoup énervé car tu t'es tout de suite rapprochée de lui. **

Ma bouche était restée entrouverte du début jusqu'à la fin de son petit discours. Il devait réellement ressentir quelque chose pour moi. Mais comment lui dire que je n'étais pas du tout intéressée ? Même si je n'appréciais pas du tout Lucas et que mon côté peste voulait le repousser de la meilleure des façons possibles, je ne voulais pas le blesser.

_Tiens Bella est insensible ?_ La ferme ! _Tu ne devrais pas te soucier de cet homme, tu en as un autre en vue !_ Ouai mais si Edward ne veut pas de moi ... _Tu t'en fous ! Lucas n'est sûrement pas l'homme avec qui tu dois être ! Je n'accepterais pas que tu sortes avec lui._ Ah ouai et tu feras quoi si je le fais hein ? _Je te pourrirais ton subconscient jusqu'à ce que tu réalises que tu fais une erreur. _Qui t'as dit que je voulais sortir avec lui ? Edward est l'homme que j'aime. _C'est bien très bon choix ! Je commence à savoir de dompter toi ! _

Après une interminable conversation avec ma conscience. Je me concentrais de nouveau sur Lucas qui attendais sûrement ma réponse.

**- Qu'attends-tu de moi au juste ? **Lui demandais-je avant de me lancer dans une explication qui ne risquera pas de lui plaire.

**- Que tu sortes avec moi. **Me répondit-il directement sans avoir réfléchis une demie seconde.

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de lui annoncer qu'il n'aura jamais de lui et moi. Il faudra bien que je me lance un moment ou un autre.

**- Ecoute Lucas, je ne veux pas te blesser mais je suis désolée je ne ressens rien pour toi. **Lui avouais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux pour lui montrer ma sincérité.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Son regard ne laissait passer aucun sentiment. Son visage était devenu dur. Je crois que j'aurais du m'y prendre d'une autre façon non ? Trop tard, la chose est faite, faut assumer maintenant.

**- Toujours ce Cullen hein ? Très bien, tu vas regretter d'avoir refuser ! Aucune femme ne me refuse ! **

**- Tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas me faire peur ?! **M'emportais-je tout en évitant de crier pour éviter d'attirer l'attention des invités sur nous. **Je ne suis pas comme toutes ces femmes, Lucas ! En fin de compte tu es toujours ce coureur de jupon et franchement je ne regrettes pas du tout ce que je t'ai dit, au contraire j'assume totalement ! **

**- Qu'est qu'il a ce Cullen de plus que moi pour que tu refuses mes avances ? **

**- Beaucoup trop de choses que tu n'as pas !**

**- Ah ouai ? **Dit-il en s'approchant de moi dangereusement avant de plonger férocement sur ma bouche.

Je tentais à plusieurs reprises de me dégager mes ses mains bloquaient les miennes. Je tentais de garder ma bouche fermait pour ne pas laisser sa langue la pénétrer. J'essayais de dégager de son emprise. La seule solution qui me vint à l'esprit ne sera sûrement pas très doux pour lui. Mais rien à foutre ! Il n'avait pas qu'à pas me toucher. Je levais mon genoux en lui donnant un coup dans ses parties intimes. Il ne perdit pas de temps à se replier sur lui même. J'en profitais pour lui donner une gifle monumentale. La même que je lui avais donné pour défendre Manuella. Cette fois-ci nous n'étions pas passé inaperçu. Mais ce qui n'empêcha pas Lucas, une fois remit debout, me rattrapa par le bras, alors que je m'apprêtais à quitter les lieux. Il m'attira à lui en me secouant violemment.

**- Lâche-moi immédiatement ! **Le menaçais-je.

Il forçait un peu plus son emprise ce que me fit souffrir. Je retenais un gémissement de douleur pour éviter de lui montrer qu'il était en train de gagner.

**- Tu crois que je vais obéir à tes petits caprices Bella ? **

**- Lâchez ma fille immédiatement ! **Cette fois-ci ce ne fut pas moi qui lui répétait cette phrase mais mon père.

Lucas semblait ignorer les paroles de Charlie car il serrait ses mains autour de mes bras de plus en plus fort. Ce fut le pas de trop. Charlie venait de le prendre par le cou après avoir prit soin de me faire reculer. Il lui infligea un poing dans sa gueule d'ange qui l'obligea à se laisser tomber à terre. Bonne nouvelle. Je ne savais pas que mon père savait se battre à ce point. En même temps c'est un homme. Et je ne connais aucun homme qui ne sait pas mettre une droite à un autre. Non aucun. Et j'en avais de nouveau la preuve aujourd'hui. Cependant, je n'avais pas envie de voir de blessés aujourd'hui et de devoir passer un coup de désinfectant sur une blessure. Le sang n'étant pas ma tasse de café, je préférais éviter un malaise ou autre qui pourrait me conduire droit à l'hôpital. Et de toute façon, je ne voulais pas non plus que mon père soit blessé. Autant Lucas je m'en foutais. Il ne méritait que ce qu'il cherchait. Mais mon père non.

C'est pour ça que je décidais qu'il était temps d'intervenir. Je me retirais des bras de ma mère, qui m'avait tiré en arrière pour éviter que je ne reçoive un coup, et m'approchais de mon père et de Lucas qui saignait du nez à présent. Que j'essayais de ne pas regarder évidemment.

**- Arrêtez ! **Criais-je en essayant de m'interposer entre les deux hommes.

**- Prends ça salope ! **S'écria Lucas en se jetant sur moi.

Mais voilà ! Il est arrivé ce que j'aurais du redouter et surtout penser avant de m'interposer. Quelle idiote ! Evidemment qu'ils n'allaient pas s'arrêter ! Il allait forcément se passer ce qui arrive dans les films ! Oui, Lucas venait de me donner un violent coup ce qui me fit basculer en arrière et qui ne manqua pas à ma tête de se prendre le coin de la table où se trouvait le buffet. Ou du moins les restes. Surtout personne venait nous aider ! Ils restaient tous dans leur coin à être spectateur de la scène !

**- Oh mon dieu Bella ! **S'écria ma mère en se penchant à mes côtés.

Un autre homme était venu me rejoindre en s'écriant qu'il était médecin. Dommage que ce ne soit pas Docteur Cullen. De toute façon, son apparition aurait été impossible. Lui aussi était à l'anniversaire de sa fille. Ce qui était tout à fait normal. L'homme me demanda plusieurs fois si j'avais mal. Evidemment que j'avais mal !C'est pas comme si je m'étais pris le coin d'une table dans la tête. Décidément, cette journée avait viré en une catastrophe générale.

* * *

**- Aïe ! Ça pique ! **Me plaignis-je alors que ma mère passait soigneusement du désinfectant sur ma plaie.

Nous étions dans la salle de bain de la maison prêtée pour la réception. Moi assise sur la lunette des WC et ma mère debout devant moi en train de tapoter ce foutu produit sur ma blessure. Pourquoi les gens s'amusent à créer un produit qui pique autant ?! J'avais suffisamment mal à la tête il fallait qu'en plus de ça on me rajoute une souffrance de plus !

**- Ça te piquerait moins si tu arrêterais de bouger Bella ! **Me répondit ma mère en soupirant d'agacement.

De plus, il n'y avait pas que ma tête qui avait souffert. Lucas m'avait laissé d'horrible marque sur les bras. Bleues, évidemment. Rien de plus voyant que des bleus sur les bras. Manquerait plus que l'on croit que je me fait battre ! Génial ! Heureusement pour cette torture, ma mère avait pensé à appliquer de la crème apaisante. Voilà pourquoi je me trouvais en sous-vêtement devant ma mère. Je n'étais pas gênée devant cette dernière mais plutôt devant l'homme qui se disait médecin et qui insisté pour me faire des points de sutures. Pour faire simple, j'étais loin d'être soignée !

Pendant le reste de cette petite expérience. Le docteur du nom de monsieur Gérandy avait finit par faire ses points de sutures et posé deux fins pansements sur ma blessure. Il avait enfin fini par me laisser tranquille. Non pas que je ne l'aimais pas, il était plutôt un bon médecin, juste que je n'avais qu'une envie : remettre ma robe et cacher ce qui m'étais de plus intime. Mal à l'aise, et je n'avais surtout pas envie de retourner à cette foutue réception, j'avais demandé à ma mère de me laisser rentrer. Ou du moins m'emmener chez Edward. J'étais évidemment passer dans une boutique chic de l'Uper East Side pour le cadeau d'Alice avant de me retrouver devant la villa des Cullen. Ce que je faisais actuellement.

Ma mère m'avait laissé sa limousine blanche pour que je m'y rende seule. Elle avait du moins, respecté mon choix après avoir insisté de peur qu'il m'arrive de nouveau quelque chose. Je soupirais lorsque je me rendis compte que je me trouvais toujours dans la limousine attendant je ne sais quel signe pour aller me rendre sur le perron de la villa blanche. J'avais comme une mauvaise intuition. Mon coeur voulait que je retrouve Edward et ma raison me dictait de fuir. Comme si quelque chose de mal allait se passer en l'espace de quelques heures. De toute façon, que pouvait-il m'arriver de pire que ce que j'ai eu aujourd'hui ? J'avais de nouveau un médecin à disposition non ? C'est pour cela que je pris la décision de demander au chauffeur de m'attendre en le rassurant que je ne serais pas longue.

J'ouvris la porte et sortis de la voiture. Je recouvrais mes épaules d'une veste légère. Pas besoin qu'Edward me voit avec les bras bleutées. La petite cicatrice sur le coin de mon front était suffisante. Il allait sûrement me demander ce qui m'est arrivé ce qui m'aurait conduite à raconter tous les détails. De plus, je n'avais pas envie, et même si Lucas le méritait, qu'Edward aille le retrouver pour lui faire comprendre de ne plus m'approcher d'une quelconque manière.

**- Bella ? **Me demanda Carlisle alors que je venais inconsciemment d'utiliser la sonnerie alors que j'étais plutôt concentrée dans mes pensées.

**- Je suis venue pour l'anniversaire d'Alice. Elle m'avait invité et je voulais lui apporter ceci. **M'expliquais-je en affichant un sourire. **Je sais qu'il se fait tard et que je ne devrais pas débarquer comme ça mais ... **

**- Bella ! Tu es quand même venue ! **S'écria une femme totalement surexcitée de me voir. **C'est bon entre, tu es la bienvenue tu le sais ! **Continua-t-elle en me tirant par le bras.

Je me laissais transporter par Alice jusqu'à une pièce où se trouvait le reste des Cullen ainsi qu'Edward. Ce dernier me regardait profondément. Cette connexion me mit mal à l'aise d'autant plus que nous n'étions pas seules dans la pièce et que tout le monde nous regardait. Ou plutôt me regardait.

**- Salut Bella. **Me dit-il en n'oubliant pas de m'offrir son plus beau sourire.

**- Salut Edward.** Lui répondis-je presque en chuchotant.

**- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée à la tête ? **Me demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet.

Je m'attendais déjà à cette question. Comme si pour lui elle était vitale de savoir que rien de mal m'était arrivé. Même si je venais de recevoir un coup venant d'un mec qui avait avoué qu'il m'aimait quelque temps avant. J'hésitais à plusieurs reprise de lui avouer la vérité. Je n'avais pas l'intention de lui mentir. Je voulais juste éviter les détails.

**- La réception s'est juste mal passée. **Lui répondis-je en touchant instinctivement le coin de ma tête.

Il me regarda longuement. Le fait qu'il soit là me rappelait qu'il attendait que je découvre son secret me mit un peu plus mal à l'aise que je ne l'étais déjà. Mais je n'avais pas envie de penser à ça se soir. J'étais juste venue donner le cadeau à Alice. Même si j'étais aussi venue chercher le visage d'Edward avant d'aller me coucher.

Lorsque mon regard quitta les yeux d'Edward pour se balader dans la pièce, je vis que le reste de la famille ne voulait qu'une chose : que je parte. Je n'avais pas l'intention de rester de toute façon.

**- Je vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Je suis jutes venue offrir le cadeau pour Alice.** Fis-je de nouveau mal à l'aise.** Après je partirais ne vous inquiétez pas. **Me justifiais-je en sachant très bien que je n'étais pas la bienvenue chez eux mise à part Emmett, Alice et peut-être Edward qui accepteraient volontiers que je reste.

Je sortis de mon sac un paquet cadeau et le tendis à Alice. Ce n'était pas non plus un énorme paquet, certes avec mes moyens financiers j'aurais pu lui offrir une voiture mais entre amie, on ne s'offre pas ce genre de chose. Enfin c'était mon point de vue. Pour moi il était clair qu'une voiture n'était pas un cadeau que l'on faisait à une amie. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si les Cullen en avaient besoin ! Je me trompe ?

**- Oh Bella ! J'adore ton cadeau ! **S'écria Alice en courant dans mes bras après avoir découvert le collier recouvert d'une pierre émeraude et demandé à son Jasper de le lui mettre autour du cou.

J'attendis qu'elle se retire définitivement avant de lui répondre :

**- Regarde au fond du paquet, il y a quelque chose d'autre. **

Elle retourna s'asseoir sur le sofa et plongea sa main dans le paquet à la recherche d'un autre cadeau comme je lui avais précisé. Elle sortit un papier cartonné où était inscrit le nom de la société de mes parents y figurait : Beauty Lady Swan. Elle me regarda surprise. Dans ses yeux je pouvais y apercevoir de l'excitation et de la joie.

**- Bella, qu'est-ce que c'est ? **Me demanda-t-elle tout de même. Sans doute pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

**- J'ai pensé que cette invitation pourrait te plaire. Regarde au dos. **

Elle tourna la feuille cartonnée et se mit à lire à voix haute :

**- Pour votre anniversaire, vous êtes cordialement invité pour assister au défilé de la nouvelle collection de l'été 2012 ! **Finit-elle par s'écrier encore plus fort. **Oh mon dieu, Bella ! Il ne fallait pas tu sais, tu n'étais pas obligée ! **

**- Tu es mon amie non ? Et c'est ton anniversaire alors accepte. Mes parents t'attendront samedi dans l'après-midi et moi je serais déjà sur place. **Lui répondis-je en souriant amicalement.

Oui, Alice étant ma nouvelle amie, j'avais demandé à mes parents de me laisser lui offrir ce fameux carton d'invitation pour son anniversaire. Ma mère m'avait précisé qu'elle faisait ça en particuliers pour moi, car ne connaissant pas Alice Cullen, sa confiance était plutôt retournée sur moi. C'est ça quand on travail dans une société de haute couture, nous avons toujours peur qu'un espion entre et vole tous nos biens. D'un sens, mes parents avaient raison d'être méfiants, après tout on ne savait jamais sur qui on pouvait tomber.

**- Tu veux rester avec nous ce soir ? **Me proposa Esmée.

Surprise, je n'osais dire oui. Je crois même que je n'arrivais pas à bouger un membre de mon corps tellement ma surprise était grande.

**- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, et puis mon chauffeur m'attends. **Fis-je en ayant une pointe d'hésitation.

**- Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que tu restes. **Me répondit Edward d'un ton doux et particulièrement envoûtant.

Oh mon dieu Bella, ressaisis-toi ! Mon regard étant déjà vrillé sur ceux d'Edward, j'essayais tant bien que mal de m'en détacher mais mon corps ne voulait décidément pas m'écouter.

**- Je ... je vais prévenir mon chauffeur dans ce cas-là ... **Hésitais-je en quittant définitivement la pièce pour me diriger dehors.

Je me dépêchais à marcher. Une fois dehors, je sentis qu'un orage allait bientôt faire surface. Ok, pas de problème. J'espère que l'un des Cullen, en particuliers Edward, acceptera de me ramener chez moi. Je ne me voyais pas du tout rentrer à pied. J'annonçais rapidement au chauffeur qu'il pouvait rentrer tranquillement chez lui et profiter de sa famille. Je retournais rapidement à l'intérieur de la villa jusqu'à me retrouver assise sur le sofa blanc entourée de tous les Cullen. A côté d'Edward, bien sûr.

La soirée se passa plutôt bien et les parents d'Edward me posait pas mal de question sur ma vie afin d'en apprendre plus sur moi. Parfois je me sentais de trop parmi tout ce monde suite aux regards mauvais que me lançaient sans cesse Rosalie et Jasper. Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise excuse si je décidais de partir en courant afin d'éviter de me faire assassiner sur place. Rosalie n'était pas ce genre fille que l'on pouvait qualifier comme "rassurante". Ses yeux noirs de mépris ne cessait de laisser le doute s'installer en moi. Qu'est-ce que je foutais ici ? Il était clair que je n'étais pas la bienvenue. Il fallait que je m'éclipse quelques minutes. Juste l'espace de deux petites minutes. De toute façon je ne pouvais pas partir, mon chauffeur étant rentré chez lui, je n'avais d'autre choix que de rester et d'attendre. La solution du comment m'éclipser fut rapidement résolu car une envie pressante venait de faire surface.

**- Est-ce que je peux emprunter vos toilettes ? **Demandais-je d'une toute petite voix.

**- Oui bien sûr, je vais t'accompagner. **Me proposa Edward en se levant avec moi.

Je le suivais jusqu'à me retrouver à l'étage. Il m'indiqua où se trouvait les toilettes en me touchant légèrement le bras ce qui provoqua le réveil de mes bleus que j'avais oublié. La douleur était tellement horrible que je n'ai pas pu retenir un gémissement.

**- Aïe ! **Me plaignis-je en plaçant ma main sur mon bras gauche. Comme si la douleur allait s'apaiser avec ce geste !

**- Est-ce que ça va ? **Me demanda Edward inquiet.

Même inquiet cet homme était un dieu vivant. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'il soit aussi beau ? Mes sentiments envers lui me jouaient-ils des tours ou était-il réellement l'homme le plus beau que je n'avais jamais vu avant ? Sans doute oui.

**- Ouai, ça va, juste un peu mal à mon bras c'est tout. **Lui répondis-je en espérant qu'il ne veuille pas regarder ce qui me faisait aussi mal.

Il fronça les sourcils mais me laissa cependant aller aux toilettes tranquillement. J'ouvris la porte de la pièce qu'Edward m'avait indiqué peu de temps avant et y pénétra. Je me précipitais sur la cuvette pour me soulager. Une fois fait, je me lavais les mains avec du savon et d'un désinfectant. Lorsque je relevais la tête, je fus surprise d'affronter mon reflet dans un miroir. En fait je n'y avais pas fait attention au début mais maintenant que c'était fait ... J'approchais ma tête de la vitre en touchant doucement ma blessure sur le coin de mon front. Lorsque je retirais mes doigts, je vis quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais du voir. La blessure venait de se refermer à mon contact. Les pansements ne servaient maintenant à rien. Je les retirais rapidement et observa longuement mon front. Rien plus de blessure. Ma peau était comme avant. Le bleu qui se trouvait sur ma joue avait à son tour disparu. Je regardais rapidement les marques que m'avait laissé Lucas sur les bras. Rien. Tout avait disparu. Comme si de rien n'était. Il était clair qu'Edward n'allait sûrement pas me croire s'il lui venait à regarder mes bras.

**- Impossible ... **Chuchotais-je toujours choquée face à la scène.

Il fallait que je trouve un moyen pour ne pas semer le doute chez les Cullen. Ce qui m'arrivait était complètement dingue. Pourtant je savais que je ne rêvais pas. J'étais pas stupide à ce point.

Soudain, une horrible migraine vint couronner le tout. Comme si je n'en avais pas assez vu aujourd'hui ! Mais la douleur était si intense que je ne pus m'empêcher de me laisser écrouler au sol. Ma tête entre les mains, j'essayais tant bien que mal de calmer cette fichu migraine. Je respirais assez bruyamment comme si c'était le meilleur remède pour me soigner. Je ressentis un soudain malaise se provoquer dans le bas de mon ventre. Une sorte de remontée acide me rappela que j'étais sur le point de le recracher. Instinctivement, je me relevais doucement en plaçant ma main droite sur ma bouche pour accueillir le liquide qui voulait à tout prix y sortir. Ce qui ne perdit pas de temps à arriver. Sauf que ce n'était aucun rejet de nourriture mais plutôt du sang.

**- Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive !? **Grognais-je un peu trop fort.

Je tentais de me calmer en essayant de maintenir ma respiration qui se faisait de plus en plus irrégulière. Merde, ils m'avaient sûrement entendu crier.

**- Belle est-ce que ça va ? **S'écria Edward après avoir toquer à la porte.

Je me tournais face à la porte. Zut, il y a du sang partout. Je pris rapidement l'éponge qui se trouvait sur le lavabo et la passait un peu partout jusqu'à ce qu'aucune goutte de sang ne soit visible.

**- Je ... Oui oui, ça va ! **Lui répondis-je tout en continuant de frotter.

Quelle idiote ! Je ne pourrais jamais lui dire que je venais à l'instant de cracher du sang ! Il était clair que je resterais cloîtrée ici avec son père en sachant que ce dernier était médecin. Pour le moment je ne voulais qu'une chose : rentrer. J'avais besoin de régler ce problème de mon côté. De toute façon il me prendrait pour une folle. C'était inévitable.

Après avoir tout bien nettoyé, je décidais qu'il était peut-être temps de sortir de cette pièce maudite et me préparais à de multiples questions. Par chance, Edward ne se trouvait plus derrière la porte, me permettant de réfléchir à une réponse concrète. Facile à dire. Je venais de passer plus de dix minutes dans la salle de bain, qui je précise n'était pas la mienne, à essayer de m'assurer que j'étais normale et que je n'avais rien de grave. En oubliant l'épisode de la blessure et le sang bien sûr. Sauf que je n'arrivais pas à y oublier, c'était ça le problème.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et descendis à pas lent les escaliers en prenant soin de me tenir sur la rambarde. Des fois que ... Lorsque j'arrivais au rez-de-chaussée, j'entendais une conversation dont je semblais être la principale concernée. Espérant avoir été discrète, je m'avançais doucement vers la pièce où se trouvaient tous les Cullen et me mis à écouter leurs échanges. Rectification : je ne suis jamais comme ça d'habitude, là la curiosité était trop tentante.

**- T'es sûr qu'elle va bien ? Ça fait longtemps qu'elle est coincée là haut ... **Sembla s'inquiéter Alice.

**- Si ça se trouve elle est en train de finaliser son plan tellement Edward est têtu sur le fait qu'il faut se méfier d'elle. **Précisa Rosalie comme si elle voulait montrer que c'était elle qui avait raison depuis le début.

Le début de quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par "se méfier d'elle" ? D'après elle, j'avais un plan, à savoir lequel, mais apparemment j'avais un plan. Ce qui est une bonne nouvelle d'autant plus que je n'ai aucun plan ! En tout cas pas dans mes souvenirs. Bien reprenons.

**- Laisse-là tranquille Rosalie ! Je ne te laisserais jamais parler d'elle comme ça ! **S'énerva Edward.

Je fus presque touchée par son attention défensive. Mais je préférais attendre le bilan de cette conversation avant de me laisser aller.

**- Quoi Edward ? Enfin réfléchit ! On est des vampires et Bella est peut-être humaine. Notre situation ne nous permet pas d'être ami avec elle ! **

**- Comme si tu voulais être amie avec Bella, Rose ! **Remarqua Alice.

**- Je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas être amie avec elle Alice, juste qu'en tant que vampires on ne peut pas c'est tout ! **

**- Ah oui, et pourquoi ? Bella est mon amie, et j'ai bien l'intention de lui faire comprendre qui nous sommes avant d'aller plus loin. **

**- Comment ça plus loin ? **L'interrogea Jasper.

**- Je me sens comme ... attirée par elle ... mais le fait que l'on soit des vampires bloques notre situation. Il y a plus qu'une simple amitié entre Bella et moi, je le sens et je suis sûr qu'elle aussi le ressent. **

Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la pièce. Je restais tout de même figée face à la révélation. Au début je pensais que c'était une blague. Les vampires ne pouvaient pas exister. On ne voyait ça que dans les livres, dans les films mais encore moins dans la vraie vie. Pourtant, ça semblait réel. Tout s'expliquait maintenant, sa peau froide, ses yeux qui changeaient sans cesse de couleur, le fait qu'il ne mangeait pas avec moi, pleins d'autres détails et questions venaient de se résoudre. Cependant, la révélation d'Edward m'était totalement indifférente. Il venait de me mentir. Et ce n'était pas n'importe quel mensonge, c'était LE mensonge à ne jamais cacher. J'attendais quelques instant pour me ressaisir de la nouvelle. Une fois fait, je décidais qu'il était temps que je me montre. Tous les regards des Cullen étaient vrillés sur moi et devaient sûrement se demander si j'avais entendu leur conversation ou non. Malheureusement pour eux, rien ne m'avait échapper. Mon regard se concentra sur celui d'Edward qui s'attendait à ce que je réagisse positivement. Mais désolée mon cher. Ça t'apprendra à me mentir. Je fis non de la tête pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais déçue.

**- T'es un vampire ... **Murmurais-je presque mais j'étais persuadée qu'il m'avait entendu.

**- Bella ... **Commença-t-il alors que je faisais quelques pas en arrière.

**- Ne t'approche pas de moi ... **Lui prévins-je en partant définitivement de la pièce, les larmes pleins les joues.

Je marchais à pas rapide en essuyant les larmes qui roulaient abondamment sur mes joues. J'avais mal à la poitrine. Mal qu'il m'ait mentit autant de temps. Qu'il ait laissé les sentiments s'installer alors qu'il avait un secret particulièrement lourd à cacher. Lui, un vampire. Comment ais-je fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte avant ? C'était pourtant logique ! Un humain ne peut pas avoir les yeux dorés et encore moins la peau glacée constamment ! Mais quelle idiote ! Me voilà maintenant coincée par mes sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui. Je ne voulais plus le voir. C'était mieux pour moi.

**- Bella attends ! **S'écria une voix que je voulais particulièrement oublier.

Je l'ignorais tant bien que mal en continuant à marcher pour rejoindre la route. Il avait beau pleuvoir des cordes, je m'en foutais, tant que je restais loin de lui je serais comblée. Si je prenais le risque de me retourner, j'allais lui dire tout ce que je pensais. Ce qui allait sûrement se passer s'il continuait à me supplier de l'écouter.

**- Bella, je t'en supplie, laisse-moi m'expliquer ... **

Cette fois-ci je me retournais rouge de rage.

**- M'expliquais quoi ?! Hein ?! Que tu es un vampire ?! Merci Edward, le message est passé maintenant, pas besoin de préciser le reste ! **M'écriais-je en lui montrant que j'étais vraiment énervée et pas du tout prête pour le pardonner.

Je ne supporter pas les mensonges. Encore moins de cette taille-là. J'avais été suffisamment marqué par l'infidélité de Nathan, je n'avais pas besoin que l'on me mente encore.

**- Pourquoi t'as pas été sincère avec moi depuis le début ? Hein Edward, dis-moi ? **

**- Tu crois que ça a été facile de te cacher la vérité ? Tu crois que chaque moment passé avec toi n'était pas dure pour moi ? A chaque fois j'hésitais de te dire la vérité, à chaque j'appréhendais ta réaction ce qui me forçais à laisser tomber. J'ai été sincère avec toi depuis le début de notre amitié sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de ma nature. **

Je fis non de la tête toujours pas convaincu par ses paroles. Je ne voulais pas tomber dans le panneau et pardonner facilement même si mon coeur me criait de courir dans ses bras et de l'embrasser fougueusement. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Ce serait comme si je refusais de faire face à la réalité. Et je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Il était un vampire et j'avais besoin de temps pour digérer cette nouvelle.

**- Pourquoi t'as laissé les sentiments s'installer alors ? **Lui demandais-je tout de même.

Je ne pouvais pas m'énerver sur lui en posant cette question. Je voulais contenir cette colère.

**- Parce que je ressens plus qu'une attirance pour toi Bella, j'ai essayé de m'éloigner de toi mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je me sens obligé d'être constamment à tes côtés pour te protéger. **

**- Je n'avais pas besoin de toi avant que l'on se rencontre, j'arrivais très bien à me protéger toute seule. Je suis assez grande pour ça. **Lui avouais-je d'un ton sec non désiré.

Il fut blessé par cette révélation. Mais c'était vrai. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui pour me protéger. J'avais dix-huit ans passé et je savais très bien m'occuper de moi. Je suis grande fille, je n'ai pas besoin qu'un homme et encore moins un vampire vienne le faire à ma place !

**- Je sais. Je suis désolé de t'avoir mentit et blessé au passage. Mais je n'avais pas le choix Bella. **

**- Mais t'attendait quoi au juste en te rapprochant de moi ? Tu voulais me sucer le sang c'est ça ? Et ben tu sais quoi Cullen, je suis désolée de t'avouer que ton plan a échoué ! Que jamais tu réussiras à planter tes crocs dans mes veines ! **

**- On est pas comme ça Bella ! Nous ne sommes pas des vampires comme les autres ! Les humains ne sont pas nos proies, nous nous nourrissons uniquement de sang animal, rien d'autre ! **M'assura-t-il en montrant sincérité du fond de son regard.

Il avait beau être sincère, je ne voulais pas le croire. Pendant des mois il me faisait croire qu'il ne me mentait pas. Je ne pourrais pas oublier ce mensonge, j'aurais trop peur que ma méfiance soit trop présente entre nous deux. J'avais besoin de temps.

**- Je ne veux plus te voir Edward. J'ai besoin de temps. Laisse-moi le temps de réfléchir. **Lui fis-je alors que je tremblotais de froid et que mes cheveux étaient loin d'être sec à cause de la pluie qui ne voulait décidément pas s'arrêter quelques minutes.

**- Je te laisserais le temps qu'il te faut. Mais laisse-moi te raccompagner d'abord et après je te laisserais tranquille. **Me répondit-il avec une pointe de tristesse au fond de sa voix.

J'hochais la tête en guise de réponse. Il s'approcha de moi pour entourer mes épaules frêles de sa veste pour me réchauffer au mieux. Cependant, je venais de me rappeler que j'avais oublié la mienne chez lui. Pas grave, elle ne m'était pas très importante de toute façon. Elle était loin d'être ma préféré. Edward alla chercher sa Volvo et dès qu'il arriva près de moi, m'invita à entrer à l'intérieur. Il avait mit le chauffage ce qui me permit de me réchauffer encore mieux. Sa veste toujours présente sur mes épaules, je pris le coin de mon épaule droite discrètement et le portait à mes narines afin de m'imprégner au mieux de son odeur. C'était la dernière fois que je pourrais en profiter. Peut-être après, mais pour le moment je préférais avancer doucement et prendre mes distances avec lui pour avoir les idées claires et prendre la bonne décision.

Le trajet fut long et pesant. Nous n'avions échangé aucun mot. Rien. C'était la première fois que cela nous arrivait et je pouvais avouer que cette situation me mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise. Je voulais rentrer chez moi et retrouver mon lit pour laisser échapper les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tout moment. Pour éviter qu'Edward ne s'en aperçoive, je fais mine de m'intéresser au paysage. Mais en réalité mes pensées étaient tournées vers lui. Demain je le retrouverais au lycée et je ne pourrais pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Manuella et Nicolas ne perdront pas de temps à découvrir ce qui se passe entre nous deux. Mais le problème est que je ne pourrais par leur dire. Je devrais me débrouiller seule pour prendre la bonne décision. Cela me prendra autant de temps qu'il le faudra. Mais je sais que j'y arriverais.

Il me déposa chez moi en lançant un simple "bonne nuit Bella". Je descendis de sa Volvo sans avoir pris le temps de lui répondre. Je ne savais même pas si les vampires dormaient. Je soupirais lorsque je parvenais à ouvrir ma porte d'entrée. Edward attendit, comme à son habitude, que je sois bien entrée avant de repartir. J'aurais apprécié cette intention avant mais là c'était autre chose. Je montais rapidement dans ma chambre sans pour autant me prendre quelque chose à grignoter. Je n'avais pas faim. D'ailleurs je n'avais rien manger de la journée. Avec les évènements, cela pouvait se comprendre. Avant de me coucher je passer dans la salle de bain pour me démaquiller, me doucher et me mettre en pyjama. Je me jetais sur mon lit en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. J'en avais marre. Marre de cette situation qui me faisait plus que souffrir. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que demain je le verrais, ce qui me fera plus souffrir. Je ressentais comme une douleur à la poitrine. Il m'arrivait même de mordre mon oreiller à pleine dent pour étouffer quelques cris de douleur. Mes parents s'inquiéteraient de mon état et je ne voulais pas de ça. J'avais envie d'être seule.

* * *

Le lendemain je me réveillais durement. J'avais finis par m'endormir à force de pleurer. Cela n'empêcher pas que j'étais totalement crevée. Il était clair qu'aujourd'hui je ne quitterais pour rien au monde mes lunettes de soleil. Sauf pour les cours évidemment.

Je me levais difficilement de mon lit, me dirigeais dans ma salle de bain et entama mon petit rituel quotidien. Je prenais le temps de me maquiller et mettre mes yeux couleurs chocolats en valeur. Je décidais de me friser les cheveux à l'aide d'une mousse car ayant les cheveux mouillés, je ne voulais pas me les brûler avec l'appareil chauffant. Je passais un coup de déodorant et une touche de parfum pour finir. Je sortis de la pièce en me dirigeant vers mon dressing. Le choix de mes vêtements ne fut pas très compliqué. J'enfilais un ensemble de sous-vêtements blancs avec un noeud rose sur les deux parties puis j'optais pour un pantalon en soie couleur crème suivit d'un débardeur blanc en oubliant pas de mettre ma poitrine en valeur. J'enroulais un foulard ayant le motif panthère. J'avais beau l'air de déprimer, je ne voulais pas m'empêcher de prendre soin de moi et surtout que les autres me voient déprimante. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce qui m'arrivait. Je soupirais. Encore une pensée pour lui.

Une fois toute prête, je descendis des escaliers en n'oubliant pas de prendre mon sac et une paire de compensée beige. Je me trouvais rapidement au rez-de-chaussée. J'attrapais un croissant sur la table de la cuisine. Je pris le temps de le savourer.

**- Bella ? Tu es là ma chérie. **S'exclama ma mère, contente de me voir.

Elle me prit dans ses bras telle une vraie mère. Elle avait finalement compris mon message l'autre soir. J'étais contente que cela marche, même si je savais qu'elle avait d'autre voyage d'affaire, je savais qu'elle ferait tout pour rattraper le temps perdu.

**- Je t'ai entendu pleurer hier soir ma chérie, ça ne va pas ? C'est ce garçon qui t'a fait du mal ? **Me demanda ma mère après s'être détachée de mes bras.

**- Ne t'en fais pas je vais mieux. **Lui assurais-je en évitant le "sujet Edward".

**- Très bien. En tout cas si tu veux parler ma fille, je suis là. **Me répondit-elle pas très convaincu suite à ma réponse. **Carlos n'a pas pu venir pour t'accompagner au lycée, sa fille de quatre ans a eu un problème respiratoire, il s'en excuse. Du coup, nous t'avons engagé un autre chauffeur en attendant que Carlos soit de nouveau disponible. **

**- Oh, j'espère que tout va bien se passer pour lui. D'accord, bon j'y vais maman. **Lui répondis-je en finissant ma phrase après avoir attrapé mes lunettes de soleil que je posais soigneusement sur mon nez.

Je me dépêchais à entrer dans la limousine. Le chauffeur se retourna pour me regarder de la tête au pied avant de se présenter. Il s'appelait Miles. Il semblait plutôt jeune et particulièrement collant pour un chauffeur censé ne pas s'occuper de la vie privée de son patron. Je soupirais et me présentais à mon tour. Il démarra enfin la voiture et s'engagea sur la route après avoir passé le chemin de terre et la fontaine au milieu de l'allée utilisée comme rond-point. Je collais ma tête contre la vitre teintée et observais le paysage. Cette journée prévoyait d'être aussi joyeuse qu'hier !

Le prénommé Miles me déposa sur le parking du lycée. Il alla m'ouvrir la porte. Lorsqu'il le fit, je descendis de la limousine en gardant mes lunettes de soleil. Je remerciais rapidement Miles et entreprit de jeter un coup d'oeil à la personne que je serais aller voir si rien ne s'était passé hier soir. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas. Je croisais le regard d'Edward qui lui me fixait avec espérance. Il espérait que je vienne le voir. Mais je n'avais pas suffisamment réfléchis pour le faire. Je détournais difficilement mon regard et partit en direction de Manu et Nico qui ne perdit pas de temps pour m'enlacer. Evidemment, l'épisode d'Edward qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux ne leur était pas passé inaperçu.

**- Salut Bee ! Comment ça va ? Tu as l'air pas bien ... **Me demanda Manu après m'avoir serré dans ses bras.

**- Si, je vais bien ne t'inquiètes pas. **

**- Arrête, je le vois bien, quand tu mets tes lunettes de soleil c'est que tu ne vas pas bien ! **

Cette fille me connaissait beaucoup trop à mon goût. Je ne pourrais jamais lui cacher mon problème entre Edward et moi. D'ailleurs, elle l'avait sûrement déjà remarqué mais elle attendait sûrement d'autre indice pour m'en parler. Tant mieux pour moi ! Je ne voulais pas parler d'Edward aujourd'hui. Du moins ce matin. J'avais besoin de réfléchir seule pour le moment. Après Manu et Nico pourront me bombarder de questions. Mais ça, je n'avais pas besoin de le dire à mes meilleurs amis, ils le savaient déjà.

* * *

Hey chère lecteurs !

Alors ce chapitre ? Hein vous le trouvez comment ?

Oui je sais que vous mourrez d'envie de savoir de qu'elle espèce est Bella,

mais chaque chose en son temps ! Je sais je suis sadique,

mais vous devriez être content, Bella sait qu'Edward est un vampire !

En tout cas j'espère que la réaction de Bella ne vous déplaît pas :)

Ouai, je voulais faire un peu différent du film, car faut l'avouer,

apprendre que quelqu'un est un vampire (même si ce n'est pas possible dans la vraie vie)

c'est une révélation qu'il ne faut pas prendre à la légère ! Je me trompe ?

Bref, en tout cas la suite arrivera dans la semaine ou sûrement dans deux semaines,

mais je ferais de mon mieux pour vous éviter de trop attendre.

Allez je vous laisse tranquille !

Kiss Kiss !

By F.B.F


	7. Chapitre 5: Réflexion

Bonjour !

Me voilà avec le nouveau chapitre !

Et oui, comme promis, j'ai essayé de l'écrire le plus rapidement possible tout

en essayant de l'écrire à la perfection de vos attentes.

Mais ne pensez tout de même pas que je vais accélérer les choses rien que pour vous ;)

Eh oui, je préfère vous faire mariner pendant un long moment avant d'arriver à la réponse

que vous attendez le plus ! Je sais je suis sadique mais vous penserez autre chose de

moi après avoir lu ce chapitre !

* * *

**Cassy-chou : **Tout d'abord merci pour ton commentaire ! Je sais que tu as très envie de savoir l'espèce de Bella, je sais que tu vas sûrement me tuer après avoir lu ce chapitre, car oui, je vais te l'avouer, la nature de Bella sera révélée un peu plus tard dans la fiction ! Eh oui je sais, mais chaque chose en son temps ! Je préfère m'occuper des deux futurs tourtereaux (s'ils se mettent ensembles) avant de m'occuper de Bella :)Eh oui pour sa réaction, j'avais envie qu'elle change, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise :)

**larosesurleau** : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Eh oui ! Moi non plus je n'aimerais pas être à sa place. Pose toi encore la question sur ce qu'elle est, car la révélation n'est pas pour tout de suite :)

**Guest**** :** Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oui c'est sûr ! Mais sache que je passe un très bon moment à l'écrire !

**CeriseBella :** Merci pour ton commentaire, et de rien ! Je suis contente que mon histoire de plaise :D

* * *

Cette semaine était passée à une lenteur infinie. J'avais l'impression que c'était rien que pour me rappeler que je ne pouvais pas éviter Edward indéfiniment. Evidemment, ces derniers jours ne m'avaient été d'aucune aide. Je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir tranquillement et à me dire quel est le pire dans le fait qu'Edward soit un vampire ? Encore une question sans réponse. Pour changer.

Lundi, avait été sûrement la journée la plus étrange de la semaine. D'autant plus que c'était la première fois qu'Edward et moi ne nous étions pas adressés la parole. Même pas une seule seconde pour un petit bonjour. Non rien. Enfin, je savais que lui voulait me parler, surtout en cours, mais à chaque que sa bouche si fine s'ouvrait, il la refermait automatiquement, comme s'il se rappelait que je ne voulais pas lui parler. Sauf que je n'étais pas contre. Je lui avais dit que j'avais juste besoin de temps. Mais ce n'était pas si mal en fin de compte. Mardi, Manuella et Nicolas voyaient très bien que mon comportement avait changé face à Edward. Le fait que je ne parle plus d'Edward et que je n'adresse plus la parole à ce dernier les laissait perplexe. Je savais qu'il voulait me demander ce qu'il se passait, mais ils savaient très bien que ce n'était pas le moment, que j'étais en pleine réflexion avec moi-même. Cependant, le jour où Manuella décidera de me prendre entre quatre yeux, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de craquer et de lui dire ce qui ne va pas. Je prendrais soin tout de même de ne pas lui avouer la raison de notre coup de tête, c'est-à-dire, le fait qu'Edward soit une espèce surnaturelle dont j'ignorais l'existence jusqu'à maintenant. Mercredi, je n'étais pas allée en cours. Non pas parce que je ne voulais pas croiser le regard d'Edward, ce qui me serait fatale pour ma pauvre personne, mais parce qu'une horrible migraine provoquait en moi une souffrance interminable. J'avais bien sûr prévenu Manu et Nico qui s'étaient empressés de m'appeler. Je me rappelle ne pas avoir eu envie qu'ils viennent me rendre visite ce jour-là. Malade comme j'étais, valait mieux pas qu'ils me voient dans cet état. Et enfin Jeudi, avait été une journée particulièrement longue à mon goût. De plus, le fait que j'avais maths en compagnie d'Edward était encore pire à supporter. Il est vrai que d'habitude nous étions toujours en train de nous parler ou de nous toucher la main, mais là rien. Grâce à lui j'avais augmenté dans cette matière et je comprenais la plupart des leçons. Le professeur commençait même à m'apprécier suite aux bonnes notes qui s'enchaînaient. Mais pour moi, les maths resteront la pire des matières.

Mais aujourd'hui, nous étions vendredi. Une autre journée à l'ignorer. Encore. De plus, je n'étais pas d'humeur. Je pensais sans cesse à Edward. J'avais réellement des sentiments pour lui et j'arrivais pas à les oublier. C'était trop dur. Notre baiser de la semaine dernière avait été pour moi significatif d'autant plus que c'est lui qui a fonçait sur mes lèvres. Cherchez l'erreur s'il ne ressent rien. A moins que ... non je ne préférais pas y penser. Il m'avait promit qu'il m'avait uniquement dit sa vraie nature et qu'il ne m'avait jamais mentit à part pour protéger son secret. Et puis, il avait tout de même suggéré que je le trouve de mes propres moyens. Sauf que la découverte ne s'est pas faite dans les meilleures conditions.

Plongée dans mon assiette, je ne faisais que de trier les aliments qui se trouvaient dans ma salade. Plutôt que de les manger, je les mettais sur le côté de mon assiette. Je n'avais pas faim. La réflexion qu'il fallait que je me fasse depuis le début de notre dispute commençait enfin à être sérieuse. Edward était un vampire et alors ? Étais-je prête à supporter sa différence et à le voir partir pour se nourrir des humains ? Je ne sais pas. Je l'aimais certes, mais il y avait trop de sacrifices pour que je puisse me faire une conclusion positive à ce sujet. Je soupirais. J'étais perdue. Perdue entre mes sentiments que je ressens pour lui et le fait qu'il soit un vampire. C'était quand même dur à avaler cette nouvelle. C'était impossible même. Le pire était que je pouvais en parler à personne, même pas à mes meilleurs amis. Je ne me voyais pas leur dire : "_hey vous savez que je suis amoureuse d'un vampire !?_ " Non pas du tout. Et puis, au fond, je ne le détestais pas. Il avait beau m'avoir mentit, je trouvais quand même à dire qu'il avait ses raisons et que révéler un tel secret n'était pas une tâche facile.

**- Bella tu m'écoutes ? **Me demanda Manuella en voyant que je n'étais pas avec elle.

**- Excuses-moi tu disais ? **Lui répondis-je en essayant d'afficher une expression neutre.

Mais c'était sans compter sur les Cullen qui se trouvait juste derrière notre table et évidemment en face de moi. Edward me fixait comme à son habitude avec une lueur d'espoir dans son regard. Les autres me regardaient aussi mais différemment. Emmett et Alice avec amitié mais de l'inquiétude se percevait dans leurs regards, Rosalie et Jasper toujours de la même façon, c'est-à-dire avec mépris. Mais je me préoccupais plus de ces deux-là. Qu'ils me détestent autant qu'ils le veulent, je ne changerais pas ma façon d'être. Et si Edward et moi venions à nous mettre ensemble, je n'écouterais pas ce qu'ils pourraient bien penser.

**- Ça ne va pas Bella ? **Me demanda Nicolas, inquiet.

Je quittais Edward du regard pour m'intéressais à celui de mon meilleur ami. Il me regarda avec inquiétude. Comme chaque jour depuis le début de la semaine. Il n'était pas dupe, il voyait très bien que je n'étais pas bien. Et pourtant je continuais à me taire et à rester sur mes réflexions mentales.

**- Si ça va, pourquoi tu dis ça ? **

Ce fut au tour de Manu de me regarder avec le même sentiment que Nico. Lorsqu'elle me regardait de cette façon je savais qu'une discussion se fera dans très peu de temps. Avec ma chance, cela se passera aujourd'hui. Génial. Que voulait-elle que je lui dise ? Que l'homme dont mon coeur s'est vite emballé n'était pas celui que je pensais ? Si je lui disais tout ça, les questions vireront sûrement sur : " Et qui est-il ? " Là il était clair que je ne pouvais pas lui répondre. Voilà pourquoi je restais dans mon silence. C'était mieux ainsi.

**- Bee, tu es bizarre en ce moment. On s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi tu sais. **Ajouta Manu en posant sa main sur la mienne comme signe qu'elle sera toujours là telle une amie fidèle.

**- J'ai dit que j'allais bien ! **Lui répondis-je en me levant pour quitter la table.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi ma réaction fut aussi sauvage. Je n'ai rien pu contrôler. Il arrivait parfois à mon corps de prendre le contrôle sur mon esprit. Et ça depuis que j'ai découvert que j'avais miraculeusement guéris de ma blessure à la tête et des autres hématomes que m'avait causé Lucas. Et puis il y avait aussi le sang que j'avais recraché dans la salle de bain des Cullen. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qui m'arrivait. J'aurais du à mon tour le dire à Edward au lieu de m'énerver sur son mensonge, mais je préférais être sûr que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Et puis je voulais tout de même découvrir ce qui m'arrivait avant d'en arriver à la révélation.

Je débarrassais rapidement mon plateau et partit rejoindre les toilettes pour filles, évidemment. Je me réfugiais à l'intérieur d'un cabinet. Je n'avais pas d'envie pressante, juste le besoin de m'isoler un moment avant de retrouver mes amis. Je n'étais pas la seule qui se trouvait dans les toilettes puisque j'entendais plusieurs filles parler de maquillage, de la nouvelle collection de la société de mes parents et aussi de mecs. Mais je remarquais que la conversation était plus tournée sur moi. Parfois je me dis que les toilettes est un bon endroit pour savoir si les gens disaient du mal sur toi ou non.

**- T'as vu Bella ne reste même plus avec Edward ? **S'exclama une voix féminine que je ne pouvais qu'identifier par celle de Jessica.

Cette fille m'insupportait à chaque fois qu'elle me parlait. Nous étions à côté en cours de français et franchement je préférais me jeter par la fenêtre plutôt que d'écouter comment se passe sa petite vie ou savoir comment était sa première fois avec Mike. Ouai, je savais tout sur elle. Jessica était loin d'avoir la langue dans sa poche. Aucun secret n'était en sécurité avec elle. D'ailleurs je suis surprise qu'elle ne se soit pas rendue compte que je me contrefichais de ce qu'elle me racontait. Un jour je crois que je lui dirais. Même Manu et Nico me demandait sans cesse comment je faisais pour la supporter.

**- C'est vrai ?! Oh ça veut dire qu'il est libre alors ! **Lui répondit une autre fille qui n'était autre que Lauren.

Ah Lauren ! L'une des filles avec qui valait mieux pas être amie. Elle était loin d'être comme Jessica. Elle était pire. Elle passait son temps à piquer les mecs des autres même à ses propres amies. Elle ne se gênait pas non plus pour faire du charme à certains de nos professeurs qui refusent ses avances sauf un. . Mais faut dire, que cet homme est divorcé depuis plus de deux ans et est en manque de sexe. Ce que je tire viens tout droit de Manuella qui s'arrange toujours pour trouver les meilleurs secrets. Moi je ne faisais qu'écouter.

**- En plus, Edward est un homme vraiment beau. Je comprends pourquoi Bella s'intéresse à lui. **Enchaîna Lauren.

**- Ouai. Mais avoue que lui aussi est très attaché à elle ... **Lui répondit Jessica d'une voix moins assurée.

**- On s'en fout ! Bella n'est plus avec lui alors je le considère comme voie libre ! Et je réussirais à l'avoir Jess !**

**- Enfin Lauren ! Toi même tu sais que c'est Bella qui l'intéresse et personne d'autre !**

**- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais d'abord ? **

**- Je le sais parce que s'il s'intéresserait à toi il ne resterait pas avec Bella ! Je t'aime bien Lauren mais parfois je ne te trouve pas logique ! **

Il était dure de s'imaginer que ces deux là pouvaient être amies. Et pourtant si. Mais à savoir si leur relation régnait sur la vérité, je n'en savais rien. Tout ce que je savais c'était qu'elles étaient tout de même faites pour s'entendre. Elles étaient les reines pour s'occuper des affaires des autres. Comme celle qui se passait entre Edward et moi. Cependant, celle que je préférais entre les deux, était Jessica même si cette dernière était connue pour être aussi peste que Lauren. En même temps, Lauren et moi étions loin d'être amies. Même pas du tout. Et ma rancune s'était plus renforcée lorsque j'avais appris qu'elle s'était amusée à répartir une fausse rumeur sur ma personne en racontant que je draguais des mecs plus âgés que moi sur webcam. Cette rumeur a disparu rapidement lorsque cette dernière a reçu fièrement mon point dans sa jolie tête de blonde. La pauvre, elle s'était absentée durant deux semaines suite à l'hématome que je lui avait causé au visage. D'habitude, je n'étais pas du genre à me battre mais lorsque l'on me cherche on me trouve souvent. Et Lauren en a fait les frais. Je pourrais même dire qu'elle a peur de moi.

**- Dois-je te rappeler que c'est Bella qui est allée à sa rencontre ? De plus, je suis sûr que je suis son type de femme. S'il s'intéresserait à des filles banales comme Angela Weber crois-moi ça se saurait ! **

Jessica ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Tandis que moi j'étais rouge de colère. Je m'étais beau disputée avec Edward cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était libre ! Pfft, si cette Lauren savait, elle n'irait pas vers lui. Surtout si je lui avouais ce qu'Edward m'avait dit à son propos. Je me rappelle lorsqu'il m'avait annoncé que Lauren était pour lui la fille la plus stupide qu'il connaisse. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de rire durant cette révélation suite à l'expression de son visage. Remarque, il avait fait la même chose lorsque je lui avais parlé de Mike Newton et que je lui avais confié qu'il était loin de m'intéresser malgré qu'il essaye tant bien que mal de me parler. Ce souvenir faisait partit des meilleurs que j'avais passé en sa compagnie. Je souriais. J'essuyais la larme qui s'était permise de s'aventurer sur ma joue. Je soupirais un grand coup et sortis des toilettes pour prendre l'air. Certes les toilettes étaient un bon endroit pour réfléchir, mais l'odeur n'était pas des plus agréable.

Les deux filles ne devaient sûrement pas s'attendre à me voir à ce moment-là. Surtout que leur conversation se portait sur Edward et moi. Je les regardais en leur lançant un sourire faussement amical. J'attendais que l'une d'entre elles s'expriment avant de me lancer.

**- Comment ça va Bella ? **Tenta de me demander Lauren. Sa fierté l'empêchait de fuir ce lieu et préférait m'affronter alors qu'elle savait très bien à quoi s'attendre.

**- Tiens ! Voilà que Lauren s'intéresse à moi ! **L'interrogeais-je après m'être lavée les mains. **C'est vrai ! Que suis-je bête ! C'est de moi dont tu parlais tout à l'heure ! Alors suis-je si intéressante que ça ? **Lui demandais-je en l'affrontant du regard d'un sourire amusé.

Rien qu'à la voir en train de trembler et d'essuyer ses mains moites, une envie de m'exploser de rire me chatouilla l'esprit. Avant, elle n'était pas comme ça avec moi. Mais depuis notre confrontation, elle s'était mise à avoir peur de moi. Et je peux avouer que cela m'amuser beaucoup. Surtout quand mon regard croisait celui de Jessica qui n'osait pas dire un mot et n'avait qu'une envie : partir et ne plus jamais me croiser durant la fin de la journée sans pour autant prendre la peine de défendre son amie. Pathétique. Elles étaient totalement pathétiques. Elles sont capables de parler des gens par derrière mais quand il s'agit de le dire en face c'est tout à fait autre chose. Elles passent du statut commère à timide.

**- Je te préviens Lauren ! Et toi aussi Jessica ! La prochaine fois que vous vous mêlez des affaires qui ne vous regarde pas surtout me concernant vous aurez à faire à moi ! Est-ce que c'est compris ? **Les menaçais-je tout en gardant mon calme.

**- Euh oui ... euh on est désolée ... **

**- Je m'en fous de vos excuses ! Ce qui est fait est fait ! Ah oui et Lauren ! Ne t'imagines pas que tu pourras séduire Edward, si tu savais ce qu'il m'a dit sur toi ! **

**- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? **

**- Oh, je n'aimerais pas gâcher l'espoir qu'il te reste en te le disant ! **Lui répondis-je ironiquement. **Allez, dégage de ma vue ! **Continuais-je d'un air mauvais.

J'attendis qu'elles sortent des toilettes pour pouvoir respirer un bon coup. Lorsque j'entendis que quelqu'un venait de tirer la chasse d'eau, je me retournais pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Mais je ne m'inquiétais pas plus lorsque je vis que c'était simplement Alice qui sortait du cabinet. Elle semblait satisfaite de mon intervention suite au sourire qui était plaqué sur son petit visage de lutin.

**- Waouh ! Je trouve ça bien envoyé Bella ! **Me demanda-t-elle en se lavant les mains même si je me doutais qu'elle en avait besoin. **Ne t'inquiètes pas, je fais ça pour ne pas paraître trop bizarre devant les humains.** Me murmura-t-elle après qu'elle ait vu que je fixais ses mains.

**- Ouai je n'ai pas pu me retenir. **Lui répondis-je tandis que je lui affichais un sourire à mon tour. **Non mais pour qui elles se prennent ? **M'emportais-je en me retournant pour lui faire face.

Elle se mit à rire. Puis elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit que j'étais sérieuse.

**- Tu tiens encore à lui ? **Me demanda-t-elle sans prendre compte de mes dernières paroles.

Je la regardais quelques minutes. Cette fille savait lire sur les visages ou quoi ? Remarque ma réaction n'était pas très discrète. Je ne me suis pas contenue pour éviter de dire ce que je pensais tout haut. Mais maintenant que c'était fait, je n'avais plus qu'à assumer.

**- C'est dure de ne plus penser à lui alors qu'on a passé plus de six mois à traîner ensemble. Pour moi Edward reste un ami. **Lui répondis-je sincèrement en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

**- Tu lui manques beaucoup aussi. Je le sais parce que je le vois tous les jours et que je connais mon frère par coeur. Je ne peux pas te dire d'aller le voir car je comprends que tu ais besoin de temps, mais je voulais juste te faire partager mon opinion. **

**- C'est normal Alice, tu as le droit de dire ce que tu penses. Mais j'ai encore besoin de temps pour réfléchir d'accord ? **Lui répondis-je en affichant un sourire. **Pourrais-tu tenir éloigner cette Lauren ? **Osais-je tout de même lui demander.**  
**

Elle éclata de rire. Cette fille je l'adorais déjà. Elle était la première, avec Emmett, à m'accepter telle que j'étais. Edward m'avait dit que c'était sa soeur préférée car elle était loin d'être celle qui critiquait à tout bout de champs.

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'y a que toi qui l'intéresse. **Me répondit-elle simplement.

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre. Seul un simple sourire lui permettait de comprendre ce que je pensais. Le fait de savoir que j'étais la seule à intéresser Edward me réchauffait le coeur. Elle avait raison. Je tenais encore à lui. Evidemment puisque c'est de lui dont je suis amoureuse.

Lorsque je sortis des toilettes, je fus surprise par Manuella qui avait décidé de me prendre par le bras avec insistance ce qui me força à la suivre. Sûrement pour parler. Et là, j'étais certaine qu'elle était prête à tout pour savoir ce qu'elle veut. Mais elle était ma meilleure amie, et même si je ne voulais pas en parler, je sais que cela me ferais du bien en me libérant. Elle avait le droit de savoir. Pas dans les moindre détails mais je lui dirais le principal. Ma conversation avec Alice avait beau être réconfortante, celle de Manuella le sera encore mieux. Elle arrivera sûrement à m'aider dans mes interrogations. Après tout, je n'étais pas obligée de lui dire la raison de mon éloignement avec Edward.

Manuella me traîna jusqu'à notre coin tranquille en me tenant toujours par le bras. Là où elle avait l'habitude de me parler, loin des regards des élèves. Sauf que cette fois-ci elle n'avait pas choisis le bon endroit. Puisque les Cullen se trouvaient juste derrière elle et donc en face de moi. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. Même si je ne savais pas de quoi étaient capables les vampires, ils avaient sans doute une ouïe beaucoup plus développée que la nôtre. La conversation que j'allais entretenir avec Manu n'allait pas être en sécurité. De toute façon, je ne pouvais pas dire à Manu de se mettre ailleurs à cause des Cullen. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils se trouvaient à quelques pas de nous. Voilà pourquoi je ne pouvais pas.

**- Maintenant Bella tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ! **S'emporta-t-elle en me plaquant contre un arbre sans pour autant abuser de sa force.

Elle l'avait l'habitude de se comporter de cette façon lorsqu'elle voulait savoir quelque chose. Remarque, je n'étais pas des plus douce lorsque c'était le contraire. Cependant son geste avait sans doute pour but de me faire mal un minimum mais rien. Je ne ressentais rien. J'avais plutôt l'impression de ressentir des petites caresses. Étrange Pourtant avant la douleur était là. Je ne comprends plus rien. Bref, il faut que je me concentre sur Manuella. Je m'occuperais de mon problème plus tard.

**- Puisque je te dis qu'il ne se passe rien ! **Lui répondis-je essayant de ne pas lui avouer même si je savais que c'était peine perdue.

**- Arrête de te foutre de moi Bella ! Tu crois que je ne vois pas qu'Edward et toi vous ne vous parlez plus hein ? Tu crois que je ne vois pas qu'il t'a fait quelque chose ? Bella je te connais par coeur et je sais exactement quand tu ne vas pas bien. Et là c'est ce qu'il se passe depuis une semaine, alors maintenant tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'a fait ! Et je ne lâcherais pas Bella et je me fous totalement d'avoir l'obligation de sécher les cours ! Ton silence me tue ! Parce que là moi je craque ! **

Je la regardais pendant quelques minutes. Des larmes étaient sur le point de couler le long de ses joues. Les miennes étaient aussi sur le point de le faire. Elle s'était inquiétée durant ces derniers jours et moi j'ai été égoïste. J'aurais du penser à elle et lui dire directement. Mais je voulais être sûr de mes choix avant de le faire. Mon regard quitta le sien pour se déposer sur celui d'Edward. Je revenais rapidement à Manu pour lui dire ce qu'elle attendait.

**- Je ... je suis désolée ... désolée de ne pas t'avoir dit plus tôt ce qui n'allait pas alors que Nico et toi vous vous inquiétez pour moi ... **M'excusais-je avant de me lancer pour de bon. **Désolée d'être aussi égoïste ... **Rajoutais-je alors que quelques larmes coulaient sur mes joues en trouvant le bon moment pour intervenir.

**- T'es pas égoïse Bee, pas du tout d'ailleurs. Mais faut que tu saches que nous on t'aime et on n'aime pas du tout de voir mal et triste. Il faut que tu nous dises quand tu ne vas pas bien, même si je suis certaine que tu sais qu'on l'a deviné rien qu'en te regardant.**

Elle réussit à m'arracher un petit sourire. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur mes meilleurs amis et seulement eux. Oui, j'avais beau être populaire, je n'avais pas besoin d'une dizaine d'amis pour être heureuse. J'avais trouvé les perles rares et ça m'allait très bien. Nicolas et Manuella étaient comme ma deuxième famille. Et ça sert à ça les vrais amis.

**- Merci Manu. Mais tu sais, j'avais besoin de réfléchir et mettre mes idées au claires avant de vous dire ce qui n'allait pas. J'avais moi-même du mal à réaliser ce qu'il s'est passé alors tu vois ...**

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas Bee, je sais que tu as besoin de réfléchir avant de te confier. Mais comme tu es restée plus de jours à faire la part des choses que ce que tu ne fais d'habitude, nous nous sommes inquiétés. Maintenant que nous y sommes, dis moi ce qu'il se passe. **

Je baissais la tête. _Allez Bella ! Dis-lui ce qu'il se passe !_ Facile à dire, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais observée par les personnes les plus concernées par cette histoire ! _Tu t'en fous, ils n'ont qu'à pas être là ! _C'est vrai, mais maintenant que je les vois je n'arrive pas à cracher le morceau. _Ignore-les ! Et puis tu n'es pas obligée de lui dire le secret qui te sépare d'Edward ! _Merci c'est ce que j'allais faire ! _Alors fais-le qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! _Oh la ferme ! _  
_

**- Bee ? Fais taire cette petite voix dans ta tête et parle moi. **M'incita Manu en relevant ma tête à l'aide de son index.

Je ne pus me résoudre à la fixer. Je me collais contre l'arbre en inspirant fortement. J'étais prête à tout lui avouer. Du moins, le nécessaire.

**- Il m'a mentit. **Lui avouais-je en laissant les larmes de couler librement.

**- Comment ça il t'a mentit ? **

**- Il me cachait quelque chose depuis le début. Et moi je n'ai rien vu. **

**- Et c'est quoi ce secret ? **

C'était la question que je redoutais le plus. Mon regard se porta sur les Cullen. Je voulais voir leur réaction. Il semblait tous captés par notre conversation. Puis je me mis à regarder Edward. Il me faisait confiance. De toute façon je n'avais pas l'intention de lui dire. Pas pour protéger leur secret, mais plutôt mes meilleurs amis et puis qui me croira ? On me prendra sûrement pour une folle. Et puis, j'étais loin d'être la reine des salopes. Ce n'était pas à moi de révéler leur secret. Ce n'était pas mes affaires. Je soupirais.

**- Je ne peux pas te le dire Manu. **Lui répondis-je en reportant mon regard sur elle.

**- Et comment l'as-tu découvert ? **Enchaîna-t-elle sans pour autant insister.

**- J'étais chez lui pour l'anniversaire d'Alice. Il a suffit que je m'absente pour aller aux toilettes et à peine me suis absentée que quand je suis revenue, j'ai découvert qu'il me mentait. **Lui répondis-je doucement. **Et moi j'avais des sentiments pour lui mais quelle conne ! Putain ! **M'énervais-je en tapant mon pied contre l'arbre sans pour autant ressentir aucune douleur alors que je n'avais pas été des plus douce. **Pourtant, tu vois d'habitude je ne m'attache pas à un homme aussi vite. Mais je ne sais pas, avec lui, je me sens différente et bien. Mais depuis le premier jour où j'ai posé mon regard sur lui, j'ai ressentis cette attirance et ... **

**- Tu sais ce que je pense ? **Me coupa-t-elle voyant que je n'étais sûrement pas prête de m'arrêter.

Je fis non de la tête même si je m'attendais à la réponse que je redoutais le plus.

**- Que tu es amoureuse de lui. Et pas qu'un peu d'ailleurs ! Est-ce que vous vous êtes parlés depuis votre dispute ?**

**- Honnêtement ? Pas depuis que je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de réfléchir. **

**- Ecoute moi bien Bee ! Tu vas aller voir Edward et vous allez vous parler tous les deux ! **

**- Mais c'est à lui de venir pas à moi Manu ! **

**- Il ne viendra pas te voir puisque tu lui as dit que tu voulais réfléchir ! Alors arrête de faire l'enfant Bella et va le voir ! Je crois qu'après cette semaine il faudra bien que vous mettiez les choses au clair ! **

Je soupirais. Elle avait raison. Nous n'étions plus en primaire ou au collège à attendre que ce soit le coupable qui vienne s'excuser. Nous étions des adultes. J'étais amoureuse de lui. J'irais le voir sûrement dans la journée ou peut-être ce week-end. J'avais encore besoin de mon petit moment de réflexion avant d'aller le voir. Peut-être que ce sera lui qui viendra à moi qui sait. Après tout, il avait sûrement écouté ma conversation.

**- J'ai encore besoin de réfléchir avant d'aller le voir. **

**- Je sais. Je sais comment tu fonctionnes Bee. Profites bien de cette journée pour réfléchir et file lui parler. **Me dit-elle en me souriant. **En plus, je suis sûr qu'il n'attend que ça. **Continua-t-elle après avoir jeté un regard à Edward.

J'acquiesçais en silence. Nous prîmes le chemin de notre salle de cours respectif. Elle cours de français et moi cours de maths. Avec Edward, évidemment. Je ne pourrais pas lui parler directement, cela me demanderait trop d'efforts. Chaque chose en son temps. J'avais encore besoin de faire la part des choses et surtout savoir ce qui était bien ou mal dans notre histoire.

En entrant dans la salle, je fis un rapide bonjour au professeur et ne perdit pas de temps à rejoindre ma place. Je pris mes anciennes habitudes avant ma rencontre avec Edward. C'est-à-dire, la contemplation de feuille volante et d'oiseau par la fenêtre. A vrai dire je ne pensais à rien. J'avais juste envie que le cours se termine rapidement alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore commencé. C'est alors que je sentis la présence d'Edward à mes côtés. Il suffisait d'une simple inspiration de son odeur si enivrante pour que je le reconnaisse. Je fermais les yeux en profitant de son parfum. Pour une fois je me laissais aller.

Durant toute l'heure, je ne cessais de jeter des coups d'oeils à Edward. Ils nous arrivaient même parfois que nos regards se croisaient. Dieu que c'était dure de résister à cet homme ! J'essayais de me concentrer sur le cours pour éviter de craquer, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

Alors que j'écrivais ce que disais le professeur, un violent mal de tête me fit perdre tout contrôle. Un cri strident était sortit de ma bouche sans que j'en ai pris le contrôle. Je sentais que tous les élèves de la classe me regardaient mais je m'en foutais. Ma souffrance était telle que les autres pouvaient penser ce qu'ils voulaient j'en avais rien à faire.

**- Mademoiselle Swan vous allez bien ? **Me demanda le professeur avec inquiétude.

Il s'était approcher de moi comme n'importe quel professeur aurait fait pour un élève malade.

**- Monsieur Cullen voulez-vous bien emmener Bella à l'infirmerie s'il vous plaît ? **Enchaîna-t-il, voyant que je ne répondais pas.

**- Bien sûr monsieur. **Lui répondit Edward.

Ce dernier m'aida à me lever en mettant son bras autour de ma taille. Ce geste me rappelait vaguement nos étreintes que l'on entretenait quand nous étions encore amis. Je me laissais aller contre lui. Je me sentais faible. Il m'aida à marcher jusqu'à la porte de la sortie. Pendant qu'il me tenait fermement, je profitais de ce court instant pour sentir son odeur qui m'avait manqué. Il tenait encore à moi. Je le sentais.

**- Edward, j'ai envie de m'asseoir un moment. **Lui dis-je.

Il ne ronchonna pas et trouva rapidement un banc. Il m'aida à m'y asseoir bien que la force me soit revenue. La migraine était toujours présente me faisant souffrir encore plus. Je mettais ma tête entre mes mains pour m'empêcher de pleurer. Si je me laissais aller, la douleur n'en serait pas la seule responsable. Être seule avec lui me rappelait nos moments que l'on passait ensemble.

**- Je ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie Edward. **Murmurais-je tout en restant dans la même position.

**- Mais tu ne te sens pas bien Bella ... **Me répondit-il en me regardant.

Je décidais de l'affronter du regard. Il avait raison, je ne me sentais pas bien, mais comment expliquer à l'infirmerie que ces des migraines qui me prennent d'un coup alors que je suis en pleine forme. Et surtout lui dire que cela me vient depuis que j'ai fait une sorte d'hémorragie interne lorsque j'avais découvert que mes blessures se soignaient automatiquement. Il était clair qu'elle me prendrait pour une folle et qu'elle m'internera sans chercher pourquoi.

**- Parce que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive. **Lui avouais-je sans me contrôler.

Parfois je ne comprenais pas les réactions de mon corps. Mon coeur me poussait à me confier à Edward et lui dire ce qu'il m'arrivait et ma raison était partagée entre les deux. Je le vis froncer les sourcils. Il attendait que j'enchaîne.

**- Il m'est arrivait la même chose le week-end dernier. Dans ta salle de bain. Tu as vu je n'ai même plus ma blessure sur la tête. Je l'ai vu disparaître de mes propres yeux. J'ai même craché du sang. Merde quelle idiote, tu t'en fous complètement de ce qu'il m'arrive, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te dis ça alors que ...**

Je fus stoppée dans mon élan à cause de l'index d'Edward qu'il avait posé délicatement sur mes lèvres. Je n'essayais même pas de m'en dégager, au contraire, ce contact m'avais comme immobilisé. Je n'arrivais plus à faire un geste. Je ne ressentais plus aucune douleur. Comme s'il en était responsable.

**- Tu aurais du me le dire Bella. **

**- Que je te dise quoi ? Hein ? Qu'il m'arrive des choses que je ne peux moi-même pas expliquer. C'est complètement débile. **Lui répondis-je en me dégageant de son doigt avec regret. **  
**

**- Il y a quelque chose d'autre que je ne t'ai pas dit ... **

**- Encore un mensonge ? **

**- Non. Ce n'est pas un mensonge Bella mais une hypothèse à ton propos. **

**- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?**

**- Rien justement. Mais laisse-moi parler s'il te plaît. **

Je ne répondis rien signe que je ne l'interromprais plus. Je le regardais, impatiente de savoir cette nouvelle révélation. Espérons que ce ne soit pas une façon de me causer d'autres interrogations alors que je venais de finir avec les miennes.

**- Tu sais, avant que tu ne saches qui j'étais, j'ai remarqué que lorsque tu me faisais une tape amicale tu n'avais pas mal et encore moins quand tu courrais à Central Park, pensant que tu étais poursuivit, tu m'as foncé dedans et tu n'as rien eu alors que n'importe quel humain aurait été assommé, blessé ou même mort sur le coup. Mais toi rien. C'est cela qui me pousse à te dire que tu n'es peut-être pas comme les humains. **

Je le regardais complètement choquée. Je ne savais même pas quoi répondre. D'après lui je ne serais pas humaine ? Mais c'était n'importe quoi ! Ce n'était pas possible, mes parents étaient humains, je l'étais donc moi aussi. J'étais perdue. Encore. Je remercie Edward Cullen pour provoquer un tel bazar dans ma tête à chaque fois qu'il me fait une révélation.

**- C'est à ce moment-là que tu dois me répondre Bella. Est-ce que tu sais si tu es humaine ou non ?**

**- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de savoir si je suis différente ? **

**- Non. Mais je veux que tu saches que je n'arrives pas à lire dans tes pensées alors que les autres humain si. Alice n'arrive pas non plus à voir dans ton avenir et Jasper a essayé de contrôler tes émotions mais il s'avère que c'était impossible. C'est comme si tu étais bloquée et que personne ne pouvait t'atteindre. **

**- Attends, attends ! **Le coupais-je ne me relevant brusquement. **C'est quoi ce bordel ?! T'arrives à lire dans les pensées et tu vas me dire qu'Alice est voyante ? Tu te fous de moi ou ce que tu me dis est vrai ? **

**- Oui. Certains vampires de notre espèces possèdent un seul et unique don. Comme moi, Alice et Jasper. **Me répondit-il en se levant pour se mettre à ma hauteur.

Je le regardais pendant un bon moment histoire de digérer les nouvelles. Encore que les vampires peuvent avoir des pouvoirs ne me faisait rien car en même temps ce sont des espèces surnaturelles. Mais lorsque l'on m'avoue que je ne suis peut-être pas humaine, pour moi c'est particulièrement choquant.

**- Il y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre que je dois savoir ? **Lui demandais-je d'une petite voix.

**- Nous ne sommes pas comme les autres vampires. Nous ne buvons pas de sang humain mais celui des animaux. Nous détestons être considérés comme des monstres sans âmes. Même si c'est ce que nous sommes au fond de nous. **

Bonne nouvelle pour ma petite réflexion mentale. Edward ne tuait pas d'innocent. Cependant je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher à ces pauvres bêtes qui subissaient une atroce souffrance pendant qu'elles se font vider de leur sang. Mais cela ne faisait pas d'Edward un monstre. Non. Pour moi il avait une âme et un coeur.

**- Tu n'es pas un monstre Edward. **M'exclamais-je en m'avançant vers lui.

**- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis Bella. **

**- Bien sûr que si je sais ! Si tu en serais un, cela se remarquerait tout de suite et puis tu ne serais pas là, dans un lycée remplit d'humains ! Alors non tu n'es pas un monstre, d'accord ?! **M'emportais-je en le poussant légèrement. **Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien Edward.**

Il semblait surpris de mon geste. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je ne contrôlais plus mon corps. Et cela se faisait de plus en plus fréquemment en ce moment. A le voir comme ça, il attendait sûrement que j'enchaîne. Mais que lui dire de plus ?

**- Je te dis ça parce que je t'aime ... et que j'en ai marre de te fuir ... **Murmurais-je. **  
**

Je fis les gros yeux en me rendant compte que je venais de parler tout haut. Mon coeur venait de parler à ma place. Cet amour que j'avais pour lui, qui me tuait chaque jour venait de se révéler. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Si je devais l'embrasser ou si je devais attendre sa réaction. La deuxième solution était plus raisonnable, je ne supporterais pas qu'il me rejette. Je sentais son regard sur moi. J'attendais un geste de lui ou ne serai-ce un signe de vie. Lorsqu'enfin je décidais qu'il était temps d'affronter son regard, je n'eu pas le temps de me justifier qu'il s'était déjà jeté sur mes lèvres. Ses mains étaient plaquées contre mes hanches et les miennes se laissèrent aller dans sa chevelure. Il me plaqua avec douceur contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière moi - comme la dernière fois - tout en continuant à m'embrasser. Il me tenait fermement par la taille comme s'il ne voulait pas que je m'en aille. Je n'avais pas l'intention de partir, le garder là, près de moi, venait de devenir l'une de mes priorités. Ces gestes me rappelaient à quel point il m'aimait.

Après avoir conclu notre baiser, il passa une mèche derrière mon oreille tout en me contemplant amoureusement. Étais-je censée prendre ce qui venait de se passer comme un signe que nous étions ensemble ? Ou était-il mon petit-ami potentiel ? Je préférais la première option. Cependant, comment pouvais-je le confirmer ? Je ne me voyais lui demander. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on faisait. Dans ce cas-là, il était préférable d'attendre pour avoir ces confirmations.

**- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment Bella. **Me dit-il en passant ses doigts sur mes lèvres gonflées.

Ce qui venait de dire réchauffait un peu plus mon coeur. Il avait attendu notre baiser depuis longtemps, si j'en crois ses paroles. _Mais enfin Bella, l'homme que tu aimes est en train de te dire qu'il voulait de ce baiser depuis longtemps alors arrête de douter ! _Je ne doute pas. _Bien sûr que si tu doutes ! Si tu ne le ferais pas tu te serais déjà jetée sur lui pour un autre baiser ! _Tu crois que je devrais le faire ? J'avoue que j'hésite ... _N'hésites pas et fonces ! _Tu as raison.

C'est en suivant ma conscience que je ne perdis pas de temps à entamer un second baiser. Il passa de nouveau ses mains autour de ma taille en la serrant plus fort que la première fois. Mais je n'avais pas mal. Au contraire, je me sentais parfaitement bien dans ses bras. Tellement bien, que je n'accepterais pas que quelqu'un ose interrompre ce moment si magique. Je venais de retrouver Edward, d'une autre manière certes, mais cela me rendait heureuse. Je l'aimais, il m'aimait. Pour moi il était clair que nous étions ensemble et tant que tout va bien, je ne le lâcherais pas. C'était lui que je voulais depuis longtemps, maintenant que je l'avais, je ne pouvais plus le laisser partir.

**- Je t'aime Bella. **Me dit-il après m'avoir laissé reprendre mon souffle.

Il attendait sûrement que je lui réponde. Mais pour moi, dire "je t'aime" était assez compliqué depuis que j'avais découvert l'infidélité de Nathan, mon ex. Et même si je l'ai dit tout à l'heure pour lui prouver qu'il n'était pas un monstre, j'avais quand même besoin de preuve avant de le faire. Pour moi, l'amour ne se donne pas facilement. J'avais beau être folle amoureuse d'Edward cela ne m'empêchait pas de me préserver. Pourtant, j'avais envie de lui dire, là maintenant et tout de suite, sauf que je n'y arrivais pas.

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu as tout temps Bella. **Continua-t-il, voyant que ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui. **Je sais que tu as besoin de temps Bella et je comprends. Préviens-moi dès que tu es prête. Je t'attendrais autant de temps qu'il le faudra. **Finit-il en me laissant comme une stupide en plein milieu de la cours.

**- Mais ... attends ! **Tentais-je tout de même en essayant de le retenir.

Je m'étais trompée. Nous n'étions pas encore en couple. Il avait raison. Je n'étais pas prête. Mais tout ce que je savais c'est que je voulais être avec lui et personne d'autre. Il voulait être sûr que je sois prête. Zut ! Moi et mes interrogations stupide ! Mais maintenant c'était trop tard, je pouvais toujours rattraper le coup mais rien n'était gagnée. Je préférais faire comme il m'avait dit : attendre d'être prête pour lui. Pour nous. Et je le ferais.

Je le cherchais du regard mais je ne le vis pas. Il avait disparu. De plus, j'étais seule dans la cours, la sonnerie venait de retentir mais les élèves n'étaient pas encore sortit de leur salle. J'avais besoin de partir. Tant pis si je dois sécher. J'avais mon excuse valable. Le professeur de maths ne pourra pas nier, je pouvais donc partir tranquille. J'appelais rapidement mon chauffeur pour qu'il vienne me chercher. Il mit plusieurs minutes avant d'arriver et je dus prétexter être encore malade tout en maintenant ma tête entre mes mains. Manuella et Nicolas étaient venus me voir pour savoir si j'allais bien. Je leur avais annoncé que non et que j'avais décidé de rentrer chez moi. Ils m'avaient tous les deux serrés dans leurs bras à tour de rôle avant de rejoindre leurs cours respectifs.

Lorsque je fus enfin chez moi, je n'avais pas perdu de temps pour m'allonger sur mon lit en prenant soin de bien m'enrouler autour de ma couverture. Je n'avais pas l'intention de dormir, je voulais juste réfléchir de nouveau. Mais mon lit n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour faire ce genre de chose. En tout cas pas pour moi. Le seul lieu où j'arrivais à mettre les idées au clair était ma plage. Celle où j'avais l'habitude de me rendre lorsque je n'allais pas bien. Je me levais rapidement de mon lit. Je remplaçais mes escarpins par des sandales couleur chair. Je gardais ma combishort bleu jean d'aujourd'hui. Il faisait suffisamment chaud à Manhattan pour que je puisse m'autoriser une telle tenue. Je détachais mes cheveux pour les laisser libre sur mes épaules. Je pris mon iPod et mon téléphone et partit de la villa sans prendre la peine de prévenir mon chauffeur. J'avais besoin d'être seule. Marcher avant d'arriver à la plage me fera le plus grand bien.

Je verrouillais la porte, rangeais mes clés dans ma poche, branchais mes écouteurs sur mon iPod et partis en direction de la plage. La chanson _**Someone Like You**_ de **_Adèle_** me rappelait sans cesse ma situation avec Edward. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai toujours eu du mal à avouer mes sentiments. Pour certaines personnes cela pouvait être facile, pour moi c'était un défi. Pourtant j'aimais Edward. Je savais que je devais lui montrer en lui disant les trois mots qu'il attends.

Je retirais mes sandales une fois sur le sable. Je laissais mes pieds se réchauffer grâce à la chaleur que dégager les petits cailloux que je touchais. Au loin je vis un coucher de soleil plus que spectaculaire dont j'aurais voulu partager avec l'homme que j'aime. Mais à cause de mes stupides sentiments que je n'arrivais pas à sortir, je ne risquais de ne jamais être avec lui. Je m'arrêtais net de marcher lorsque mes pieds touchaient l'eau salée. Je m'asseyais en laissant libre à mes larmes de se défouler sur mes joues. A quoi bon les sécher ? Si j'en crois ce que l'on dit, pleurer ça fait du bien. Même si pour le moment je ne me sentais pas mieux qu'avant.

Voilà des heures que je me tenais devant la mer. La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à me donner la force de rentrer. J'étais bien ici. Je ne voulais pas partir. Pas maintenant. Je voulais me donner la force de pouvoir lui avouer mes sentiments. Je l'aimais alors pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à lui dire ce que je ressentais ? Pourtant il ne m'avait pas fallut longtemps pour laisser parler mon coeur. Étai-ce si dur de recommencer ? Il fallait que je le vois. Il fallait que je lui dise que je voulais être avec lui même si les mots qu'il attendait viendront plus tard. J'avais besoin de lui parler.

**- Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ?** M'exclamais-je après avoir sentis la présence d'Edward à mes côtés.

Je ne pris pas la peine de tourner la tête pour le confirmer. Son parfum si enivrant pouvait le faire à ma place. Je vis du coin de l'oeil qu'il retira sa veste noire pour la poser sur mes épaules qui commençaient à trembler légèrement. Je la serrais un peu plus contre moi pour profiter de cette chaleur.

**- Depuis le premier jour de notre rencontre. Quand tu m'as dit que c'était ici que tu aimais réfléchir. **Me répondit-il calmement.

**- Tu t'en souviens ? **Lui demandais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

**- Comment l'oublier ? **Me dit-il en m'offrant son magnifique sourire en coin. **Je n'oublierais jamais nos moments passés ensemble Bella. **

Je fus presque touchée par ses paroles. Presque ? Non totalement émue. Comment oublier notre première journée passée ensemble ? Je m'étais rapidement confiée à lui sans me méfier. L'attirance que je ressentais pour lui m'avait empêché de rester sur mes gardes.

**- Moi non plus je n'ai rien oublié tu sais. **Lui répondis-je en souriant à mon tour. **Je suis désolée Edward. Je sais à quel point tu attends le moment où on sera ensemble. Moi aussi j'en ai envie et je ne veux pas que tu sois bloquée par le fait que je n'arrive pas à te dire les mots que tu attends. **Continuais-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

Il passa une main sur ma joue avec tendresse. Je n'étais pas croyante mais Dieu que j'aimais ce geste. Il n'y avait que lui qui était capable de provoquer cet espèce de courant électrique à chaque fois qu'il me touchait. Que lorsque je le regardais, je sentais ces petits papillons dans mon bas ventre. J'avais beau être encore vierge, cela ne m'empêchais pas de ressentir du désir pour lui.

**- Je n'arrive pas à exprimer mes sentiments depuis ma rupture avec Nathan. Mais je te promets d'essayer ... si tu m'accordes cette chance ... j'ai besoin de toi Edward. J'ai besoin d'être avec toi. Sans toi je ne suis rien. Alors s'il te plaît ...**

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer mon récit, qui commençait à devenir n'importe quoi, que les lèvres d'Edward avaient finis par trouver les miennes. Encore un baiser. Mais cette fois-ci je savais que c'était un réponse à mon besoin d'être avec lui et de le sentir près de moi. Sa main passa à l'arrière de ma nuque pour prolonger notre baiser. Je me laissais aller dans cette étreinte. Peu importe si je manque d'air. Je préférais mourir d'asphyxie dans ses bras plutôt que de me sentir obligée de quitter ses bras. Mais ce n'était évidemment pas de l'avis d'Edward qui n'avait sûrement pas oublié que j'avais besoin de respirer pour ma simple survie.

**- Je te promets d'être patient. Je veux juste être avec toi et t'aimer comme tu le mérites. Pendant cette semaine j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas vivre loin de toi. Parce que je t'aime Bella.**

Je le regardais pendant de longues minutes en essayant de garder ses paroles gravées dans ma tête. Touchée. Oui j'étais totalement touchée. Si j'en croyais ses paroles, Edward m'aimait. Ce qui était une bonne nouvelle puisque je ressentais la même chose pour lui. Mais étais-je censée nous considérer comme un couple maintenant ? Ou pourrais-je le faire seulement après lui avoir donné ma confirmation ? Valait mieux essayer la deuxième option.

**- Si tu savais comme je suis désolée d'avoir agis si brutalement lorsque j'ai su que tu étais un vampire Edward. Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas comme s'il s'agissait de n'importe quelle révélation. Et puis j'ai réfléchis et je suis prête à accepter ce que tu es. Parce que c'est toi que je veux et que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.**

**- Bella, je veux que tu sois sûr de ton choix. Je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit. **

**- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de ne pas être sûr de moi Edward ?**

**- Non. Mais je préfère me l'assurer quand même. **

**- Très bien. Edward Cullen, c'est toi que je veux auprès de moi que tu sois un vampire ou non je ne changerais pas d'avis et je suis prête.**

Ce fut à son tour de me regarder pendant plusieurs minutes. Il passa sa main sur ma joue ayant pour but de remettre ma mèche rebelle à sa place. Ses yeux dorés ne me quittaient pas du regard. Mais cette fois-ci ce fut à moi de me jeter sur ses lèvres. Je voulais lui montrer que même si je n'arrivais pas à révéler mes sentiments, c'était une façon pour moi de lui montrait que je l'aimais.

**- Allez viens je te raccompagne. **Me dit-il après avoir interrompu notre baiser et m'aider à me relever.

Durant le trajet, Edward n'avait cessé de me tenir par la taille d'un geste protecteur et possessif. Et ça marchait. Je me sentais en sécurité à ses côtés et ça depuis le jour où l'on s'est rencontrés. Difficile à croire que nous allions finir ensemble un jour. Mais maintenant que c'était fait, j'étais heureuse. Heureuse d'avoir enfin Edward à mes côtés. Le destin nous avait enfin réunis.

**- Reste avec moi ce soir.** Lui demandais-je après qu'il m'ai volé un baiser.

**- Je n'avais pas l'intention de te quitter ma puce. **Me répondit-il tendrement en passant sa main glacée sur ma joue.

Edward resta avec moi pendant toute la soirée jusqu'à ce que le jour prenne la place de la nuit. Pour la première fois depuis ma rupture avec Nathan, je me réveillais sereine et en sécurité auprès de l'homme que j'aimais. Nous nous étions embrassés à de nombreuses reprises jusqu'à oublier la notion du temps. Quelques éclats de rire avait prit place de l'ambiance de la pièce. Puis des mots doux qui allait si bien avec son doux ténor. Je lui avais promis qu'un jour j'arriverais à révéler mes sentiments. Il en avait ma promesse.

C'est pour cela que nous avions décidé que notre relation allait restée secrète auprès de nos proches. Nous ne voulions pas que quelqu'un se mette en travers de notre relation. Je pensais surtout à Rosalie qui n'étais pas prête à m'accepter. Edward avait prit la décision que ce serait lui qui viendrait me voir dans ma chambre en donnant comme excuse à sa famille qu'il partait chaque jour. A savoir comment ces derniers pouvaient le croire. Mais tant mieux pour moi car je ne voulais pas le lâcher. Rien que le fait qu'il s'absente me rendait folle.

* * *

**CE PARAGRAPHE-LA SERA DISPONIBLE DANS LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE. **

**.oOo.**

_Un mois s'était écroulé depuis le début de notre relation. Au début nous nous étions amusés à rester discret auprès de sa famille et mes amis. Et c'était plutôt redevable. Nous nous cachions sans cesse lorsque nous voulions nous voir. Edward venait le plus souvent chez moi en disant à sa famille qu'il allait chasser. Je me demandais souvent comment ces derniers faisait pour le croire car à vrai dire, les vampires n'avaient pas besoin de chasser tous les jours. Du moins c'était ce que m'avait assuré Edward. Et puis j'ai appris qu'Alice ne pouvait pas voir dans mon avenir. Ce qui était troublant et particulièrement marrant. Enfin surtout pour Edward car il disait qu'il pouvait être tranquille et venir me voir comme il le voulait sans pour autant se faire dépister par sa chère soeur extralucide. Bon il est vrai que je savais qu'Alice avait un don mais je ne savais pas lequel et je ne m'en étais pas préoccupée pour autant. J'avais ensuite fini par découvrir que Jasper contrôlait les sentiments sauf les miens car j'étais toujours inaccessible. Ce qui me faisait rire. Vraiment._

_Puis il est passé le moment où Alice voulait découvrir ce que faisait son frère au lieu de chasser comme il lui disait si bien. Edward m'avait raconté qu'elle s'était amusé à chanter l'hymne national de plusieurs pays pour éviter qu'il lise les intentions de sa soeur. Ce qui m'avait fait rire de plus belle suite à sa tête de petit garçon qu'il m'affichait. Résultat, elle nous avait prit la main dans le sac en train de nous embrasser comme on le faisait si bien. Elle avait été particulièrement déçue qu'elle n'est pas été au courant de notre histoire pour ensuite sauter de joie comme une petite fille le jour de noël. Cependant, nous lui avions dit de garder le secret un peu plus longtemps. Sauf que cette dernière n'était pas très maligne contrairement à ce que je pensais puisque Jasper avait été surpris de la joie de sa chère et tendre petite amie. Et étant amoureuse de ce dernier, elle lui avait tout confié deux heures après sa découverte. Mais c'était sans compter sur le fait qu'elle ait oublié que tous les Cullen se trouvaient dans la villa à ce moment-là. Du coup, nous avions été rapidement démasqué après un mois de relation secrète. Tout le monde avait été particulièrement content mise à part Rosalie qui se méfiait toujours autant de moi. Jasper lui, avait finit par m'accepter ce qui me rassurait de plus en plus._

_Quant à Manuella et Nicolas, ils m'avaient avoué qu'ils avaient déjà deviné depuis longtemps mais qu'ils préféraient nous laisser prendre notre temps à révéler notre relation. Manu m'avait confié que le fait que je sois heureuse et souriante comme lorsque j'étais amie avec Edward avait été son petit signe qui l'a conduit à confirmer son hypothèse. Bon, désormais, on était pas très fort en ce qui concernait la discrétion. Mais maintenant nous pouvions désormais profiter l'un de l'autre sans pour autant nous cacher. Même au lycée nous nous gênions pas pour échanger un quelconque baiser. Autant les garçons que les filles ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de montrer leurs jalousies pour notre relation. En particuliers Lucas qui m'avait avoué ses sentiments à la soirée blanche. Que j'étais loin d'avoir oublié puisque le soir même tout avait changé en ce qui concernait la nature d'Edward mais aussi en ce qui me concernait. Je l'avais d'ailleurs avoué à Edward lorsqu'il l'avait repensé le soir où je m'étais ramenée avec une blessure sur la tête. Il avait été très furieux puis s'était conduit comme le parfait petit ami lorsque je lui avais assuré qu'il n'y avait que lui que j'aimais et que Lucas était loin d'être celui que mon coeur a choisis._

_Aujourd'hui, était le moment où j'avais décidé de présenter Edward à mes parents. Ces derniers l'avaient déjà vu mais voulaient tout de même s'assurer qu'il était assez bien pour moi. Comme ce que ferait n'importe quel parent d'ailleurs. J'avais donc insisté auprès d'Edward pour qu'il vienne chez moi. Au début il avait été assez confiant mais lorsque je lui avais dit que mes parents, en priori mon père, était loin de laisser sa petite fille auprès d'un homme. Cela faisait bizarre de voir Edward un peu stressé. J'essayais de le rassurer tout en me retenant de rire. C'était vraiment plus fort que moi._

_**- Bella, aurais-tu la sympathie d'arrêter de rire ? **Me demanda gentiment Edward en affichant son sourire en coin alors qu'il était en train d'attendre que le portail de ma villa s'ouvre._

_**- Excuse-moi de te dire que voir un vampire qui stresse ce n'est pas souvent ! **_

_**- Je ne stresse pas. ****Mais pas du tout ! **_

_**- Ah ouai ? Alors pourquoi j'arrive à percevoir tes petits tremblements ?**_

_Il se retourna pour me regarda d'un air amusé. Durant ce mois, j'avais finis par accepter que je n'étais sans doute pas humaine. Et je m'amusais beaucoup. Surtout depuis que ma vue s'était légèrement améliorée. Je voyais tous les détails qu'aucun humain n'était capable de voir. Cependant, je ne m'étais pas mise à rechercher qui j'étais car je savais très bien que je ne trouverais rien. Après tout, je ne connaissais pas toutes les espèces surnaturelles qui existaient sur la planète !_

_**- Je ne peux rien te cacher toi ! **Me dit-il en rigolant, un son plus que merveilleux qui parvint à mes oreilles._

_Il se gara devant l'entrée de la propriété en gardant son plus beau sourire. Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure tellement l'envie de me jeter sur ses lèvres me torturait l'esprit. J'avais beau essayer de contrôler se que mon coeur me dictait de faire mais cela s'avérait beaucoup plus compliqué que ce que je ne pensais. Edward dut le comprendre car il passa sa main libre sur ma cuisse en la caressant doucement. Ouai sauf que même ce geste ne m'aidait pas. Mais pas du tout. Loin de là. Et il savait très bien que quand j'avais envie d'être en contact avec ses lèvres je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher et puis lui était pareil même en pire._

_Lorsqu'il quitta sa place pour aller m'ouvrir la portière, tel un vrai gentleman, j'en profitais de lui voler un baiser dès que je fus en face de lui et partis comme si je n'avais rien fait. Je savais très bien que j'allais le payer très chère mais je m'en foutais. L'avoir dans mes bras était ce que je voulais mais je faisais comme si je n'étais pas intéressée. Mais c'était sans compter de ses bras qui m'encerclaient ma taille par derrière. Là, je savais que j'étais mal barrée. Mais c'est ce que je cherchais non ?_

_**CE PARAGRAPHE-LA SERA DISPONIBLE DANS LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE. **_

* * *

Alors vos impressions ?

Eh ouai nos deux tourtereaux sont enfin ensemble ! Mais pour combien de temps ?

Je sais je suis sadique de vous poser cette question mais n'oublions pas que Bella n'est pas humaine !

Allez, j'attends votre avis avec impatience !

Au prochain chap avec pleins de surprise :)

By F.B.F


	8. Chapitre 6 : Du nouveau

**Bonjour mes chers lecteurs !**

**Je suis contente de pouvoir poster ce chapitre et de vous faire profiter de ce moment car honnêtement j'ai passé un très bon moment à l'écrire ! ****J'espère que ce sera pareil pour vous pendant la lecture !**

**PS : **_comme je vous l'avez dit, la partie bonus du chapitre 5 est ajouté sur celui-là._

* * *

**larosesurleau :** Eh ouai, Bella change de jour en jour. J'essaye de laisser quelques détails sans trop en mettre avant de vous faire découvrir ce qu'elle est réellement. Maintenant à savoir si leur couple sera résister aux plusieurs obstacles qui vont se présenter ... (seul moi connait la réponse). En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire ! :)**  
**

**Cassy-chou :** Mais de rien ! Je voulais quand même répondre aux nombreuses questions qui devaient sûrement se trimbaler dans ta tête en ce qui concerne ma fiction. Ouai Bella ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'elle ressent mais elle sait ce qu'elle veut et c'est l'essentiel ! :)

**CeriseBella :** J'aimerais tellement te répondre sur la nature de Bella mais je ne peux pas et puis d'un sens je ne veux pas non plus. Je préfère laisser quelques suspens dans chaque chapitre avant d'en arriver à la révélation. Je m'occupe d'abord de notre petit couple avant d'en arriver à la conclusion. Chaque chose en son temps ! Merci sinon pour ton encouragement que je prends très à coeur ! :)

**Grazie : **Merci pour ton gentil commentaire ! Je suis contente que mes chapitres te plaisent et bienvenue dans mes lectrices ! J'espère que le suite te plaira encore mieux ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Les premiers sentiments**

Un mois s'était écroulé depuis le début de notre relation. Au début nous nous étions amusés à rester discret auprès de sa famille et mes amis. Et c'était plutôt redevable. Nous nous cachions sans cesse lorsque nous voulions nous voir. Edward venait le plus souvent chez moi en disant à sa famille qu'il allait chasser. Je me demandais souvent comment ces derniers faisait pour le croire car à vrai dire, les vampires n'avaient pas besoin de chasser tous les jours. Du moins c'était ce que m'avait assuré Edward. Et puis j'ai appris qu'Alice ne pouvait pas voir dans mon avenir. Ce qui était troublant et particulièrement marrant. Enfin surtout pour Edward car il disait qu'il pouvait être tranquille et venir me voir comme il le voulait sans pour autant se faire dépister par sa chère soeur extralucide. Bon il est vrai que je savais qu'Alice avait un don mais je ne savais pas lequel et je ne m'en étais pas préoccupée pour autant. J'avais ensuite fini par découvrir que Jasper contrôlait les sentiments sauf les miens car j'étais toujours inaccessible. Ce qui me faisait rire. Vraiment.

Puis il est passé le moment où Alice voulait découvrir ce que faisait son frère au lieu de chasser comme il lui disait si bien. Edward m'avait raconté qu'elle s'était amusé à chanter l'hymne national de plusieurs pays pour éviter qu'il lise les intentions de sa soeur. Ce qui m'avait fait rire de plus belle suite à sa tête de petit garçon qu'il m'affichait. Résultat, elle nous avait prit la main dans le sac en train de nous embrasser comme on le faisait si bien. Elle avait été particulièrement déçue qu'elle n'est pas été au courant de notre histoire pour ensuite sauter de joie comme une petite fille le jour de noël. Cependant, nous lui avions dit de garder le secret un peu plus longtemps. Sauf que cette dernière n'était pas très maligne contrairement à ce que je pensais puisque Jasper avait été surpris de la joie de sa chère et tendre petite amie. Et étant amoureuse de ce dernier, elle lui avait tout confié deux heures après sa découverte. Mais c'était sans compter sur le fait qu'elle ait oublié que tous les Cullen se trouvaient dans la villa à ce moment-là. Du coup, nous avions été rapidement démasqué après un mois de relation secrète. Tout le monde avait été particulièrement content mise à part Rosalie qui se méfiait toujours autant de moi. Jasper lui, avait finit par m'accepter ce qui me rassurait de plus en plus.

Quant à Manuella et Nicolas, ils m'avaient avoué qu'ils avaient déjà deviné depuis longtemps mais qu'ils préféraient nous laisser prendre notre temps à révéler notre relation. Manu m'avait confié que le fait que je sois heureuse et souriante comme lorsque j'étais amie avec Edward avait été son petit signe qui l'a conduit à confirmer son hypothèse. Bon, désormais, on était pas très fort en ce qui concernait la discrétion. Mais maintenant nous pouvions désormais profiter l'un de l'autre sans pour autant nous cacher. Même au lycée nous nous gênions pas pour échanger un quelconque baiser. Autant les garçons que les filles ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de montrer leurs jalousies pour notre relation. En particuliers Lucas qui m'avait avoué ses sentiments à la soirée blanche. Que j'étais loin d'avoir oublié puisque le soir même tout avait changé en ce qui concernait la nature d'Edward mais aussi en ce qui me concernait. Je l'avais d'ailleurs avoué à Edward lorsqu'il l'avait repensé le soir où je m'étais ramenée avec une blessure sur la tête. Il avait été très furieux puis s'était conduit comme le parfait petit ami lorsque je lui avais assuré qu'il n'y avait que lui que j'aimais et que Lucas était loin d'être celui que mon coeur a choisis.

Aujourd'hui, était le moment où j'avais décidé de présenter Edward à mes parents. Ces derniers l'avaient déjà vu mais voulaient tout de même s'assurer qu'il était assez bien pour moi. Comme ce que ferait n'importe quel parent d'ailleurs. J'avais donc insisté auprès d'Edward pour qu'il vienne chez moi. Au début il avait été assez confiant mais lorsque je lui avais dit que mes parents, en priori mon père, était loin de laisser sa petite fille auprès d'un homme. Cela faisait bizarre de voir Edward un peu stressé. J'essayais de le rassurer tout en me retenant de rire. C'était vraiment plus fort que moi.

**- Bella, aurais-tu la sympathie d'arrêter de rire ? **Me demanda gentiment Edward en affichant son sourire en coin alors qu'il était en train d'attendre que le portail de ma villa s'ouvre.

**- Excuse-moi de te dire que voir un vampire qui stresse ce n'est pas souvent !**

**- Je ne stresse pas. ****Mais pas du tout !**

**- Ah ouai ? Alors pourquoi j'arrive à percevoir tes petits tremblements ?**

Il se retourna pour me regarda d'un air amusé. Durant ce mois, j'avais finis par accepter que je n'étais sans doute pas humaine. Et je m'amusais beaucoup. Surtout depuis que ma vue s'était légèrement améliorée. Je voyais tous les détails qu'aucun humain n'était capable de voir. Cependant, je ne m'étais pas mise à rechercher qui j'étais car je savais très bien que je ne trouverais rien. Après tout, je ne connaissais pas toutes les espèces surnaturelles qui existaient sur la planète !

**- Je ne peux rien te cacher toi ! **Me dit-il en rigolant, un son plus que merveilleux qui parvint à mes oreilles.

Il se gara devant l'entrée de la propriété en gardant son plus beau sourire. Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure tellement l'envie de me jeter sur ses lèvres me torturait l'esprit. J'avais beau essayer de contrôler se que mon coeur me dictait de faire mais cela s'avérait beaucoup plus compliqué que ce que je ne pensais. Edward dut le comprendre car il passa sa main libre sur ma cuisse en la caressant doucement. Ouai sauf que même ce geste ne m'aidait pas. Mais pas du tout. Loin de là. Et il savait très bien que quand j'avais envie d'être en contact avec ses lèvres je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher et puis lui était pareil même en pire.

Lorsqu'il quitta sa place pour aller m'ouvrir la portière, tel un vrai gentleman, j'en profitais de lui voler un baiser dès que je fus en face de lui et partis comme si je n'avais rien fait. Je savais très bien que j'allais le payer très chère mais je m'en foutais. L'avoir dans mes bras était ce que je voulais mais je faisais comme si je n'étais pas intéressée. Mais c'était sans compter de ses bras qui m'encerclaient ma taille par derrière. Là, je savais que j'étais mal barrée. Mais c'est ce que je cherchais non ?

**- Lâche-moi ! **Lui dis-je en éclatant de rire alors qu'il me tenait toujours par la taille n'ayant pas l'intention de me laisser partir. **Lâche-moi sinon je me mets à crier tellement fort que mon père n'hésitera pas à te faire partir. **Lui prévins-je même si je savais exactement que mon père était loin de faire peur à Edward. Mais c'était tout de même tentant.

**- Tu crois que c'est ton père qui va me faire peur ? **Me dit-il en souriant après avoir réussit à me retourner pour que je puisse lui faire face.

**- A en juger de tes tremblements ... **Le taquinais-je en le ramenant plus près de moi pour sentir son torse musclé sous mes doigts.

**- Je ne tremble pas pour cette raison.** Me répondit-il en me regardant avec un peu de sérieux.

**- Ah ouai, et quelle est la raison monsieur Cullen ? **Lui demandais-je avec une pointe de désir dans la voix.

**- J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. **Me murmura-t-il alors que ses lèvres se trouvaient à quelques millimètres de mon oreille. Les effets sur mon corps furent immédiats.

Il avait peur d'être à la hauteur ? Honnêtement, il ne m'avait jamais dit ce genre de chose et je ne m'étais inquiétée plus que ça. Pour moi il était clair qu'il était à la hauteur et d'ailleurs bien plus. Mais Edward était aussi têtu que moi quand il s'agissait de notre relation. Toute façon, il pouvait penser ce qu'il voulait je n'allais pas le laisser faire.

**- Pour moi tu es bien plus qu'à la hauteur. **Lui répondis-je alors que nos lèvres se frôlaient presque.

Il m'embrassa légèrement telle une caresse. Si j'étais une simple humaine, il était clair que j'aurais à peine senti ce geste. Je me jetais sur ses lèvres alors que ses mains massaient et caressaient doucement mes hanches. Les miennes allèrent se faufiler dans ses cheveux comme à mes habitudes. Ce qui avait pour but d'approfondir mais aussi de prolonger notre baiser.

**- Bon les amoureux, il serait temps de rentrer non ? **Ironisa ma mère qui devait sans doute se trouver sur le perron de la villa.

Je souris entre les lèvres d'Edward qui continuait à danser avec ma langue. J'entendis le rire léger de Renée qui s'impatientait sûrement en attendant qu'Edward veuille bien me lâcher. Ce qu'il fit après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Il passa sa main sur ma taille et m'entraîna sur les quelques marches d'escaliers qui nous séparait de ma mère.

Cette dernière était habillée d'un tailleur couleur crème signait Beauty Lady Swan. Une de ses créations évidemment. Ma mère, tout comme mon père, ne pouvait pas se permettre de porter de la haute couture venant d'une autre marque. Ce serait totalement stupide de le faire alors qu'ils avaient une boîte à faire tenir et ce n'était pas en mettant du Chanel que cela allait marcher. Je détaillais un peu plus ma mère et je remarquais qu'un chignon parfaitement coiffé était tenu à l'arrière de sa tête ainsi qu'un collier de perles blanches brillaient autour de son cou. Un maquillage léger recouvrait son visage sans trop exagérer. Telle une femme d'affaire.

Je pouvais dire que ma mère était une femme particulièrement belle. Mais en réalité, je ne savais pas de qui je tenais le plus. Beaucoup de personne me disait que je ressemblais beaucoup à ma mère mais je voyais très dans leur regard que ce n'était pas vrai. Je n'étais pas stupide et je savais très bien quand quelqu'un affichait un faux sourire. C'est pour cela que je me posais souvent des questions sans pour autant aller plus loin dans mes réflexions mentales. Je finissais toujours par me dire que je devais sûrement tenir d'une personne lointaine de ma famille même si je n'en étais toujours pas convaincue.

**- Bonjour maman. **Lui fis-je en l'enlaçant après m'être difficilement détachée des bras d'Edward.

**- Bonjour Bella. **Me répondit-elle en resserrant notre étreinte. **Bonjour jeune homme. Tu dois être Edward c'est bien ça ? **Continua-t-elle en s'adressant à Edward tout en lui montrant sa main afin que ce dernier la serre.

**- C'est bien ça. **Lui répondit-il simplement en souriant de toute ses dents.

**- Ravis de vous rencontrer. Bella m'a tellement parlé de vous que j'avais vraiment envie de savoir qui rendait ma fille aussi heureuse. **Lui dit-elle en souriant franchement. **Bien, il est temps de rentrer, ton père est impatient de te revoir et surtout de passer à table. **Continua-t-elle me regardant d'un sourire éclatant.

Lorsqu'elle prononça la phrase "passer à table" je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder Edward du coin de l'oeil qui montrait une mine de dégoût sur son visage parfait. Qu'il essayait cependant de masquer. Je me pinçais la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de partir dans un éclat de rire que je ne pourrais même pas expliquer à mes parents.

Elle nous fit signe d'entrer dans la villa en ouvrant la grande porte en marbre. Mes talons firent rapidement de légers claquement contre le carrelage blanc du hall de l'entrée. A l'intérieur, une odeur de homard fumé régnait principalement dans la pièce. J'entendais que les chefs cuisiniers, embauchés spécialement par ma mère pour aujourd'hui, s'activer dans la cuisine. Je savais très bien que pour elle s'était une belle journée surtout lorsque sa fille a décidé de présenter son copain à ses parents. Enfin, je dirais plutôt que c'est elle qui a voulu que je l'invite en priori mon père qui était plus protecteur envers moi que cette dernière.

**- Comment ça les livraisons ne sont pas encore arrivées ? ... ** **Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ?! Vous savez que le défilé est dans à peine trois jours et nous ne pouvons pas attendre ! ... Ah ouai et quelle est la solution ? ... Non mais c'est n'importe quoi ! ... Je veux cette collection demain sans erreur ! Il faut que les mannequins puissent les essayer ! ... Je m'en fous vous vous démerdez, vous aviez qu'à faire attention ! **S'écria mon père au téléphone depuis son bureau qui se tenait au rez-de-chaussée de la villa.

**- Charlie, arrête avec ce téléphone, nous réglerons cette histoire plus tard. Pour le moment ta fille et son petit ami est à la maison alors vient. **S'exclama ma mère d'une voix basse alors qu'elle est allée rejoindre mon père dans son bureau.

Elle voulait sûrement être discrète mais cela n'était pas gagné. Surtout pour moi dont mon ouïe s'était largement développé depuis. Il devait avoir un sérieux problème pour que mon père s'énerve de cette manière au téléphone. Et personnellement, je n'aurais pas aimé être à la place de la personne qui recevait la colère de mon père. Lui qui est habituellement calme et doux j'avais du mal à le voir dans cet état-là.

**- Ça va ? **Demandais-je à Edward alors que je le voyais froncer le nez suite à l'odeur de nourriture qui devait être désagréable pour lui.

**- Disons que j'ai connu pire. **Me dit-il en me souriant amoureusement. **Par conte je ne nie as que je vais devoir supporter des moqueries venant d'Emmett et Jasper après avoir mangé ces cochonneries. **Continua-t-il ironiquement mais je remarquais une marque de dégoût dans sa voix.

Ce qui me fit rire un moment avant que je puisse me reprendre. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. S'il refusait de manger devant mes parents, il allait être suspecté. Pas la première fois car il pouvait très bien mettre le sujet de la gastro ou toutes les maladies nous empêchant d'avaler quelque chose. Mais cette excuse ne pouvait pas être sortie à chaque fois que nous mangeront avec mes parents d'autant plus que ces derniers n'étaient pas près à faire ne serai-ce qu'un dîner pour tester si Edward était bien pour moi ou non. En priori mon père.

**- Oh arrête ça ne peut pas être si terrible que ça. **Lui répondis-je en lui infligeant un léger coup de coude dans les côtés.

Je ne sais si mon esprit jouait de moi mais j'étais presque sûr avoir entendu Edward lâcher un petit juron suite à mon petit coup que je lui avait donné. Honnêtement, lorsque je lui faisais ça, il ne ressentait rien puisque c'était un vampire et son corps était uniquement fait de glace mais là, je ne pensais pas pouvoir lui faire ressentir une quelconque douleur. Je n'arrivais à croire que mon corps continuait à changer au fil des jours. J'avais fait mal à Edward Cullen, ou plutôt à un vampire. C'était intéressant mais en même temps assez effrayant. Si l'espèce surnaturelle que j'étais censée être était capable de faire mal à un vampire, c'est que je devais être pas très fréquentable pour ce dernier.

**- Bella ! Comment tu vas ma fille ? **S'écria mon père en prenant fermement dans ses bras en m'entraînant dans une étreinte paternelle.

**- Salut papa. **Lui répondis-je en le serrant plus fort contre moi.

Il se retira de notre et alla se présenter en face d'Edward. Je peux vous dire que le regard que lui lançait Charlie était loin d'être amical. Merci papa ! Au moins je pouvais compter sur lui pour rendre l'atmosphère plus joyeuse !

**- Bonjour jeune homme, vous devez Edward Cullen, c'est bien ça ? **S'exclama mon père en lui présentant sa main pour qu'Edward la serre.

J'avais envie de lui dire que seul son prénom suffisait mais Charlie aimait être professionnel tout le temps. Cependant, je me rappelle quand mes parents m'avait proposé d'invité Edward, il avait l'intention de l'appeler monsieur Cullen mais j'avais insisté à des multiples reprises pour qu'il évite de le faire en lui rappelant que nous n'étions pas à un dîner d'affaire.

**- Oui monsieur. **Lui répondit Edward en même temps qu'il serrait la main de mon père.

Je vis que mon père retira rapidement sa main suite à la peau glacée de mon petit ami. Pour cette fois-ci, il était impossible de le cacher mais cela pouvait passer inaperçu comme ce qui s'était passé pour moi avant que je ne découvre la vérité.

**- Bon, il est temps de passer à table ! **S'exclama ma mère en sortant de la cuisine, un sourire éclatant collé sur le visage.

Charlie se mit à suivre rapidement Renée qui montait au premier étage de la ville pour rejoindre la salle à manger. Edward quant à lui, s'empara de ma main avant de rejoindre mes parents pour manger.

Lorsque nous arrivions dans la pièce, je remarquais que ma mère avait beaucoup joué sur la décoration alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un repas où la fille présentait son mec à ses parents. Mais ma mère aimait impressionner les gens alors je n'avais pas le choix de supporter cette partie d'elle qu'elle avait. Au moins avec elle, les repas qu'ils soient d'affaires ou de familles, ils rarement gâchés car ma mère savait gérer les situations.

**- Bien les enfants asseyez-vous où vous voulez. **Nous incita ma mère en montrant la table dressé où se trouvait seulement quatre place.

J'entraînais Edward par la main et nous nous installâmes juste en face de mes parents. Renée se trouvait en face de moi et Charlie en face d'Edward tandis que ce dernier se trouvait à ma droite. Un petit silence s'installa durant quelques minutes ce qui me permit d'observer la petite décoration sur la table.

La table avait été raccourcie pour que nous nous sentions pas trop seule sur une grande table qui était fait pour accueillir plus d'une vingtaine de personne. Mais vu que nous n'étions que quatre, cela ne valait pas la peine de la laisser telle quelle. Je remarquais aussi que ma mère avait sortit l'argenterie que je lui avait offert pour son anniversaire et des assiettes simples blanche. Les couverts étaient répartis des deux côtés de l'assiette allant du plus grand au plus petit. Comme chez les bourgeois. Je ne dirais pas que mes parents ne faisaient pas partis de cette classe sociale, parce que ce serait mentir, avec l'argent que nous possédions grâce à leurs créations nous étions largement au-dessus des classes moyennes.

Je regardais Edward qui semblait perdu avec tous ces couverts devant lui. En même temps, cela devait faire plus d'une centaine d'année qu'il n'avait pas mangé de la nourriture humaine. Un nouveau fou rire était sur le point de faire surface mais je me retenais tant bien que mal sinon j'aurais le droit d'une bonne surprise une fois se repas terminé.

**- Tu pars du plus petit au plus grand. **Lui expliquais-je en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

Il m'offrit son magnifique sourire avant de me regarder de déposer un baiser furtif sur mes lèvres. Je me mis à lui sourire à mon tour. Je mis du temps à remarquer que mes parents nous observaient pendant que nous étions dans notre petite bulle.

Je me retournais pour regarder ma mère et vis que le caviar était déjà sur la table. Je m'emparais du plat en déposais deux petits toasts dans l'assiette d'Edward et moi je fis de même pour le soutenir dans cette épreuve qui devait être particulièrement dure pour lui. Malgré que j'adorais le caviar.

**- Vous n'avez pas faim Edward ? **Lui demanda Renée en regardant mon copain.

**- Si mais je ne suis pas fan de caviar. **Lui répondit sincèrement Edward en la regardant à son tour.

**- Ah c'est ce que je me disais. Parce que vous savez qu'il ne faut pas se laisser faire avec Bella comme elle est au régime. Si vous en voulez plus ne vous gênez pas. **Lui expliqua-t-elle.

**- Maman ! **Lui murmurais-je en la fusillant du regard suivit d'un léger coup de pied tandis qu'Edward se mit à rire. TRAÎTRE !

Elle dut comprendre le message puisqu'elle n'en rajouta pas plus sur ce sujet. Je lâchais un long soupir. Edward passa sa main sur ma cuisse ce ne manqua pas de faire certains effets sur ma peau que j'essayais d'ignorer tant bien que mal.

**- Alors Edward, que faites-vous dans la vie ? **Lui demanda mon père en portant le toast de caviar à sa bouche tout en le fixant.

**- Je suis étudiant au lycée Saint Judes. Je partage certains cours avec votre fille.**

**- Ah oui, Bella m'en a vaguement parlé. Et vous voulez faire quoi plus tard ? **

**- Eh bien je pense suivre les pas de mon père pour devenir médecin. **

Je me mis à regarder Edward avec surprise mais j'essayais tout de même de masquer cette expression pour éviter que mon père voit que je n'étais pas au courant. Enfin, si je m'étais déjà posé la question mais cela ne s'était jamais officialisé et puis, Edward était figé dans ses dix-sept ans alors je supposais que c'était une façon pour lui de mentir.

**- Médecin, voyez-vous ça ?! Eh bien j'espère que vous vous en sortirez dans vos études car on m'a dit que ce n'était pas facile. **

**- Oui mon père m'a prévenu mais je sais que c'est ce que je veux faire alors j'irais jusqu'au bout. **

Mon père acquiesça en plusieurs hochement de tête avant de poser son regard sur moi. Je ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui passait par la tête de mon père à ce moment-là, car j'étais loin d'être comme Edward qui lui est capable de lire dans les esprits, mais lorsqu'il me regardait comme ça je savais qu'il était loin de faire confiance à Edward. Je l'ignorais donc en baissant ma tête en trouvant une certaine admiration pour mon dernier toast présent dans mon assiette.

**- Bien maintenant que je sais qui vous êtes je tiens à vous mettre en garde. **

Je relevais brusquement ma tête en ayant les yeux qui sortaient presque des orbites. Je ne savais ce que mon père avait l'intention de faire mais tout ce que j'espérais c'est qu'il n'allait pas être trop dur avec Edward. Je regardais ma mère pour savoir si elle savait quelque chose mais elle devait être dans le même état que moi puisqu'elle me répondit d'un haussement d'épaule.

**- J'aime énormément ma fille et je sais aussi qu'elle vous aime. Cependant, je tiens à vous dire que si un jour j'apprends que tu lui as fait du mal tu auras à faire à moi. **Enchaîna-t-il après avoir pris une gorgée de vin tout en regardant durement Edward.

**- Charlie !** S'écria ma mère surprise des paroles de mon père mais je savais qu'elle était un minimum de son côté. Il ne faut pas oublier que c'était ma mère.

**- Papa ! **M'écriais-je en même temps que ma mère.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien comme à son habitude. Je n'aimais pas trop qu'il dise ceci à Edward surtout de cette façon car je savais que je ne craignais rien au près de lui mais d'un sens, comment empêcher nos parents de nous surprotéger ? Je ne pouvais tout de même pas les empêcher d'agir de cette façon.

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur, je prendrais soin de votre fille comme elle le mérite. **Déclara Edward en fixant mon père pour lui prouver toute la sincérité qui devait se trouver dans son regard. Mon père le regarda intensément et lorsqu'il trouva ce qui l'intéressait, il acquiesça avec un immense sourire tout en me faisant un clin d'oeil. Signe qu'Edward venait de réussir son teste. Du moins une partie. Quant à ma mère, elle regarda Edward comme s'il venait de faire une déclaration d'amour. Ses yeux étaient au bord des larmes. Toujours aussi sensible celle-là ! Mais la principale touchée dans la pièce était moi. Je savais qu'il prendrait soin de moi car Edward était comme ça mais je ne l'avais jamais entendu le dire et surtout de cette façon.

**- Bien Charlie, est-ce que je peux te parler juste deux minutes s'il te plaît ? **Lui incita ma mère en lui faisant de gros qui devait sûrement signifier qu'il n'avait pas le choix de protester.

J'attendais que mes parents s'éclipsent pour pouvoir m'occuper d'Edward qui faisait une terrible grimace suite à second toast qu'il essayait tant bien que mal d'avaler. Cette fois-ci, je ne pris pas la peine de rire et me mis directement à sa place car personnelle je n'aimerais pas que cette situation m'arrive même si je n'étais pas un vampire. Je pris donc la serviette en soie qui se trouvait sur ma table et la lui tendit pour qu'il recrache tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas manger. C'est-à-dire le toast complet.

**- Enfin tu me sauves de cette horrible chose ! **S'exclama-t-il après avoir posé la serviette sur le côté de la table.

**- Oh, c'était si horrible que ça ? **Lui demandais-je en rigolant légèrement.

**- Tu ne peux pas imaginer, j'avais l'impression d'être intoxiqué et ... **

Il ne put pas terminer sa phrase par ma faute car je le trouvais incroyablement séduisant lorsqu'il se plaignait. Il fut tout d'abord surpris de mon geste mais ne perdit pas du temps pour bouger ses lèvres contre les siennes suivit de nos langues qui dansèrent dans un bal endiablé. Ses mains passèrent rapidement sur mes hanches tandis que les miennes s'aventurèrent dans ses cheveux soyeux. Si je n'avais pas été sur une chaise à faire un repas de famille avec mes parents, croyez-moi je serais déjà en train d'emprisonner la taille d'Edward avec mes jambes. Mais un peu de tenue tout de même !

Durant le reste de l'après-midi, nous avions mangé un bon moment. Mon père avait continué de poser ses questions à Edward qui ne perdit pas son temps pour réfléchir à sa réponse. Même mon père n'avait pas le temps de prendre une seule bouchée de son steak tellement Edward allait vite. Ce qui me fit particulièrement rire. Ma mère avait fini par calmé mon père en le rassurant qu'Edward était un bon petit ami. Charlie savait très bien depuis le début mais avouait que cela l'amusait particulièrement de faire stresser Edward. Ce dernier devait sûrement savoir puisque les pensées de Charlie étaient loin d'être bloquées. Mais ça personne ne le savait mise à part moi bien sûr. Et enfin l'après-midi avait fini par laisser place à la soirée ce qui permit à Edward et moi de nous éclipser. Nous n'avions pas passé toute l'après-midi à manger mais plutôt à discuter et à regarder un match Baseball dont mon père avait forcé Edward à regarder son équipe favorite connue sous le nom de Yankees. Mais lorsqu'il constata qu'elle avait perdue, nous avions profité du temps qu'il s'énervait après l'écran pour pouvoir nous éclipser. Maintenant nous nous trouvions dans mon immense chambre à passer du temps comme font tous les amoureux. Sauf que nous s'était un peu plus explosif.

J'étais actuellement en train de me préparer pour dormir. Etant donné qu'Edward dort avec moi ce soir, il n'était pas question je ne mette pas une petite nuisette. Et puis j'étais persuadée qu'il allait adorer. Il était un vampire certes, mais il restait tout de même un mec. C'est pour une raison clair que je décidais de sortir ma nuisette blanche en soie brillant. Les brettelles se croisaient au dos et son décolleté mettait largement ma petite poitrine en valeur. Je l'enfilais rapidement et laissais mes cheveux libres de se balader sur mes épaules. Je passais cependant un petit coup de peigne qui ne leur feront pas de mal. Aujourd'hui et particulièrement ce soir, j'avais prévu de séduire un minimum Edward sans pour autant demandé à ce qu'on aille plus loin. Notre relation était trop récente et je préférais prendre mon temps. Pour le moment, juste quelques baisers enflammés me suffiront en attendant de passer à l'étape supérieure.

C'est une fois prête, que je décidais de brancher ma radio en mettant_** Naughty Girl**_ de _**Beyoncé**_ pour commencer un petit déhanché sexy. Je sortais de la salle de bain et m'adossais contre le cadre de la porte en stoppant ma petite danse. Je prenais le temps de reluquer la réaction d'Edward qui semblait surpris et particulièrement content de mes intentions. C'est en attendant le début du couplet : _I'm feelin' sexy I wanna hear you say my name boy ... _que je continuais mon déhanché qui devenait de plus assuré au fil du temps que je passais dessus. Je m'approchais de plus en plus d'Edward sans pour autant le rejoindre. Il semblait satisfait mais craintif de la suite. Je savais qu'il ne lisait pas dans mes pensées et c'est pour cela qu'il se méfiait de ce que j'avais l'intention de faire. Je mettais cette supposition de côté et continuais de danser jusqu'à la fin de la musique pour pouvoir me jeter sur son corps. Ce qui se fit sans attendre. En quelques secondes je me trouvais déjà en califourchon sur lui emprisonnant sa taille. Ses mains s'étaient automatiquement emparées de mes hanches d'un geste possessif. Je frôlais mes lèvres contre les siennes sans pour autant les toucher réellement. Même si toucher ses lèvres douces devenait très tentant. Mais évidemment, c'était sans compter sur Edward qui s'empara de mes lèvres sans me laisser le temps de réagir. C'était maintenant impossible de stopper ce baiser si sensuel. Nos langues ne perdirent pas de temps de se mélanger et danser ensemble. Mais ce moment dut s'interrompre à cause de mon manque d'air. Je me retirais de ses lèvres en reprenant doucement ma respiration. Il passa son doigt glacé dessus d'un geste léger ce qui me fit sourire.

**- Je t'aime. **Lui dis-je en laissant parler mon coeur.

Il afficha un sourire plus que satisfait. Un mois qu'il attendait que je lui avoue mes sentiments. Il m'a fallu un mois pour que j'arrive à lui dire les trois mots qu'il attendait. Je lui avais promis qu'avec le temps j'arriverais à révéler ce que mon coeur criait depuis si longtemps. Suite à ma révélation, il passa sa main sur ma joue tout en replaçant une mèche rebelle derrière mon oreille. Mon corps ne perdit pas de temps à réagir. Quelques frissons firent leur apparition et semblaient vouloir rester un petit moment.

**- Je t'aime aussi. **Me répondit-il en me regardant amoureusement.

Nos regards ne se quittaient plus. Nous étions chacun noyés sans pouvoir revenir. J'avais l'impression que le temps s'était figé et que personne ne pourrait rompre se contact mise à part nous. J'hésitais à défaire ce lien qui nous unissait jusqu'à ne faire aucun geste. Mais ce n'était pas de l'avis d'Edward puisqu'il pressa un peu plus fort sur mes hanches pour me faire basculer en-dessous de lui ce qui me laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise. Ma tête rencontra doucement le côté moelleux des oreillers tandis que mes lèvres furent rapidement prises par celles d'Edward. Je savais que rien ne se passera ce soir mais l'envie de sentir ses abdominaux et son torse sous mes doigts était très tentante. Je commençais à déboutonner sa chemise qui devenait rapidement un rempart entre mes mains et sa peau douce et froide. Lorsque j'arrivais au troisième bouton, Edward me stoppa en posant sa main sur la mienne. Je savais que lui ne voulait pas aller plus loin au risque de me blesser.

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller plus loin. **M'exclamais-je en le rassurant que je n'étais pas prête. **Je préfère que notre relation soit plus solide pour me lancer. **Continuais-je pour être sûr qu'il ait comprit.

Il me regarda pendant un long moment en caressant ma joue du bout de son pouce avant de plonger à nouveau sur mes lèvres. D'un sens, oui je n'étais pas prête à perdre ma virginité car en sachant que j'avais mis plus de deux mois pour le faire avec Nathan, je serais pareil avec Edward. Peut-être un peu moins méfiante. Mais d'un autre sens, je préférais être sûr de ce que j'étais avant d'avoir une quelconque relation sexuelle avec lui. Je savais que je n'étais pas humaine mais je préférais ne pas être dangereuse ou quelque chose comme ça avant d'entrer dans un terrain inconnu.

Tandis qu'il continuait à m'embrasser sensuellement, je reprenais mon activité sur sa chemise en la déboutonnant du mieux que je pouvais. Ma vue étant cachée par les yeux d'Edward si captivant, je n'avais plus qu'à compter sur le tâtonnement de mes mains pour savoir si je n'avais oublié aucun bouton. Une fois fait, je parcourrais mes mains sur son torse musclé et froid. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, la température de sa peau était de moins en moins gênante et j'arrivais à vivre avec ça. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Edward décida de quitter mes lèvres pour pouvoir me laisser respirer. Stupide besoin humain ! Je fermais les yeux tout en récupérant une respiration normale. Lorsque je les ouvris pour affronter ceux d'Edward, celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de faire de gros yeux comme s'il était terrifié. Attends, terrifié ? Un vampire ne peut pas être terrifié ...

**- Quoi ? **Lui demandais-je incrédule.

**- Euh Bella, tu devrais te regarder dans le miroir. **Me répondit-il en se plaçant à mes côtés.

Je fronçais les sourcils d'incompréhension. Je m'écartais de lui pour m'affronter devant la coiffeuse. Je restais figée face au reflet que j'observais dans la glace. C'était vraiment magnifique. J'étais tellement émerveillée par ce qui se présentait devant moi.

**- Oh mon dieu ... c'est ... Waouh ! **Commentais-je en murmurant presque.

**- Waouh ? Tu trouves ça beau les yeux noirs Bella ? **Me demanda-t-il d'un air incrédule comme s'il voulait s'assurer que je n'étais pas devenue folle.

**- Edward mes yeux ne sont pas noir ma rose fuchsia ! **Lui répondis-je en montrant mon regard pour lui prouver.

**- Pourtant, quand on était sur le lit, tes yeux étaient noirs ... mais maintenant que tu le dis, tes yeux sont magnifique. **

Je me mis à sourire. Je préférais qu'il me dise que mes yeux étaient magnifiques plutôt que effrayants même si mes yeux noirs devaient l'être d'autant plus. Je me regardais de nouveau dans le miroir pour m'habituer à ma nouvelle apparence. Cependant, un petit détail venait de faire surface. Comment vais-je pouvoir cacher mes yeux ? Il est vrai qu'aucun humain ne peut avoir comme ça surtout de cette couleur. Mais dans ce cas, quelle en saurait la solution ? Je ne peux pas aller au lycée comme ça, ce serait totalement stupide. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen pour cacher mes yeux sans pour autant me faire prendre. Je décidais de m'asseoir sur le coin de mon lit pour mieux réfléchir.

**- Je ne peux pas aller au lycée. **Murmurais-je pour moi-même.

Edward s'assit à mes côtés, la chemise toujours présente sur ses épaules laissant sa musculature en vue. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de profiter de cette vue qu'il offrait. Pour le moment valait mieux que je me concentre sur ma "transformation" qui commençait sérieusement à ne plus être discrète physiquement. Encore ces derniers jours, mon physique s'était largement améliorée, ma peau était devenue plus mâte alors qu'à l'origine elle est crémeuse, mes cheveux m'arrivait maintenant à la limite de la poitrine tandis qu'avant je les avais jusqu'aux épaules. Et sans trop vouloir me vanter, j'étais belle. Même très belle. Mais là s'en était trop. Je ne m'attendais aux changements de la couleur de mes yeux. Surtout en rose fuchsia. Certes, la couleur était plutôt belle mais il était clair que je ne pouvais pas me déplacer dans la ville où même au lycée avec des yeux de cette couleur. Il fallait que je trouve ce que j'étais, je ne pouvais pas rester dans l'ignorance encore plus longtemps.

**- Il faut que j'en parle à mes parents ... **Décidais-je sur un coup de tête.

**- Quoi ? Attends Bella, t'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? **S'empressa de me dire Edward en me retenant par le bras alors que je m'apprêtais à me lever.

**- Edward, si je suis comme ça, ils sont forcément au courant d'une quelconque information. Je dois savoir et c'est pour le moment les seuls qui pourront me dire qui je suis réellement ou du moins quelques détails en plus pour m'aider dans ma recherche. **Lui assurais-je en me levant tout de même pour pouvoir mieux lui faire face.

**- Bien, je devrais aller voir Carlisle pour lui demander s'il connaît quelque chose mais je vais rester ici, cela fait pile un mois que l'on est ensemble alors je voudrais profiter de ma petite-amie au maximum. Donc je t'attendrais ici. **Me répondit-il en plaçant ses mains sur ma taille pour m'approcher de son corps toujours découvert et écraser sa bouche sur la mienne.

Un baiser enflammé commença entre nos langues qui tournoyaient ensemble avant de finir par plusieurs baisers chastes. Mes mains allèrent rapidement retrouver leur place favorite dans sa chevelure pour approfondir un second baiser. Certes les affaires pressées, mais je ne pouvais pas rater cette journée ou du moins cette soirée de notre premier mois. Cela représentait beaucoup pour nous et je ne pouvais pas gâcher ce moment. Je profitais un maximum de ses bras avant de le quitter pour aller rencontrer mes parents. Mais plusieurs questions trônaient dans ma tête. Et s'ils n'étaient au courant de rien ? Et s'ils ne voulaient plus voir après qu'ils aient su que je ne suis pas humaine ? Me prendraient-ils pour une folle ? Ou me garderont tout de même avec eux ? J'en sais rien. Mais je ne pouvais pas reculer. J'avais ce besoin de savoir qui m'empêchait d'avoir des réflexions logique. Car après tout, je pourrais très bien faire des recherches moi-même. Mais le fait que mes parents sont des humains alors que moi non, me poussait à agir de cette façon.

Je descendais tranquillement des escaliers en espérant que tout se passera bien. Le bruit de mes escarpins gris n'était pas le meilleur remède pour rester discrète. Mais bon de toute façon ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai besoin. Je soupirais un bon coup avant d'aller rejoindre mes parents dans le salon où ils étaient assis en train de regarder une vieille série américaine sur notre écran plat. Je fis quelques pas pour me retrouver juste en face d'eux. Ils durent rapidement voir la différence car ils firent de gros mais n'étaient pas pour autant effrayés. C'est peut-être bon signe.

**- Maman, papa, est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer ça ? **Leur demandais-je calmement tout en montrant du doigt mes yeux pour qu'ils les voient bien.

**- Nous savons pas pourquoi tu as les yeux fuchsia Bella. **Me répondit Renée avec hésitation comme si elle me cachait quelque chose qui semblait important.

Je la regardais suspicieuse pendant un moment avant de m'intéresser à mon père pour avoir son avis.

**- Papa ? **

**- Ma fille, je suis dans la même interrogation que ta mère. **M'assura-t-il de la même façon que Renée.

**- Vous êtes sûr ? Mais enfin ce n'est pas possible ?! Je ne peux pas avoir les yeux violets d'un coup ! **M'emportais-je en évitant de préciser sur mes autres changements physiques.

**- Bella je t'assure que nous sommes au courant de rien. **Me répondit de nouveau Renée en essayant de garder de l'assurance dans sa voix.

**- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que vous me cachez quelque chose que je devrais savoir. Mais bon puisque vous ne voulez rien me dire je suppose que je dois me débrouiller seule ! **M'exclamais-je en me dirigeant vers les escaliers pour retourner dans ma chambre.

Du moins, je n'allais pas réellement remonter. Je voulais tout simplement tester mes parents et voir s'ils allaient en parler dès que je leur tournerais le dos. Je me plaçais donc contre le mur à côté de l'entrée du salon et me mettait à écouter ce qui me sera important de savoir.

**- Tu aurais pu le dire Renée. Bella a le droit de savoir. **

**- Ah oui ? Et tu veux que je lui dise quoi hein ? Qu'elle a était adoptée et qu'on ne sait rien de sa mère mise à part son nom ? Non Charlie, elle voudra en savoir plus alors que l'on a très peu d'information et tu sais je n'ai pas envie de la perdre après que la révélation soit faite. **

**- Bella n'est pas comme ça Renée. De toute façon elle a sûrement besoin de le savoir et nous devons le faire. Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne nous lâchera pas puisque tu as toi-même qu'elle nous a presque démasqué. **

**- Oui c'est vrai, tu as raison. Il faudrait peut-être que j'aille la chercher. Attends-moi ici. **

Je restée bouche bée suite à cette révélation. Certes j'y avais tout de même pensé mais je n'avais jamais pris le temps d'y réfléchir. Maintenant j'avais la réponse à une des questions à propos de mes origines. Mais cependant qui était ma mère ? Pourquoi m'a-t-elle fait adopter ? Il fallait que je sache maintenant que je savais une partie de mon existence. Il faut que j'intervienne.

**- Laisse tombée maman, j'ai tout entendu. **M'exclamais en entrant dans le salon alors que Renée s'apprêtait à y sortir.

**- Oh Bella si tu savais à quel point nous sommes désolés ... **S'excusa ma mère totalement triste de m'avoir mentit.

Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Pour moi cela représentait autre chose. Et puis s'il s'avère que j'étais différente, j'aurais préféré attendre ma transformation pour le savoir car à l'époque je ne les aurais sûrement pas prises au sérieux. Maintenant que j'étais prête à entendre la suite, j'entraînais ma mère à s'asseoir à mes côtés, suivit de mon père, sur le grand sofa blanc.

**- Allez-y je vous écoute. **Murmurais-je en les regardant tour à tour.

**- Il y a environ dix-sept ans plus tôt, une jeune femme est venue sonner à notre porte en portant un bébé dans ses bras. Et ce bébé c'était toi. Au début nous ne comprenions pas pourquoi elle se trouvait sur le pas de notre porte alors qu'elle nous était inconnue. Mais lorsqu'elle a tendu ton petit corps vers nous, les joues trempées par les larmes, nous avons compris que c'était plus qu'un sacrifice et qu'on devait l'aider sans même savoir qui elle était. Elle nous a juste dit qu'elle s'appelait Juliette et que ton vrai nom était Léanna mais il était préférable pour toi que l'on change ton identité pour ta sécurité. Elle nous a aussi précisé que tu n'étais pas une enfant comme les autres. Ensuite elle s'est envolée en déposant le collier que tu portes actuellement à ton cou. Nous ne te l'avions jamais retiré car nous préférions que t'aie quelque chose d'elle le jour où tu nous poseras la question. Et ce jour est arrivé. **Me raconta Renée d'un seul coup.

J'en avais quelques larmes aux yeux suite à cette petite histoire. Ma mère voulait tout simplement me protéger d'un danger quelconque. Elle a même eu idée de changer mon vrai nom qui n'était autre que Léanna. Léanna ... Léanna ... ce nom me dit quelque chose ... j'ai l'impression l'avoir déjà vu quelque part ou même sur un bout de papier ... Mais oui ! C'était sur la feuille que j'avais trouvé à l'entrée de ma porte. Ce nom était marqué en assez grande taille ce qui prenait une majeur partie de la page blanche. Je l'avais d'ailleurs jeté pensant que c'était une erreur. Mais en réalité ce n'était pas une erreur mais une vérification venant de la part d'une personne qui était sûrement comme moi, voulant s'assurer qu'il s'agissait de la bonne personne. Mais comment aurais-je pu deviner ? Je n'étais même pas au courant que j'avais été adopté et encore moins que je n'étais pas humaine jusqu'à ces derniers jours. J'avais intérêt de savoir qui était cette personne. Je dois le savoir.

**- Dis quelque chose Bella. **M'incita ma mère en passant sa main sur mon genoux gauche voyant que je ne répondais pas après ce qu'elle m'avait dit.

**- Que veux-tu que je dise ? **Lui demandais-je étant totalement bloquée.

**- Que tu ne nous en veux pas de t'avoir caché cette partie de ta vie. **Me répondit mon père qui était resté dans le silence.

**- Mais je ne vous en veux pas. Et puis c'était le bon moment pour me l'annoncer. Je suis contente de connaître une partie de mes origines. **Les rassurais-je du mieux que je pouvais. **Je vais aller voir Edward. **Terminais-je en me levant.

J'attendis qu'ils acquiescent avant de m'éclipser dans ma chambre. Dès que je fus seule, des questions commençaient à circulaient dans ma tête. En fait j'avais beau avoir obtenu une réponse à propos de mes origines, ces révélations venaient tout juste de rajouter une autre poignée de question. Je tournais en rond dans ma chambre tel un lion dans une cage. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. C'était presque frustrant jusqu'à me faire peur.

**- Arrête de tourner comme ça tu vas finir par me donner le tournis. **S'exclama Edward en passant par la fenêtre.

Je m'arrêtais net et me mis à le fixer en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

**-** **Je n'avais même pas remarqué que tu étais parti. Où étais-tu ?**

**- J'avais besoin de chasser. **Me répondit-il d'un sourire en coin.

Je tentais de me maintenir pour éviter de tomber tellement l'effet que me donnait ce sourire était intense. _Reprends-toi Bella, ce n'est pas le moment de te laisser aller ! _Merci je ne suis pas stupide ! _Parfois je me demande ! _T'as finis de t'en prendre à moi ? _Tu veux que je m'en prenne à qui hein ? Je suis ta conscience je te rappelle ! _Une conscience particulièrement agaçante puis-je dire ! _Ok je me la ferme alors ! _Oui c'est mieux ainsi !

**- Du nouveau ? **Me demanda Edward en s'approchant de moi voyant que je n'étais plus avec lui.

**- Je sais juste que j'ai été adopté et que ma mère s'appelle Juliette. **

**- Et tu sais pourquoi elle aurait agi comme ça ? **Me dit-il en sourcillant légèrement. Même comme ça il était sexy.

**- Je pense qu'elle fuyait quelque chose ou peut-être même quelqu'un. **Lui avouais-je en lui révélant une de mes suppositions lointaine par rapport à cette histoire. **Je vais avoir besoin de savoir la vérité, il faut que je retrouve ma mère, maintenant que je sais une partie de mon histoire, j'ai envie de savoir la suite. Je n'arrive même plus à me dire que j'arriverais à vivre dans l'ignorance si je ne fais rien. **Continuais-je en lui disant tout ce que je ressentais.

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, je serais là pour t'accompagner dans tous tes choix. **

**- Tu serais prêt à faire ça ? A t'aventurer sur un terrain inconnu avec moi ? **

**- Je serais prêt à tout pour toi. **Me murmura-t-il en caressant ma joue avec sa main.

Je soupirais. J'étais contente qu'il reste auprès de moi mais j'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment à propos de nous deux. Comme si notre couple n'allait pas survivre dans cette épreuve. Je n'avais pas le droit de penser au pire mais ce n'étais juste qu'un simple ressentit qui me donnait des frissons dans le dos. Pour la première fois j'avais peur. Pas la peur de mourir mais la peur de le perdre. Notre couple était récent et encore fragile je ne pouvais pas me permettre de le laisser partir. Et si on me le forçait ? Pourquoi ce côté magique en moi ne cessait de me faire comprendre que notre idylle n'était pas faite pour durer. Comme si ma nature pouvait nous séparer. Mais comment pourrais-je en être sûr ? Et puis je ne pouvais pas penser que nous deux ce n'était pas possible. Mon coeur battait déjà pour lui dès la première seconde où nos regards se sont croisés. Ce n'était donc pas envisageable de me mettre cette mauvaise pensée dans la tête. Et puis étais-je réellement capable de vivre sans lui ? Honnêtement, il fallait que je passe cette épreuve pour vraiment le savoir.

**- Je t'aime. **Lui dis-je en passant mes mains derrière sa nuque.

Ce fut à son tour de me prendre la taille fermement d'un geste toujours aussi protecteur. Nos yeux se perdirent les uns dans les autres comme si nous voulions nous faire partager chacun de nos sentiments et nos pensées d'un simple regard. Ce qui avait pour effet de calmer mes mauvaises pensées et de me rassurer. Peut-être que je me faisais de faux espoirs. Edward et moi resterions ensemble et avec un peu de chance rien ne nous arrivera. Je croyais peut-être trop aux contes de fées. Il ne fallait pas que j'oublie que je viens tout juste d'entrer dans un monde qui m'est totalement inconnu pour le moment. Je devais rester méfiante. Je n'avais pas le choix.

**- Je t'aime aussi. **Me répondit-il avant de plonger sur mes lèvres.

Un baiser plein de tendresse se jouait entre nos lèvres sans pour autant laisser nos langues se toucher. Pour le moment cela n'était qu'un baiser amoureux qui me convenait parfaitement. Je me détachais de ses lèvres avec regrets mais je voulais me blottir dans ses bras avant tout. Ma tête se cala contre sa poitrine ferme. J'avais de la chance de l'avoir. Je n'espérais qu'une chose : qu'un bon avenir nous attend. Je soupirais assez bruyamment ce qui n'échappa pas à Edward.

**- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? **Me demanda-t-il inquiet en me postant devant lui tout en me tenant fermement les épaules.

Mon regard ne pouvait qu'affronter le sien. Mais que lui dire ? Comment surtout ? Il sera le premier à me rassurer que rien de mal ne nous arrivera.

**- Rien ne t'en fais pas. Tout va bien. **Essayais-je de le rassurer du mieux que je pouvais.

Il ne sembla pas satisfait de ma réponse mais s'en contenta tout de même. Il repassa ses bras autour de moi en me serrant bien plus fort que la dernière fois. Désormais une nouvelle vie venait de commencer pour moi et j'étais prête à la découvrir et surtout en profiter.

* * *

Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?

Trop long ? Trop court ? Pile la bonne taille ?

Nos deux tourtereaux vous plaisent-ils ?

Eh ouai comme vous le voyez Bella vient de découvrir un nouveau secret sur sa nature ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Pourront-ils rester ensemble malgré

leurs différences ? En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et que vous avez passé un bon moment ! Sinon à votre avis, une petite idée pour la suite ?

Partagez ce qui vous passe par la tête c'est le bon moment ! Je n'attends que ça !

Allez je vous donne rendez-vous pour la suite !

PS : la réécriture est bientôt finie, les chapitres qui sont déjà écrit, à partir du 8ème sont déjà tout prêt, les publications seront très rapides ! Tenez-vous prêt !

By F.B.F


	9. Chapitre 7 : Retour En Arrière

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Eh oui voici le nouveau chapitre qui est totalement différent des précédents ! Car il sera entièrement en point de vue extérieur. Celui de Bella ou encore celui d'Edward n'était pas possible pour ce type de chapitre. En tout cas je vous apprends que vous en serez beaucoup plus sur la nature de Bella, ce chapitre sera pour vous très informatif alors prenez compte de chaque mot de chaque paragraphe ! Mais je vous dis tout de suite, les dialogues ne seront pas très fréquents mais il y en aura quand même ! ;)**

**CeriseBella : **Merci pour ton commentaire qui m'a laissé échapper un petit sourire. Comme tu l'as vu tu as bel et bien deviné que Bella a été adopté. Mais tu te trompes sur sa nature. Maintenant il te manque de savoir pourquoi a-t-elle été adopté ? Tu auras bientôt la réponse à ta question, elle se trouvera d'ailleurs dans ce chapitre. Il reste à savoir si nos deux tourtereaux en seront les survivants ;) ! Merci pour ton encouragement que j'approuve avec grand plaisir !

**Grazie :** Merci pour ton commentaire et surtout pour ton encouragement que je prends très à coeur !

**Cassy-Chou : **Merci énormément pour ce super long commentaire qui me fait énormément plaisir ! Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu es loin d'avoir dit l'espèce qu'est Bella ! Elle n'est aucune des espèces que tu as cité ! Oui pour le fait qu'elle soit adoptée était logique d'un sens et le fait qu'elle s'appelle Léanna aussi mais je préférais tout de même prendre mon temps pour bien étaler les choses entre les deux (l'enveloppe et la révélation) pour essayer de ne pas aller trop vite. Waouh ! Tu te rends compte que tu m'as fait peur pour la dernière phrase que tu as écrite ? J'ai sérieusement cru que tu étais sérieuse ! Ne me refais plus jamais ça compris ?! ;) Imagines-toi Bella comme tu veux, pour moi dans mon histoire elle n'est pas pâle ou du moins elle ne l'est plus suite à sa transformation. Mon but a été de faire beaucoup de changements pour montrer l'évolution de sa transformation. Mais j'ai cependant une bonne nouvelle pour toi ! Tout va être révélé à même ce chapitre c'est pour ça je dis plus haut que chaque mot dans chaque paragraphe sont à prendre au sérieux ! Sinon, je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise ! Merci encore et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents ! ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Retour En Arrière**

_**.oOo. **PDV Extérieur** .oOo.**_

_**.oOo.**__ L'île de la Rose Noire__** .oOo.**_

_**.oOo. **__Dix-neuf ans plus tôt __**.oOo.**_

L'île de la Rose Noire, situé au fin fond de l'océan Indien à quelques heures du continent africain. Une île où aucun humain n'ose s'y aventurer de peur de ne jamais revenir sain et sauf. Leur crainte n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Sur ces terres vivaient Les Guerrières. Créature que la nature s'est empressée de créer pour être au-delà des vampires. Pour pouvoir les affronter jusqu'à les tuer d'un simple regard. Elles étaient les plus forte et excellaient dans tous les domaines. Mais il leur arrivait de faire quelques erreurs dont une qui aurait pu être évité. Mais qui aurait pu savoir ce qui allait arriver ? Si ça aurait été le cas, l'ancienne Reine des Guerrières ne serait pas en train de pleurer la perte d'un être cher.

Les Guerrières étaient dirigées par une famille royale dont la place du trône se succédait de mère en fille depuis la nuit des temps. Juliette était l'une de ces filles. Elle avait à peine dix-huit ans lorsque sa mère lui céda sa place de reine. Elle jugeait que sa fille était prête pour ce rôle et savait se battre telle une Guerrière. Cette dernière, avait vite pris ses marques. Elle savait régnait et défendre son territoire avec excellence. Elle était la meilleure. Mais elle ne pensait pas que sa rencontre avec un vampire allait changer sa vie de tout au tout. Ce jour-là, les amoureux ne pouvaient que s'en rappeler. Les Guerrières venaient tout juste d'arrêter des vampires appelés les Volturis. Ils disaient être la famille royale de ces buveurs de sangs et de ne cessaient le répéter lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans la pièce centrale du palais en train d'affronter la colère de Juliette qui ne tolérait pas les vampires quels qu'ils soient. Aucun vampire n'était autorisé à pénétrer son territoire et à chaque fois que cela se passait, il n'échappait jamais à la vie qui l'attendait, c'est-à-dire la mort. C'était le passe-temps favoris de Juliette qui s'amusait beaucoup lorsqu'il s'agissait d'exterminer son pire ennemi.

Les Volturis avaient soif de pouvoirs et étant la famille royale des vampires, ils exigeaient être maître de chaque territoire existant dans le monde. Mais il leur arrivait de ne pas être très malin puisque lors de leur entrée sur l'île de La Rose Noire ils ne s'attendaient pas à se faire piéger par la garde royale qui n'avait pas l'intention de les laisser fuir. Aro n'avait pas encore demandé aux siens d'utiliser leur pire pouvoir. Ou du moins, il avait fait mais les Guerrières étant immuniser ne ressentaient rien et étaient donc pas au courant de ses intentions. Mais Juliette était capable de voir lorsque l'on s'en prenait à une des siennes et ne valait mieux pas la chercher dans ces cas-là. Tout le monde le savait sauf ces vampires.

**- Savez-vous ce qui vous attends ? **Leur demanda Juliette avec haine, assise sur son trône en tapotant les accoudoirs à l'aide de ses ongles.

**- Je suppose que nous n'allons plus retourner chez nous, en Italie ? **Tenta Aro de la même façon que Juliette.

**- Tu supposes bien mon cher. **Lui répondit-elle d'un sourire sadique.

Son regard se mit à parcourir les sept têtes différentes jusqu'à s'arrêter sur la dernière sans être capable de la quitter du regard. Il s'agissait de Démétri, le traqueur de la famille. Lui non plus avait du mal à le faire. Du moins, il n'avait cessé de la fixer depuis son entrée dans la pièce et avait attendu impatiemment que Juliette _s'intéresse _à lui. Et ce qu'il attendait venait d'arriver. Il a trouvé bien plus que magnifique à ses yeux. Elle était pour lui un ange tombé du ciel. Son coeur qu'il croyait mort depuis plusieurs siècles, semblait vouloir revivre rien qu'à ce contact. Comme si un lien invisible tentait de les attirer l'un vers l'autre ayant pour but de les unir. De son côté, Juliette le trouvait aussi beau que n'importe quel dieu grec.

Sa respiration c'était comme stoppée d'un seul coup tellement la sensation qu'elle ressentait était puissante. Mais le lien fut rapidement rompu à cause d'une vampire qui n'était autre que Jane qui s'amusait à lancer des mauvaises ondes sur une de ses protégées. Ce qui provoqua une colère noire au fond de Juliette qui ne supportait pas que l'on s'en prenne aux siens sans aucune raison. Et même s'il y en aurait, la colère serait la même. Mais Jane avait eu l'ordre de le faire car Aro ne voulait pas que Démétri le lâche pour cette fille. Pourtant il savait exactement ce qu'il se passait mais préférait donc éviter.

**- Je t'interdis de t'en prendre aux miens de cette façon ! **S'écria Juliette en se dirigeant vers Jane tout maintenant son point en face de la vampire avant de le serrer petit à petit ce qui avait pour but de serrer la gorge de la jeune femme sans pour autant la toucher. **Tu n'es pas chez toi ici tu n'as donc pas le droit de faire ce qu'il te chante et même d'obéir aux ordres de ton cher maître ! Est-ce que c'est compris ? **Continua-t-elle tout en la mettant en garde avant de la relâcher au sol.

Jane ne cessait de _tousser _à ras le sol. Étrange pour un vampire mais Juliette ne lui avait pas simplement serré la gorge de sa victime mais s'était aussi amusée à lui insérer un poison particulièrement toxique pour les vampires. Mais elle ne l'avait pas tué. Puisqu'elle avait été provoquée, elle préférait le faire avec beaucoup plus de souffrance. C'était sa façon à elle de se venger.

Mais les jours passèrent et ses pensées ne cessaient de se river sur ce Démétri. Il hantait sans cesse ses rêves. Elle voyait et le sentait partout. Comme s'il était tout près d'elle. Et pourtant il se trouvait à l'opposé du palais, enfermé dans une pièce situé dans une _tour à vampire_. Cette tour a été construite pour enfermer le moindre buveur de sang passant sur cette île. Il était rare que des vampires y restent plus d'une semaine avec Juliette. Mais cette dernière ne voulait pas les tuer avant de comprendre ce qui se passait entre elle et Démétri. Elle devait le savoir. Quant à lui, il était plutôt content de ne pas avoir fini en cendre et mourrait d'envie de revoir _son ange. _Il avait besoin de ressentir la sensation d'un cœur qui bat. Il savait que c'était pour cette femme qu'il s'était _réveillé._

Un soir, Juliette ne put se contrôler et partit rejoindre Démétri en donnant l'excuse d'apporter elle-même la nourriture. Il était hors de questions que ces vampires affamés s'en prennent aux guerrières s'ils leur venaient à se libérer d'une quelconque façon même si leur évasion était quasi impossible. La tour était bien trop surveillée et les grilles de chaque pièce étaient recouvertes d'un venin connu pour être toxique pour ces buveurs de sangs. De plus, seules les Guerrières avaient la possibilité de l'ouvrir.

**- Tenez, je vous apporte de quoi vous nourrir ! **S'exclama-t-elle sèchement en faisant passer les poches de sangs via les deux gardes pour éviter de se faire attaquer.

Les vampires s'emparèrent rapidement de leur repas et s'empressèrent rapidement de boire le liquide rouge et chaud qui venait sans doute de sortir de plusieurs victimes humaines. Certes ils n'avaient pas la sensation de mordre dans le cou d'un pauvre humain et ne pouvait donc pas sentir la peau de leur victime se fondre sous leurs crocs. Mais ils se contentaient de satisfaire leur soif et surtout de calmer le brûlure de leur gorge qui était une véritable souffrance.

**- Je suis surpris que ce soit la si jolie Reine qui vienne nous donner de quoi manger. **S'exprima Aro ayant un air semi sadique.

**- J'avais envie de vous voir enfermé derrière ces grilles. Et puis, ne croyez pas que je vous nourris pour vous. Je n'ai aucun devoir à le faire. Je le fais tout simplement pour protéger mon territoire. **Lui répondit-elle d'un sourire entièrement sadique.

En vérité, elle était venue pour Démétri. Son regard se porta rapidement sur ce dernier. L'envie de voir son visage devenait plus qu'une obsession. Son cœur lui dictait de le laisser sortir pour lui parler et entendre sa voix mais sa raison lui disait de laisser derrière cette grille pour sa sécurité. Mais elle ne se sentait pas en danger en sa compagnie. Elle était sûre qu'il ne lui fera rien mais elle se méfiait quand même. Du côté de Démétri, il avait les mêmes envies que Juliette. Il ne lui avait même pas adressé la parole une seule fois depuis son arrivée ici. Il voulait savoir ce qu'elle pensait de lui et de la sensation qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'un regard était posé sur lui.

**- Stella, ouvre la porte de Démétri, mais uniquement lui, j'ai à lui parler. **Se lâcha Juliette sans même se rendre compte.

Son cœur avait parlé à sa place. Maintenant il était trop tard pour reculer. Et puis ce n'était pas son intention. Elle avait besoin de savoir quel était ce lien qui semblait vouloir les unir. Et même s'il ne pouvait pas lui répondre, elle savait d'avance qu'elle ne pourrait pas le laisser s'éloigner d'elle. Il était comme _sa bouée de sauvetage. _Et pour lui, elle était son ange gardien. Il était maintenant tant de se parler.**  
**

**- Avez-vous besoin de protection ma reine ? **Lui demanda Stella après avoir refermé la grille laissant Démétri aux côtés de Juliette.

Stella était une guerrière aux longs cheveux blonds et des yeux d'un bleu azur où on était capable de s'y perdre. Mais chaque Guerrière avait les yeux de cette couleur mise à part ceux de la famille royale qui était rose fuchsia. Stella s'occupait de surveiller et de roder sur le territoire en compagnie de la garde royale. Elle avait un pouvoir capable de rendre le corps de ses cibles en glace. Seule elle était capable de libérer ses victimes sauf la famille royale qui possédait tous les pouvoirs de chacune des guerrières vivant sur l'île.

**- J'ai besoin de savoir ! **Murmura Démétri après avoir plaqué le corps de Juliette contre le mur extérieur de la tour.

Juliette fut totalement surprise de ce geste mais avec la douceur dont il s'y était pris, elle n'avait que ne cherchait pas à fuir. Au contraire, c'est auprès de lui qu'elle se sentait bien.

**- J'ai l'impression qu'un lien invisible essaye de nous unir. Comme si tu étais faite pour moi. **Continua-t-il en plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de la jeune guerrière.

**- Et moi j'ai l'impression d'être attirée par le danger que tu représentes pour moi. Et pourtant j'ai constamment envie de te voir. **Lui répondit la jeune femme laissant de nouveau son cœur prendre le dessus.

Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, trop absorbée par cette couleur rouge qui semblait l'attirer au plus profond d'eux.

**- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment où tu m'autorise à te parler. Je peux enfin te toucher et entendre ta si belle voix. Tu es la seule à me faire ce genre d'effet.** S'exclama le vampire en touchant doucement la peau de la jeune femme.

**- Tu aurais dû me demander. **Murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux face à ses caresses. _  
_

**- Tu es si belle. **Lui déclara Démétri en arrêtant ses caresses pour le faire sur les douces lèvres de sa belle.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Embrasse-moi. **La supplia Juliette en baissant ses gardes.

L'homme ne perdit pas de temps à écouter ce supplice et plongea droit sur les lèvres de Juliette. De longs baisers se firent pendant un long moment. Il n'y avait pour le moment pas de sentiments amoureux qu'ils pouvaient se partager, il était trop tôt. Mais il y avait bien une chose dont ils étaient sûr : Le coup de foudre avait bien eu lieu entre ces deux-là.

Ils devinrent très vite complice et ne passait pas un seul moment sans être ensemble. Diana, sa mère, n'appréhendais pas cette idylle. Les vampires n'étaient pas très bien vus par les Guerrières. Ils étaient considérés comme un danger potentiel. Mais elle ne voulait pas forcer sa fille à s'éloigner de son vampire. Elle savait qu'elle avait trouvé sa moitié et que c'était réciproque pour Démétri. Elle les laissait donc vivre heureux et puis elle attendait qu'une chose : que sa fille lui offre un successeur. Une petite fille. Mais ce n'était pas dans les plans du jeune couple.

Evidemment, les Volturis avaient été libéré sous les ordres de Juliette qui n'essayait de ne pas montrer qu'elle n'était pas d'accord pour le faire. Ils avaient eu pour obligation de ne pas revenir sur l'île sans passer par un _contrôle. _C'était la seule condition qu'avait posé Juliette pour accepter de les laisser libre.

Ils formaient un beau couple certes, mais leur relation n'était pas forcément vu et approuvée pour tout le monde. Surtout pour _la famille_ de Démétri qui était particulièrement méprisante aux yeux de toutes les Guerrières. Mais la loi était claire : aucune Guerrière n'avait le droit de tuer une âme sœur d'une des leurs et encore moins tuer la famille de ce dernier. C'était une façon de se protéger mais aussi d'éviter qu'une guerre civile ne se déclenche à cause d'une perte sentimentale. Du coup, elles laissaient les Volturis se promener tranquillement sur l'île de la Rose Noire tout en les surveillants de très près grâce à la garde royale qui servait de protection pour l'île et ses habitantes. Cependant, malgré l'amour que ressent Juliette pour Démétri, cette dernière n'avait pas hésité à ordonné à sa garde de surveiller les Volturis avec plus d'attention. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre que ces vampires soient responsables d'un quelconque problème sur son territoire. Mais bien sûr, Démétri n'en savait rien. Et puis si un jour il l'apprenait, Juliette ne s'en préoccupera pas, il est sur ses terres ce n'est donc pas à lui de décider les ordres que devaient exécuter chaque Guerrière vivant sur l'île. Et elle ne le laissera pas faire. Elle l'avait beau l'aimer, la protection des siens étaient bien plus fort. Diana n'avait pas raté son éducation dans ce domaine-là et elle pouvait en être très fière. Juliette était la parfaite reine que chaque Guerrière enviait.

Les Volturis, quant à eux, n'appréciaient pas particulièrement Juliette. Ils la prenaient pour une manipulatrice qui essayait de prendre Démétri dans son clan. Il y en avait un seul qui était compatissant envers ce dernier. Alec, l'un des plus puissants vampires de sa famille, frère de Jane, une vampirette dont il n'était pas conseillé de s'en prendre violemment surtout pour un vampire. Cette exception marchait avec toutes les espèces surnaturelles vivant sur cette Terre. Sauf pour les Guerrières qui étaient immunisées contre tous les dons des vampires pouvant exister. Elles possédaient comme un bouclier mental qui était l'un de leur principal don protecteur contre tous types d'attaques vampiriques. On peut dire que la Nature les a créait à la perfection sans laisser aucune faiblesse apparente. Pourtant, comme chaque espèce, elle en avait une dont il n'était pas préférable qu'elle se sache. Surtout pour un vampire. Même Juliette évitait de le dire à Démétri de peur que ce dernier ne s'en serve pour s'en prendre à elle. Après tout, il restait tout de même un membre de la famille royale des vampires dont il était conseillé de ne pas côtoyer.

Alec était évidemment un vampire possédant le don de paralyser ses dite_ proies. _Un pouvoir très puissant. Tout comme sa sœur qui faisait ressentir toute douleur les plus atroces les unes que les autres en un simple regard. C'était la seule raison pour qu'Aro veuille absolument les garder. Alec ressentait une grande sympathie pour son ami Démétri. Il savait ce que c'était d'avoir une âme-sœur, que rien n'était important que celle-ci et qu'il était impossible de s'en éloigner durant une micro seconde. Sauf qu'Alec n'avait pas eu la chance de la garder auprès de lui aussi longtemps qu'il l'aurait bien souhaité. La vampirette, connu sous le nom d'Aurore. Cette dernière n'avait pas pu suivre Alec comme elle le désirait. Sa famille qui craignait énormément les Volturis l'en avait empêché pour la protéger. Et ils avaient bien raison de se méfier de ces vampires. On ne peut Ô grand jamais faire confiance à ces buveurs de sangs. Cependant, Alec appréciait beaucoup Juliette mais évitait de le montrer à Aro ou même à Jane pour éviter d'entendre des représailles. Il pensait que Juliette était bien pour Démétri et qu'elle n'était en aucun cas une manipulatrice. Il gardait tout de même ce visage et cet air froid lorsqu'il croisait son regard pour éviter de montrer la moindre faiblesse sentimentale. Les Volturis ne laissaient aucune émotions traverser leur esprit. A savoir s'ils en ont vraiment. Mais cela, personne ne pourra le confirmer ni même le prouver.

Il se passa deux ans lorsque Juliette constata qu'elle attendait un enfant. Ou plutôt une fille. Un garçon ne pouvait pas être possible chez les Guerrières. Si un jour cela devait arriver, il ne pourra pas accéder au pouvoir car seules les femmes en avaient la possibilité. Il y avait bien sûr des hommes au sein de l'île. Ils possédaient eux aussi des pouvoirs mais pas assez en ce qui concernait le fils de la famille royale. Il n'en avait qu'un seul comme toutes les autres Guerrières qui vivaient sur l'île. Il ne pouvait donc pas régner sans avoir un maximum de pouvoirs aussi puissants les uns que les autres. Chaque homme était donc placé dans la garde royale pour assurer une protection renforcée pour la reine. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs une sorte de _secrétaire _qui était là pour l'aider. Elle l'avait elle-même choisi car il représentait pour elle un véritable ami. Son nom était Steven. C'était un homme que l'on pouvait qualifié de sage et d'honnête. Il avait était le premier à féliciter le couple royal ou du moins Juliette - Démétri n'étant pas considéré comme le roi - lorsqu'il avait appris que cette dernière était enceinte. La nouvelle avait été vite répartie dans toute l'île et tout le monde s'était réjoui. La joie s'était rapidement emparée des Guerrières.

Mais un bébé mi Guerrière mi Vampire n'était pas très courant. Pourtant, les Guerrières savaient exactement comment agir face à Juliette qui pouvait être extrêmement dangereuse si elle le voulait. Tout était lié au bébé qui ne cessait de protéger sa mère de l'intérieur lorsqu'il sentait que cette dernière était énervée ou même en danger. Personne ne pouvait s'approcher de Juliette dans ces cas-là mise à part une Guerrière expérimentée qui savait exactement comment s'y prendre. Sutton était l'une d'entre elle. Cette femme était une des rares Guerrières à posséder deux pouvoirs en même temps. Un qui pouvait tuer n'importe quel espèce humain ou surnaturelle d'un seul regard et un autre était fait pour _endormir _et donc calmer la guerrière qui en avait besoin dont Juliette. Sutton était très utile durant les deux mois de grossesse de sa reine qui paressaient tout de même interminable pour cette dernière. Mais cette phase-là était la moins pire. Juliette avait particulièrement souffert durant cette période. Surtout lors de l'accouchement qui s'avère beaucoup plus sanglant que chez une guerrière normale.

La souffrance était pire que lors de la grossesse. L'abandon était très tentant mais elle risquait de perdre la vie si elle baissait les bras. Et puis il s'agissait de son bébé et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de la laisser sans mère pour le protéger. Elle savait très bien que sa mère prendrait soin de la petite Léanna si l'accouchement se passerait mal. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer le pire. Et si les Volturis s'emparaient de sa fille pour la tuer où l'exploiter ? Elle n'avait pas confiance en ces vampires et ne pouvaient donc pas les laisser prendre sa fille. Ils n'avaient pas le droit et elle ne les laisserait pas faire. Même si Démétri serait là pour la protéger, elle savait qu'il restait influençable et que les Volturis feraient tout pour qu'il les laisse approcher de sa fille. Une fois Léanna dans les bras de Juliette, Diana attendit quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que sa fille s'endorme pour pouvoir reprendre des forces. Elle s'empara du corps frêle de sa petite-fille pour en prendre soin. La petite était vraiment magnifique. De grands yeux couleur chocolat étaient facilement hypnotisable. Mais chaque Guerrière savait que cette couleur ne sera plus la même une fois les dix-huit ans passés. Mais la petite fille n'en était pas encore là pour le moment. Elle avait le temps de grandir, elle avait la chance d'avoir une croissance comme les humains, elle pouvait passer inaperçu en leur compagnie.

Les Volturis étant rentrés en Italie, n'était pas au courant de la grossesse et de la naissance d'un nouveau membre des Guerrières. Démétri était évidemment resté avec Juliette pour la soutenir dans cette épreuve. Mais c'était sans compter sur la venue de Jane qui avait profité de l'inattention de la garde royale pour se faufiler sur l'île, sous les ordres d'Aro, pour récolter la moindre information pouvant les permettre de se _débarrasser_ de Juliette. Et Jane avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait lorsqu'elle aperçut - quelques mois après la naissance de Léanna - Juliette en train de bercer son bébé en présence de Démétri qui n'avait d'yeux que pour sa fille. Lorsque la nouvelle fut rapportée aux oreilles d'Aro, celui-ci était particulièrement furieux de ne pas avoir été au courant. Surtout de la part des siens. Mais il ne considérait pas Démétri comme un traître même si dans le fond il lui en voulait, mais c'était plutôt Juliette qui le décevait. Cependant, il était particulièrement content de pouvoir _s'occuper _de Juliette et surtout de la petite Léanna de la pire des manières possibles. Ils étaient les Volturis il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Toutefois, il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Certes Jane a eu la possibilité d'intégrer l'île dans être passer par la phase "_vérification par la garde royale" _mais il savait qu'il s'agissait tout simplement d'un manque d'attention et que cela ne se reproduira pas surtout que la garde avait été multiplié par dix pour assurer une meilleure protection envers la petite Léanna. Les choses n'étaient donc pas à prendre à la légère.

Du côté des Guerrières, Juliette et Démétri étaient très heureux de partager leur vie avec leur fille. Elle était leur principale priorité depuis qu'elle était née. Diana quant à elle, se préoccupait des alentours suite à un mauvais pressentiment. Elle n'oubliait pas que Démétri était un Volturis et que ces derniers allaient être rapidement au courant d'une quelconque façon. Mais elle ne disait rien. Tant que Sutton ne l'alertait pas d'un danger elle ne s'inquiétait pas. Cependant, elle restait tout de même sur ses gardes. Une Guerrière ne pouvait pas se reposer sur ses lauriers. Le danger était toujours présent. Diana avait été une excellente reine. Elle s'était donc toujours préoccupée de la protection des siens même après avoir cédé sa place à sa fille. Tout le monde la respectait car ses actions passées lui permettaient d'être honorée par les guerrières. C'est pour cela que Juliette voulait être comme elle. Être aussi forte que cette femme. Et c'est ce qu'elle était. Elle avait aussi l'intention de faire partager cette force à sa fille.

**- Comment va ma petite princesse ? **S'exclama Démétri alors qu'il se trouvait près de Juliette qui elle était allongée sur leur lit conjugal.

**- Parfaitement bien. **Lui répondit Juliette alors qu'elle tenait fermement sa fille contre son sein droit pour lui permettre de téter.

L'allaitement chez les guerrières permettait à l'enfant de recevoir le bouclier dont il avait besoin. Il était donc très important de nourrir son bébé de cette façon. Et puis, cela permettait à la mère et à l'enfant de créer un lien intense. De toute façon, ce geste avait été la première chose qu'elle ait pensée lorsque sa fille fut au monde. Evidemment, Démétri avait eu aussi le droit de la porter quand Juliette avait besoin de repos. Lui avait l'éternité et ne dormait pas ce qui le permettait de profitait autant de temps de sa fille que Juliette le faisait le jour. Les Guerrières aussi possédaient l'éternité mais elles avaient tout de même besoin de dormir pour avoir le maximum de force. Cela faisait partie d'une de leur faiblesse. Mais elle était loin d'être la pire.

**- Tiens prends-là, je vais dormir un peu.** Continua Juliette en tendant sa fille pour que Démétri s'en empare d'une façon protectrice.

Qui aurait pu croire qu'un Volturis, étant connu pour être sans cœur, pouvait être protecteur envers les siens ? Surtout envers un bébé ? Personne. Mais pourtant c'est ce que Démétri était. Le parfait père et petit-ami que chaque femme humaine ou non rêvait. Juliette avait appris à lui faire confiance et savait très bien qu'il n'était pas un danger pour sa fille. Qu'il était autant protecteur qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

**- Elle est vraiment magnifique. Tu as fait de beau travail chérie. **S'exclama Démétri en offrant un sourire en coin à Juliette qui ne manquant pas de provoquer certains effets sur son pauvre corps.

Et ça Démétri le savait et s'amusait beaucoup à faire frissonner le corps de sa femme. Il pensait que cela prouvait à quel point Juliette restait son âme-soeur et qu'elle était la seule à le faire rire. Elle paraissait si fragile à ses yeux qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de surprotéger la jeune femme. Il ressentait plus qu'un simple amour pour elle, il était fou de ce bout de femme qui a réussi à faire rebattre son coeur mort depuis des siècles. Mais lui aussi pouvait se sentir _vulnérable _lorsque Juliette ne faisait que lui sourire ou laisser échapper un petit rire. Un vrai couple qui n'ont eu qu'un simple coup de foudre en un seul regard croisé. Du côté de Juliette c'était la même chose. Elle en était plus qu'amoureuse. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui mais elle était sûre qu'elle ne pourrait jamais vivre sans lui.

Démétri alla déposer la petite dans son berceau qui se trouvait à côté de leur chambre. Une pièce sous haute protection. par deux guerrières qui prenaient soin de surveiller les lieux. Rien n'était pris à la légère. Valait mieux une meilleure protection qu'une pas assez. Il embrassa le haut de son petit crâne et la coucha délicatement sur le matelas douillet en oubliant pas de la recouvrir d'une couverture son petit corps encore fragile. Il s'éclipsa de la chambre pour la laisser dormir et alla rejoindre Juliette qui devait l'attendre. La jeune femme ne voulait jamais dormir sans s'assurer qu'il était avec elle. C'était son petit rituel. Elle avait besoin de savoir qu'il était auprès d'elle pour pouvoir dormir tranquille.

**- Je t'attendais. **Murmura-t-elle en souriant une fois qu'il se soit installé à côté d'elle.

Démétri s'empressa de prendre les lèvres de la jeune femme contre les siennes. Il privilégiait ces moments qu'ils passaient à deux. Ils étaient de plus en plus rares depuis la naissance de Léanna. Pour lui, c'était un véritable bonheur de sentir le corps de la femme qu'il aime se blottir contre lui. Juliette aussi profitait de ces moments avant de se laisser emporter par le sommeil. Mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter là et lui non plus puisqu'il compris le message que voulait lui faire passer Juliette en se plaçant au-dessus d'elle tout en continuant à l'embrasser avec passion. Il voulait montrer à travers se baiser tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Ce soir-là, Démétri fit l'amour à sa femme comme il savait si bien faire pour lui faire transmettre tous les sentiments qu'il lui portait avant de la laisser dormir le reste de la nuit qui lui restait.

Le lendemain était un tout autre jour. Diana avait été alerté par Sutton qu'un problème ou plutôt un danger qui menaçait la famille royale plus précisément Léanna et Juliette. La vieille femme avait été incroyablement en colère et s'était empressée de prévenir Démétri avant d'en parler à sa fille qui sera sûrement plus paniquée que l'était Diana.

**- Je te jure que si tu en ais responsable, tu ne sortiras pas vivant de cette île ! **S'écria Diana après avoir emmené Démétri dans la pièce centrale du palais, l'éloignant légèrement des appartements de sa fille.

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler ! **S'emporta Démétri affichant un air d'incompréhension.

Et c'était la vérité. Démétri n'avait jamais été perdu qu'il ne l'avait été avant. Il essayait de comprendre la colère de sa belle-mère sans aucun succès. Il savait cependant que Diana n'était pas du genre à s'énerver de cette façon et qu'il y avait une raison bien plus qu'importante pour que cela arrive.

**- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Je vous assure que je ne suis au courant de rien alors dites-moi quel est le problème car je deviens fou ! **La supplia Démétri en lui montrant qu'il était sincère.

_En tout cas s'il mentait, il était vraiment doué_, pensait Diana à ce moment précis. Cette dernière avait appris à accepter Démétri jusqu'à arriver à supporter le fait qu'il soit un vampire. Elle savait l'amour que lui portait Juliette et ne pouvait donc pas s'empêcher de la laisser heureuse dans les bras de l'homme qui était censé être le pire ennemi. Cependant, elle n'aurait laissé sa fille à tomber amoureuse aussi facilement d'un vampire si elle n'aurait pas vu cette fameuse étincelle présente dans les yeux de celui qu'elle disait être _son âme-soeur_. Ce petit détail était important pour savoir réellement les sentiments de Démétri pour être sûr que sa fille était en sécurité. Toutefois, cela ne l'empêchait pas de rester méfiante. Puisque la méfiance est la meilleure arme chez une guerrière.

**- Ta famille de vampire a prévu de tuer ta fille et la mienne ! Aro a été au courant de l'existence de Léanna et n'a pas l'air de l'apprécier. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, nous avons renforcé la garde royale pour assurer une meilleure protection mais nous nous attendons au pire. Vraiment au pire.**

**- C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Pour qui se prennent-ils ?! Je dois en parler à Juliette elle a le droit d'être au courant. **

**- Fais attention, Juliette risque d'être très inquiètes. Et elle risque de prendre les pires décisions pour protéger les siens surtout votre fille. **

Démétri avait reçu le message cinq sur cinq et s'apprêtait à prévenir sa femme du danger qui se présentait. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'arrivée de Juliette dans la pièce étant inquiète de ne pas avoir retrouvé son vampire à son réveil.

**- Quel est le problème ? **Leur demanda-t-elle après avoir entendu les dernières paroles de sa mère.

Diana ne perdit pas de temps pour lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle ce qui ne laissa pas Juliette sans voix. Elle s'était figée attendant la fin des révélations pour ensuite reprendre le contrôle de son corps et trouver une solution rapidement pour sauver sa fille. Pour elle, il n'y avait que Léanna dans sa tête. Elle avait même songé au sacrifice pour la sauver mais Démétri était loin d'être de son avis. Il ne voulait pas la perdre à cause d'un sacrifice. Cependant, il s'était proposé pour essayer de parler à Aro même s'il savait que cela ne servait à rien, il préférait tout de même le faire, pour sa petite famille dont il s'était promis de protéger.

**- Je sais ce qu'on doit faire.**

**- Expose ton idée ma fille. **

**- Je ne vois qu'une solution. Il faut qu'on l'éloigne d'ici. **Lui répondit-elle d'un air bien déterminé, elle n'était pas prête de lâcher prise. Aucune parole ne sera efficace face à sa décision. Mais Démétri voulait tout de même essayer.

**- Chérie, es-tu certaine que c'est la meilleure solution ? **

**- Oui, on n'a pas le choix. Si on veut protéger notre fille c'est le moyen de le faire. Je me chargerais de tout et chercherais une famille qui l'acceptera et ensuite je reviendrais pour s'occuper du problème une fois Léanna en sécurité. **

Démétri savait très bien que la jeune guerrière avait raison mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il était le seul à vraiment savoir de quoi était capable les Volturis et il avait peur qu'il la retrouve pour en finir avec elle. Il ne le supporterait pas. Et pourtant, aucune solution ne semblait pouvoir rivaliser avec celle qu'envisager sa femme. Il devait voir la réalité en face, il y avait la possibilité qu'il ne la revoie plus jamais. C'était la première fois pour lui qu'il ressentait cette immense peur de perdre celle qu'il aime. Même la perte de sa fille sera une grande période de souffrance surtout s'il devrait affronter cette douleur avec Juliette. Mais c'était un Volturis et il ne cessait de se forcer à cacher ses sentiments même si Juliette était la seule à les voir.

Du côté de Juliette, rien ne compter mise à part la sécurité de sa fille. Elle était évidemment inquiète de ne pas pouvoir revoir celui qu'elle aime lorsqu'elle sera de retour. Elle avait l'impression que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait. Car il fallait se mettre à l'évidence, le plan qu'elle venait d'exposer devait s'effectuer à la minute qui suit sans même attendre un jour. Le temps était compter d'autant plus qu'ils ne savaient pas quand les Volturis décideront de débarquer et il ne valait mieux pas courir de risque. Juliette était comme Démétri, étant la reine des Guerrières, elle ne pouvait pas montrer la moindre faiblesse traverser son esprit. Elle devait rester forte malgré l'ampleur du problème. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Et pourtant, le couple voyait très bien quels sacrifices cela encourrait. Elle pourrait très bien ne jamais revenir, quant à lui, il pourrait rejoindre les Volturis pour éviter de commettre plus de dégâts. Il n'y avait pas que la séparation de leur fille qui signifiait un sacrifice, il y avait aussi l'amour qu'il ressentait l'un envers l'autre qui allait sûrement se briser. Et c'est ce détail qui les empêchait d'agir maintenant avant que cela empire.

**- J'ai peur de te perdre. **Murmura Démétri en posant ses mains sur les hanches de Juliette pour la sentir contre lui.

Après tout, ce serait sans doute le dernier contact qu'ils auraient tous les deux. C'était sans doute la seule fois où ils pourraient profiter l'un de l'autre avant de partir pour protéger celle qui n'avait rien demandé pour que tout ce danger se reporte sur elle. Juliette se laissa aller contre son torse. Elle n'avait pour le moment pas le force d'exposer ses sentiments mais elle savait que Démétri ressentait ce qu'elle avait au fond d'elle et cela lui suffisait amplement. Même s'il aurait préféré entendre le son de sa voix afin de la garder encré dans sa tête. Il sera le corps de sa femme qui semblait si fragile en cet instant.

**- Et si jamais il te retrouve ? Je ne supporterais qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, je suis incapable de vivre sans toi et tu le sais ... **Continua-t-il en mettant sa bouche à quelques millimètres de l'oreille de la jeune femme.

**- Ne pense pas à ça même si je sais que je ne peux pas te promettre qu'il ne m'arrivera rien car ce serait te mentir. Mais je t'en supplie essaye d'oublier le pire. On n'a pas besoin de ça pour le moment, on doit rester fort. **Lui répondit-elle en prenant le visage du vampire en coupe ce qui le força à plonger son regard dans celui de sa belle.

**- Je sais et tu as raison mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que moi. Je ne supporterais pas qu'ils réussissent à te trouver pour te faire du mal. Je connais les Volturis et surtout Aro mieux que toi, je sais de quoi ils sont capables. **S'exclama-t-il en essayant de masquer sa peur un maximum ce qui était peine perdue.

**- Tu oublies que c'est toi le traqueur et sans ton pouvoir ils n'arriveront pas à me retrouver aussi facilement que lorsque tu es avec eux. Leur première destination sera le palais, mais je n'y serais plus puisque je serais partie pour mettre en sécurité Léanna. **Le rassurais-je en gardant ses mains sur les joues de son vampire.

Elle avait bien l'intention de montrer toute la détermination dans ses paroles. Certes, comme le disait si bien Démétri, elle ne savait pas réellement de quoi était capable les Volturis, mais le vampire lui avait suffisamment expliqué quelques histoires et les dons des vampires qui forment réellement cette famille pour savoir se protéger un minimum. Mais elle se méfier tout de même. Elle savait aussi que les Volturis pouvaient se trouver très violents s'ils se sentaient trahis. Elle sentait que c'est ce qu'ils ressentaient lorsqu'ils ont appris pour Léanna.

**- Mais tu sais plutôt moi qui devrait avoir peur. **Lui dit-elle en se détachant de lui.

**- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? **Lui demanda-t-il en ne comprenant pas réellement les paroles de la jeune guerrière malgré quelques doutes qui trônait dans sa tête de vampire.

**- Tu oublies que tu es un Volturis. Pour eux il est clair que tu les as lâché pour vivre avec une vulgaire guerrière comme moi. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pense. Je sais qu'ils ne m'aiment pas surtout Aro qui derrière son plan où le but est de me détruire, a sûrement l'intention de te _récupérer_ si je peux dire ça comme ça. **

Démétri resta attentif aux paroles de sa femme et savait exactement qu'elle avait raison. Il savait très bien qu'il n'aura pas le choix de retourner auprès des _siens _- qu'il ne considérait plus comme tel désormais - pour être sûr de protéger Juliette si elle revient auprès de lui. Il la regarda attentivement afin de prendre le temps de répondre à ce que Juliette attendait de lui. Mais que dire ? Alors que tout ce qu'elle a dit n'est autre que la vérité ? Pourtant il devait lui assurait que rien de tout cela n'arrivera même s'il en était lui-même pas certain.

**- Je ne les laisserais pas te faire du mal et surtout m'éloigner de toi.** Lui répondit-elle en collant le corps de la jeune femme de nouveau contre elle.

**- Je sais, mais je ne voudrais pas te forcer à t'éloigner de ta ****_famille_.**** Je ne veux pas être celle qui prend les décisions à ta place. **Murmura-t-elle alors que sa tête était collée contre le torse de son vampire.

**- Ce n'est plus ma famille désormais, ils ont atteint les limites pour que je puisse les considérer ainsi. Ils sont responsables de notre mal être et je ne peux même pas songer à vouloir les rejoindre mais en aucun cas tu es celle qui prend les décisions à ma place.** La rassura-t-il du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Juliette soupira bruyamment n'ayant pas le force de répondre quoi que ce soit. Démétri resserra un peu plus son étreinte autour de la Guerrière pour lui montrer qu'elle allait lui manquer. D'ailleurs elle lui manquait déjà et c'était pareil pour elle. Il était impossible pour le jeune couple de s'imaginer loin l'un de l'autre plus d'un mois pendant que chacun essayera d'éloigner au mieux les Volturis.

C'est à ce moment-là que Diana décida de les laisser faire leurs adieux en paix. _Ils en avaient besoin_, pensait-elle. Elle indiqua juste au jeune couple qu'elle s'occupe elle-même des affaires de Léanna que Juliette aura besoin pendant son voyage. Cette dernière pouvait compter sur sa mère dans ce genre de situation même dans n'importe laquelle. Diana ne cessait de se mettre à la place de sa fille en se disant que si serait-elle dont la fille serait en danger elle agirait de la même façon, voilà pourquoi elle n'avait pas répliqué. Elle fit donc ce qu'elle avait dit et commença en remplissant un seul et unique sac. Juliette n'avait pas besoin d'être encombrée par les _bagages _durant son voyage. Seul le nécessaire était indispensable. Elle déposa donc quelques petites robes et tenue de sa petite-fille ainsi que quelques jouets. Elle s'imaginait aussi que la famille que choisira sa fille ne sera sûrement pas prête à accueillir un bébé qu'ils n'auront sans doute pas désiré. Elle se devait de leur rendre ce service en échange de prendre soin de la petite Léanna. Elle alla ensuite dans la chambre de la petite en prenant un petit temps pour l'observer afin de s'imprimer de ses traits qui changeront quand elle grandira mais ce serait le dernier contact qu'elle aura avec sa petite fille. Et puis, elle savait qu'un jour elle devra la retrouver lorsque Léanna entamera ses étapes de _transformation._ Elle s'empara ensuite du petit corps de Léanna et la serra très fort contre elle en prenant le sac dans sa main pour retourner dans la pièce centrale où se trouvait Juliette et Démétri. Elle espérait qu'ils aient eu le temps de parler car il était maintenant tant de partir. Le temps était compté.

En réalité, le jeune couple avait passé leur temps à se rassurer et s'embrasser pour prolonger un contact qui montrait leur peur et surtout leur crainte de ne jamais pouvoir se revoir. Juliette avait même laissé échapper quelques larmes, une marque de faiblesse pensait-elle, mais Démétri ne cessait de lui dire qu'elle aussi avait le droit de montrer ses sentiments. Elle avait le droit de se laisser aller surtout avec lui. Il n'avait cessé de lui dire des paroles réconfortantes même si cela n'avait aucun effet sur lui. Leur amour était beaucoup trop fort pour pouvoir s'imaginer que d'une minute à l'autre tout pouvait mal tourner.

**- Vous êtes prêts ? **Tenta tout de même Diana en entrant de la pièce même si elle savait très bien que la réponse était négative.

**- Je crois que l'on n'a pas le choix. **Lui répondit Juliette en se détachant durement de Démétri qui lui non plus ne voulait pas la lâcher.

Juliette se déplaça à pas lent pour s'habiller de la tenue qui faisait plus "humaine" apportée par sa mère et enfiler un porte bébé pour porter sa fille qu'elle plaça délicatement contre sa poitrine suivit du sac qu'elle passa au-dessus de son cou. Elle referma une grosse veste sur son corps pour le recouvrir celui de la petite pour éviter qu'elle n'attrape froid. Après tout, elle était encore humaine, elle craignait autant de danger qu'un humain. Sa vulnérabilité rendait Juliette plus inquiète qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Cette dernière enlaça sa mère tout en évitant d'écraser le petit être qui se trouvait entre leur deux corps. Puis elle se dirigea vers l'une des seules personnes qui lui manquera le plus, Démétri, son vampire, celui pour lequel elle avait eu un coup de foudre rien qu'en lui jetant un simple regard. Elle soupira un bon coup avant de se laisser aller dans l'étreinte qu'il lui offrait. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes, n'étant toujours pas prêt pour pouvoir se quitter définitivement.

Juliette déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres douces de Démétri avant de prononcer les trois mots et sept lettres qui étaient indispensable :

**- Je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas. **Lui fit-elle en caressant sa joue du bout de ses doigts.

Démétri prit la main de la jeune femme et la serra un peu plus contre son visage pour ne pas oublier cette sensation. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de lui répondre pour la laisser faire son devoir en tant que mère.

**- Je t'aime aussi. Je ne l'oublierais pas tu en as ma promesse. Je t'attendrais dans notre pièce secrète lorsque tu seras de retour. Je te le promets. **S'exclama-t-il avant de déposer un énième baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme.

Cette dernière finit par se détacher de lui doucement en le tenant fermement par la main tandis qu'elle continuait à reculer. Mais il fallait bien que ce contact soit rompu par le fait qu'elle finisse par être bien trop loin de lui pour continuer à le sentir près d'elle. Elle commença à lui tourner le dos tout en s'empêchant de se retourner. Elle ne devait pas le faire sinon elle savait qu'elle ne partira jamais. En s'en allant loin de lui, elle sentait que son cœur s'arrachait en deux comme si la partie qui était consacrée à l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour Démétri restait avec lui pour toujours. Ce qui provoqua en elle une douleur lancinante dont elle s'empêcher de hurler tellement la souffrance était insoutenable. Elle déposa sa main sur sa poitrine tout en la compressant contre son coeur. Les larmes étaient déjà présentes le long de ses joues mais elle essayait de les ignorer ou du moins les chasser pour éviter de montrer ses faiblesses, encore une fois.

Presque un mois s'était écoulé depuis son départ. Elle avait parcouru la Terre entière pour trouver la famille idéale pour sa famille mais aucune d'entre elle ne correspondait vraiment. Pourtant, elle pourrait très bien l'abandonné devant n'importe quelle porte sans se demander si sa fille sera heureuse. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Déjà que l'abandonner était assez dur pour elle, elle voulait tout de même être celle qui lui permettra d'être heureuse, loin de ce monde dans lequel sa fille était destinée. Durant tout ce temps, elle n'avait dormi que très peu. Elle se préoccupait plus de la sécurité de sa fille plutôt que de la sienne. Après tout, elle était partie de chez elle pour ça, elle ne pouvait et ne voulait pas faire les choses à l'envers. Elle était passée par la Chine, le Japon, la Russie, le Royaume Uni et même la France. Pour elle c'était le pays idéal mais un détail l'empêchait de faire des recherches sérieuses. L'Italie faisait partit de l'un des pays voisins de la France et il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour les Volturis de s'y rendre. Autant prendre un pays de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique pour s'assurer qu'ils mettraient plus d'un jour pour atteindre sa fille lorsqu'ils trouveront où elle était cachée. Les Etats-Unis étaient donc sa dernière destination. Un pays riche où Léanna ne manquera de rien si Juliette lui choisit une famille digne de ce pays. Son trajet se termina donc dans l'état de Washington près de Seattle où elle reconnaissait vaguement les lieux. Sa mère lui avait dit quelques années plus tôt que des alliés y résidaient et elle voulait voir s'ils pourraient lui rendre service. Au moins cela lui permettait de savoir avec qui sa fille se trouvait. Mais le problème c'est qu'elle voulait elle-même l'éloigner de toutes espèces surnaturelles susceptibles d'être du côté des Volturis. Même si une confiance régnait entre les Quileutes et les Guerrières, cela ne l'empêchait pas de garder une profonde méfiance en elle qui n'était pas près de se retirer tant qu'elle ne les aura pas elle-même rencontré.

Elle marchait péniblement tout en tenant sa fille contre elle même si cette dernière était tenue grâce un porte bébé. Elle regardait droit devant elle, observant le soleil se couchant à travers ses lunettes de soleils. Elle aurait bien aimé quitté ce petit accessoire qu'elle traînait depuis le début de son voyage. Mais un humain ayant des yeux violets n'étaient pas bien courants. Valait mieux donc les garder. Et puis, cela lui allait très bien d'un côté, puisque personne ne pouvait apercevoir les larmes qui ne s'arrêtaient jamais de couler. Le fait de laisser sa fille chez des inconnus lui faisait mal au cœur mais aussi la présence de Démétri lui manquait terriblement. Elle voulait près de lui pour entendre sa douce voix tout le serrant contre elle. La jeune guerrière ne cessait de se demander ce qui se passer sur son île. Si Démétri avait réussi à éloigner les Volturis ou alors les avait-il rejoint dans le but de la protéger ? Des questions qui ne restèrent sans réponse. Pourtant elle savait que les Volturis et surtout Aro, ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'éliminer, il était un membre bien trop précieux - ou plutôt son don - à ses yeux. Il ne pouvait donc pas se passer d'un traqueur pour accomplir ses missions. Elle espérait tout de même que ce dernier exploite les pensées les plus profondes de son vampire pour savoir où elle se trouvait. Ou du moins ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire. Car honnêtement, même pas Juliette ne savait sa destination puis qu'elle-même n'avait pas eu d'idée sur son choix d'y laisser sa fille. Et même si elle le savait elle ne l'aurait pas dit à Démétri, elle était prête à tout pour protéger le petit être qu'elle a mis tant de mal à mettre au monde il y a de cela plusieurs semaines.

Cependant, quelque chose força Juliette à s'arrêter net. Elle sentait étrangement suivit par plusieurs personnes qui n'étaient pas des humains et encore moins ses alliés car elle le sentirait. Des vampires, elle en était persuadée. Elle pouvait se battre pour se défendre mais elle avait son bébé dans ses bras ce qui l'empêchait de le faire. Mais si ces buveurs de sangs venaient à la provoquer elle ne gênera pas pour le faire. Jusqu'à utiliser ses plus gros pouvoirs, c'est-à-dire les plus dangereux surtout pour un vampire. Elle continua donc à marcher tout en accélérant le pas. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas profiter de la présence humaine car elle se trouvait actuellement sur une route déserte. Elle aurait dû prendre un autre chemin et rester en ville, mais dans cette petite bourgade de Forks, il était presque impossible d'y rester sans être obligée de traverser la forêt. Et puis, il s'agissait de la seule route qui la menait chez ses alliés. Elle n'avait donc pas le choix.

**- Qui es-tu ? **Lui demanda l'un des vampire en se plaçant devant elle ce qui la força à s'arrêter de nouveau.

**- Tu devrais être plus poli, vampire ! **Lui répondit-elle tout en restant calme.

**- Il me semble t'avoir posé une question ! **S'énerva le buveur de sang.

Juliette ne perdit son temps pour le répondre. Elle commença à le détailler de haut en bas avec dégoût. C'était un homme d'une assez grande taille, les cheveux blonds mi-long s'arrêtant jusqu'à la limite de son cou, une peau blanche - comme tous les vampires - recouverte de cicatrices assez effrayante, des yeux bizarrement dorés ce qui n'était pas normal pour un vampire et enfin une tenue des plus chic. Lorsque sa contemplation fut finie, elle remarqua que le vampire n'était plus seul. Trois autres vampires étaient venues le rejoindre.

**- Jasper, ne soit pas aussi froid lorsque tu rencontres quelqu'un. **Essaya de le calmer une jeune femme aux cheveux couleur caramels qui semblait très maternelle.

**- Je sais Esmée, mais je n'arrive pas à me contrôler. Je supporte que des intrus soient sur notre territoire. **Lui répondit-il avec mépris tout en regardant Juliette.

**- Je ne suis pas venue ici pour vous importuner vous pouvez en être rassurés ! **S'emporta Juliette en haussant la voix se sentant soudainement insultée.

**- Qu'es-tu venue faire ici alors ? **Lui demanda un autre vampire qui semblait être le chef de cette _famille_.

Elle n'eut pas la possibilité de répondre puisque ce fut Léanna qui le fit à sa place. La petite commençait à pleurer tellement la faim se faisait ressentir dans son petit corps. La jeune guerrière jeta un petit regard à sa fille pour ensuite en faire un aux vampires devant eux. Pour elle, il n'était pas question qu'ils l'approche ni même qu'ils la touche. Un vampire restait un vampire. Au fond d'elle, ils étaient tous les mêmes. Sa fille étant sa principale préoccupation, elle fit quelques pas en arrière comme signe d'avertissement. Mais les vampires restaient têtus et persuadés que rien ne pouvait leur échapper. Mais ils se trompaient.

**- Laisses-nous t'aider toi et ta fille ... **Se proposa Esmée tout en avançant vers Juliette.

**- Ne vous approchez pas d'elle ! **S'énerva tout en continuant à reculer.

Elle ne reculait comme signe de faiblesse mais plutôt pour éviter à devoir utiliser ses pouvoirs pour éloigner ces buveurs de sangs qui ne voulaient définitivement pas la laisser partir. Ils avançaient tandis qu'elle essayait en vain de reculer. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'employer la main forte. Qu'ils soient de bons vampires ou non, cela la préoccupait guère. Pour elle, ils restaient des vampires capables de s'en prendre à la seule personne qu'elle est venue protéger en partant de chez elle.

Elle s'arrêta net de marcher tout en retirant ses lunettes de soleils pour les poster sur le haut de son crâne. La couleur de ses yeux eurent l'effet qu'elle attendait. Tous les vampires présents semblaient être, comment dire ? Terrorisés ? Juliette en était particulièrement fière de pouvoir leur lancer un dernier avertissement grâce à son regard. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle décidait de partir en courant à une vitesse bien plus que surnaturelle. Aussi rapide qu'un vampire, elle était capable de les semer. Cependant, contrairement à ces derniers, elle était seule et ne pouvait compter uniquement sur sa force qui se propulsait en elle à chaque fois qu'elle faisait un pas de plus. Elle sentait qu'ils la suivait et se sentait prête à se retourner pour leur faire comprendre que les vampires étaient loin d'être ses alliés. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle s'arrêta en pleine course tout en se retournant et en propulsant les vampires qui fonçaient droit sur elle. Ils en étaient presque assommés et avaient presque du mal à se relever suite à la force que Juliette avait mit dans son pouvoir. Heureusement pour eux elle n'avait pas utilisé le plus dangereux, capable de tuer plus qu'un seul et simple vampire.

Après s'être débarrassée de ses ennemis, elle repris sa course tout en repositionnant ses lunettes sur son nez. La ville se voyait à l'horizon. Elle n'avait donc pas le choix. Toutefois, elle remarqua qu'elle n'aura pas eu la possibilité de se rendre chez ses alliés pour prendre un peu de répits. Les Guerrières avaient beau être les plus forte, il leur fallait tout de même de quoi se nourrir pour bénéficier de la force nécessaire pour se défendre. Juliette savait qu'elle devait à tout prix qu'elle chasse pour pouvoir vivre telle une guerrière. Mais elle n'arrivait à se mettre en tête qu'elle devrait laisser sa fille sans attention pour pouvoir le faire. Elle renonça donc à se nourrir et continua son chemin tout en courant à vitesse plus que surnaturelle afin d'atteindre le sud des Etats-Unis le plus rapidement possible. Il n'était pas question pour elle que ces foutus sangsues la rattrapent après qu'ils se soient remis de son attaque. Ce qui ne prendra sûrement quelques secondes. Cependant, il y avait une chance à ce qu'il renonce, Juliette était bien trop forte pour eux.

Elle mit à peine de jour pour arriver à l'entrée de la ville de New York. Connue aussi sous le nom de La Grande Pomme. Juliette prit le temps d'observer tous les immeubles, bureaux, écrans d'affichage et autres avec émerveillement. La ville la séduisait tout au tout. Elle savait désormais que sa fille devait vivre ici et nul part ailleurs. C'était un endroit qui semblait riche et c'était la meilleure vie qu'elle pouvait offrir à sa fille. Elle continua donc à marcher jusqu'à s'arrêter dans un des cinq arrondissements de New York, appelé Manhattan. La partie la plus riche de la ville avec ses gratte-ciel et ses bâtiments économique. Un endroit bien plus que parfait pour le petit être qu'elle serrait de plus en plus fort contre elle. Car même si elle pensait avoir trouvé le lieu qu'elle cherchait depuis son départ de La Rose Noire, elle savait que le temps était désormais compté et que dans peu de temps elle trouvera la famille idéale et devra s'en aller définitivement laissant un bébé qu'elle s'était promit de protéger. Son coeur se pressa de plus en plus en s'imaginant que son éloignement sera beaucoup plus dur que ce qu'elle n'avait pensé. Mais encore une fois, le choix ne lui était pas permit. Tout comme le temps, elle devait se dépêcher pour retrouver Démétri afin de l'aider. Même si elle craignait déjà le pire. Lorsqu'elle vit un quartier qui semblait appartenir à la haute société suite aux immenses villas qu'elle apercevait, elle savait que c'était ici qu'elle devait commencer à chercher la bonne famille.

Passa plus d'une semaine avant que Juliette fasse son choix. Elle avait observé et même testé chaque famille vivant dans le quartier le plus chic de Manhattan. Elle s'était_ amusée _à créer de faux humains pour voir comment réagissait chacune d'entre elle auprès des enfants. Mais une seule avait attiré son attention. Ils avaient été doux attendrissant auprès de la petite fille qu'elle avait envoyé pour les tester. Désormais, elle savait que c'était eux. Elle en était certaine. Renée et Charlie Swan seront des parents parfaits malgré leur métier qui semblait prendre la majeur partie de leur vie. Elle pensait aussi que sa fille manquera sûrement de présence parentale mais elle savait qu'ils seront de bons parents malgré ce petit problème. Après avoir prit une décision définitive, elle s'était emparée d'un papier à lettre, trouvé dans une maison voisine où elle s'était permise d'entrer pour vérifier quelques détails. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle eut l'idée de prendre une feuille de papier et un stylo pour écrire une lettre destinée à sa fille. L'abandonnée était pour elle insoutenable, elle préférait donc que sa fille sache exactement la raison de son action afin d'éviter que sa fille ne veuille plus lui parler lorsque le jour des retrouvailles se présentera.

Elle attendit que le couple soit entré chez eux avant de prendre une grande inspiration qu'elle fit un grand pas pour l'avenir de sa fille. Elle marcha pendant plusieurs mètres avant de se retrouver devant un grand portail blanc qui l'empêchait d'entrer tranquillement. Elle ne pouvait pas appuyer sur l'interphone, ils ne la connaissaient pas et pouvaient très bien refuser sa visite ce qui était tout à fait normal. Elle soupira de nouveau. Elle joua donc de son pouvoir pour déverrouiller le portail avec grand soin. Elle entra facilement à l'intérieur de la propriété. Tout était simplement magnifiquement entretenue. Une route en pavé lisse d'une couleur légèrement blanche et grise, alla du portail jusqu'au petit rond point où se trouvait une fontaine légèrement plus claire que les pavés qui se situait en plein milieu du domaine. De petits arbustes ainsi que quelques rosiers étaient présents pour simple décoration. Quelques palmiers étaient même plantés devant l'allée principale, signe de soleil et cela faisait surtout rappel au luxe auquel pouvait accéder ce couple. Juliette était tout simplement émerveillée par cette beauté.

**- Regarde ma chérie comment c'est joli ... **murmura-t-elle à sa fille tout en plongeant son regard dans ses yeux chocolats particulièrement captivant. **Ça va être ton nouveau chez toi Léanna. **Prononça-t-elle en prenant son temps avant de continuer son chemin jusqu'à la porte de la villa. **Au moins, ici tu seras en sécurité. Je suis désolée d'être obligée de t'abandonner, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je t'aime mon ange. **Termina-t-elle en embrassant le front de sa fille avant de relever les yeux sur la villa qui se présentait devant elle.

Le villa était aussi belle que l'extérieur. Les briques étaient d'un blanc éclatant mettant largement les fenêtres d'une taille assez impressionnante pour de simple vitraux. Quelques fleurs se trouvaient sur le rebords de chacune d'entre elle, rendant les lieux bien plus que luxueux. Avant que Juliette n'arrive ici, elle pensait pouvoir laisser sa fille auprès d'une famille simple et qui vivait dans un simple pavillon, se contentant du peu qu'ils avaient. Mais après plusieurs réflexions, elle ne voulait pas que sa fille est une vie où l'argent lui serait inaccessible. Elle voulait une vie meilleure pour sa fille, c'est pour ça qu'elle s'était fait plus exigeante ces derniers jours. Maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé le couple idéal, elle ne pouvait pas reculer. Au contraire, elle devait avancer avant de renoncer et de garder sa fille auprès d'elle sans retourner sur ses terres. Mais ce n'était pas en restant avec sa fille qu'elle arrivera à la protéger. Et puis, où irait-elle ? Certes elle pouvait très bien restée ici mais les Volturis arriveront bien mieux à la retrouver alors que si sa fille vivait avec des humains, ils auraient beaucoup plus de mal. Et de toute façon, Léanna était encore humaine jusqu'à sa période de maturité. Il était clair qu'elle était plus en sécurité que si elle vivait avec sa mère biologique.

Elle soupira encore et encore tout en essuyant les quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappées pour s'écraser sur le crâne de Léanna. Elle avança quelques pas en montant les immenses marches pour se trouver devant la grande porte marron. Elle appuya sur un bouton utilisé comme sonnerie et patienta quelques secondes avant de découvrir le couple lui ouvrir la porte. Il se demandait tout d'abord ce qu'elle faisait ici et comment avait-elle réussit à entrer dans leur propriété alors que le portail bien plus que sécurisé. Mais ils arrêtèrent leurs interrogations mentales et laissèrent la jeune femme s'exprimer.

**- Avant que vous décidiez de me virer de chez vous, j'ai besoin de votre aide, je vous en pris. **S'exclama-t-elle tout en laissant ses larmes mouiller ses joues librement.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de les essuyer et attendit que le couple accepte sa demande. Ce que fit Renée en un simple hochement de tête. Elle prit ce signe comme un encouragement pour continuer sa requête.

**- Tenez, prenez-là, je sais que vous serez de bons parents pour elle.** Leur dit-elle tout en tendant son bébé à Renée qui se trouvait plus proche d'elle.

Cette dernière regarda attentivement le bébé avant de plonger dans son regard chocolat et donc de tomber sous son charme. Elle regarda ensuite la jeune femme qui se trouvait en face d'elle et décida qu'elle devait l'aider en prenant la petite dans ses bras tout en la berçant.

**- Pourquoi nous donnes-tu ta fille ? **Lui demanda Charlie tout en la regardant.

**- Parce que je n'ai pas le choix. Je fais ça pour sa sécurité. Ce n'est en rien volontaire. J'aime ma fille et c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de vous choisir pour que vous preniez soin d'elle.**

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous prendrons soin de ton enfant. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?**

**- Son vrai nom est Léanna, mais vous pouvez l'appeler comme vous voulez. Un changement d'identité sera plus facile pour assurer sa sécurité. **Leur répondit Juliette tout en étant fière que ce couple accepte un enfant d'une pauvre femme qui cherchait à le mettre en sécurité.

Heureusement il ne savait pas qu'elle n'était pas humaine. Juliette s'était assurée de garder ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez pour éviter de les effrayer. Cependant, elle savait que le couple avait le droit d'avoir des informations sur la différence de sa fille. Elle donna un dernier regard à sa fille avant de tendre le sac qui se trouvait autour de son cou pour le tendre à Charlie qui était le seul à avoir les mains libres. Il s'en empara sans hésiter.

**- Une lettre se trouve à l'intérieur lui expliquant tout ce qu'elle doit savoir. Il préférable de lui montrer lorsqu'elle aura atteint ses dix-huit ans.**

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants avant de se lancer pour une petite révélation sur la nature de sa fille. Elle n'allait rien dire mais juste les prévenir de sa différence des autres enfants. Ils avaient le droit de savoir quel enfant ils allaient élevé. Et elle comprendrait s'ils ne voulaient pas d'elle une fois qu'elle leur aura dit. Elle s'attendait à cette étape-là. Car malgré le fait qu'ils acceptent d'adopter la petite Léanna, ils pouvaient très bien la rejeter d'un moment à un autre. Tout était possible après tout.

**- Sachez que ce n'est pas une fille comme les autres. Elle est différente des autres enfants. Tout cela se révélera dès qu'elle aura atteint sa majorité. Un collier se trouve à l'intérieur du sac ce qui prouvera son origine. **Termina-t-elle tout en priant n'importe quelles déesses ou dieux - s'ils existent réellement - pour qu'ils confirment leur décision d'accepter Léanna telle qu'elle est.

**- Nous l'acceptons, qu'elle soit différente ou non ce n'est pas notre problème. Nous décidons même de l'appeler Isabella. Avec notre nom cela donne Isabella Swan. J'espère que cela te va ...**

**- Juliette, je m'appelle Juliette. Et oui, Isabella lui va très bien. C'est votre fille maintenant. **

**- Non, elle restera ta fille même si nous décidons de l'adopter. **Lui assura Renée tout en passant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune guerrière.

**- Je vous remercie pour ce que vous faites. Je vous en serez redevable, vraiment. **S'exclama Juliette tout en laissant de nouveau ses larmes prendre possession de ses joues. **Il est tant pour moi de partir. Le temps presse. **Termina-t-elle avant d'embrasser sa fille sur son front et de remercier pour dixième fois le couple.

Elle s'éclipsa aussi rapidement afin d'éviter de se retourner. _C'est pour son bien, pour qu'elle est une vie meilleure, elle est en sécurité maintenant, _se répéta-t-elle sans cesse alors qu'elle courait pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement le lieu de la séparation entre elle et sa fille. C'était la fin. Elle ne la reverra plus. Le fait de ne plus la sentir sur sa poitrine était encore plus douloureux. C'était surtout insoutenable.

Lors de son retour sur son île, elle se rendit immédiatement dans la pièce secrète où elle avait demandé à Démétri de la rejoindre avant son arrivée. Elle avait envie de le retrouver et de plonger dans ses bras protecteurs pour s'y réfugier et pleurer les dernières larmes qui demandaient à sortir de leur prison. Malgré la faiblesse qui se sentait au fond d'elle, elle ne voulait pas abandonner surtout lorsque quelques mètres les séparaient à peine.

**- Démétri ? Je suis là ! **S'exclama-t-elle en cessant de le chercher dans la pièce qui était ... vide.

Il n'y avait personne. Aucune trace de Démétri à l'horizon. Juliette pris de temps pour comprendre qu'il ne viendra pas. Sur le coup, elle pensait qu'il l'avait trahit et s'en voulait d'être tombée aveuglement amoureuse de ce vampire. Mais ces suppositions s'effacèrent presque lorsqu'elle entendirent le rire sadique d'un vampire qui n'était pas celui qu'elle attendait. Il s'agissait d'Aro. Ce dernier ce tenait à quelques mètres d'elle et la contempla avec cet air sadique qui lui ressemblait tant.

**- Juliette ! Comme je suis content de te revoir ! **S'exclama-t-il en frappant dans ses mains accompagné d'un faux sourire.

**- Où est Démétri ? **Lui demanda-t-elle ne prenant pas en compte les paroles du Volturis.

**- Oh, c'est Démétri que tu cherches ?**

**- Comme si tu l'ignorais, vampire !**

**- Mais n'es-tu pas au courant ? N'as tu pas compris que son amour pour toi n'était autre que du bleuf ?**

**- Je ne te crois pas ! **S'écria Juliette tout en essayant de retenir ses larmes de rage.

Elle voulait s'assurer que ce qu'il disait était faux. Mais au fond d'elle, rien ne lui empêchait de penser qu'il avait sans doute raison. Mais qui pouvait-elle croire ? Celui qu'elle est censée aimé ou le vampire qu'elle a toujours pris comme sanguinaire qui se trouvait en face d'elle à l'heure actuelle ? Que du doute pesait dans tête.

**- Et pourtant tu devrais !** Lui répondit-il étant fière de ce qu'il venait de provoquer dans l'esprit de la jeune guerrière. **Démétri viens ici ! **Ordonna-t-il ensuite en tournant le dos à Juliette qui fixa la même porte qu'Aro.

_Et si Démétri m'avait réellement menti ? _Pensa-t-elle tout en lâchant pas du regard le vampire qu'elle aimait arriver tranquillement dans la pièce, accompagné de Caïus, Marcus, Félix, Jane et Alec. Elle ne comprenais rien. Elle était perdue jusqu'au point de ne plus savoir ce qui était en train de se passer. Afin de pouvoir être sûr que le Volturis ne disait rien de vrai, elle plongea dans le regard de Démétri afin de trouver quelques réponses. Elle vit tout suite l'amour qu'il lui portait. Cela ne pouvait donc pas être vrai. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle espérait.

**- Où est l'enfant ? **Lui demanda Aro avec beaucoup de sérieux.

Il se retourna pour affronter le regard de Juliette. Il ne la lâchera pas tant qu'il aura obtenu la réponse qu'il cherche depuis presque deux mois. C'est-à-dire depuis qu'elle était partie.

**- Tu crois sérieusement que je vais te le dire ?! **S'emporta-t-elle en quittant des yeux son vampire pour les porter sur Aro qui ne fut pas surpris de sa réponse.

**- Tu sais que nous pourrons te tuer ! **La menaça pour lui faire un minimum peur.

**- Tu n'as pas intérêt à la toucher ! **S'écria Démétri qui voulait s'approcher de sa femme pour la protéger mais il fut retenu par Félix qui le maintenait avec force.

**- Ne t'en fais pas Démétri, je ne lui ferais rien, sauf si elle se permet de ne pas me répondre. **Lui assura Aro d'un ton sec.

**- Si tu me tue, tu ne sauras rien ce qui fait que tu perdras ton temps. **Intervint Juliette en essayant de rester telle la Reine que les Guerrières ont toujours connue : la femme forte.

**- C'est vrai. **Confirma le vampire.

Ce dernier se retourna de nouveau pour donner un ordre à son membre préféré : Jane.

**- Vas-y Jane, tu peux t'amuser. **

Cette dernière se concentra sur Juliette pour l'atteindre mentalement en lui affligeant la pire des douleurs jamais connue.

**- Souffrance. **Prononça-t-elle d'un sourire satisfait.

A l'habitude, Juliette ne devrait pas être atteinte, son bouclier physique la protégeait. Mais elle était faible. Suite à son manque de nourriture, la force diminuait de plus en plus ce qui lui empêchait d'utiliser le moindre de ses pouvoirs pour se défendre. Elle tomba donc à genoux en hurlant de douleur. Bien qu'elle souffrait, elle n'était pas prête à lui dire où se cachait sa fille, ou plutôt, Isabella. Elle préférait mourir plutôt que d'avouer le refuge de la petite et de risquer sa vie. Le sacrifice était la meilleure solution pour protéger les siens. Mais Démétri ne l'entendait pas de cet oeil. Il n'était pas question qu'il perde la personne la plus chère à ses yeux. Sa femme. Cette qui avait réussit à refaire battre son coeur mort, celle pour qui il serait prêt à tuer pour la protéger. Il se dégagea donc de l'emprise de ses _confrères _et demanda d'arrêter de faire souffrir sa femme.

**- Arrête Jane, je t'en supplie !** Mais celle-ci n'arrêtera pas tant qu'Aro ne lui en aura pas donné l'ordre. Ce que Démétri comprit très vite. **Aro, arrête ce massacre, je t'en prie ! **Lui demanda-t-il en lui montrant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de s'en prendre à elle comme bon lui semblait.

Aro fit l'ordre à Jane d'arrêter de faire souffrir la pauvre Juliette qui se trouvait allonger sur le sol à essayer de calmer sa respiration. Démétri vint l'aider à se relever malgré le peu de force qui restait dans le corps faible de sa femme. Il la maintenait fermement contre lui pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe, de peur qu'elle ne se réveille jamais.

**- Tu ne veux toujours pas nous dire ? **S'impatienta Aro tout en retentant sa chance en sachant qu'il avait déjà son plan B dans sa tête de vampire.

Juliette eu l'erreur de secouer la tête négativement. Elle était prête à se sacrifier. Elle savait que Démétri allait en souffrir mais elle n'avait le choix que d'agir égoïstement. Elle l'attendait à ce qu'Aro agissent rapidement pour en finir avec elle. Elle ferma les yeux et repensa soudainement qu'elle ne reverra jamais sa fille, celle pour qui elle se sacrifiait mais aussi Démétri, le seul vampire qu'elle aimait plus que sa propre vie.

**- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu ... **Finit-il par dire en ordonnant de nouveau à Jane d'user de son pouvoir mais cette fois-ci en l'exerçant sur Démétri ce qui l'obligea à laisser tomber le corps fragilisé de Juliette.

Il demanda ensuite à Aro d'en finir avec cette dernière tout en la faisant souffrir comme elle le méritait. C'est-à-dire en la maintenant fortement à la gorge jusqu'à ce que aucun souffle ne sorte de son corps. C'est avant de mourir que Juliette se demanda ce que pouvait bien attendre sa garde royale pour venir à son secours.

Lorsque Félix eut terminé son travail, les Volturis purent partir en Italie pour retourner à Volterra. Ils avaient remplis une partie de leur mission et en étaient très fière. Surtout Aro, qui de toute façon, avait tout de même prévu de la tuer avec ou sans révélation. Quant à Démétri, il le forcera à le rejoindre plus tard. Après tout, s'il voulait absolument retrouver la petite Isabella, Démétri lui était fortement utile même si dernier mettra un temps fous pour l'accepter.

Après leur départ, Démétri se précipita sur le corps sans vie de sa femme suivit de toute la garde royale des guerrières qui avaient été maintenues par la garde des Volturis. Cependant, Démétri put décrypter quelques battements faibles du coeur de la jeune guerrière qui se battait pour vivre. Mais il savait qu'il était trop tard pour la sauver.

Depuis ce jour tragique, les Guerrières sont parties à la recherche de la petite Léanna ou plutôt Isabella afin qu'elle puisse rejoindre le trône. Mais cette tâche s'avère beaucoup plus compliquée que prévu d'autant plus qu'aucune d'entre elle ne savait où Juliette l'avait caché.

* * *

Bah voilà le nouveau chapitre dont je sais qu'il est très long mais j'ai mis tout ce que j'avais à dire dedans alors voilà !

Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?  
Trop long ? Trop court ? Pile la bonne taille ?  
Comment étaient ce retour en arrière ?

Que pensez-vous des Guerrières dans leur ensemble ?

Et de Démétri et Juliette ?  
En avez-vous appris plus sur la nature de Bella ?

J'espère en tout cas que vous avez pris en compte chaque mot de chaque paragraphe car vous pouvez comprendre que ce chapitre est particulièrement important pour lire la suite et surtout la comprendre au mieux !

Et comment trouvez-vous la fin ? Dites-moi tout

Que pensez-vous de la suite ? Quelles petites interrogations traversent actuellement votre esprit ? Allez-y partagez, JE VEUX TOUT SAVOIR !

Bon sinon, je vais de nouveau vous dire que la réécriture de cette fiction est bientôt terminée ce qui fait que les chapitres seront postés beaucoup plus rapidement ! Allez je vous retrouve au prochain chapitre ;)

By F.B.F


	10. Chapitre 8 : Étrange Rencontre

**Bonjour à vous mes chères lectrices !**

**Me voilà désormais avec un nouveau chapitre où le point de vue de Bella est de retour !**

**Comme je vous l'avez dit, le chapitre précédent était juste une exception. Du moins pour le moment :)**

**Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour vos commentaires qui me touchent toujours autant !**

**TheBlondeWithCurlyHair** : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Eh oui c'était justement le but de ce chapitre car je ne voulais tout de même pas vous laisser mariner pendant longtemps sur son origine ! Je ne suis pas aussi sadique (même l'idée m'était passée par la tête :P). Pour répondre à tes questions, les Volturis ont tout simplement sentit l'odeur de Juliette pour y entrer mais il est vrai que j'ai oublié de vous faire parvenir ce détail ... Pour te dire pourquoi Démétri est allé rejoindre les Volturis, je ne pourrais pas te faire partager cette réponse car il faut bien laisser quelques petites intrigues non ? Bref, je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu et j'espère revoir un de tes commentaires sur celui-là :)

**Cassy-chou :** Hey ! Merci encore pour ton immense commentaire où j'ai pris un plaisir à le lire ! Je suis aussi contente que tu ais adoré ce chapitre car comme ça je sais que ma fiction te plaît ! MDRR je ne savais pas que tu avais fait le lien avec les Guerrière de l'antiquité avec celle de mon histoire mais c'est très marrant ! En ce qui concerne le couple Démétri & Juliette, je voulais que ce soit nouveau dans mon histoire car il est vrai que dans twilight, on parle très peu même pas du tout de ce Volturis alors j'ai voulu le mettre en avant pour une fois ! Oui, c'est vrai que Juliette ne méritait en rien de mourir mais je me suis sentie obligée de le faire pour pouvoir continuer la suite sur la haine bien plus que redoublée des guerrières à propos des vampires et surtout des Volturis. Eh ouai comme tu vois Aro et Jane garde bien leurs rôles si bien approprié ! Oui La Rose Noire est liée plus à l'île natale de Bella, maintenant le titre de ma fiction n'est plus un secret ;) Pour la lettre, tu découvriras réellement qui l'a mise mais de toute façon il s'agit clairement d'une des guerrières venue chercher Bella. Maintenant, faut savoir qui sait :P Ah bah pour faire peur aux gens je te garantis que tu y arrives bien mais ne me refais plus jamais ça ! Mais moi aussi après j'ai bien ris quand j'ai vu que tu plaisantais ! Sinon, j'attends avec impatience ton commentaire qui suivra ce chapitre parce que tes avis je les aime ! ;)

**Grazie :** Merci pour ton commentaire, oui seulement une partie de la vie de Bella vient d'être révélée et c'était le but de ce chapitre ! :) Oui c'est sûr que Bella ne connaît pas encore ses véritables origines mais elle le découvrira dans peu de temps, peut-être à même ce chapitre ? Qui sait ? Merci pour ton encouragement ;)

**CeriseBella :** Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oui c'est sûr que pour Juliette ce n'est pas vraiment la joie mais bon c'est des choses qui arrivent ... Eh oui ! Enfin une lectrice qui me dit ça ! Oui, Juliette a déjà croisé les Cullen mais ils n'étaient tous présents, cependant, je pense qu'ils se rappellent très bien comment ça c'est passé surtout la fin ! ;) Merci pour ton encouragement que je prends très à coeur !

**Gigi : **Je te remercie pour ton commentaire malgré qu'il ne soit pas très positif dans l'ensemble mais j'apprécie cependant ton honnêteté car c'est ce qui compte. Je ne pensais pas avoir laissé de répétitions mais il est vrai que je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire le chapitre correctement pour pouvoir faire les corrections nécessaires et j'allais justement m'y coller dans la semaine. Ne t'inquiètes c'est exactement la même personne qui a écrit ce chapitre et je suis désolée de t'avoir déçue pour ce type de problème et j'essayerais de me rattraper dans ce chapitre ! Mais je tiens à te dire que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire en point de vue extérieure ce qui a fait une difficulté pour l'écrire mais comme je te le dis, la prochaine fois je ferais mieux ! Merci encore pour ce commentaire. :)

**H223 : **Je suis heureuse de t'accueillir et surtout de te compter parmi mes lectrices ! Surtout n'hésite pas à donner ton avis qui me tiendra très à coeur ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire autant que les précédents :) Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire en tout cas :) !

**frimousse30 : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ais plu et j'espère que celui-là te plairas aussi :) Pour répondre à ta question : " Si les guerrières peuvent tuer un vampire d'un seul regard, comment se fait-t'il que les gardes Volturis ont pu maîtriser les gardes royale qui sont des guerrières ? Je peux comprendre pour Juliette puisqu'elle était faible mais les autres avaient toutes leurs forces non ? " - Alors oui ta question en est une bonne et pour te répondre je te dirais que tu sauras la réponse un peu plus tard, je n'allais pas non plus tout révéler :) N'oublie pas que seul vous, mes lecteurs, savez l'espèce qu'est Bella mais pas Bella elle-même donc je préfère garder quelques détails en suspend pour les utiliser plus tard. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment la réponse que tu attendais mais je peux te rassurer en te disant que tu l'auras bientôt. Merci encore et hâte de lire ta prochaine review :)

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Étrange Rencontre**

**.oOo. **_PDV Bella _**.oOo.**

Mais qui était-elle ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant et pourtant j'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà aperçu quelque part ou du moins, ces airs me paraissaient bien trop familiers pour que j'ignore sa présence. Elle se présentait comme être Sutton Mercer. Même son nom ne m'était pas indifférent et pourtant je ne l'avais jamais entendu de ma petite existence.

Une semaine que je suis de retour en cours après un week-end un peu trop différent que les autres. Alice avait réussi à dénicher des lentilles couleur de mes yeux naturels pour pouvoir cacher leur lueur violet fuchsia qui ne pouvait pas être vue par n'importe quel humain. Une semaine aussi d'interrogation sur cette Sutton où je ne trouvais aucune réponse allant avec la bonne question. J'essayais tout de même de me faire une raison. Peut-être qu'elle concernait mes origines ? Après tout, qui pourrait me prouver que c'était le contraire ? Personne. Je devrais peut-être en parler à Edward qui ne l'avait pas encore vu puisque ce dernier n'était pas sorti de chez lui suite au soleil particulièrement présent ces temps-ci. Mais n'oublions pas, nous sommes tout de même à Manhattan. Mais que pouvait-il dire sur elle alors que lui-même ne sait rien sur l'espèce que je pouvais être ? Effectivement, il ne pouvait rien dire.

J'étais assise dans ma salle de cours où j'essayais de bien mémoriser les bases de la langue française. Mais comment se concentrer lors qu'une nouvelle élève ne cesse d'attirer mon attention toutes les cinq secondes ? Honnêtement je ne sais pas. Cette fille m'intrigue et j'ai besoin de savoir qui elle est. Pourtant, Manuella lui avait proposé de rester avec nous histoire qu'elle se sente intégrée dans le lycée. Mais depuis quand notre groupe accueille les nouveaux venus ? Nous nous ne sommes jamais chargés de faire ceci et ce n'était pas demain que cela allait changer. Cependant, Manu avait insisté me disant que Sutton était une fille fortement sympathique surtout pendant ses heures de cours qu'elle partageait avec cette fille. Voilà pourquoi Manu avait insisté pour qu'on l'accepte. Mais Nico et moi n'étions pas du même avis que cette dernière. Nous étions trois depuis le début de nos années lycées et aucun lycéen n'avait réussi à s'intégrer dans notre groupe car on disait de nous toutes les méchancetés possibles, certaines étaient vraies, d'autre étaient fausses. Nous n'étions pas si méchantes et salopes que ce que les autres pensaient. Nous n'acceptions tout simplement pas que des "intrus" intègrent notre groupe comme bon leur semblait. Mais Manuella avait décidément échappé à cette règle. Du coup, nous devions nous coltiner Sutton tous les jours même durant nos heures de repas qui se passaient à la cafétéria. Honnêtement, moi je ne lui adressais pas un seul mot. La méfiance ne cessait pas de régnait dans mon corps comme si c'était instinctif. Qui me dit qu'elle n'était pas là pour récolter le maximum d'informations sur nous pour ensuite se tirer comme une traître ?

**- Mademoiselle Swan **

**- Oui monsieur ?**

**- Il me semble vous avoir posé une question, pouvez-vous y répondre s'il vous plaît ?**

Merde ! Quelle idiote ! Ça m'apprendra de ne pas écouter. Mais quelle question ? Que m'avait-il posé pendant que mon esprit était partit loin de mon corps pour que je ne puisse me concentrer suffisamment ? Nous étions ne français donc sa question ne pouvait porter que sur des verbes à réciter. n'allait sûrement pas apprécier par il fallait que je lui demande.

**- Quelle votre question monsieur ? **

**- J'en étais sûr ... Récitez-moi le verbe avoir à l'imparfait s'il vous plaît. Et si vous ne savez pas votre leçon ne me faîtes pas attendre en pinaillant sur votre récitation.**

**- Bien sûr. Alors, j'avais, tu avais, il avait, nous avions, vous aviez, ils avaient.** Récitais-je sans même hésiter un instant avec un sourire satisfait.

Le professeur semblait surpris que je puisse répondre sans avoir à lui demander sa question alors que je n'écoutais pas. Mais il était tout de même content.

**- Très bien. A l'avenir, pensez à rester concentrée durant les cours mademoiselle Swan. **Me répondit-il en gardant son autorité sur moi.

**- Oui monsieur. **

Monsieur Dupont - nom purement français - ne se préoccupant plus de mon cas, je pouvais désormais replonger dans mes songes tranquillement. Cependant, la télépathie m'aurait été d'une grande utilité pour ce type de situation. Parfois je me demandais comment Edward arrivait-il à supporter toutes ses voix dans la tête malgré son état vampirique.

La fin de l'heure de cours me permis de me précipiter à la sortie de la salle sans attendre que tout le monde réagisse. J'avais comme le besoin de prendre l'air, comme si l'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus insupportable. OK. J'ai un problème. C'est clair. Evidemment que j'en ai un puisque je ne suis pas humaine ! _Oui mais cela ne veut pas réellement dire que tu en as un !_ Je soupirais bruyamment alors que je marchais pour rejoindre Manu et Nico qui m'attendaient pour se rendre à la cafétéria.

**- On y va ?** Leur demandais-je.

Nico se mit à me suivre tandis que Manu restait plantée à attendre je ne sais quoi. Je soupirais de nouveau.

**- Manu tu ne viens pas ?** Lui demandais-je en me plantant devant elle.

**- J'attends Sutton.** Me répondit-elle de son resplendissant sourire.

**- C'est bon elle nous rejoindra à l'intérieur, allez viens !** Insistais-je en la tirant par le bras.

**- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as, on dirait que tu ne l'aimes pas ?**

**- Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas c'est juste que je ne la connais pas. Et j'ai envie de passer du temps avec MES meilleurs amis pour une fois depuis cette semaine.** Lui répondis-je sans hésiter.

Je prierais Dieu - bien que je ne sois pas croyante - pour que Manuella ne prononce pas le nom de Sutton qui commençait sérieusement à m'agacer. Après tout, cette fille n'avait pas besoin qu'on l'attende sans cesse, elle savait où se trouvait le réfectoire tout de même ?!

**- Hey, j'aimerais bien retrouver ma meilleure amie, Sutton arrivera bien à se débrouiller toute seule !** Continuais-je en la tirant par le bras pour l'entraîner avec moi suivi de Nicolas qui ne la lâchait pas non plus. Au moins je pouvais compter sur lui !

Manuella n'insista pas durant notre trajet et resta un minimum silencieuse durant une partie du repas. Je la regardais essayant de voir ce qui n'allait pas dans son regard malheureusement elle était constamment plongée dans son soda à le siroter sans cesse jusqu'à la moindre goutte. Je soupirais d'agacement. Qu'avait fait cette Sutton pour que ma meilleure amie soit dans cet état-là ? Il y avait quelque chose qui se tramait derrière et je n'aimais pas ça. J'avais besoin de savoir sinon j'étais capable de commettre un meurtre.

**- Ça suffit.** Soupirais-je en tapant mes mains sur notre table.

Je fixais Manu des yeux lorsqu'elle avait croisé mon regard se demandant sûrement ce que j'allais dire. Elle allait vite le savoir.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ?** Me demanda-t-elle tout de même.

Pfft ! Comment si elle ne savait pas ! Pour une fois que c'était moi qui demandais des comptes à sa meilleure amie ! De toute façon je n'étais pas prête à la lâcher,qu'elle sèche les cours tant pis, c'était loin d'être mon premier soucis. Pour le moment ce qui m'importait était Manu qui se comportait bizarrement depuis l'arrivée de cette fichue Sutton !

**- J'en ai marre Manu, tu vas me dire ce que tu as maintenant et tout de suite, est-ce que c'est compris ? Etant donné que depuis le début que cette Sutton est ici, tu n'es plus la même alors crache le morceau je t'en supplie ! **Explosais-je en me retenant tout de même de crier pour éviter de faire une scène même si j'en étais capable.** Même Nico pense que tu te fais manipuler par Sutton ! D'ailleurs où est-elle ? **Me demandais-je en cherchant partout du regard la fameuse personne la plus concernée de notre dispute.

Au moment même où j'avais prononcé ma dernière phrase, les Cullen venaient d'entrer dans la cafétéria comme s'il ne venait pas de rater une matinée de cours. Cependant, j'évitais de croiser le regard d'Edward pour éviter d'être apaisée. Je n'avais pas envie d'être manipulé par ses lueurs dorées, car à l'heure actuelle j'étais bien plus qu'énervée. Pourtant, j'étais persuadée qu'il mourrait d'envie de venir me voir pour m'embrasser mais, il savait que ce n'était pas le moment d'intervenir, au point où j'en étais, je lui déconseillais fortement. Je ne contrôlais pas encore mes humeurs si variantes ces temps-ci alors valait mieux me laisser tranquille.

**- C'est vrai Nico, tu penses aussi que j'ai changé ?** S'exclama enfin Manu après avoir poussé son soda au coin de son plateau.

**- Ouai, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Bella.** Lui répondit-il après avoir pris quelques frites en bouche.

**- Manu, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas pour te blesser qu'on te dit cela. On s'inquiète juste pour toi par ton changement de comportement alors si c'est Sutton qui en est responsable tu peux tout de suite me le dire !** La rassurais-je en posant ma main sur la sienne pour lui faire comprendre mon soutien suivit de Nico.

Elle était notre meilleure amie et nous savions que lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas, Manu se renfermait - comme n'importe quel être humain - jusqu'à ne plus nous parler. Mais généralement on découvrait assez rapidement le centre du problème pour le régler rapidement. Et puis, Manu était ce genre de fille à garder sa douleur au fond d'elle et préférait s'occuper des autres plutôt que d'elle-même. Je savais très bien qu'elle ait énormément souffert à cause des infidélités et atrocités que Lucas lui avait dit lors de leur rupture. Et franchement, cette femme-là ne méritait vraiment pas ce qui lui est arrivée. Personne d'ailleurs. Mais Manuella était une fille en or qui avait le droit de recevoir de l'amour de la part d'un homme qui lui donnera beaucoup d'attention.

**- Manu, dis-nous ce qui ne va pas ...** Insista Nicolas tout en serrant la main droite de Manu pour la forcer à se livrer.

**- En fait, moi non plus je ne supporte pas Sutton. Et cette histoire te concerne plus, Bella, alors je sais que tu dois te demander pourquoi c'est moi qui suis au courant de ses intentions, mais ne dis rien puisque je vais le faire maintenant.** S'exclama-t-elle tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Tout d'un coup, je me sentais moins prête à entendre ce qui allait suivre. Mais ma raison me dictait que de toute façon je n'avais pas le choix et que j'aurais enfin quelques réponses aux questions à propos du rapprochement entre Sutton et Manuella. J'étais prête.

**-** **Lorsqu'elle s'est mise à côté de moi, elle a tout de suite compris que je te connaissais et que je faisais partie de tes amis proches. Au début je ne lui parlais pas du tout et ne lui portais aucune intention comme je faisais d'habitude. Sauf qu'elle s'est permise de le faire en me demandant si elle pouvait profiter de notre amitié pour pouvoir se rapprocher de toi afin de venir te parler.**

**- Eh bien, c'est ce que j'appelle de l'honnêteté.** Intervint Nico qui ne put s'empêcher d'en faire la remarque.

**- Et tu as fait quoi après ?** Dis-je en l'ignorant.

**- J'ai refusé. Mais quand elle a insisté en disant que c'était très important pour elle, j'ai fini par accepter. Je suis désolée Bella.**

**- Oh Manu, ne t'excuse pas ça ne sert à rien, mais tu aurais dû m'en parler. Ce qui aurait pu éviter certains de nos coups de gueules ...**

**- Je sais et j'en suis encore désolée ...**

**- Arrête de t'excuser,** **ce qui est fait est fait, maintenant il faut avancer. Je pense que je vais aller lui parler. Histoire de remettre les choses au clair.** Murmurais-je alors que j'étais en plein dans mes pensées.

Oh oui cette Sutton allait entendre parler de moi bien plus que les autres étudiants du lycée. Elle voulait se rapprocher de moi par le biais de ma meilleure amie ? Eh bien elle allait savoir qu'on ne m'atteignait pas de cette façon. Cependant, je préférais attendre encore quelques jours avant de me lancer dans une grande discussion avec cette femme. De plus, Edward était là et je voulais profiter de lui maintenant qu'il était de retour. Je m'étais mise donc à la recherche d'une quelconque lueur dorée dans le regard de mon vampire qui m'étaient devenus indispensable depuis que je sortais avec lui. Lorsque ce fut fait, je le vis me sourire de toutes ses dents tandis que je gardais mes yeux ancrés dans son regard qui me faisait fondre à la minute où le contact fut créé.

**- Tiens quand on parle du loup ...** Murmura Nicolas en regardant droit devant lui.

Prise au dépourvue, je me forçais à quitter le regard de mon homme pour regarder dans la même direction que mon meilleur ami. Sutton se dirigeait versnous comme si rien ne se passait. Quant à nous, nous préparions un visage neutre, pour éviter que Sutton s'en prennes à Manuella à cause de nous. De toute façon je ne la laisserais pas faire. Mais pour le moment, rester les mêmes depuis son arrivée semblait la meilleure solution. Après tout, cette histoire me concernait en particulier, c'était à moi de la régler avec elle en tête-à-tête. Elle n'avait pas non plus mérité une humiliation publique. Ce n'était pas mon genre. Sauf si la personne en question l'avait vraiment cherché. Mais il faudrait attendre des sommets pour que cela arrive.

**- Salut ...** dit-elle en installant son plateau à notre table, juste en face de moi, me cachant le regard d'Edward qui m'était jusqu'ici accessible. Elle l'avait fait exprès c'était obligé.

Je soupirais bruyamment pour que cette dernière comprenne bien qu'elle me dérange plus qu'autre chose. Même si le message était passé, elle ne bougea pas son derrière de la chaise où elle était installée. Fallait-il que j'emploie la manière forte pour qu'elle saisisse correctement ce je voulais lui dire ?

**- Tu peux te décaler,** **j'aimerais avoir une vue sur mon petit copain.** Lui demandais-je froidement.

Elle me regarda quelques instants avant de baisser les yeux et de se mettre sur la chaise qui se trouvait à sa droite. Pathétique. Cette fille n'osait pas m'affronter que soit avec les gestes ou la parole. Comme si elle se sentait obligée de se soumettre à moi. Si c'était sa façon à elle de s'intégrer dans notre groupe, eh bien elle se trompait royalement. Pourtant, elle ne se comportait pas comme cela avec Nico et Manu, au contraire, elle savait se manifester, mais lorsque c'était moi qui lui donnait un ordre, elle s'exécutait. Je m'en étais pas réellement rendu compte jusqu'au moment où Nicolas m'en avait fait la remarque. Depuis, je le vois sans cesse. Au pire, si ça l'amuse ...

**- Merci Sutton.**

Un minimum de politesse s'imposait tout de même. Bien sûr cela ne représentait rien pour moi. C'était juste un remerciement en l'air. Bon il est vrai que je ne l'aurais pas fait si mon but était de ne pas trop lui faire peur. Sutton n'était pas non plus une fille avec qui je pouvais me comporter comme la pire dessalopes. Même si j'en étais tout à fait capable. Mais vraiment capable.

Pour ce midi, je n'avais pas faim, cette histoire avec Sutton m'avait coupé l'appétit. Je n'avais pas envie d'attendre que les autres finissent pour manger mais j'évitais de partir comme une voleuse. Alors, je me concentrais plus sur le regard d'Edward qui me souriait amoureusement, comme à son habitude. Mon dieu, que j'avais envie de me jeter sur ses lèvres. Il m'avait terriblement manqué et une fois que je serais sortie de la cafétéria, je profiterais bien de nos retrouvailles pour en profiter. Je me mis à mordre ma lèvre inférieure rien qu'à cette pensée.

**- Arrête de le regarder comme ça Bee, sinon je te vois bien traverser la table pour te jeter sur lui !** Ironisa Manu tout en s'attaquant à son deuxième soda.

Cette fille buvait beaucoup trop de boissons gazeuses !

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.** Lui répondis-je après avoir difficilement quitté le regard de mon homme qui lui ne l'avait pas fait.

Je faisais mine de bouder mais je continuais à sourire rien qu'en pensant à la scène imaginait par ma meilleure amie. C'est vrai que traverser la table pour rejoindre celui dont j'étais amoureuse n'était pas une si mauvaise idée ... je l'aurais bien fait si personne ne se trouvait dans la pièce ...

**- Bee ? Je sais ce que tu imagines et je te conseille de retirer tout de suite cette pensée de ta jolie tête !** S'exclama Manuelle en rigolant de plus bel.

**- Je te signal que ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, je tiens donc une bonne excuse !** Me défendais-je du mieux que je pouvais.

**- Bien sûr, je te crois Bee chérie, sauf que ça fait même pas trois jours qu'il n'est pas venu en cours ...**

**- J'ai donc une raison de dire qu'il m'a terriblement manqué ...** Me justifiais-je en la coupant pour éviter qu'elle dise quelque chose de trop extravagant, la connaissant, je préférais me méfier de ses intentions.

**- Je te connais Bee et je sais exactement ce qui passe par ta tête à l'heure actuelle.** Me répondit-elle en sourcillant légèrement les sourcils.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Cette fille avait le don de me faire rire ! Que c'était bon de retrouver ma meilleure amie ! Mine de rien, elle m'avait aussi manqué.

**- C'est bon de te retrouver Manu chérie.** Lui confia Nico en oubliant pas de voler ma réplique.

Manuella se contenta de nous répondre avec un sourire radieux laissant apparaître quelques rougeurs.

**- Et c'était ma réplique ça !** Rispostais-je en tapant légèrement l'épaule de mon meilleur ami.

Dans mon état, il était conseillé que je contrôle ma force. Par chance, j'avais réussi à en voir l'épaule de Nicolas qui était intacte. Ce n'était pas si compliqué que cela finalement. Mais le problème, j'étais seulement comme cela avec les humains, mais lorsque j'étais avec des vampires et donc avec les Cullen, ma force me devenait incontrôlable. Comme si l'espèce que j'étais ne supportais les vampires allant jusqu'au point de les tuer.

Nous n'attendîmes pas que chacune ait terminé son repas puisque nous partîmes assez rapidement en n'oubliant pas de poser nos plateaux. Nous n'avions cessé de rigoler à chaque fois que Nicolas disait une connerie et que Manu répliquait pour en rajouter une couche.

**- C'est fou, j'ai l'impression que cela fait longtemps que l'on n'a pas rigolé comme ça !** Enchaînais-je, étant contente que tout s'arrange entre nous trois.

Nous étions actuellement assis sur une des nombreuses tables de pic-nique présentent dans le parc du lycée. Manuella se trouvait en face de moi, Nicolas était à l'opposé de Sutton qui elle se trouvait à ma gauche. Manu n'avait évidemment toujours pas lâché son soda et continuer aspirer la moindre goutte avec sa paille. Je levais les yeux au ciel rien qu'à la voir faire.

**- Oui tu as raison.** Répondit Manu en reprenant un minimum son sérieux. **Sinon, j'ai loupé quelque chose ?** Continua-t-elle en faisant réapparaître son sourire qui traduisait : _" Je veux tout savoir"._ Et son regard était braqué sur moi.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?** Lui demandais-je ne voyant pas où elle veut en venir.

**- Oh arrête Bee chérie, cela fait depuis un mois que tu es avec Edward et tu nous as toujours pas parlé de ta relation.** S'expliqua-t-elle calmement tandis que Nico hocha la tête en guise d'acquiescement.

Bon il est vrai que j'ai l'habitude de tout dire à mes amis mais qu'est-ce que je peux leur dire à part que je sors avec un vampire ? Et qu'en plus de ça, je ne suis pas si humaine que ce que je ne pensais. Mise à part la rencontre de mes parents avec Edward. _Ne surtout pas abordé le moment où il a recraché la nourriture dans une serviette ! _Merci je ne suis pas stupide !_ Je me demande parfois !_ La ferme !_ Oh bah ça va, la prochaine fois je ne te donne plus de conseils ! _De toute façon, il ne servait à rien, j'ai toujours réussi à ne pas me dévoiler !

**- Dis-nous comment s'est passé le dîner avec tes parents et Edward ?** Insista Manuella en gardant son sourire.

**- Mes parents ont été géniaux avec Edward, mise à part mon père qui reste un peu réticent à son sujet. Parfois je me demande pourquoi il veut se comporter comme un flic quand il s'y met.**

**- Bella, il veut seulement te protéger. Je te rappelle qu'il a donné sa confiance à Nathan alors que ce dernier t'a fait du mal, c'est normal qu'il réagisse comme ça. Tu devrais le comprendre.** Me rassura Manuella en posant sa main droite sur la mienne.

Ah Nathan, je l'avais oublié celui-là ! D'ailleurs, je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'il était devenu. Etait-il en couple ? Ou continuait-il toujours son rôle en tant que coureur de jupon ? Honnêtement, je ne m'intéressais guère à sa vie même si cela me ferait rire si je le voyais en train de souffrir. Je ne souhaite que cela, qu'il souffre.

**- Mais Edward est quelqu'un de bien et je suis sûr que ton père aura vite confiance en lui.** Continua-t-elle en voyant mon changement d'attitude.

Je devrais écouter Manu. Contrairement à elle, j'ai de la chance d'avoir mes deux parents avec moi - malgré le fait que je ne sois pas réellement leur fille, ils restaient quand même les personnes qui ont fait ce que je suis aujourd'hui - et je n'avais pas le droit de me plaindre lorsque mon père voulait se montrer un peu trop protecteur. Manu, elle, n'avait pas cette chance. Elle m'avait confié peu de temps après notre rencontre, que son père et en tant que pompier, avait risqué sa vie en sauvant une famille d'un incendie meurtrier. Elle n'avait donc pas le bonheur d'avoir une présence paternelle et je me devais de le respecter. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle était très proche de sa maman, Mme Clark était une femme super à qui l'on doit tout le respect.

**- Sinon, tous les deux, vous avez déjà ...** Me demanda Nico en laissant sa phrase en suspend.

**- Non, Non, c'est encore trop tôt pour le moment. Je préfère attendre que les sentiments soient plus fort. Je l'aime bien sûr, mais c'est encore tout nouveau pour nous.** Me confiais-je. **C'est pour cela que nous préférions aller doucement.** Terminais-je en souriant.

**- Ils sont trop mignons tous les deux !** S'exclama Manu en maintenant sa tête à l'aide de sa main faisant mine de rêver.

Oui, j'aimais Edward. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que j'étais avec lui. Notre rapprochement m'avait permis de ressentir quelques sentiments pour lui, dépassant ceux de ce que j'avais pour notre amitié. Mais maintenant que nous pouvions considérer comme étant un couple, je ne pouvais certifier que j'étais folle de lui. Certes, les effets que me prodiguais rien que la vue de son corps, se ressentaient souvent, mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais.

Pendant ce moment de silence, ou du moins pendant que Manu et Nico rigolaient jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux suites aux plusieurs conneries qu'ils disaient à mon sujet, je regardais Sutton pour voir ses réactions. Je fis signe à mes amis de se taire en montrant cette dernière à l'aide de ma tête.

**- Et toi Sutton, tu as un copain ?** Lui demanda Manu qui ne perdit pas de temps à intervenir pour l'aider à s'intégrer. Ou du moins, pour éviter de la laisser trop de côté.

Il est vrai que nous avions fait comme si elle n'était pas et je ressentais presque de la peine pour cette dernière. Nous la regardâmes avec intention, attendant qu'elle nous réponde, mais aucun son n'était sorti de sa bouche. Lorsque mon regard se portait sur elle, je vis qu'elle semblait ... inquiète ? Dans son regard je voyais clairement ce sentiment suivi d'une certaine tristesse. Avions-nous fait quelque chose de mal ? Pas à mon souvenir ...

**- Ça ne va pas Sutton ?** M'assurais-je quand même, curieuse de savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

Je la regardais quelques instants avant de faire la même chose en cherchant Edward qui se trouvait à plusieurs mètres de nous, mais grâce à ma vue perçante, j'arrivais à le voir comme s'il était tout près de moi. Je plantais mon regard dans le sien pour qu'il comprenne ce que j'attendais de lui. Je fus déçu lorsqu'il me fit comprendre que c'était le noir complet, comme ce qui se passait avec moi. Bizarre, vraiment très bizarre. Je savais que moi je n'étais pas humaine, mais elle ? L'était-elle ? Sa beauté, sa peau légèrement mâte - qui, je le rappelle, la rendait encore plus belle - la rendait presque comme moi mise à part la couleur de ses yeux qui étaient d'un bleu azur où l'on pouvait se noyer à l'intérieur tellement l'intensité de cette nuance était impressionnante.

**- C'est qui ton copain ?** Me demanda-t-elle soudainement sans répondre réellement à ma question.

**- Pourquoi ...**

**- C'est le bel homme aux cheveux cuivrés juste devant toi !** Me coupa Manu avant de replonger sa bouche sur sa paille.

Sutton ne perdit pas de temps à jeter son regard droit devant elle en repérant rapidement Edward. Elle le quittait brusquement du regard sans perdre de temps sur sa contemplation. C'est le meilleur reflex qu'elle ait put avoir !_ Jalouse !_ C'est mon mec !_ Bella ne soit pas jalouse pour un seul regard !_ Je ne suis pas jalouse !

**- Pourquoi cette question ?** Insistais-je sans avoir l'attention de la lâcher avant que j'obtienne la réponse qui me conviendra.

**- Je ne le connais pas, c'est pour ça.** Me répondit-elle avec quelques hésitations dans sa voix.

**- Je n'appelle pas ceci une réponse.** Lui dis-je tout en restant calme. Si elle voulait faire partit de notre groupe, il fallait qu'elle y mette du sien.

Elle sembla peser le pour et le contre dans sa tête essayant de se dire ce qu'elle pouvait bien me répondre. Elle pouvait mettre autant de minutes qu'elle le voulait, moi j'avais tout mon temps. J'avais mon après-midi de libre, tant pis si elle loupe le début de son premier cours. J'avais besoin de savoir quelque chose et je n'étais pas prête de la laisser partir bredouille.

**- Alors, je t'écoute.** Insistais-je de nouveau.** Pourquoi es-tu si inquiètes ?** Continuais-je.

**- Parce que ... je n'ai pas trop confiance aux hommes ...** S'expliqua-t-elle.

**- Oh et tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?** Lui demandais-je surprise de sa réponse.

**- En quelque sorte oui.**

J'hochais la tête en guise d'acquiescement. Une réponse était inutile dans ce genre de cas.

**- Sinon Bee, tu viens à la fête ce soir ?** Nous interrompit Manuella, sûrement pour détendre un peu plus l'atmosphère.

**- Je pense oui, à condition qu'Edward vienne avec moi.** Lui répondis-je en souriant.

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel et sembla marmonner quelque chose qui ressemblait à : " Jamais sans son Eddy celle-là !". Ce qui me fit légèrement sourire. En même temps, il n'était pas question que j'aille à cette soirée sans mon petit ami ! Bon après il est vrai que je pouvais y aller avec mes meilleurs amis mais Edward restait Edward. D'un regard, je me mis à m'intéresser à ce dernier qui m'offrit son magnifique sourire en coin. _Dieu qu'il est sexy !_ Ne surtout pas flancher ! _Dieu que j'aime cet homme_ ! Voilà que c'est ma conscience qui est croyante maintenant !_ Non mais ça ne va pas ?! Regarde-moi plutôt ce dieu vivant au lieu de dire de telles âneries !_

Cette fois-ci j'étais certaine, ma conscience perdait à son tour la tête ... manquait plus que ça tient ! Bref, on s'en fout. Je me concentrais de nouveau sur Edward qui commença à s'approcher de moi._ Avec plaisir Bébé !_Ne surtout pas l'écouter ! Je ne me fis pas prier plusieurs fois puisqu'il se trouvait déjà en face de moi près à m'embrasser. Je voyais ses lèvres s'avançais doucement vers la mienne. Je n'osais pas bouger jusqu'à même ne pas me lever pour me mettre à sa hauteur. Un baiser chaste mais long, s'échangea entre nos lèvres avant qu'il ne m'aide à me lever pour que je puisse me mettre sur ses genoux, une fois assis à ma place.

**- Tu m'as manqué.** Me dit-il en caressant doucement ma joue.

**- Et moi alors ? Tu ne m'as pas manqué peut-être ?** Sourcillais-je en souriant.

Il se mit à rire, me permettant d'avoir un son magnifique parvenir à mes oreilles. Quelques frissons prirent le temps de parcourir ma colonne vertébrale. Je crois que jamais je n'ai ressentis un tel effet venant d'un homme. Avec Edward je sentais que c'était différent.

Pendant quelques minutes, qui semblait pour moi plusieurs heures, un contact entre nos regards s'était créé. Nous étions comme dans notre bulle. Les conversations que pouvaient avoir les autres étudiants du lycée étaient devenues des murmures. Je ne sais pas pourquoi nos regards montraient que nous avions plus qu'un simple lien entre nous deux. Une liaison si forte qui nous permettait pas de penser que cela faisait à peine un mois que nous étions ensemble. J'étais tellement plongée dans ses lueurs dorées que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il avait emprisonné mes lèvres avec férocité. Un gémissement de surprise sortit du fond de ma gorge.

**- Beurk, c'est dégoûtant !** S'écria Nicolas.

**- Il y a des hôtels pour ce genre de choses vous savez ?** Rigola Manuella.

J'ignorais mes amis qui continuaient à lancer quelques paroles sur notre baiser en passant ma main sur la joue d'Edward pour l'approfondir tandis que les siennes encerclèrent ma taille pour me tenir près de lui. N'oublions pas que j'étais perchée sur Edward et que je pouvais à tout moment tomber. Même si les bras de mon vampire ne me laisserons pas faire. Nos langues partirent rapidement à leur rencontre pour commencer à s'amuser ensemble. Je ne voulais pas quitter ses lèvres si douces mais mon manque d'air m'obligea à y mettre un terme.

**- Eh bah dis donc, je me suis demandé quand est-ce que vous allez arrêter de vous bécoter le bec !** Remarqua Nicolas l'air presque ennuyé.

Je roulais des yeux. Il ne changera pas ! J'entendis Edward rire à la remarque de mon meilleure amie tout en tenant fortement mes hanches de sa main droite.

Evidemment que Nicolas trouvait nos échanges dégoûtant vu que lui était attiré par les hommes. Il avait toujours eu ce problème à propos de sa différence, surtout envers ses parents qu'ils l'ont rapidement mis à la porte le soir où il avait décidé de tout leur dire. Je l'avais hébergé durant un bon mois jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve un petit studio situé à Brooklyn, l'un des quartiers les moins rassurants de New York. Mais Nico était loin d'avoir une vie comme Manuella et moi, pour lui, tant qu'il avait un endroit pour vivre, tout allait bien. Et il avait raison. Car ce n'est pas pour le peu d'argent qu'il avait que allons le rejeter.

**- Alors Edward, vas-tu invité ta chérie à la soirée ?** Lui demanda Manuella en le regardant de ses yeux amusés.

Je fus soudainement intéressé par la réponse de ce dernier qui sembla réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait bien dire. Mais je voyais bien qu'il me faisait attendre pour voir mes réactions. Comme il voyait que ça réponse ne m'importait peu - ce qui était tout le contraire - il finit par craquer. Un sourire narquois s'afficha automatiquement sur mes lèvres.

**- Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?** L'interrogea Edward même si je savais que cette question m'était destinée.

**- Eh !** Ripostais-je en lui infligeant une tape sur son torse, par chance, il ne grimaça pas.** Je ne t'ai jamais dit que tu n'avais pas le choix !** Continuais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux. **Eh puis de toute façon je sais très bien que tu ne me laisseras pas y aller seule.** Terminais-je en faisant mine de bouder.

Edward éclata de rire suivit de Manuella et Nicolas. Sutton, elle, resta silencieuse. Elle était plutôt méfiante et distante envers mon petit ami. Je trouvais son comportement de plus en plus bizarre. Surtout depuis qu'Edward est venu me rejoindre. Sait-elle qu'il est un vampire ? En tout cas, elle n'a pas l'air si apeurée contrairement à la réaction que j'ai eu lorsque je l'ai découvert de mon côté. Il fallait que je sache qui elle était et qu'est-ce qu'elle savait exactement. Car honnêtement, elle semblait ne pas du tout apprécier sa présence et j'étais presque persuadée qu'elle ne se gênerait pas pour se jeter sur lui si nous lui en laissons la possibilité.

**- Bella, arrête de bouder ...** M'incita Edward alors qu'il tentait de me faire tourner la tête dans sa direction à l'aide de son index.

Mais avec la force que j'y mettais pour éviter de me laisser faire, ne lui permettait pas de se sentir vainqueur. Parfois je me demandais réellement jusqu'où ma force avait ses limites. J'en avais forcément, sauf que je ne les connaissais. Du moins, pas encore. Mais cela finira bien par venir.

**- Ce n'est pas en se comportant comme ça que je vais t'inviter ...** Continua-t-il pour me faire céder.

**- De vrais gamins ces deux-là !** S'écria Manuella qui ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir à sa façon.

Je me mis à sourire de toutes mes dents en retournant vers Edward pour lui donner une suite de baiser furtifs sans pour autant aller plus loin. Je le sentis sourire sous la pression de nos lèvres.

**- C'est ce que j'attendais.** Murmura Edward entre deux baisers.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire entre ses lèvres. Je n'étais peut-être pas encore folle amoureuse de lui mais je savais que j'étais déjà éprise de cet homme qui me rendais dingue. Il me suffisait d'un seul regard sur lui, et je perdais tout le contrôle de mon corps. Cependant, je n'arrivais toujours pas à expliquer cette emprise qu'il avait sur moi.

**- Alors tu m'invites ?** Lui demandais-je en laissant mon regard dans le sien tout en souriant.

**- Ce n'est pas censé être mon rôle de demander ?** Sourcilla-t-il.

**- Oui mais comme tu vas bientôt reprendre les cours il faut bien que je te bouste un peu.** Me justifiais-je en posant ma main sur sa joue pour lui arracher un baiser chaste.

Je savais très bien que les cours étaient loin d'être sa première préoccupation pour lui. Mais qui d'autre savait qu'il a été diplômé des multiples de fois à cause de son immortalité ? Personne. Personne mise à part moi.

**- Bien. Isabella Swan, voudrais-tu être ma cavalière pour ce soir ?** Me demanda-t-il en adoptant son doux ténor.

J'eus comme réaction de mordre la lèvre inférieure. _Garde le contrôle !_ Qu'est-ce que je fais à ton avis ! _Tu fais_ _tout sauf garder le contrôle !_ Tu dis n'importe quoi, je ne me suis pas encore jetée sur lui !_ Oui, pas pour le_ _moment !_ La ferme ! _Ok je me tais !_

**- Tu en as mis du temps.** Lui dis-je de la même façon que lui.

**- Allez Bella, dis oui qu'on en finisse !** Grommela Manuella, toujours avec son sourire éclatant.

**- Bien sûr que je veux être ta cavalière, Edward Cullen.** Répondis-je en ignorant la réplique de cette dernière.

Nous nous embrassâmes une dernières avant que la sonnerie du début des cours ne retentisse. Je me retirais de ses genoux en remettant soigneusement ma robe blanche en place et en n'oubliant pas de replacer correctement mon décolleté. Je repassais une main derrière mes cheveux ondulés laissant les boucles descendre le long de mes épaules.

J'enlaçais une dernière fois le corps de mon amoureux en me laissant blottir contre son torse musclé. Il n'oublia pas de m'encercler de ses bras protecteurs et possessifs, comme s'il ne voulait pas que je m'en aille. Evidemment que moi non plus je n'avais pas envie, mais on n'avais pas vraiment le choix. En tout cas, je m'attendais à le voir débarquer chez moi en moins d'une heure.

**- Tu me manques déjà.** Me murmura-t-il en ayant sa bouche très proche de mon oreille.

**- Toi aussi.** Lui répondis-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien. **Mais tu dois y aller.** Continuais-je en déposant un baiser sensuel sur ses lèvres douces.** A ce soir.** Terminais-je en le quittant définitivement.

Je lâchais sa main et me dirigeais droit sur ma limousine qui était déjà arrivée entre temps. Sauf que j'avais oublié un petit détail. Sutton n'avait toujours pas bougé pour aller en cours. Je la regardais un moment avant de la voir s'éloigner pour aller rejoindre un groupe de fille, inconnues de Saint Jude La conversation qu'elle semblait entretenir avec ces dernières semblait sérieuse et surtout j'avais l'impression que cela me concernait. A en juger des quelques coups d'oeil qu'elle me jetait, je ne pouvais qu'aller à cette conclusion. Je soupirais, cette fille reste pour moi un mystère. Malgré que la curiosité soit trop forte, je ne pouvais pas étendre mon ouïe pour pouvoir entendre ce qui pourrait être susceptible de m'intéresser. Je n'aurais d'autre choix que de rester dans ma limousine et ce n'était pas le meilleur lieu si je décidais d'être discrète. La meilleure solution était de rentrer et d'attendre la soirée pour pouvoir s'amuser.

Le trajet en limousine avait été particulièrement rapide d'autant plus que j'avais demandé à Carlos d'accélérer sur la vitesse afin que j'arrive plus vite chez moi. Cette journée au lycée avait été particulièrement longue pour moi et retrouver mon lit était sans refus.

Une heure plus tard, je me trouvais dans ma chambre à écouter de la musique dans ma chambre. La chanson Die Young de Keisha résonnait sur les murs de ma chambre. Par chance, mes parents étaient absents pour un important rendez-vous avec un gros client, il n'y avait donc aucune chance que je ne les dérange. Cependant, il y avait de grande chance pour qu'ils reviennent. J'adorais cette musique, je pouvais la chanter à tue tête autant de fois que je le voulais. De plus étant plongée dans l'application de mon vernis rouge sur mes ongles, quelqu'un pouvait très bien faire irruption dans ma chambre, je pourrais ne pas m'en rendre compte. Ce qui est toutefois pas très rassurant. Mais au point où j'en étais, plus grand chose ne me faisait peur.

**- Bella, ma chérie ?** S'exclama ma mère derrière la porte.

**- Maman ? Oh je ne t'avais pas entendu rentrer.** Lui répondis-je en baissant le son de ma chaîne HiFi.

**- Oui, nous avons rapidement vendu.** Me rétorqua-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord de mon lit. **En fait je suis venue te parler.** Termina-t-elle en tripotant une feuille blanche pliée en deux.

Je me mis à ses côtés pour savoir quelle était cette feuille. Je regardais ma mère attendant qu'elle enchaîne.

**- Tu vois cette feuille Bella ?** Demanda-t-elle en plongeant ses pupilles vertes dans les miennes.

Je fis quelques hochements de la tête en guise de réponse attendant qu'elle aille au but.

**- Elle vient de ta maman biologique.** Murmura-t-elle en me tendant la feuille que je m'emparais sans hésitation. **Elle l'a déposé le jour où elle nous a confié le petit bébé que tu étais à l'époque.** Continua-t-elle en se permettant de sourire, sûrement au souvenir qui venait d'hanter ses pensées. **Je te l'ai emmené car j'ai jugé bon de te la laisser pour que tu découvres ce que Juliette voulait que tu saches. En tout cas, Charlie et moi ne l'avions pas lu. C'est à toi de décider si tu veux nous la montrer.** Finit-elle en quittant la chambre.

**- Où l'as-tu trouvé ?** Réussis-je à dire.

Elle s'arrêta net devant la porte en restant de dos. Mais elle prit la peine de me répondre avant de partir et de fermer la porte sans la faire claquer.

**- Elle se trouvait au fond du petit sac que ta maman nous a laissé.**

Je restais silencieusement durant un certain temps. Même les quelques murmures des chansons qui défilaient encore ne suffisait pas pour oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Une lettre. Ma mère m'avait laissé ce bout de papier pour que je puisse découvrir les véritables raisons de son geste. Même si je ne lui en voulais pas, j'ai jugé bon que l'idée de m'avoir laissé cette feuille n'était pas une mauvaise idée.

Je frottais la lettre du bout de mon pouce, hésitant toujours à la déplier. Qu'est-ce que je découvrirais à l'intérieure ? _Justement tu n'en sais rien !_ C'est pour cela que je reste sur mes gardes ! _Enfin Bella, ce n'est rien qu'une simple lettre !_ Et alors ? Cela ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas peur de lire des informations qui risque de ne pas me plaire !_ Je croyais que rien ne te faisait peur ?_ Oui mais pas dans ce genre-là !

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me mis à déplier la feuille doucement. Je fus surprise du roman que j'avais en face de moi écrit avec une écriture parfaitement soignée. _Eh bien c'est qu'elle en a des choses à dire !_ Tais-toi ! _Comme tu voudras_ ! La ferme ! J'aimerais pouvoir lire sans que ma fichue conscience ne me dérange !_ Oh cela est si gentiment demandé !_

_**Ma petite Léanna,**_

_**Tu dois sûrement être très grande lorsque tu liras cette lettre et tu dois sûrement m'en vouloir sur ton abandon. Mais je veux que tu saches que je n'ai jamais voulu le faire et que si mon but n'avait pas été de te protéger, tu serais toujours avec moi à l'heure actuelle. Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. Mon instinct maternel m'a poussé à t'éloigner de ta vrai vie.**_

_**Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que tu dois être au courant de ta différence où tes changements physiques et mentaux commencent sûrement à être de plus en plus fréquents. C'est à travers cette feuille que je vais t'expliquer en partie ce que tu es réellement. Mais je veux aussi que tu saches, que tu n'es pas seule à faire partie de cette espèce et que tu seras protéger dès que ta grand-mère saura où je t'ai caché. Car oui, mise à part moi, personne ne sait où je t'ai emmené, même pas ton père.**_

_**Pour tout commencé, le nom de ton espèce est Guerrière. Tu fais partie de la famille royale de cette espèce et tu as donc énormément de pouvoir. Dont un qui est un bouclier physique et mental qu'il faut absolument que tu apprennes à l'utiliser pour ta statut se trouve au-dessus des vampires mais malheureusement, c'est à cause d'eux que je me suis sentis obligée de t'éloigner de ce monde qui était devenu dangereux pour toi. Tu es née sur une île appelée La Rose Noire et c'est donc ton île natale. Tu n'es donc pas née à Manhattan comme l'on fait tes parents adoptifs sur tes faux papiers. Comme tu dois le voir, ton vrai nom est Léanna mais j'ai demandé à ceux qui s'occuperont de toi de changer ton identité pour assurer une meilleure protection.**_

_**Je veux aussi que tu saches que je n'ai pas choisis Renée et Charlie au hasard. Je les ais testé avant de te confier. Je voulais que tu ais une meilleure vie et j'ai mis tout en oeuvre pour que ta famille adoptif y contribue. En tout cas, j'espère qu'aujourd'hui tu es heureuse car c'est ce que je voulais avant tout après ta protection. **_  
_**En ce qui concerne ton père, il s'appelle Démétri et c'est un vampire qui fait partit de la famille royale de cette espèce connue sous le nom des Volturis. Au cas où si tu menais à les rencontrer, je veux que tu saches que ce sont des vampires dangereux et sans coeur. Mise à part ton père qui est un être parfaitement formidable, voilà pourquoi je l'aime. Tu as donc aussi un côté vampirique mais tu gagnes seulement la vitesse, l'immortalité et un don unique mais c'est à toi de le découvrir.**_

_**Je sais que tu espérais lire une lettre beaucoup plus longue et que tu voulais en savoir bien plus sur ta nature, mais le temps presse, si j'aurais pu te dire tout dans les moindre détails je l'aurais fait. Mais je dois aider les autres Guerrières à combattre les Volturis qui m'ont forcé à m'éloigner de ma petite fille. Sache que ton père et moi nous t'aimons de tout notre être et nous espérons te revoir un jour. Tu resteras à jamais notre bébé. **_

_**Nous remercions Charlie et Renée de prendre soin de notre trésor. Tu nous manques chaque jour qui passe, tu resterais dans notre coeur quoi qu'il arrive.**_

_**Papa et Maman t'aiment et pensent chaque jour à toi.**_

Lorsque je refermais la lettre, une larme tomba lentement de mon oeil pour s'écraser doucement contre la feuille. Je laissais libre court à ces dernières de prendre le plaisir d'humidifier mes joues. J'avais non seulement découvert ma véritable nature mais aussi le nom de mes parents biologiques. Pour ma mère je savais. Mais pas pour mon père. Démétri. Je n'avais que son nom et c'était pour moi une grande chose. Aurais-je la chance de pouvoir les revoir tous les deux ? D'après ce qu'on dit, l'espoir fait vivre, alors oui, j'espérais pouvoir les revoir un jour. Cela devenait une obligation. Je me dois de connaître mes parents. C'était dans mon devoir.

_Tu es quand même la fille royale des Guerrières, ce n'est pas génial ça ?_ Euh ouai sauf que je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble le reste de ma famille._ Il suffit juste de trouver quelqu'un qui est comme toi !_ Ah ouai et comment je peux le deviner hein ? _Bah Sutton, elle est quoi elle ?!_ Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit comme moi, bien que l'hypothèse est bonne. _Teste-là ! C'est la meilleure façon d'avoir la réponse à une de tes nombreuses réponses ! _J'avoue que pour une fois, tu as raison !_ Ce n'est pas non plus la première fois que je te sauve la mise ! _T'appelles ça sauver ? Non, tu m'as simplement aider !_ Cela revient au même ! _Bon je ne vais tout de même pas me disputer avec ma conscience, d'autant plus que je ne sais même combien de temps je te parle !_ OK ! Je reviendrais ! _C'est cela ouai ...

**- Bella ?** M'appela une voix fortement familière qui me fit sursauter.

Je relevais la tête vers la personne et vit un magnifique Apollon se tenir en face de moi qui me regardait de ses pupilles d'un or si soutenu. Son sourire en coin ne perdit pas de temps à apparaître sur son beau visage d'ange. Je le vis cependant changer d'expression car l'inquiétude pris la majeur partie de ses traits.

**- Ça ne va pas ?** Me demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant pour se mettre à ma hauteur.

**- Si, pourquoi cela n'irait pas ?** Rétorquais-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne qui était posée sur ma cuisse.

**- Tu as pleuré.** Murmura-t-il en serrant nos deux mains entrelacées.

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien.** Le rassurais-je en souriant.

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** Répliqua-t-il en montrant la lettre - que je tenais toujours dans les mains - à l'aide de sa tête.

**- Oh, c'est une lettre que ma mère m'a laissé le jour où elle m'a abandonné.** Lui répondis-je en baissant mon regard vers la feuille. **Je sais qui je suis maintenant. Je sais même pourquoi ma mère à fait ce geste.** Continuais-je en relevant ma tête pour être à la hauteur de son regard.

Je sentis quelques traîtresses se promener sur mes joues en y traçant chacune leur chemin. Edward passa ses deux pouces sur l'une d'entre elle avec douceur.

**- Hum ... je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pleure ...** Murmurais-je en laissant échapper un petit rire.

En fait, si je savais. Dans la lettre, il était clairement dit que les Guerrières étaient les ennemies des Vampires. Je ne suis pas censée sortir avec l'un d'entre eux malgré que ma mère ait fait la même chose. Mais n'oublions pas que c'est à cause de leur union interdite que les dits Volturis, l'ont poussé à m'éloigner de ce monde qui semblait si dangereux. Et si ce même problème se répétait pour Edward et moi. Bien que je ne crois pas avoir un jour un enfant avec lui. Ou peut-être que si. Peu importe. Je ne voulais pas me sentir obligée de me séparer de lui pour nous protéger. Mais j'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment sur le fonctionnement de notre relation. Et j'avais peur. Peur de le perdre pour toujours. Voilà pourquoi je ne pouvais pas lui dire.

**- Je vais me préparer.** Lui dis-je en me levant pour changer de sujet.

Il se releva pour me laisser passer devant lui. J'allais droit dans la salle de bain et commençais à retirer ma robe. Je m'observais quelques instants devant le miroirs alors que j'étais en sous-vêtements. Par chance, je n'avais pas grossis. Le fait d'être de plus en plus belle chaque jour, me permettais de ne plus pratiquer de jogging. Même si je savais que cela me ferait du bien plus qu'autre chose. Je me tournais pour regarder mon dos même s'il n'avait pas grand chose à voir. Cependant, ce qui était en train de se dérouler sous mes yeux, n'étaient rien de normal.

Une sorte ligne noire se traçait sur ma peau en formant un tourbillon qui se terminait en une courbe infinie plus épaisse. Quelques étoiles se trouvaient autour du dessin rendant le tatouage d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Je passais mon doigt en suivant le sens de la marque. Je ne savais pas s'il signifiait réellement quelque chose mais ce n'était pas ce qui comptait.

**- Tu es magnifique, comme toujours.** Intervint Edward en m'enlaçant tendrement me faisant oublié le tatouage que j'avais maintenant dans le dos.

**- Et toi tu es l'homme le plus beau que je connaisse.** Lui répondis-je en serrant sa taille plus proche de mon corps.

Dire que je ressentais une injustice par rapport au fait que je sois en sous-vêtements et lui habillé, était un euphémisme. Nos lèvres se trouvèrent rapidement pour entamer un baiser des plus sensuels.

**- Tu t'es fais un tatouage ?** Me demanda-t-il ensuite en regardant dans le miroir où j'y étais de dos.

**- Quoi ? Non ! Sache qu'il vient de se tracer sous mes yeux.** Lui affirmais-je l'air peu surprise.

Avec tout ce qui m'arrivait j'avais de quoi ! Edward me répondit l'air amusé. Il me lâche un, il te rend encore plus belle. Bon, il n'a pas l'air si choqué que ce je ne pensais.

**- Bon, je vais prendre une douche.** Enchaînais-je en l'embrassant chastement. **Je t'aime.**

Je filais rapidement sous la douche en n'attendant pas qu'il réponde sinon j'étais sûr que je serais restée dans ses bras. Je laissais l'eau chaude couler le long de mon corps me provoquant un certain désir. Mes muscles se décontractèrent sous l'effet de son passage et je me sentais mieux. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, le tatouage ne me choqua guère. Même si ma mère biologique ne l'avait pas mentionné, je ne trouvais pas cela bizarre. Après tout, je n'étais pas humaine alors pourquoi ce préoccupé de ce genre de détail ? Cela restait un tatouage, rien de bien grave.

Je passais le gel douche et quelques gommages sur ma peau - bien que je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin - comme j'en avais l'habitude. Je me rinçais en me dépêchant, n'oubliant pas que la soirée allait commencer dans peu de temps. Ou du moins, je préférais être prête avant pour ne pas être en retard. Tout simplement.

Je sortais de la cabine en m'enroulant mon corps d'une robe de chambre pour ensuite frotter mes cheveux à l'intérieur d'une serviette. Je positionnais cette dernière sur ma tête, me faisant ressembler plus à un palmier qu'autre chose. Je me brossais les dents en évitant de me faire saigner les gencives. Je retirais ensuite ce qui se trouvait sur mon corps pour pouvoir passer de la crème hydratante dessus. Je ne savais pas si j'avais réellement besoin d'autant de crème pour ce que j'étais, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'il était important de prendre soin de soi que l'on soit un homme ou une femme.

Lorsque je sortais de la salle de bain, je fus envahis par l'odeur d'un parfum pour homme. Je reconnu clairement qu'il s'agissait du One Million de Paco Rabanne. Celui-ci ne devait qu'appartenir à mon homme. Même s'il n'avait pas besoin de s'en mettre, je trouvais cela toujours aussi craquant de le voir faire. J'esquissais un petit sourire en me dirigeant vers mon dressing. Je me stoppais net en le voyant chercher un costume - qu'il avait laissé chez moi juste au cas où - avec beaucoup de concentration, seulement habillé de son boxer, laissant à mes pauvres yeux, la vision de son torse si bien sculpté. Mon dieu ! Rien qu'en pensant à nous deux dans cette pièce, j'avais l'impression que nous étions un vieux couple. Mais c'était marrant.

**- Prends celui-là.** Lui dis-je en tendant un costume et un pantalon noirs et une chemise blanche en sa direction.

**- Merci mon coeur.** Me répondit-il en déposant un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres avant de s'emparer de ses vêtements.

Je ne perdis pas de temps pour passer mes deux mains sur ses pectoraux avec douceur. Il se mit à rire entre mes lèvres avant de les libérer pour pouvoir s'habiller. Au moins, lui il avait trouvé. C'était désormais à moi de pinailler devant les robes que je pouvais bien posséder. Autant mes parents me ramenaient une collection une fois par mois, j'avais donc le choix, sauf que la particularité sur le fait que l'on est beaucoup de vêtements, étaient que nous savions jamais quoi mettre. Enfin, j'exagérais. J'étais tout de même contente d'en avoir autant à ma disposition. Je n'avais pas à me plaindre.

Je m'emparais d'un ensemble de sous-vêtements blanc avec un soutien gorge en bustier en les enfilais rapidement. Je retirer Je pris la première robe rouge qui me passait sous la main et alla la présenter devant le miroir sans pour autant la mettre. Je soupirais. Cette tenue ne sera pas faite pour le type de soirée où nous nous rendions. Car oui, ce soir n'était pas un bal mais plutôt soirée dans un des pubs les plus branchés de New York. Tous les étudiants de Saint Judes allaient s'y rendre, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Etant une fille qui aime danser et s'amuser, cet endroit était fait pour moi. Même si, pour cette fois-ci, je n'aurais pas à supporter des avances venant de plusieurs hommes un après un. Edward sera avec moi et il est clair que le message du _"je suis son petit ami, donc n'approchez_ _pas"_, passerait dans le meilleur des cas. Sauf pour certains qui essayeront quand même leur chance. A savoir si cela sera pareil pour Edward. Je n'étais pas jalouse, mais si une femme faisait des gestes que je jugeais être déplacés, je pouvais facilement me manifester pour montrer qu'Edward m'appartenais. A part si Edward ignore les approches de quelques gars - ce qui m'étonnerais vu la façon dont il se comporte à chaque fois qu'un homme me regarde dans les yeux. Il suffit de foncer droit sur ma bouche pour obtenir le regard remplit de jalousie venant de ses adversaires - je ferais peut-être la même chose. J'ai bien dit peut-être.

Je lâchais un long soupir. Cela faisait quelques bonnes minutes que je restais plantées devant la ligne de cintres où se trouvaient toutes mes robes de soirées. J'allais de collection en collection mais il semblerait que rien ne semblait être à la hauteur comme je l'attendais. J'étais passée par une robe rose passant par une noire puis une bleue. Je pourrais miser pour la dernière, en sachant qu'Edward aimait que je porte du bleu, mais je n'étais pas tentée par cette tenue. Si je l'écoutais, je porterais du bleu tous les jours. Je roulais des yeux en soupirant de nouveau. A chaque soirée c'était la même chose.

**- Tu n'as qu'à mettre celle-ci.** Me conseilla Edward en se tenant devant moi.

Je ne m'intéressais pas directement à la robe bustier qu'il tenait mais plutôt au charme que dégageait Edward dans ce costume. Je mordillais ma lèvre inférieure en essayant de ne pas craquer. Ce qui était plus qu'un défis qu'autre chose !

Pour ma survie, je me dépêchais de m'emparer de la tenue qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Je l'enfilais rapidement et partis me poster devant le miroir pour voir ce que cela donnait. Parfaite. Avec le haut de couleur blanc recouvert de petits pois rouge qui remontait légèrement ma poitrine et un bas qui se terminait avec plusieurs voiles bordeaux clair, ce qui encerclait parfaitement ma taille. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur mes lèvres en me dirigeant vers mon sauveur pour l'embrasser en guise de remerciement. Maintenant, direction maquillage !

Après m'être préparée comme il le faut, maquillée d'un simple trait d'eyeliner et d'une touche de mascara pour rendre mes cils volumineux, m'être habillée de la tenue choisis par mon petit ami de vampire, parfumée avec le Lady Million et avoir enfilé la paire de chaussure compensée idéale, je me retrouvais actuellement assise sur le siège passager de la Volvo d'Edward. Ce dernier, ayant insisté pour que l'on prenne sa voiture, semblait particulièrement concentré sur la route. Ce qui me fit rire un moment avant que je me rende compte qu'aucun mot n'ont été échangé. J'étais donc en train d'observer sagement les bars et restaurants qui défilaient à une allure qui ne respectait sûrement pas la limitation de vitesse. Edward tout craché. Je ne sais si c'est le fait de ne pas avoir possédé une telle voiture durant son siècle en tant que vampire, mais en tout cas, il avait une façon de me faire flipper. Bon pas dans le sens où j'étais morte de peur, non. Je ne voulais tout simplement que l'on ait un accident malgré les nombreux reflex qu'avaient Edward pour les éviter, laissant quelques conducteurs qui montraient leurs mécontentements à l'aide de leurs klaxonnes.

**- J'espère que tu es prête** **pour ce soir.** Me demanda soudainement Edward en laissant apparaître un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres fines.

**- Pourquoi tu demandes cela ?** Lui demandais-je en voyant très bien qu'il ne parlait pas de la soirée que nous allions passer.

**- Je te kidnappe pour le reste du week-end.** M'expliqua-t-il en agrandissant son sourire sans pour autant me jeter un regard.

**- Comment ça me kidnapper ?** Répliquais-je en laissant échapper un petit rire.

**_52664**

Pas que je n'étais pas heureuse de passer le week-end avec lui, non au contraire, je savais seulement que sa famille ne semblait pas m'accepter, ou du moins, c'est le sentiment qu'elle me faisait ressentir à chaque fois que je me retrouvais avec eux. Voilà pourquoi j'évitais de me rendre chez Edward pour éviter d'éprouver le moindre malaise. En fait, il n'y avait qu'avec Alice et Emmett que je pouvais me sentir bien. En ce qui concerne Esmée, Carlisle et Jasper, je sentais leur méfiance envers moi mais, ils essayaient cependant de faire quelques efforts. En revanche, pour Rosalie, les efforts elle ne les connaissait pas. Elle restait froide et distante lorsque j'étais présente. Cela pouvait me mettre mal à l'aise mais d'un sens je préférais qu'elle se comporte comme ça qu'elle soit plutôt fausse avec moi. Au moins, elle était honnête.

Mais leur scepticisme envers moi me rendait particulièrement perplexe. Et s'ils savaient l'espèce que j'étais ? Logiquement, mise à par moi, personne ne devait savoir. Ma mère me l'aurait sans doute précisé ... Dans tous les cas, j'espérais que ma nature leur était inconnue. Comme ça, je pourrais mieux protéger Edward des autres personnes de mon espèce. En tant que vampire, je savais que j'étais dangereuse pour lui. Je le savais et ma mère l'avait bien confirmé à travers la lettre. Alors, pourquoi es-tu avec lui si tu veux le protéger ? Etant donné je sens qu'il y a plus qu'une simple attirance entre nous deux. Franchement, tu crois que c'est facile de rester éloignée de lui hein ? Ah bah non, je suis comme toi je te signale ! Bon bah alors pourquoi tu me fais cette remarque ? Seulement pour savoir ... c'est tout ... Ouai ...

**- Je t'invite chez moi durant tout le week-end.** Se justifia-t-il en voyant j'attendais une explication même si je savais déjà ce qu'il allait me dire.

**- Edward ...** Murmurais-je en le regardant pour essayer de lui faire comprendre mes craintes.

**- Il ne se passera rien Bella.** Essaya-t-il de me rassurer en passant sa main sur ma cuisse.

**- Je sais.** **Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire.** Soupirais-je en baissant la tête. **Je vais me sentir mal à l'aise, c'est tout.**

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils sont au courant, surtout Rosalie. Tu es ma petite amie, tu as donc le droit de venir chez moi quand tu veux.** **Ce que pense ma famille tu t'en fous. D'accord ?** Dit-il en me regardant, quittant pour une fois ses yeux de la route.

Un sourire s'étala sur mes lèvres. L'entendre dire petite amie me faisait toujours bizarre mais lorsqu'il le faisait, je me sentais encore plus heureuse. Seuls ces deux mots venaient de marquer mon esprit. Ce qu'il avait dit précédemment ne me préoccupait guère. Petite amie ... qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être sexe quand il le disait ... Ayez, nous avons perdu Bella ... Pourquoi tu dis ça ? C'est bon ? Tu t'en es remise ? Non pas encore et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Oh excuse-moi de m'inquiéter de ton état, je ne le ferait plus la prochaine fois ... Très bonne idée !

**- Bella ?** Me demanda soudainement Edward en me sortant de ma conversation mentale.

Je le regardais simplement pour lui faire comprendre que je l'avais entendu. Quelle n'a pas été la surprise lorsque je ne le trouvais plus à la place du conducteur. Quelle idiote ... il était bien évidemment en train de me tenir la porte pour que je sorte de sa Volvo. Mais moi, comme une imbécile, je mets plusieurs minutes pour avoir la moindre réaction. Un simple sourire à mon vampire et il comprit que tout allait bien. Je m'emparais de la main qu'il me tendait pour me retirer de l'habitacle. Nos bras s'enroulèrent rapidement et Edward laissa son bijou, comme il le disait si bien, à un voiturier.

Je resserrais mon emprise autour d'elle en éclatant de rire. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour faire cela. Je regardais derrière elle et vis Nicolas, habillé tout en beauté, avec son costume et son noeud de papillon, qui roulait des yeux d'un air amusé. Je lui fis un clin d'oeil qu'il me rendit aussitôt.

**- Manuella, t'es magnifique !** M'exclamais-je en la détaillant du regard.

Une robe dorée s'arrêtant au-dessus de ses genoux, un noeud de papillon de la même couleur se trouvait à l'arrière de sa tenue ce qui la rendait presque coquette. Ses manches n'étaient que de fines bretelles et son décolleté mettait en valeur sa poitrine beaucoup plus généreuse que la mienne. Cela me rappelait clairement la robe de la célèbre Beyoncé durant son world tour.

**- Et toi alors ! J'adore ta robe !** S'excita-t-elle en me tenant par les épaules.

Je ne sais pas si cette soirée la rendait complètement dingue, mais en tout cas, son comportement me faisait exploser de rire. Cette fille avait tendance à me filer son virus et j'aimais ça. De plus, je savais que cela faisait longtemps que nous nous étions pas rendues au Night Club. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, la dernière fois que j'y suis allée, c'était deux jours avant ma rencontre avec Edward. Par conséquent, j'étais célibataire et j'avais découvert la tromperie de Nathan un mois avant. Maintenant tout avait changé. Je formais un couple avec Edward et j'étais une Guerrière. Rien que le nom de l'espèce que j'étais me fait inconsciemment flipper.

**- Allez, on va danser !** S'exclama-t-elle en me tirant par le bras.

**- Attends il y a Edward !** Lui répondis-je en essayant de résister.

**- Ton Eddy est avec Nico, donc tout va bien.** Me répondit-elle en me traînant jusqu'à l'intérieur du pub.

La musique We Found Love de Rihanna régnait dans la pièce. Manuella commença déjà à danser avant même de présenter sa carte VIP au vigil. Je roulais des yeux. Cette fille adorait faire la fête et je ne pouvais pas dire le contraire en ce qui me concernait. Nous étions de vraies New Yorkaises. A l'intérieur de la salle, des centaines d'hommes et de femmes dansaient sur le rythme de la chanson. Certains avaient leurs corps collés, se frottant sensuellement, d'autres sautaient, criaient et rigolaient comme s'ils passaient la plus belle soirée de leur existence.

Durant toute la soirée, le DJ passait de la chanson Turn Me On de Nicki Minaj et David Guetta, Gangnam Style de Psy où tout le monde s'était mis à faire la fameuse danse du cheval y compris Manu, Nico, Edward et moi. Pendant que que le DJ remixait les musiques, Manu et moi nous nous éclations comme des malades. Nous n'avions évidemment pas oublié de boire quelques verres de vodka et un mojito, célèbre cocktail à la menthe et au citron, un vrai délice. Je fus surprise de voir que les effets de l'alcool se faisait ressentir sur ma meilleure amie mais pas sur moi. J'avais l'impression d'être sobre alors que j'ai été loin d'être raisonnable avec les boissons alcoolisées. Ce qui pourrait être une bonne chose pour moi, sauf qu'avant je pouvais goûter le plaisir de se prendre une bonne cuite. Je n'étais pas une alcoolique, loin de là, je venais juste de me rendre compte que l'alcool ne servira à rien si un jour j'aurais besoin d'oublier certains détails. Edward avait été particulièrement content de pouvoir me garder sobre toute la nuit. Ce qui était de mon avis bien sûr. Avant qu'Edward veuille que je danse avec lui, des hommes ayant la vingtaine, ne cessaient pas de venir me draguer, ne se doutant pas que j'étais accompagnée. Malheureusement, leurs plans de dragues, étaient à chaque fois échoués à cause d'un petit ami un peu trop jaloux à mon goût. Un éclat de rire s'effectuait en le voyant faire. Et il n'avait pas été des plus tendre avec eux. Il était clair que je n'aurais pas aimé être à la place de ces hommes. Non pas du tout. Déjà qu'ils ne se sentaient pas rassuré face à un Edward en colère mais s'ils savaient que c'était un vampire, il y a longtemps de cela qu'ils auraient pris la fuite. J'avais évidemment fini par rejoindre les bras d'Edward pour être un minimum sérieuse. Je dis bien un minimum. Quelques nombreux baisers ont été échangés suivi de nos langues qui dansaient au même rythme que nos pas. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusée. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas hésité à me plaquer doucement contre le mur pour approfondir notre baiser. Ma main droite était allée se réfugier derrière son cou ayant le même but que ce dernier. Pas Facile à croire pour ceux qui pensaient que nous n'avions jamais eu de rapports sexuels. Et pourtant, ce n'était que la pure vérité.

Mes mains derrières la nuque d'Edward, les siennes tenant fermement ma taille, ma tête collée contre son torse, son souffle se sentant sur mes cheveux, son odeur si enivrante envahissait facilement mes narines, rien de mieux qu'une petite danse romantique pour se calmer un peu. Il devait être plus de deux du matin et je commençais à sentir la fatigue qui montait en moi. Heureusement que je tenais à l'alcool, je ne me voyais pas arriver complètement saoul chez les parents d'Edward. Cela aurait pu faire rire Emmett et Alice mais, en ce qui concerne les autres, j'appréhendais peu leurs réactions. Manuella, elle, était complètement bourrée. Nicolas l'avait d'ailleurs ramenée chez elle et était donc rentrée dans son studio par la même occasion. Nous étions maintenant seuls, entourés par de nombreux couples qui dansaient au même rythme que la musique I Care de la talentueuse Beyoncé. Une chanson fabuleuse pour un moment comme celui-là.

Lorsque la fin de la chanson finissait par se savoir, je relevais ma tête pour croiser les lueurs dorées de mon vampire, j'échappais un petit bâillement, ce qui ne lui échappa pas. Il se mit à rire un petit moment avant de m'entraîner à l'extérieur pour pouvoir quitter les lieux. Je n'avais qu'une envie : retrouver le lit - qui allait être celui d'Edward - pour que je puisse partir tranquillement dans le pays des rêves. Mais dès que mon regard croisa celui de Sutton, la fatigue avait soudainement disparue, remplacée par de la colère. Elle était accompagnée de deux autres femmes et semblait vouloir me parler si j'en jugeais à sa tenue qui était loin d'être fait pour sortir dans un Night Club New Yorkais. Je la regardais quelques minutes avant de me diriger droit sur elle d'un pas bien décidé, laissant Edward récupérer seul ses clés de sa Volvo auprès des voituriers.

**- Tu me suis maintenant ?** Lui demandais-je en montrant mon mécontentement.

**- Tu ne devrais pas être avec lui. **Me répondit-elle d'un air beaucoup plus sûr que ce j'avais l'habitude de voir.

**- Qui es-tu pour juger les personnes avec qui je sors ?** Répliquais-je en haussant légèrement le ton de ma voix.

**- Je suis sûre qu'au fond de toi tu le sais déjà.** Commença-t-elle en gardant cette même assurance. **Tu ne veux seulement pas te l'avouer. **Termina-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

**- Je t'interdis de me dire ce que j'ai à faire ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'écouterais, après tout je ne te connais pas et tu ne me connais pas. Alors, reste éloignée de moi, cela serait mieux pour ta petite vie, Sutton. **Lui expliquais-je froidement en gardant le contact avec ses yeux.

J'avais bien l'intention de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas à dire ce que j'avais à faire. Seules les personnes que j'appréciais en avaient le droit et ce n'était pas le cas de Sutton. Elle avait quelque chose chez elle qui me dérangeait. Ce n'était sans doute pas de sa faute, mais c'était comme ça.

**- Bella !** M'appela Edward pour que j'aille le rejoindre.

**- J'arrive !** Lui dis-je en me retournant pour le regarder. **Quant à toi Sutton, ne t'avises plus jamais à me donner des ordres ! **La prévins-je avant de tourner les talons.

J'allais rejoindre Edward pour aller me réfugier dans ses bras si protecteurs. Cette fois-ci, j'avais vraiment envie de dormir. Une bonne nuit de sommeil serait sans refus.

**- Je sais qui tu es !** S'écria Sutton.

Je m'arrêtais net en laissant mon regard plongé dans celui de mon vampire avant de me retourner lentement pour affronter celui de Sutton. J'étais à la fois en colère et curieuse de savoir qu'elle prétendait connaître sur ma nature.

**- Qui me dit que tu sais réellement ce que je suis ?** Lui demandais-je en me retournant pour de bon.

Comment pouvait-elle savoir ce que j'étais d'abord ? Et même si j'en avais l'infime curiosité de le savoir, sera-t-elle sincère ? Après tout, j'avais la lettre de ma mère, j'étais donc en possession de la vérité. Je continuais à marcher attendant qu'elle se manifeste de nouveau.

**- Tu es née sur l'île de La Rose Noire, ta mère est une Guerrière qui s'appelle Juliette et ton père est connu sous le nom de Démétri qui est un vampire. Ta mère t'a laissé chez tes parents adoptifs pour pouvoir assurer ta protection. Cela fait maintenant dix-sept ans que nous sommes partis à ta recherche car Juliette ne nous avait rien dit à propos de l'endroit où elle t'avait caché.** Débita-t-elle alors je fis volte face en restant surprise.** Voilà, maintenant tu sais tout ce que je sais de toi. C'est pour cela que tu dois m'écouter.** Continua-t-elle.** Je dois te dire quelque chose d'important.** Finit-elle en montrant un air amical, ayant pour but de me mettre en confiance.

Je regardais autour de nous. Personne. Sutton avait bien choisi le moment pour tout avouer. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il y ait des humains qui nous prennent pour des folles où alors qu'ils soient totalement terrorisés. Mon regard se porta de nouveau sur celui de Sutton. Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Elle connaissait aussi la vérité. Je restais figée comme une statue attendant qu'elle enchaîne, au point où j'en étais, n'importe quelle parole sera plus facile à digérer que les précédentes. J'étais prête à entendre ce qu'elle avait à me dire.

* * *

**HEY LES GIRLS !**

**EH OUI ! Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre encore plus long que le précédent, **

**mais j'avais tellement de choses à mettre que je ne pouvais pas couper n'importe quand !**

**Sinon, vous l'avez trouvé comment ? Que pensez-vous de ma petite soirée ?**

**Avez-vous une idée pour la suite ? Partagez-là ! Je n'attends que ça !**

**Allez, j'arrête de vous embêter et au prochain chapitre ! **

**BYE LES GIRLS !**

**By F.B.F**


	11. Chapitre 9 : Comment lui dire ?

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Après la publication du chapitre 3 de Je te promets, me voilà avec le chapitre 9 !**

**J'essaye de jongler entre les deux fictions, voilà pourquoi je suis un peu longue à publier **

**mais j'ai une ****bonne excuse :)**

**Nedwige : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que la suite t'aie plu et puis j'espère que ce sera le cas pour ce chapitre :) Dommage, que tu n'ais pas d'idée pour la suite, toute façon tu n'as plus qu'à lire ce chapitre et tu la sauras :D

**Cassy-chou : **Mon dieu que j'adore tes commentaires, ils me font à chaque fois exploser de rire ! Oh moins avec toi j'ai de la lecture et surtout un avis bien complet ;D ! Pauvre pot de fleur, je sais, son histoire m'a bien fait rire voilà pourquoi je t'en parle ;D ! Oui je sais que ce chapitre est plus long que les autres mais comme je l'ai dit, j'ai mis ce que j'avais à mettre donc voilà :D ! Ton langage French-English me fait beaucoup rire en collant tes "so" partout :D ! Oui c'est normal que tu ais cette réaction à propos de Sutton, j'ai même eu un peu de peine pour elle quand Bee (ou LaLa) la remet parfois à sa place. Mais tu ne te rappelles pas de Sutton dans le chapitre 7 ? Parce qu'elle était bien présente mais durant un petit moment. Elle juge Edward (ou Dydy) parce que c'est un vampire mais ça je pense que tu l'as deviné :D ! Pour le tatouage, je n'étais pas sûr de le mettre et j'avoue que j'ai mis un bon moment avant de me décider, je suis contente que cela te plaise ;) La chieuse est un grand mot MDRR, tu pourras mieux la juger dans ce chapitre-là. Pour nos deux tourtereaux, je ne peux pas te dire quand ils passeront à l'acte (ou à la casserole) et puis même si je le pourrais je ne te le dirais pas, sinon ce n'est pas marrant :P Je sais, c'est ma façon de te narguer mais bon voilà j'aime bien ! Suttoooon dira à Bella ce qu'elle doit savoir et que toi tu sauras à même ce chapitre puisque c'est la suite ! Oh non ! Justement j'adore les longs commentaires surtout comme les tiens où je m'éclate à chaque fois pendant la lecture :D De l'inspiration, il en faut bien ;D Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, parle moi autant que tu veux, ça me fait du bien aussi de me faire une amie sur Fanfiction, bon certes on ne se voit pas mais on s'en fout hein ? ;D Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire car c'est ce qui me permets de continuer à publier sur Fanfiction !

**CeriseBella : **Merci pour ton commentaire et pour ton encouragement ! Oui je sais, tu n'es pas la seule à me dire que tu n'aimes pas Sutton et après tout c'est normal :)

**Liki0da : **Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente de te compter parmi mes lectrices et j'espère que tu continuerais à aimer mon histoire :)

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Comment lui dire ?**

**- Vas-y, je t'écoute ! **M'emportais-je en voyant que Sutton n'avait toujours pas commencé sa révélation.

**- Je préfère te le dire sans la présence du vampire ! **Me répondit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête ayant pour but de me rappeler la présence d'Edward.

Je n'avais pas oublié sa présence, au contraire, j'attendais chaque seconde sa réaction, je voulais voir quels sentiments se lisaient à l'intérieur de ses pupilles. Je voulais me retourner pour m'assurer qu'il était toujours là - même si je le savais déjà - mais je n'osais pas. Je n'avais pas encore confiance en Sutton et je me demandais toujours ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire si je ne portais plus mon attention sur elle.

**- Je ne vois en quoi il dérange, Sutton ! **M'énervais-je. **Edward restera avec moi tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce que j'attends ! **Continuais-je.

**- Je comprends que tu te sens en sécurité avec lui, mais les vampires sont loin d'être nos alliés, viens me voir dès que tu seras prête. **S'exclama-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller en un seul claquement de doigt.

Je restais bouche bée. D'après elle je n'étais pas prête ? Si elle le jugeait ainsi, ne valait mieux pas insister. De toute façon, elle était à l'heure actuelle introuvable, perdre mon temps me servirais à rien. Je sentais la main d'Edward se posait sur mon épaule essayant sans doute de me rassurer. Mais je n'avais pas besoin d'être apaiser. Je me sentais parfaitement bien. Ce qui pouvait être étrange. J'avais l'impression de me sentir libre comme si le fait d'être moins seule me délivrais d'une prison où je n'avais jamais été enfermé. Je me retournais et me réfugiais dans les bras d'Edward. Ce dernier passa son bras autour de ma taille. J'avais toujours envie de dormir.

Durant le trajet, je n'avais pas envie de partager la moindre parole avec lui. Mes pensées étaient vrillées sur la seconde révélation que s'apprêtait à me dire Sutton. Le fait qu'Edward soit un vampire était si dérangeant pour ne pas aller jusqu'au bout ? En tout cas, il était clair que les vampires étaient loin d'être mes alliés et pourtant je me suis amourachée d'un des leur. Sutton semblait vouloir m'éloigner de lui. Pourtant ma mère a fait la même chose. Un évènement a dut se produire pour ressentir un telle haine envers cette espèce. Honnêtement, je ne connaissais pas d'autres vampires que les Cullen et il est vrai que je n'avais aucune idée ce qu'ils pouvaient être - bien que je sache leur façon de se nourrir. Je devais voir Sutton pour avoir toutes les réponses à mes questions. J'avais le droit de savoir. Et même si je n'en avais pas le droit, j'aurais tout fait pour comprendre la réaction de ma mère biologique. Peut-être était-ce à cause de ce qui s'est passé que mon corps réagissait automatiquement dès que j'étais proche d'un vampire. Et c'était incontrôlable. Mais n'étant pas sûre de ma puissance, j'espérais tout de même que je ne le blesserais jamais. Je ne voudrais pas le perdre à cause de mon incompétence à contrôler ce que je suis.

**- Ça ne va pas ? **Me demanda soudainement Edward après s'être garé à l'intérieur du garage de sa villa.

**- Je repense à ce que Sutton m'a dit. **Lui répondis-je en regardant droit sur pare-brise alors que je sentais le sien sur moi.

Un silence de plomb s'installa laissant uniquement nos respirations prendre le dessus. Je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'il pensait mais s'il voulait me dire quelque chose qu'il le fasse maintenant car après ce sera trop tard. Je savais très bien que mon avenir changera dans peu de temps alors valait mieux profiter de ces moments que je pouvais passer avec lui. Je ne voudrais pas le regretter plus tard.

**- On y va ? **Soupirais-je en essayant d'oublier.

Après tout, j'irais la voir après le week-end que m'avait préparé Edward. Nous avions prévu de passer ces quelques jours ensemble avant qu'elle fasse son apparition à la fin de la soirée. J'avais l'intention de rester avec mon vampire et de profiter de lui un maximum. J'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment sur l'avenir de notre couple. A chaque fois que j'y pensais, une vive douleur à la poitrine faisait son apparition. J'essayais de ne pas le montrer à Edward mais je savais qu'il se doutait de quelque chose.

Je n'attendis pas qu'il réponde pour ouvrir la portière de sa Volvo et me diriger droit vers la sortie du garage. Je fus rapidement rattrapée par la main d'Edward qui m'attrapa le bras pour me mettre face à lui.

**- Tu es sûr que ça va ? **Me demanda-t-il de nouveau en ne me quittant pas des yeux.

**- Je vais très bien. Je suis juste très fatiguée ... Et puis, je veux passer du temps avec toi. **Lui répondis-je en lui volant un baiser.

**- D'accord. **Répondit-il simplement en passant son bras derrière mon dos.

A peine cinq minutes et nous étions déjà dans le salon des Cullen et tout le monde semblait plongés dans reportage sur leur écran plasma. J'avais oublié que les vampires ne dormaient pas. Il fallait bien qu'ils s'occupent.

**- Bella !** S'écria Alice en me collant contre elle forçant Edward à me lâcher.

Ce dernier alla rejoindre Emmett et Jasper qui semblaient être prêt pour l'interroger. Je me retirais des bras de la vampirette surexcitée en souriant de toutes mes dents. Le reste des Cullen vinrent eux aussi à ma rencontre en passant par Emmett qui n'avait pas oublié de me soulever du sol pour m'écraser contre lui. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de rire aux éclats jusqu'à ce qu'il me repose à terre, Jasper m'avait lui aussi enlacé - sans doute pour me montrer qu'il ne se méfiait plus de moi - avant de partir taquiner mon vampire, suivit de Carlisle et Esmée qui m'avait accueillit comme si j'étais leur propre fille - ce qui me mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise - quant à Rosalie, elle me fit simplement la bise, histoire d'être polie et s'éloigna rapidement de moi. Puis Alice commença à me parler de tout et de rien et quand elle se rendit compte que j'avais besoin de passer mes nuits, elle me laissa avec Edward qui m'accompagna pour dormir. J'avais de vague souvenir en ce qui concernait ma dernière venue chez les Cullen. Je m'y étais rendue pour l'anniversaire d'Alice après que Lucas m'ait fait une scène. Après ce soir-là, tout avait changé.

Edward ne perdit pas de temps pour me rejoindre et m'emmena dans sa chambre sans me laisser le temps de rechigner. Ce dernier me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa pendant de longues minutes. Pas que je n'aimais pas avoir cette étreinte avec lui mais honnêtement je ne savais pas ce qui lui passait par la tête. J'avais l'impression qu'il se doutait de quelque chose et cela me fit mal au coeur. Cependant, je ne dis rien et profitais de lui un maximum. Malheureusement pour nous deux, Carlisle avait exigé que l'on descende faire une réunion de famille. Personnellement, c'était la première pour moi et je ne savais pas du tout de quoi il s'agissait. J'avais une soudaine crainte qu'il me demande si je savais qui j'étais. Je n'avais pas envie que l'on me pose la question car je serais sûrement contrainte de dire tous les détails que j'ai pu obtenir sur la lettre de ma mère. Et avec sept cerveaux dans la même pièce, j'étais loin de pouvoir y échapper.

Nous ne perdîmes pas de temps pour nous asseoir sur la grande table du salon. Carlisle - tel un bon chef de famille - était assis au bout de la table avec à sa gauche Esmée. Quant à Alice, elle se trouvait à côté de son _père _tandis que moi je me trouvais à sa droite et Edward à la mienne suivit de Esmée en face du petit lutin, Emmett à l'opposé de moi, Rosalie devant mon vampire et Jasper se trouvait à l'autre bout de la table. Le fait que l'on soit tous réunis me rendait d'autant plus nerveuse et je savais qu'Edward le sentait. Mais le pire était Jasper qui essayait de m'envoyer une vague de bien-être mais il me donna un air désolé, me rappelant que j'étais toujours bloquée.

**- Bien, si je vous ais demandé de tous vous réunir c'est parce que j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire. **Commença Carlisle alors que je laissais échapper un petits bâillement.

Je ne fus pas des plus discrète. La tentation de poser ma tête contre l'épaule de mon petit ami était présente mais j'essayais de me retenir. Un peu de tenue tout de même. Mais merde ! Carlisle aurait-il oublié que j'ai encore besoin de dormir ? Malgré que tout le monde me regarde à cause de ma petite intervention, il ne semblait pas plus inquiet que cela. Mise à part Emmett qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire et Edward qui essayait de me faire comprendre que c'était bientôt fini.

**- Tout d'abord Bella, j'ai remarqué que ton physique changeait de jour en jour, as-tu appris de nouvelles choses sur ce que tu es ? **Me demanda-t-il en regardant sérieusement.

Je fis des gros yeux. Qu'est-ce que j'étais censée dire ? N'avais-je pas le droit de garder ce que j'avais découvert pour moi ? Bon d'accord, Edward était au courant, mais je sortais avec lui, c'était donc tout à fait normal qu'il sache qui je suis. J'hésitais un moment avant de me lancer sans préciser la lettre ni les réactions face à l'approche d'un vampire. Edward aura beau me demander de tout dire, il n'en était pas question. De plus, je savais pas énormément de choses. Tant que je n'aurais pas revu Sutton, je ne pouvais pas tout dire. Qu'il comprenne ou pas je m'en foutais.

**- Euh ... j'ai juste découvert ... le nom de mon espèce. **Lui répondis-je avec beaucoup d'hésitation après avoir remarqué que les regards braqués sur moi n'attendaient que ma réponse. **Il semblerait que je sois une ... Guerrière. **Terminais-je n'ayant d'affronter un interrogatoire même si j'étais partie pour.

**- Ce nom me dit légèrement quelque chose ... **Marmonna Carlisle faisant mine de chercher dans sa tête comme si cette dernière était un grimoire remplie de toutes les espèces surnaturelles vivant sur Terre. **Il me semble que nous avions fait des recherches après que Jasper ait été blessé. **Parla-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Etant curieuse, je tournais ma tête vers Jasper qui ne perdit pas de temps pour me les montrer. _Je croyais que les vampires ne pouvaient pas être blessés ? _Je pensais la même chose que toi jusqu'à maintenant ... Cependant, les marques rouges sur son bras étaient belles et bien présentes ...

**- Cela m'est arrivé lorsqu'une jeune femme s'était aventuré sur l'un de nos territoires il y a plus de dix-neuf ans. Elle n'a pas apprécié qu'on la suive et nous a propulsé contre un arbre d'une violence extrême afin de protéger l'enfant qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. **M'expliqua gentiment Jasper.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais dès que son récit fut terminé, mon corps se crispa automatiquement. _Une femme avec un enfant ... _pensais-je. Étai-ce ma mère ? Si c'était elle, l'enfant était donc moi ...

**- Bella si tu sais quelque chose à propos de tout cela, dis-le nous. Car nous n'avions jamais vu une espèce surnaturelle aussi dangereuse, surtout pour un vampire. **Précisa Carlisle me regardant comme s'il était persuadé que je savais quelque chose.

**- Non, je ne sais rien. Juste le nom de mon espèce, c'est tout. **Mentis-je.

Par chance, les mensonges passaient inaperçu avec mon nouveau physique. Car évidemment, je ne pouvais pas leur dire que ma mère m'a tout expliqué sur une lettre, qui en règle générale, ne regardait que moi. Pourtant, seul Edward savait mais heureusement qu'il ne l'avait pas lu. Du moins, je lui faisais confiance et j'espérais qu'il ne l'ait pas fait. De toute façon, la feuille se trouvant dans mon sac et étant toujours avec, il est quasi impossible qu'il tombe dessus sauf s'il décide de le fouiller. Je devrais lui montrer mais pour le moment, je voulais savoir la suite de mon histoire avant de le faire. Cela m'était beaucoup plus important que le reste après mon couple bien sûr.

**- C'est pour cela que vous voulez faire un conseil de famille ? **Lui demandais-je en essayant de le faire oublier l'espérance dans c'est cas-là était nul.

**- Disons que cela m'intéresse de savoir qui est la fille avec qui sort mon fils. **Me répondit-il tel un vrai père de famille.

Je fis quelques hochements pour montrer que j'avais compris. Je soupirais de fatigue. Je ne pouvais plus tenir. Mais apparemment ils n'avaient pas fini de faire leur conseil. Mais heureusement qu'Edward se trouvait à mes côtés et avaient insisté pour que je puisse me reposer. Cependant, étant méfiante, une idée me vint en tête me rappelant qu'ils continueront tous à parler et j'étais persuadée que de le savoir m'aiderait dans ma quête. Même s'il voulait passer le week-end avec moi, j'avais besoin de voir Sutton malgré que je ne sache pas comment la trouver. Mais il y avait un souci, Edward saura que je ne dors pas et dans ce cas-là il comprendra. Je ne voulais pas qu'il croit que je lui ai menti alors valait mieux oublier mon plan. J'ai déjà peur de le perdre à cause de ce que je suis alors s'il croit que je n'étais pas sincère avec lui je ne risquais pas de le garder auprès de moi un maximum de temps. De plus, Rosalie profitera sûrement de la situation pour faire en sorte à ce que les Cullen me détestent. Et je ne voulais pas de cela. J'avais mis beaucoup trop de temps pour me faire accepter ...

**- Hey ça va ? **Me demanda Edward alors qu'il venait de me rejoindre pour qu'on puisse aller dans sa chambre.

Nous étions toujours dans le salon et je sentais de nouveau le regard pesant des Cullen. Je secouais la tête pour pouvoir lui répondre.

**- Ça va, je suis juste très fatiguée. **Lui répondis-je en lui souriant faiblement.

**- Viens on ...**

**- Qui nous dit que tu ne nous a pas menti ? **Intervint soudainement Rosalie en s'approchant dangereusement de moi.

**- Je ne vois de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? **Déclarais-je en la regardant avec surprise.

Certes je n'avais pas dit tout ce que je savais mais je ne suis pas non plus obligée de leur faire confiance si ? Eux n'ont pas l'air de le faire avec moi. Et même si ce sont des vampires respectueux, je ne donne pas ma confiance à n'importe qui. Manuella et Nicolas en sont la preuve vivante. Ils ont dû patienter plusieurs mois avant que je me confie. Je n'allais tout de même pas faire exception avec la famille de mon copain ?!

**- Je suis sûr que tu le sais déjà. **Me provoqua-t-elle en me lançant des éclairs rien qu'avec son regard.

Mais elle était loin de me faire peur. Au contraire, ce devrait plutôt être elle de l'être. Bizarrement, je ne contrôlais plus du tout mon corps comme si celle que j'étais au fond prenais le dessus. Je sentis ma main se serrer dans celle d'Edward et mes bras trembler suite à la pression que j'y mettais. Edward le remarqua mais vit rapidement que je risquais de le blesser alors il s'écarta rapidement.

**- Bella qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? **Me demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas rester impuissant.

**- La Guerrière qu'elle est vient de prendre le contrôle de son corps. Sa transformation est en train de prendre fin. Je vous conseillerais de vous écarter. **Intervint une voix qui commençait à devenir familière.

Mon regard se porta sur cette dernière qui tenta de gérer la situation. Tout le monde semblait ne pas vouloir l'écouter et pourtant il semblerait que ce soit la meilleure solution.

**- Pourquoi les vampires veulent toujours se montrer les plus forts ?! **S'emporta Sutton en les regardant sévèrement.

**- Pourquoi est-ce que nous t'écouterons ? **L'interrogea Rosalie voulant toujours jouer dans la provocation.

**- Si tu veux te faire tuer c'est maintenant ! **Lui répondit-elle sèchement.

Elle se retourna vers moi et s'approcha doucement en tendant ses paumes en ma direction me forçant à la fixer. Pour une fois, sa présence ne me dérangeait pas et j'avais vraiment envie qu'elle m'aide. Je sentis un petit courant chaud parcourir mon corps depuis qu'elle exerçait son pouvoir sur moi. L'apaisement vint rapidement prendre le contrôle de mon corps alors que je me trouvais désormais à genoux. Ma respiration saccadée, j'entendis mon coeur battre encore plus vite que la normale. D'après Sutton, j'allais être la véritable Guerrière que j'étais censée être. Lorsque la sensation de chaleur s'écarta de mon corps, je pus en reprendre rapidement le contrôle et me relevais à une vitesse que je ne connaissais pas auparavant.

**- Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait m'écouter. **S'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant de moi avec lenteur, sans doute pour s'assurer que c'était bien moi. **Comment te sens-tu ? **Me demanda-t-elle.

**- Je me sens ... beaucoup plus forte ... **Lui expliquais-je en observant mes mains, sentant le poids de mes pouvoirs qui se savaient nombreux.

Je regardais autour de moi pour chercher Edward qui s'était beaucoup trop éloigné de moi. Je me sentis mal et je voulu m'approcher de lui quand Rosalie décida qu'elle n'en avait toujours pas fini avec moi.

**- Non mais tu crois que tu vas pouvoir t'approcher de mon frère comme ça ? **Ironisa-t-elle. **Sérieusement ? Tu n'as pas compris que ton petit manège vient d'être enfin révélé et qu'il pourra m'écouter ! Parce que oui, je l'ai toujours dit, tu es une manipulatrice et là tu viens de le prouver en te dévoilant ! **Continua-t-elle en s'avançant dangereusement de moi.

Cependant, Sutton et les deux autres femmes venues l'accompagnées, n'étaient pas prêtes à me laisser tomber et se mirent chacune autour de moi pour me protéger. Parfois, se sentir soutenue c'est plutôt pas mal. Pourtant cela ne fit pas peur à Rosalie qui continua d'avancer.

**- Ne t'approches pas d'elle sinon tu le regretteras vampire ! **La menaça sèchement Sutton.

**- Je te rappelle que nous sommes beaucoup plus nombreux que vous alors nous pouvons facilement vous atteindre. **Répliqua la blonde fièrement.

Je m'attendis tout sauf à ce que Sutton éclate de rire sadiquement pour ensuite s'arrêter rapidement avant de la regarder prête à lâcher une info dont moi je n'étais même pas au courant. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais.

**- Vous avez beau être nombreux, mais vous savez tout comme moi que vous n'êtes pas plus fort. Je connais parfaitement les blessures que Jasper a sur le bras. **Commença-t-elle. **Je sais très bien qu'elle vienne de Juliette car elle seule pouvait faire cela, tout comme Bella. **Finit-elle en me regardant après qu'elle ait dit mon prénom.

J'avais raison, c'était belle et bien ma mère qui s'en était prise à Jasper il y a dix neuf ans de cela. La raison ? Je n'en savais rien mais si elle me tenait dans les bras, cela devait être pour ma protection.

Quittant le regard de Sutton, je tournais ma tête en direction des Cullen qui désormais me détestaient. Ou du moins, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle et Esmée, si je me portais sur leurs regards qui semblaient me lancer des éclairs. Quant à Emmett et Alice, ils semblaient perdus. Je regardais Edward qui était sans doute mon dernier espoir mais lui aussi avait l'air de poser le pour et le contre. Je hochais négativement la tête pour qu'il puisse comprendre que je ne savais rien. Mais ayant la moitié de sa famille contre moi, il y avait de forte chance que je sois la conne de service. _Oui, mais vous sortez ensembles quand même. _Cela ne veut rien dire ... Il peut très bien me laisser tomber ...

**- Tu le savais ? **Me demanda-t-il soudainement sans me quitter du regard.

**- Bien sûr que oui elle le savait ! Regarde elle ne dit rien pour se défendre ! **Me coupa Rosalie alors que j'étais sur le point de lui répondre.

**- Je t'assure que je ne savais rien ... **Lui répondis-je, ignorant les paroles de cette dernière bien qu'elles eurent pour effet de me blesser.

**- Et la lettre alors ? **Continua-t-il.

**- C'était une lettre de ma mère biologique et tu le savais ! **M'emportais-je en me retenant de pleurer. **Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu ne me crois pas ? **Lui demandais-je ensuite en voyant qu'il ne me regardait pas comme j'en avais besoin actuellement.

**- Parce qu'il a enfin compris que tu n'étais qu'une salo...**

**- Toi la ferme ! **Hurlais-je en la coupant. **Arrête de parler à la place de ton frère et occupes-toi plutôt de tes affaires ! **Continuais-je en me retenant de m'en prendre à elle d'autant plus que je ne savais pas comment maîtriser mes pouvoirs.

**- Tu ne parles pas comme cela à ma soeur. **La défendit la personne dont je m'attendais le moins.

Je me retournais vers lui en laissant les larmes noyer mes joues. Edward était en train de se retourner contre moi ce qui me fit terriblement mal au coeur. On était en couple et il ne me faisait même pas confiance alors que moi j'avais foi en lui. Je sentais que les autres Cullen étaient ravis de ce qui se passait, de voir la petite Bella se faire démonter devant leurs yeux.

**- Alors tout est fini ? **Osais-je lui demander en le regardant.

**- Je n'ai pas dit cela Bella et tu le sais. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter. **Me répondit-il plus calmement. **Je veux juste ...**

**- Si tu ne me fais pas confiance Edward ça ne sert à rien. **Le coupais-je en reculant.

**- Je t'avais dit de ne pas faire confiance à un vampire. **Intervint Sutton en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

**- Je sais. J'aurais dû t'écouter ... **Murmurais-je en partant pour de bon de cet endroit de malheur.

J'avais comme une bille dans la gorge qui était difficile à avaler. J'avais mal au coeur, mal de ce que je venais de voir et surtout entendre de la part de mon petit ami. Du moins, je ne sais même pas s'il me considère encore comme telle puisqu'il n'a aucune confiance en moi et qu'il vient de me blesser devant sa famille de vampire. Actuellement, j'avais besoin que l'on me réconforte, j'avais besoin de parler à l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Il se faisait tard et je savais qu'à plus de cinq heures du matin, ils dormaient mais j'avais envie d'évacuer tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur.

**- Bella ! **S'écria au loin Edward alors que j'étais déjà assez loin de sa villa.

**- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore à me dire ? Que je suis une manipulatrice ! Vas-y dis-le moi puisque ça à l'air de tellement te faire plaisir ! **Hurlais-je au-delà de mes capacités vocales.

**- Excuses-moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser ... **

**- Si tu le voulais puisque tu l'as fait ! **Le coupais-je en restant à une distance raisonnable de lui.

Ce moment-là, me rappelait lorsque j'attendais des explications à propos du mensonge d'Edward. Mais aujourd'hui cela était bien pire. Il m'avait blessé et surtout humilié. Comment pouvait-il se permettre de s'excuser aussi facilement ?!

**- Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes, je t'aime tellement ... **

**- Si tu m'aimerais tu ne m'aurais pas humilié devant ta famille de vampire ! D'ailleurs ce n'est pas moi qui te quittes mais c'est toi, du moins tu me l'as largement montré en prouvant que tu ne faisais pas confiance, ça sert à quoi Edward si tu ne me crois jamais ? Hein ? **Débitais-je plus calmement que précédemment.

**- Bella excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, tu es celle que j'aime et j'ai toujours eu une grande confiance en toi mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai agis comme ça. **Me dit-il en faisant quelques pas vers moi sans que je ne bouge.

Je savais que n'importe quelle femme serait partie en courant tout en traitant son homme de salaud. Mais Edward je ne pouvais pas. Je pouvais me disputer autant de fois que je le voulais, je savais que je reviendrais automatiquement vers lui. Comme si je ne pouvais pas me passer de cet homme dont les sentiments se renforçaient chaque seconde, minute que je passais avec lui. Je ne bougeais pas attendant qu'il soit suffisamment proche pour que je puisse lui dire ce qui me passait par la tête.

**- Je t'aime Edward. Alors pourquoi tu as fait cela ? **Murmurais-je alors que nos lèvres se frôlaient avec hésitation.

**- Je sais et je suis désolé. J'en ai marre que toute ma famille soit contre toi et je n'ai pas pu maîtriser la colère que je ressentais. **Me répondit-il en collant son front contre le mien.

La douleur de mon coeur semblait se refermer suite à ses paroles. Cet amour que j'avais pour lui semblait vouloir me tuer littéralement. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner de lui. Autant avec Nathan, je n'avais pas ressentis cette attraction et pourtant les sentiments que j'avais pour cet homme n'avait pas été faible. Mais quand je l'avais découvert dans les bras de cette Noémie, je n'avais pas eu autant de difficultés que lorsque je m'engueulais avec Edward.

**- Je suis désolé ... **Répéta-t-il de nouveau en laissant ses lèves caresser légèrement les miennes.

**- Arrête de t'excuser ... tu es pardonné. **Lui répondis-je en sachant très bien que je n'aurais pas tenu la soirée pour le faire.

A présent, c'était ses lèvres que je voulais contre les miennes mais j'attendais qu'il se lance. Je fermais les yeux alors que les caresses de ses lèvres se faisaient plus insistante. Son haleine fraîche se mélangeait à la mienne. Heureusement pour ma pauvre personne, je ne me fis pas prier pour attendre car il commença par déposer plusieurs baisers chastement pour ensuite entamer un autre bien plus long où nos langues ne perdirent pas de temps pour danser et s'amuser ensemble. Ses mains qui étaient hésitantes au début, se posèrent délicatement sur mes hanches tandis que mon index de la main droite se positionna en-dessous de son menton pour le sentir contre moi. Celle de gauche, toucha uniquement son poignet avec douceur.

Malgré que le reste de sa famille suivit des Guerrières nous regardaient, je m'en préoccupais guère. Tout ce qui comptait pour moi, était le contact de mes lèvres contre celles d'Edward. Cet homme me rendait littéralement folle et je ne voulais pas qu'il rompe notre baiser bien qu'il se sente obligée pour que je puisse prendre ma respiration.

**- Il est trop tard hein ? **Murmura une des deux guerrières qui étaient venues accompagner Sutton.

J'étais toujours collée contre Edward mais je pouvais très bien entendre les conversations. Mon ouïe a largement eu le temps de s'améliorer durant ma période de transformation et maintenant qu'elle était arrivée à son terme, je pouvais entendre encore mieux.

**- Oui. Nous n'avons pas agis à temps ... **Lui répondit Sutton d'un air désespéré dans le son de sa voix.

**- Qu'allons-nous dire à Diana ? **Lui demanda une autre Guerrière.

**- Que sa petite fille est elle aussi tombée dans les bras d'un vampire. **

**- Tu penses que cela est nécessaire ? **

**- Mélissa, Diana nous a envoyé pour la retrouver et pour s'assurer qu'il ne se passe pas la même chose qu'avec Juliette mais nous sommes arrivées trop tard. Nous avons échoué ... **Répliqua Sutton tristement avant de disparaître chacune leur tour.

Je me détachais des lèvres d'Edward surprise de ses dernières paroles. Bon évidemment j'étais concentrée sur l'étreinte que j'avais entretenue avec lui mais il est vrai que ce que je venais d'entendre entraînait ma curiosité me poussais à me poser des questions mentales. Diana est ma grand-mère ? Et elle voulait me préserver des vampires ? Mais pourquoi ? Je ne pouvais évidemment pas leur demander maintenant car je savais que les vampires ne sont pas censés entendre ce qu'elle pourrais me dire. Il faudrait que dès je lui parle demain après avoir pris de longues heures de sommeil car mine de rien, je n'ai toujours pas dormi.

Je reculais de quelques pas de mon homme avant de le prendre dans la main comme j'avais l'habitude de faire. Je voulais lui montrer que j'oubliais notre dispute bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment le cas. Je sentais toujours les regards pesants des Cullen sur moi et j'étais vraiment mal à l'aise mais c'est en faisant ce geste que je pouvais leur montrer que lui et moi étaient loin de se finir.

**- Il est déjà accro à Bella ! **S'exclama Emmett en se retenant de ne pas sauter sur place pour éviter d'attirer les foudres de sa petite amie.

Alice, elle, se mit à rire de son commentaire. Au moins, je pouvais encore compter sur deux autres personnes. Quant aux autres, toujours les mêmes regards. Jasper ne me faisait définitivement plus confiance pour une raison dont je n'expliquais pas. Certes, ma mère lui a causé des blessures mais y suis-je pour quelque chose ? Non. Est-ce moi qui a demandé à ma mère de s'attaquer à lui ? Encore une fois non. De toute façon, je savais que je n'avais pas à m'attarder sur ce type de personne. Qu'il soit humain, vampire ou autre espèce surnaturelle, c'est la même chose.

**- Tu vas rester ce soir ? **Me demanda soudainement Edward.

Bien que nous étions censés passer notre week-end ensemble, le fait que la soirée ne ce soit pas déroulée comme prévue, avait l'air de changer notre programme. Mais il était clair que je pouvais pas retourner chez lui. A chaque fois que je m'y rendais, j'apprenais une mauvaise nouvelle et j'en avais assez jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

**- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée ... **Lui répondis-je en touchant sa chemise du bout de mes doigts après avoir regardé en direction des Cullen qui ne semblait pas partager l'avis d'Edward. **T'as qu'à venir chez moi ? **Lui proposais-je en levant mes yeux pour les ancrer dans son regard.

Je savais que lui demander cela était risqué car il est vrai que c'est souvent lui qui vient chez moi pour que l'on puisse passer du temps ensemble hors nos journées de cours. Mais si sa famille faisait un effort pour m'accepter, cela ne me dérangerais pas. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas et pour ma petite survie, je ne préférais pas. Cependant, il sembla hésiter. Je le comprenais. Il ne voulait pas que les siens lui en veuillent de me choisir à leur place et de vouloir rester avec moi.

**- Tu n'es pas obligée tu sais. Si tu veux rester avec les tiens tu as le droit, je ne te demande pas de choisir. **Lui expliquais-je pour éviter qui est de remords par la suite.

**- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? **S'assura-t-il tout de même.

**- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? Tu fais ce que tu veux. **Lui répondis-je en déposant un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

**- Très bien. Laisse-moi te raccompagner alors. **Déclara-t-il en passant son bras gauche derrière ma taille pour me conduire dans sa Volvo.

Durant le trajet, Edward avait mit en route son auto radio où Clair de Lune de Debussy régnait dans l'habitacle. Je n'avais jamais écouté cette musique - n'étant pas vraiment mon style musical - et j'aimais beaucoup. Il semblait le savoir car un sourire censé être discret, s'étala sur ses lèvres. Pendant tout la durée du morceau, nous n'avions pas osé l'interrompre tellement nous étions biens. Malheureusement pour moi - Edward étant un fanatique de la vitesse - j'étais déjà arrivée devant ma villa et il attendait que l'immense portail s'ouvre après que j'ai composé le code de sécurité sur la télécommande que mes parents m'avaient filé. Je soupirais.

Bien que je ne voulais pas qu'il se force à venir chez moi au lieu de rester avec sa famille, l'envie de le garder auprès de moi était devenue plus qu'une option. En revanche, bien qu'il ne passe pas la nuit à mes côtés, je voulais tout de même le voir le lendemain si je ne suis toujours pas collée au lit à cause de la nuit blanche que j'étais en train de passer. Cependant, alors que nous étions garés à quelques mètres des marches d'escaliers qui nous séparait de la grande porte en marbre, je n'étais pas prête à bouger et lui ne semblait pas trouver les mots.

**- Bon bah ... je vais finir par y aller ... **Lui dis-je après avoir laisser échapper un petit bâillement.

Je tournais ma tête en sa direction pour déposer un baise court mais rempli de passion avant de me détacher de lui avec beaucoup de regrets.

**- Je t'aime. **Me dit-il en passant sa main sur ma joue.

**- Je t'aime aussi. **Lui répondis-je en l'embrassant une dernière fois avant d'ouvrir la portière et sortir de sa voiture.

Ayant une douleur atroce au niveau des pieds suite aux escarpins que j'avais réussi à porter toute la nuit, je n'hésitais pas à les retirer pour marcher pieds nus ce qui me fit un bien fou. J'insérais la clé dans la serrure et comme à son habitude, Edward attendit que je sois bien rentrée pour pouvoir me laisser seule. Je refermais la porte derrière moi en prenant soin de la verrouiller et déposer mes chaussures à l'entrée pour éviter de faire trop de bruit. Je marchais sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à l'étage où se trouvait ma chambre. Je passais rapidement dans la salle de bain pour faire ma toilette quotidienne et pour ensuite enfiler des sous-vêtements pour la nuit suivit d'une nuisette bleue nuit et d'un shorty gris. Ce fut sans réfléchir que je me jetais sur mon lit qui m'avait tant manqué en m'enroulant dans ma couverture épaisse avec beaucoup de bonheur. Les bras de Morphée étaient prêts à m'accueillir.

Malheureusement pour moi, je fus réveillée par les réveillée par les rayons du soleil, qui malgré mes volets fermés, arrivait tout de même à pénétrer ma chambre. Mais n'étant pas prête à me lever, je positionnais mon oreiller sur ma tête alors que j'étais sur le dos. Mes bras tenaient fermement le coussin comme si j'avais peur qu'il ne s'envole. Finalement, le week-end qu'Edward avait organisé était tombé à l'eau et j'étais persuadée que ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait commencer. Prenant mon courage à deux mains je relevais ma tête laissant mon polochon tomber sur mes cuisses afin de pouvoir lire l'heure sur mon radio réveil. Je soupirais en voyant qu'il était plus de deux heures de l'après-midi.

**- Bonjour Bella. **S'exclama une voix féminine assez calmement.

Seulement voilà, n'étant pas prête à voir quelqu'un dans ma chambre, je sursautais en laissant échapper un cri strident avant de me cogner le dos contre la tête de lit. Tout cela en moins d'une seconde. Lorsque je vis de qui il s'agissait, je ne pus m'empêcher de la fusiller du regard en mettant ma main sur mon coeur pour le calmer.

**- Sutton ! **M'écriais-je. **Tu as beau être une Guerrière cela ne te permets pas de rentrer chez moi et surtout dans ma chambre par effraction ! **Continuais-je en essayant de calmer ma respiration.

**- Désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. **S'excusa-t-elle avant de s'avancer près de mon lit sans pour autant s'y asseoir.

Je devinais qu'elle avait quelque chose à me dire alors j'attendais patiemment qu'elle se lance. Je la regardais pour l'encourager.

**- Bella, il faut que je te dise quelque chose que tu dois savoir. **Commença-t-elle en ne faisant pas un seul geste.

**- J'avais deviné. Continue. **

**- Je ne suis pas venue juste pour te dire qui tu étais mais pour t'annoncer que tu dois venir avec nous afin de ...**

**- Attends, attends ! Comme ça je dois venir avec vous ? C'est une blague n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi que tu plaisantes ! **La coupais-je.

**- Je ne plaisante pas. Tu dois venir car maintenant ta transformation est terminée et tu dois apprendre à les maîtriser avant de blesser quelqu'un que tu aimes. **Me répondit-elle en gardant cette assurance tandis que mes yeux me piquaient.

**- Je dois ... partir ? **M'assurais-je en essayant de ne pas penser à ce que cela voulait dire.

Quelques hochements de tête lui suffit pour pouvoir me répondre. Elle semblait comprendre ce que je ressentais et elle savait que cela me serait impossible. La première à laquelle je pensais était Edward. Nous nous étions disputés à cause du manque de confiance qu'il avait pour moi et maintenant je devais lui dire que je m'en allais. Déjà que sa famille me détestait alors en faisant cela leurs envies meurtrières à mon encontre sera plus présente. Mais le pire était que j'aimais Edward et que vivre loin de lui me sera insoutenable. Mon coeur à provoquait une atroce douleur comme si je me préparais à la séparation. Nous pourrons opter pour la relation à distance mais si je ne revenais pas ? Je ne savais pas où j'allais mise à part que l'île s'appelle La Rose Noire mais sinon je ne savais rien. Je ne pouvais pas le forcer à rester avec moi alors qu'il avait la possibilité de vivre avec une autre femme même si cette pensée me faisait mal. Je n'accepterais pas qu'il me remplace mais si je dois partir je devais bien me le mettre dans la tête.

Et Manuella ? Nicolas ? Qu'allais-je leur dire ? Encore, Edward savait qui j'étais réellement et c'était donc plus facile mais meilleurs amis ne savaient rien et je n'avais pas envie de leur mentir. Toute notre amitié était basée sur la sincérité et je savais qu'ils remarqueraient que ce que je leur dirais n'est pas la vérité. Je pourrais leur dire ce que j'étais mais ... en avais-je le droit ? Risquaient-ils de se faire tuer si je vais dans ce sens ? Il est clair que je ne pouvais pas les mettre en danger et il n'était pas question qu'il leur arrive quelque chose par ma faute. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Mais qu'allais-je bien pouvoir leur dire ?

**- Ton vampire ne pourra pas venir avec nous. **Intervint soudainement Sutton en répondant à l'une de mes prochaines questions mentales.

**- Pourquoi ? **

**- Parce que c'est un vampire et ils ne sont pas ou du moins plus acceptés depuis ton adoption. **M'expliqua-t-elle en essayant de masquer la tristesse qui se lisait dans ses yeux.

**- Est-ce un rapport avec ma mère ? **Lui demandais-je en étant certaine qu'elle me cachait quelque chose.

**- Ta mère n'est plus de ce monde Bella. **M'avoua-t-elle en laissant tomber son masque. **Des vampires ou plutôt les Volturis pour être plus exacte, l'ont tué parce qu'elle avait un enfant dont le père était l'un des leur. **Continua-t-elle en décidant de s'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit tandis que je continuais à la fixer restant à ma place initiale. **Démétri Volturis. Ta mère en était très amoureuse et lui aussi d'ailleurs mais sa famille de vampire n'était pas d'accord sur leur union alors dès que tu es venue au monde ils ont pu trouver un prétexte pour se venger. Juliette est donc partie pour te protéger et quand elle est revenue, ils l'ont tué. **Enchaîna-t-elle en baissant la tête pour fixer ses mains placées sur ses cuisses. **Le pire dans l'histoire c'est que nous n'avions rien pu faire pour la sauver. Diana nous a ordonné de te retrouver pour que tu puisses vivre auprès d'elle mais ta mère t'avait bien caché. Nous avons donc mis beaucoup plus de temps pour que l'on puisse enfin te voir. **Termina-t-elle en tournant la tête dans ma direction.

Je n'en revenais pas. Ma mère était morte tuée par des vampires. Du moins par les Volturis qui était la famille de mon père. Mais qui étaient-ils pour juger de s'en prendre à elle ? Dans tous les cas, je ne connaîtrais jamais ma mère et j'en avais mal au coeur. Et mon père dans tout ça ? Quel rôle avait-il joué ? L'avait-il réellement aimé comme le dit Sutton ou l'avait-il manipulé pour ensuite la tuer ? Mais si son plan étant la deuxième solution pourquoi avait-il fait un enfant avec elle ? Je ne pense pas que son plan aille aussi loin ... ou peut-être était-il tombé amoureux de ma mère alors qu'il était en pleine exécution de sa planification ? Toutes ses questions ne trouveront jamais leur réponse avant que je le retrouve. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je ne pourrais pas me comporter comme la parfaite petite fille à son égard tant que je ne me saurais moi-même assuré de sa sincérité.

**- Qui sont les Volturis ? **L'interrogeais-je.

**- Les Volturis sont la famille royale des vampires. Ils décident et se mêlent de tout même les histoires qui ne les regardent pas. Depuis, les vampires ne sont plus tolérés au sein de l'île. L'exécution est immédiate dès lors qu'il entre sur notre territoire et c'est à la reine de le décider. Ta mère en était une. Depuis sa disparition, ta grand-mère a prit le relais mais dès que ...**

**- Je serais de retour sur mon île natale, je deviendrais reine. **La coupais-je lui montrant que j'avais compris où elle voulait en venir. **Je vais devoir quitter Edward ... **Murmurais-je en baissant la tête.

**- Oui. Tu n'auras pas le choix si tu veux le protéger. Nous avons essayé de t'éloigner de lui pour éviter que tes sentiments se renforcent mais nous sommes arrivés trop tard. **M'expliqua-t-elle.

**- Mais ... je ne peux pas ... Je l'aime trop pour le quitter ... **Murmurais-je en laissant les larmes couler le long de mes joues.

Elle ne me répondit rien en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Je posais ma tête contre le dossier du lit en essayant de réfléchir à ce que je pouvais bien lui dire. Il était clair qu'il était impossible qu'il sache où j'allais car le connaissant il viendrait pour rester avec moi et risquera de se faire tuer. Bien qu'il n'était pas un vampire comme les autres, il en restait un. Pourtant, il savait le nom de l'île mais pas où elle se situait il mettrait donc un certain temps avant de me retrouver. Mais il fallait que je l'interdise de venir me chercher. Je devais lui faire comprendre que je lui annonçais notre rupture bien que non désirée. Je l'aimais bien trop pour pouvoir y penser mais malheureusement je n'avais pas le choix. Mais avant cela, je devais en parler à mes meilleurs amis. La tâche s'avéra être un peu plus facile que lorsque je l'exécuterais avec Edward. Je pouvais tout simplement leur dire que j'avais un secret et que j'étais forcée de partir sans pour autant leur donné la signification, ils comprendraient j'en étais sûr. Je soupirais longuement en attrapant mon téléphone pour l'allumer. Je composais mon code PIN et commençais à envoyer un texto à Manuella puis à Nicolas espérant qu'ils ne dorment pas même si l'après-midi avait commencé, ils avaient passé la soirée avec moi - en moins longue - et était donc le même état bien que l'alcool, qui concernait plus Manuella, est sûrement responsable d'une migraine.

**"Venez chez moi j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire. Bee."**

Une fois envoyé, il ne me fallut que quelques secondes avant de recevoir une réponde positives de leur part.

**"Aucun problème, je me prépare et je suis là dans une dizaine de minutes. Nico."**

**"Oula, je le sens mal ... Tant que ce n'est pas aussi grave que la migraine qui me bousille tous les neurones de mon pauvre cerveau ... J'arrive Bee ! Manu."**

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire. Manu et ses messages totalement dingues. Et encore, celui-là n'était pas le pire. Quand je pense que j'allais leur annoncer mon départ. Ils me manqueront terriblement. Mes amis étaient comme ma deuxième famille et partir c'était comme si je les laissais tomber.

**- Tu devrais peut-être partir, je ne pense pas que Nico et Manu apprécient ta présence. **Dis-je à Sutton qui acquiesça sans poser de questions.

**- Appelle-moi dès que tu auras fini. **Me répondit-elle avant de disparaître d'un claquement de doigt.

Je fermais les yeux quelques instants avant de me lever pour me préparer ou du moins être habillée dès que mes amis seront là. Même si la journée qui s'annonce ou du moins l'après-midi me donnais envie d'enfiler rien qu'un pull et un jogging. Je soupirais bruyamment en séchant les dernières larmes tout en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour une douche rapide pour ensuite aller dans mon dressing. J'enfilais des sous-vêtements blancs à dentelles, un jean slim bleu foncé, un top blanc en soie centré par une ceinture. Je me lissais les cheveux et me maquillais d'une simple touche de mascara et de crayon noir en sachant parfaitement que les larmes ne se retiendront pas. Je me donnais du courage et descendais des escaliers pour aller enfiler mes escarpins noirs. Une fois fait, je laissais aller dans canapé blanc en pleurant de nouveau.

**- Bella ça ne va pas ? **Me demanda ma mère en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

J'avais évidemment oublié que mes parents adoptifs avaient aussi le droit de savoir avant qu'ils n'appellent la police pour cause d'enlèvement ou de fugue. Euh aussi avait le droit de savoir. Au moins, ils savaient que j'étais différente, pas exactement ce que j'étais mais ils étaient au courant par le biais de ma mère biologique. Je soupirais en reportant mon regard vers le visage de Renée.

**- J'ai pour obligation de partir ... **Lui avouais-je sans perdre de temps. **Je dois apprendre à maîtriser celle que je suis ... **Lui expliquais-je en baissant le regard pour fixer mes mains qui étaient positionnées sur mes cuisses.

Je sentis sa main se poser sur mon épaule d'une façon rassurante. Je l'entendais se rapprocher avant qu'elle ne me force à la regarder à l'aide de son index.

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, même si tu dois partir, tu resteras notre fille. Nous nous étions préparés à ce moment-là depuis que nous savions que tu étais différente et c'est dur pour nous de se dire que nous ne te reverrons pas mais nous devons faire avec et puis nous sommes heureux d'avoir pu contribué à ta protection. **Déclara-t-elle émue de la situation.

Evidemment qu'ils étaient préparés. Ils s'attendaient à ce que le jour de mon départ arrive et c'est ce qui était en train de se dérouler. Bien qu'ils n'étaient pas mes parents biologiques, ils restaient quand même dans mon coeur j'aurais dû mal à les oublier. Après tout, c'est eux qui ont fait ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Ils m'ont aidé à me construire et à ce que je sois cette femme forte. Bien que leurs absences ont été pesantes, je les aimais quand même et je ne supporterais pas de les perdre.

**- Je vous aime tellement. **Lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Nous restâmes durant quelques minutes avant que je me retire de notre étreinte en constatant que je venais de faire mes adieux uniquement à Renée mais pas à Charlie.

**- Où est Charlie ? **Lui demandais-je.

**- Il s'occupe du prochain défilé. Ne t'en fais pas, je lui dirais. **Me rassura-t-elle en passant sa main sur ma joue.

J'appréciais ce geste. Je fermais les yeux quelques instants avant de revenir à la réalité. J'avais réussis la phase un manquait plus qu'à la répéter auprès de mes amis et d'Edward ce qui sera beaucoup plus difficile pour ce dernier. C'est après quelques instants que j'entendis mes amis entrer à l'intérieur de ma villa sans prendre la peine de frapper. Cela ne me dérangeais pas et ils le savaient car quand j'avais quelque chose d'important à leur dire, ne valait mieux pas perdre de temps. Du moins, pas dans ce genre de cas. Je voulais profiter un maximum de mes meilleurs amis, ceux qui m'avaient tant apporté durant ces cinq dernières années. Ceux avec qui je ne peux m'empêcher de rire aux éclats tellement je les aime tout mon coeur. Des amis en or que je l'allais bientôt quitté pour une nouvelle vie.

Honnêtement, j'avais une part de moi qui ne voulait pas partir et une autre dont l'envie de connaître ses racines, voulait que je retrouve les miens. Enfin retrouver est bien un grand d'autant plus qu'à part Sutton, Mélissa et l'autre femme qui les accompagnais, je ne connaissais personne. Mise à part le prénom de ma grand-mère mais c'était la même chose, je ne connaissais pas cette femme. De toute façon je n'avais pas le choix.

**- Hey Bella, tu m'as beaucoup inquiété dans ton message ... ça va ? **S'écria Manuella en se précipitant sur le canapé pour me prendre dans ses bras suivit de Nico qui prit place à ma gauche.

**- Non ça ne va pas ... **Lui avouais-je. Autant ne pas commencer les mensonges.

**- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? **Me demanda Nico alors que je sentais son regard sur moi.

Je me retirais des bras de ma meilleure amie pour affronter le regard de Nicolas. Je soupirais encore et encore. Pourquoi étai-ce aussi dur ?!

**- Vous savez que je vous aimes ... **Commençais-je en posant chaque main sur la cuisse de mes amis en les regardant tour à tour.

Je les sentis regarder ma main durant un moment avant de me regarder tous les deux en même temps. Je baissais ma tête, ne voulant pas affronter leurs regards interrogateurs.

**- Bella, dis-nous ce qu'il se passe ... **Insista Manu en restant sur ses gardes.

**- Vous me promettez de ne pas m'en vouloir ? **M'assurais-je avant d'aller dans les révélations.

**- Tu sais très bien que jamais nous te tournerons le dos alors va droit au but. **Répondit Nicolas, étant prêt à entendre la suite.

**- Je dois partir ... **Débutais-je.** Pour la simple raison est que j'ai découvert que je suis différente. Renée et Charlie ne sont pas mes parents. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous dire la totalité de ce que je suis pour ne pas vous mettre en danger. **Continuais-je en gardant la tête baissée. **Je dois apprendre certaines choses. **Terminais-je pour la seconde fois de la journée.

Maintenant c'était fait. J'attendais avec impatience leurs réactions qui seront sans doute identiques ou peut-être différentes. Mais j'avais vraiment envie de les entendre parler histoire de me rassurer. Il est vrai que j'aurais pas ne pas leur dire que je n'étais comme eux mais je ne pouvais pas leur inventer une histoire qui serait totalement fausse. Je ne voulais pas les perdre par la suite lorsqu'ils découvriront. Au moins, ils avaient une partie de mon secret qui est la moins importante.

**- Tu veux dire que l'on te reverra pas ? **Me demanda Manu en décidant de briser le silence.

**- Je ne sais pas si je reviendrais mais vous risquerez de ne pas me revoir avant un moment. **Lui répondis-je en la regardant.

Je fus surprise de ce qui se passait. Manu et Nico venaient de me prendre dans leurs bras pour un câlin collectif. Je souriais, contente de garder mes amis auprès de moi malgré la distance qui nous séparera.

**- Tu crois sérieusement qu'on allait t'en vouloir à cause de cela ? **Me questionna Nico toujours dans notre étreinte.

**- Disons que j'avais peur. **Murmurais-je en fermant les yeux, savourant ce dernier instant.

**- Eh bien ne repense plus jamais ça ! **M'ordonna-t-il, m'arrachant un petit rire.

Il n'y avait qu'eux qui réussissaient à me faire rire dans ce genre de situation. Même si nous devions affronter certains moments délicats, ils essayaient de garder le sourire. Une bonne chose de faite. J'avais de la chance de les avoir. Maintenant, la phase Edward sera beaucoup plus dure à affronter.

**- Je suppose que tu ne l'as pas encore dit à Edward ... **Intervint Manuella en se retirant de notre étreinte suivit de Nicolas.

**- Non. **Lui répondis-je en pinçant mes lèvres tout en pleurant. **Je sais que je n'y arriverais pas ... Il va me détester c'est sûr ... **

**- Bella ne dit pas cela ... Edward t'aime et il comprendra j'en suis sûr ...** Me rassura Manuella en passant sa main derrière mes épaules pour me ramener contre elle.

**- Et puis de toute façon vu ce que je lui ai dit lorsque l'on a découvert que vous étiez ensemble, il a intérêt de bien traiter malgré la situation. **Annonça Nicolas d'un air sérieux.

Je secouais la tête de droite à gauche. Je savais très bien qu'il avait eu une conversation avec Edward mais je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui lui avait dit. Même si je doutais que cela tourne sur le fait que mon petit copain doit prendre soin de moi telle que je le mérite. En ce qui concernait les mots exactes qu'il avait employé, j'aurais sûrement dû mal à les savoir.

**- Nico ... cela n'a rien à voir ... tu as beau avoir eu une discussion avec lui cela ne me dit pas comment il va réagir. Disons que les réactions d'Edward peuvent rapidement changer ... **Lui répondis-je en le regardant.

J'entendis Manuella qui soupira alors qu'elle retirait son bras de mon épaule. Elle avait quelque chose en tête et je savais que je ne pourrais l'en empêcher. Et puis, si cela servirait à me donner un petit coup de main, je serais ravis qu'elle le fasse.

**- Passe-moi ton téléphone. **M'ordonna-t-elle en tendant sa main vers moi.

Je la regardais quelques instants avant de m'exécuter sans broncher.

**- Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ? **Lui demandais-je en la voyant fouiner dans mon répertoire.

**- Tu verras. **Me répondit-elle simplement en appuyant sur un contact - que je devinais être celui d'Edward - pour ensuite coller mon téléphone à l'oreille.

Heureusement pour moi, je pouvais entendre la conversation malgré qu'elle n'ait pas décidé de mettre le haut parleur. J'entendis la voix d'Edward au bout de deux tonalités.

**- Bella ? **Dit-il de son doux ténor qui lui allait si bien.

**- Non Edward c'est Manu, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. **Débita-t-elle en rien de temps.

Derrière sa voix, je pouvais entendre le l'étonnement chez les Cullen mais aussi de la colère venant de Rosalie qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de dire quelques insultes à mon encontre. Si je pouvais la tuer dans les heures qui suivent je crois que c'est que j'aurais fait. Cette femme cherchait constamment à se faire tuer et cela me rendait folle. Voulait-elle absolument que j'en finisse avec sa tête de blonde ? Mais je n'allais pas le faire. J'avais déjà la moitié des Cullen sur mon dos alors si en plus Emmett et Alice se mettent de leurs côtés, je serais mal. D'autant plus, qu'Edward pouvait très bien faire pareil. Mais bon, de toute façon, je le reverrais plus dès demain alors je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter même si je ne supportais pas l'idée qu'il me déteste. Je l'aimais et avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un qui ne veut plus voir, ça fait mal.

**- Ecoute Edward. Bella va venir bientôt chez toi pour te dire quelque chose d'important. Mais je te préviens, tu as intérêt à ne pas la traiter comme une merde car c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle aura besoin de toi, c'est compris ? **L'avertit-elle durement.

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne lui ferais jamais ça. **Assura-t-il.

Je soufflais un coup en étant soulagée même si le plus dur restait à venir. Il ne savait pas ce que j'allais lui dire et je sentais qu'au fond de sa voix il s'inquiétait mais qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse auprès de ma meilleure amie s'il lui demandait. Il devra donc attendre une petite heure. Qui se transformera bientôt en quelques minutes. Puis quelques secondes. Bref, le moment que je redoutais le plus allait arriver.

**- Merci. A lundi Edward. **

J'entendis mon petit-ami lui répondre la même avant qu'ils ne raccrochent tous les deux en même temps. Elle posa le téléphone sur la table basse avant de se retourner vers moi affichant un petit sourire.

**- Je suppose que tu as tout entendu ? **

Evidemment, elle n'avait pas raté le moment où je lui avais dit que je n'étais humaine. Au moins, cela lui permit de ne pas tout répéter. Quelques hochements de tête lui fit comprendre que sa conversation n'était passée inaperçue.

**- Je crois que je vais devoir y aller. **Murmurais-je n'étant toujours pas prête à le faire.

**- Allez, viens-là ! **S'exclama Nico en me prenant dans ses bras alors que Manu se mit à rire.

**- Tu nous appelleras, hein ? **Me demanda-t-elle en passant sa main sur ma cuisse.

**- Je vous promets de le faire. **

Je n'allais plus les revoir alors je m'autorisais cette promesse. Les appeler ou avoir une conversation vidéo ne me fera pas de mal. Au contraire, ce sera une façon pour moi de tenir bon. Pourtant, je ne pourrais pas faire cette promesse à Edward car je ne voulais qu'avec son ouïe perçante, il découvre où je me trouve même si cela s'avère être impossible.

**- Allez, ça va bien se passer. **Me rassura Manuella avant de se lever suivit de Nicolas.

Je me levais à mon tour pour me donner le courage. Et puis plutôt j'irais, plutôt ça sera fini. Je ne voulais pas le quitter mais je n'avais pas le choix. De toute façon, Edward m'attendait, je ne pouvais donc pas reculer. Après, il est vrai que j'avais le choix de fuir mais ce n'était pas la bonne solution pour éviter qu'il me déteste. Il me chercherait partout et finira par me trouver pour ensuite m'insulter de profiteuse et je n'avais pas envie d'entendre cela.

J'enlaçais une dernière fois mes amis avant de les laisser partir. Je fis la même chose à ma mère avant de sortir pour de bon et d'aller rejoindre la personne qui me manquera le plus lorsque je serais loin de lui. Je ne prit aucune bagage avec moi car honnêtement je savais très bien que cela ne me servirait à rien. J'entrais dans la limousine et attendais qu'il me dépose jusqu'à chez Edward. Durant le trajet j'essayais de m'imaginer la conversation que je pouvais avoir avec lui mais il était dur de faire la même chose pour les réponses qu'il pouvait bien me donner. Pour le moment, je ne ressentais pas l'envie de pleurer. J'avais plutôt cette énorme boule au niveau de l'estomac qui me rappelait la situation.

**- Mademoiselle, on est arrivés. **M'indiqua Carlos en gardant cette attitude professionnelle.

**- Merci Carlos. Tu peux rentré chez toi, je ne rentrerais pas. **Lui répondis-je en souriant légèrement.

Il me regarda inquiet mais ne posa pas plus de questions. J'appréciais cette attitude. Il savait exactement comment se tenir et les règles. Ne pas entrer dans la vie privée de son patron. J'aimais bien Carlos et il était vraiment une personne de confiance mais c'était les règles et il les connaissait parfaitement. Je ne le renverrais jamais s'il franchit la limite mais je savais qu'il avait peur de mes parents, qui eux en étaient parfaitement capable surtout que maintenant, il sera leur chauffeur.

Me rappelant que j'étais censée sortir de la voiture, je soupirais un bon coup avant de descendre moi-même et de me diriger lentement jusqu'au perron. Moi qui pensait que prendre mon temps me permettait de me préparer, j'avais tout faux. Je me trouvais déjà entrain de monter les quelques marches d'escaliers qui me séparait de la porte d'entrée. Une fois devant, je soufflais une nouvelle fois avant de frapper trois coups pour ensuite fermer les yeux, espérant que ce soit lui et pas un autre Cullen sinon je me sentirais obligée d'être froide. C'était Edward que je voulais voir.

**- Bella ! Je n'attendais que toi ! **S'écria Alice en me prenant dans ses bras.

Voyant que je ne réagissais pas à son étreinte, elle se recula et me regarda avec beaucoup d'interrogation laissant paraître un peu d'inquiétude. Mes yeux commençaient sévèrement à me piquer mais je me retenais de pleurer.

**- Désolée Alice, je ne suis pas venue pour toi. **Lui dis-je froidement gardant de la tristesse dans ma voix. **Est-ce qu'Edward est ici ? **Lui demandais-je même si je savais que la réponse ne pouvait être que positif.

**- Je suis là. **Répondit la personne que je verrais pour la dernière fois.

Il mit quelques secondes avant d'apparaître devant moi, vêtue d'une chemise blanche et d'un jean bleu clair. Je le regardais quelques instants avant de baisser mon regard pour éviter qu'il lise dans mon regard. Je l'entendis dire à Alice de nous laisser avant qu'il s'approche de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je fermais les yeux en laissant cette fois-ci, les larmes se balader librement sur mes joues. Je profitais un maximum de ses bras fort autour de moi ainsi que de son parfum. Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à masquer mes sentiments dès que j'étais avec cet homme ?

**- Je dois te parler Edward. **Murmurais-je contre son torse.

**- Je sais, Manuella me l'a dit.** Mumura-t-il à son tour en frottant doucement le dos. **Tu veux qu'on aille dans ma chambre ? **Me demanda-t-il en continuant son geste.

**- Non, je préfère rester dehors, je ne veux pas supporter les regards de ta famille. **Lui répondis-je en me retenant de ses bras avec beaucoup de regrets.

Je m'emparais de sa main glacée et l'emmena aux pieds escaliers. Il me regarda tendrement en passant sa main sur ma joue tout en faisant durer son geste. Pourquoi étai-ce aussi dur ? Pourquoi essayait-il de reporter le moment ? Moi aussi je le voulais mais Sutton m'a bien dit que je devais l'appeler dès que j'avais fini. Ce qui veut dire que je partirais dès ce soir. Sans que je m'y attende et bien que désiré, il m'embrassa avec beaucoup d'amour laissant nos langues se toucher sensuellement. Il me serra un peu plus contre lui. Je plaçais ma main sur son torse pour le stopper mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le maximum de force pour le faire. De toute façon, j'avais besoin de ce baiser. J'enroulais ma main autour de son cou pour le sentir plus profondément. Je voulais lui montrer que je l'aimais malgré ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

**- Tu sais ce que tu es pour moi ? **Me demanda-t-il en caressant ma joue tout en gardant le contact de nos regards.

**- Non. **Murmurais-je.

**- Ma plus grande faiblesse. **Me Chuchota-t-il à l'entrée de mon oreille une multitude de frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Je fermais les yeux pour mémoriser ses mots qui venait de provoquer la multiplication battements de mon coeur. _Sa plus grande faiblesse. _Pensais-je.

**- Tu ne penseras plus la même chose quand je te dirais la raison de ma venue. **Lui dis-je en le contournant pour me mettre dos à lui.

Je l'entendais se rapprocher et me prendre par la taille pour me rassurer. Je remerciais Manu de l'avoir prévenu mais maintenant qu'il savait que j'avais quelque chose d'important à lui, il voudra se montrer tendre. Je n'étais pas contre mais cela rendait la situation plus dure à vivre. Pourtant, cela ne m'empêcha as de coller mon dos contre son torse laissant ma tête rencontrer son épaule. Avec ce geste, je pouvais lui montrer que je l'aimais. De toute façon, je ne pouvais rester froide et distante, je n'y arriverais pas.

**- Edward ... **Commençais-je en me retournant pour affronter son regard. **Je dois partir ... **Continuais-je en continuant de pleurer.

Je fermais de nouveau les yeux attendant sa réaction. Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il reste près de moi, je l'entendis s'éloigner de quelques pas. J'ouvrais la yeux et le vis bien trop loin pour que je puisse sentir son corps. Je le regardais avec incompréhension tandis que lui attendait que j'enchaîne. Mais je voulais d'abord savoir ce qu'il pensait avant d'expliquer la raison de mon départ pour la troisième fois de la journée.

**- Je savais que tu allais réagir comme ça ... **Murmurais-je en baissant perdant le courage de lui expliquer la raison. **Je crois que je devrais y aller dans ce cas-là ... **Continuais-je en tournant les talons prête à appeler Sutton vu qu'Edward n'était pas à entendre mes explications.

Alors que je m'étais arrêtée de pleurer, une larme se mit à descendre lentement le long de ma joue, puis une autre et encore une autre, laissant mes joues s'inonder de perles salées que je n'osais retirer. On disait que pleurer faisait du bien mais parfois il pouvait faire souffrir. Et c'était le cas à présent.

**- Attends ... **Intervint soudainement Edward en attrapant fermement mon poignet ce qui m'obligea à me stopper net.

Je fermais les yeux attendant qu'il dise ce qu'il voulait que j'entende avant de me retourner. Je voulais d'abord m'assurer que ses paroles ne seront pas blessantes.

**- Laisse-moi venir avec toi ... **Me demanda-t-il m'obligeant à fermer mes yeux avec beaucoup plus de force ayant pour but de bloquer les larmes.

**- Je ne peux pas ... **Chuchotais-je étant sûr qu'il avait très bien entendue.

Il était maintenant que je me retourne pour lui dire la raison de mon refus. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je ne l'avais jamais aimé ou un quelque chose allant dans ce sens. Même si je ne le reverrais plus et que sa famille profitera de ce moment pour le remonter contre moi, je gardais cet espoir que lorsqu'il écoutera ce que j'avais à lui dire, qu'il ne m'oubliera pas ou du moins, qu'il ne me déteste pas.

**- Crois-moi, j'aimerais énormément que tu viennes avec moi mais cela m'est impossible ... Je veux que tu saches que je fais seulement ça pour te protéger et que ce n'est pas pour autre chose. **Lui expliquais-je en m'approchant lentement de lui, craignant qu'il me rejette.

**- Je peux au moins savoir où tu vas ? **Répliqua-t-il.

Pourquoi me posait-il des questions dont je ne pouvais pas répondre ? J'en avais la réponse mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire. De toute façon, mise à part le nom de l'île où j'allais vivre, je ne savais rien non plus.

**- Moi même je ne sais pas ... je sais juste que j'irais par téléportation. **Lui répondis-je en essayant de garder contact avec ses yeux. **Mais s'il te plaît, n'essaye pas de me chercher, cela pourrait être dangereux pour toi. **Lui demandais-je afin de m'assurer que je ne le trouverais pas sur mon lieu natal.

Je fermais de nouveau les yeux, ne supportant pas de voir cette souffrance que je venais de lui affliger. J'étais une horrible personne. Moi qui le début essayait de lui faire comprendre que je l'aimais et pas que je profitais de lui et me voilà en train de me séparer de lui alors que la veille nous nous étions disputés pour pouvoir ensuite mieux s'aimer. Déjà que sa famille ne m'aimait pas mais avec notre rupture j'étais sûr qu'ils ne m'aimeront jamais. Bien que je n'étais pas là pour plaire à tout le monde, le fait de ne pas être acceptée par la famille de son - ex - petit ami était une terrible épreuve.

Lorsque je décidais de rouvrir les yeux, je fus surprise de le voir à une distance ayant dépassé la limite. Mes lèvres se tenaient prêtes des siennes et pourtant j'hésitais à l'embrasser. Ce n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée malgré l'envie que je ressentais. J'étais en train de me séparer de lui et ce n'est pas avec un baiser que j'allais y arriver. Bien que cela m'aidera pour faire mes adieux tranquillement. Mais si je me laissais aller, je risquerais de ne jamais partir car c'était dans les bras d'Edward que je me sentais bien.

**- Tu dois m'en vouloir ... **Osais-je lui demander en affrontant son regard doré.

**- Je t'en veux pas ... **M'assura-t-il en frôlant légèrement mes lèvres me rappelant légèrement les gestes de la veille.

**- Arrête, je sais très bien qu'au fond de toi tu m'en veux ... **Insistais-je en pleurant de nouveau.

J'eus le droit à un baiser comme guise de réponse. Il semblait vouloir me transmettre tout l'amour et la tristesse ce qui me fit mal au coeur. Sa main droite passa sur ma joue alors que celle de gauche tenait fermement ma taille. Les miennes, quant à elles, se réfugièrent derrière son cou pour approfondir notre baiser. Je voulais immortaliser ce moment. Je ne pouvais pas rompre un moment aussi intense alors autant mourir d'asphyxie tant qu'il ne l'aura pas décidé lui-même. Au moins je serais morte dans un endroit le plus désiré au monde. Les bras de l'homme qui faisait palpiter mon coeur à chaque croisement de regard et cela depuis le début de notre rencontre.

**- Je t'aime. **Me dit-il en stoppant notre baiser avant de me regarder avec tendresse.

Je n'avais pas l'impression que nous étions en train de rompre - Dieu que je déteste ce mot ! - vu notre position. De toute façon, c'était plus un adieu forcé qu'autre chose car à l'origine jamais l'idée de me séparer de cet homme me serait venu à l'esprit.

**- Moi aussi je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas. **Lui répondis-je en caressant sa joue. **Je vais devoir y aller ... **Terminais-je en laissant échapper un reniflement.

Il prit le temps d'essuyer les quelques perles salées sur mes joues avant de déposer un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres qui était plus court mais tellement plus intense. Je sentais la présence de Sutton juste derrière moi. Heureusement pour moi, je n'aurais pas besoin de l'appeler. Je reculais de quelques pas d'Edward en prenant sa main pour le sentir contre moi plus longtemps. Je me déplaçais une dernière fois en arrière avant de me rendre compte que sa main avait lâché la mienne. Je lui dis un dernier au revoir avant de tourner les talons et d'affronter le regard de Sutton qui voulait sans doute m'apaiser mais je ne recevais que les effets contraires. Je m'approchais d'elle jusqu'à m'emparer de la main qu'elle me tendait. Je n'étais pas encore prête à partir mais je n'avais pas le choix. Et puis, j'étais forcée d'avouer que quelque chose semblait vouloir m'attirer, là-bas, dans ma nouvelle vie. Une vie que j'essayerais de vivre à fond et surtout apprendre à maîtriser les pouvoirs que je possédais. Qui sait ? Peut-être aurais-je la possibilité de retourner chez moi et de retrouver l'homme que j'étais en train de laisser derrière moi ? Un espoir de plus mais ne dit-on pas qu'il fait vivre ?

* * *

**HEY CHÈRES LECTRICES ! **

**Le chapitre est déjà fini mais comme d'habitude j'ai mis tout ce que j'avais à mettre donc voilà !**

**J'ai pourtant hésité à mettre un passage en plus mais finalement il ne sera uniquement dans le**

**prochain chapitre car n'oubliait pas Bella entame une nouvelle vie et cette fois-ci tout va changer ! **

**J'espère qu'en tout cas ce chapitre vous a plus car j'ai mis tout mon coeur pour l'écrire ! **

**J'essayerais de mettre moins de temps pour publier le chapitre 4 de Je te promets car je suis déjà **

**pressée d'écrire le chapitre 10 ! BREFF ! Je vous laisse tranquille, n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis**

**car je serais très contente de les lire dès que j'ouvrirais ma boîte mail et puis cela me motivera de **

**continuer, n'est-ce pas ? :D**

**Allez je vous laisse, Grosses bises !**

**BYE LES GIRLS !**

**By F.B.F**


	12. Chapitre 10 : Loin de lui

**HEY CHÈRES LECTRICES !**

**Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! **

**En tout cas j'ai essayé de faire aussi vite que j'ai pu pour publier le chapitre 4 Je te promet **

**pour pouvoir enfin m'attaquer à celui-là, car oui, j'alterne entre les deux fictions :)**

**Mais bon comme vous avez pu le voir mon absence s'est prolongée suite à une coupure d'internet je n'ai donc **

**pu publier ce chapitre rapidement bien que j'avançais tout de même !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira car j'y ais mis tout mon coeur ! **

**En tout cas j'aimerais tout d'abord remercier pour vos avis si touchant.**

**zazouisa01 : **:O ! Je ne pensais pas que j'allais te faire pleurer mais je suis tout de même contente d'avoir réussi à montrer les sentiments dans ce chapitre, ce qui n'est pas tâche facile lorsque l'on écrit. Pour répondre à ta question, le couple Bella & Edward reviendra dans un petit moment, je ne sais pas exactement quand mais je sais que ce ne sera pas dans les deux prochains chapitres en comptant celui-là. J'ai tellement de chose à mettre qu'il faudra donc patienter ... Je sais je suis sadique mais bon je ne peux m'en empêcher :P Sinon, comme tu l'as compris, Bella est sur le point de partir car il faut bien qu'elle apprenne à se maîtriser ! Bref, je te remercie pour ton commentaire car il me fait plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !

**Grazzie : **Je suis contente que tu ais aimé mon chapitre comme pour les précédents ! Oui c'est sûr que ce n'est pas un passage super cool mais faut bien changer quelques trucs et puis tu vas pouvoir voir comment se passe sa nouvelle vie à partir de ce chapitre :) Merci pour ton commentaire et ton encouragement qui me tient à coeur :)

**CeriseBella : **Oui c'est sûr que tout va changer désormais. Il faut bien que Bella apprenne à se maîtriser :D Merci pour ton commentaire !

**Cassy-Chou : **Tu veux que je te dise ? Je n'attendais que ton commentaire pour pouvoir me mettre à rire toute seule :P Pour répondre au fait que ton papa fasse aussi des bêtises au golf, j'imagine la scène extrênement drôle car j'avoue que dans ce genre de situation j'aurais fait la même chose que toi ! C'est-à-dire rire jusqu'à ne plus jamais m'arrêter :P Sinon, en ce qui concerne le chapitre, je vais te dire que j'ai pensé à toi lorsque j'intégrais Sutton dans le chapitre et au fait que tu l'appelle chieuse :D ! Je suis quand même contente que tu l'apprécie finalement ! :D Moi aussi j'ai envie de taper les Cullen mais le fait que j'ai voulu les faire moins tendre et trop gentils est tout à fait volontaire car dans mon histoire Bella n'est pas humaine, elle n'est donc pas si inoffensif comme dans la saga Twilight et puis ça change un peu hein ?! :P ! Oui je sais que ce chapitre est triste et je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu pleures mais bon au moins cela prouve que j'ai réussis à faire passer les émotions à travers mes écrits, ce qui, je peux te dire n'est pas chose facile ! En plus tu as ressentis piles les émotions que j'ai essayé de transmettre ! I'm Happy ! :D Bah pour tout te dire, je suis comme toi mais pour les mêmes raisons car moi je sais la suite de l'histoire du coup tout se passe bien par contre toi non. Pour répondre à ta phrase sur le fait que notre Edward est une girlfriend eh bien tu n'auras pas ta réponse HAHA ! Je sais je te nargue mais c'est tellement marrant tu ne peux pas comprendre ma pauvre ! Sacrebleu : cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas prononcé ce mot, je ne l'ai d'ailleurs jamais dit :P ! Pour te dire, tu ne me fais pas du tout peur mais j'avoue que sans tes commentaires explosifs ce ne sera pas pareil donc continue ! Par contre je viens de me dire que les lecteurs lisens sûrement nos moments de folies mais bon on s'en fou hein ? :P ! Oui au prochain et chapitre ou du moins à celui-là ! Je trouve particulièrement marrant de se parler de cette façon :P Breef je te laisse lire le chapitre, qui je pense que tu t'en doutes, sera différent des autres, avec une Bella sans Edward. Grosses Bises :P

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Loin De Lui**

**- Prête ? **Me demanda Sutton une fois ma main dans la sienne.

**- Oui. **Murmurais-je en fermant les yeux essayant d'oublier que Edward se trouvait juste derrière moi.

Je sentis Sutton se concentrer quelques secondes avant qu'un courant d'air frais nous envahissait. Lorsque j'ouvrais les yeux, je n'étais plus devant la villa d'Edward mais sur une Terre inconnue. Je ne pouvais désormais plus reculer. Me voilà sur l'île de La Rose Noire. Bizarrement, j'avais l'impression de me sentir chez moi et j'étais bien. Les odeurs que je percevais m'étaient familières. Les lieux qui étaient d'une beauté à couper le souffle me rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Comme si j'étais déjà allée dans cet endroit alors que je n'en ai pas le moindre souvenir. Ce qui était normal vu que j'avais passé le début de mon enfance sur cette île avant de partir pour Manhattan. Je soupirais en regardant autour de moi. La vue était magnifique. Je me trouvais actuellement sur un chemin en pavé gris qui était entouré de sable blanc. Au loin, se trouvait une étendue d'eau que je devinais être l'océan. De l'eau turquoise qui se mariait parfaitement avec la couleur verte des feuilles de palmiers plantés de chaque côté du chemin. Difficile à croire que sur cette île se trouvaient des personnes capables de tuer des vampires. C'est donc dans cet endroit que j'allais vivre. Lorsque je sentis une présence à mes côtés, je tournais ma tête pour affronter Sutton qui me souriait.

**- Te voilà chez toi Bella. **S'exclama-t-elle en posant sa main sur mon épaule gauche.

Difficile de se dire que cet endroit était _chez moi_. Je mettrais sûrement un certain temps avant de l'accepter. Mais le pire dans tout ça était de se dire que dans quelques temps, après avoir appris à maîtriser mes pouvoirs, je deviendrais Reine de cette île. Honnêtement, j'avais peur de le devenir car être Reine n'est pas quelque chose que je voulais être. Et puis, cela sinifiais sans doute que je devrais rester ici pendant un long moment et donc que je n'étais pas prête de revoir Edward. Toute façon, j'entamais que le premier jour de ma nouvelle vie, de plus, avec le décalage horaire, je n'étais pas prête d'aller dormir. Je soupirais.

C'est sans m'en rendre compte, que je me mis à avancer pour m'enfoncer à l'intérieur d'une forêt dense remplit de différentes végétations, allant de palmier à accacia jusqu'à des brindilles d'herbes. Lorsque j'aperçu quelques rosiers de roses noires, je ne pus m'empêcher d'en cueillir une et d'en sentir le parfum. Un mélange de réglisse sucré et de miel permettait à mes narines de capter une odeur délicieuse. J'observais avec plus d'insistance la fleur que je tenais et vis que ses pétales étaient légèrement rougies où le noire y régnait. La tige, elle, était verte. Ce qui était étrange dans cet environnement est que la température semblait dépasser les quarantes degrés et pourtant aucune végétations n'étaient sèches. Tout était parfaitement entretenu. Un endroit encore plus magnifique. Je relevais ma tête et vis que plusieurs femmes se tenaient le long de l'allée où nous trouvions en train de se baisser à mon passage. La seule chose qui m'attirait était leur tenue des îles. Un haut de couleur marron recouvrait uniquement leurs poitrines et une jupe de la même couleur qui s'arrêtaità mi-cuisse laissant appraître leurs longues jambes fines. Elles avaient toutes un collier autour du cou où une pierre blanche était entouré de dorure alors qu'elle était au creux de leurs poitrines. Toutes avaient les yeux bleus océans comme Sutton. Heureusement que j'avais eu la bonne idée de retirer mes lentilles laissant mes yeux fuschia à la vue de tous. Parce qu'avec ma tenue de ville je pouvais passer pour une intrus. Même si j'étais persuadée que l'on m'avait reconnu.

**- Ce sont les autres Guerrières qui vivent sur cette île. Elles assurent la protection à tour de rôle et cela vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatres. Aucun intrus n'est toléré. **M'expliqua Sutton une fois arrivée à mes côtés.

**- Toutes ces femmes sont-elles là pour moi ? **Lui demandais-je en la regardant alors que je m'étais arrêtée en plein milieu du chemin.

**- Oui. Disons que le fait que l'on t'ai retrouvé vivante est une très bonne chose pour elles. De plus, elles ne t'ont vu alors que n'étais qu'un bébé. C'est un grand soulagement pour nous toutes que tu sois revenue parmi nous. **Déclara-t-elle en souriant.

Il était clair que je n'avais jamais vu Sutton sourire mais depuis que j'étais arrivée ici, elle le faisait sans cesse. C'était agréable de découvrir une autre personne au fond de la carapace qu'elle avait construite lorsqu'elle était avec Edward ou avec d'autres vampires.

Mauvaise idée d'avoir pensé à lui. La douleur qui avait fini par s'apaiser venait de refaire son apparition au niveau de sa poitrine et j'avais mal. J'essayais de ne pas montrer mon mal être et tentais de faire bonne figure devant celles qui s'étaient mises à genoux devant moi. Je pris quelques bouffées d'airs pour oublier l'élancemment. Je souriais à Sutton alors qu'elle me demandait de la suivre jusqu'à ce qu'on s'arrête une dizaine de minutes plus tard devant un palais majestueux où les rayons du soleil reflétaient sur les murs jaunes. Quelques roses noires se trouvaient sur le bord de chaque fenêtre qui elles étaient contournées de blanc, sans doute pour rappeler aux visiteurs où ils se trouvent. En face de moi, se trouvaient deux grandes portes en marbres où deux femmes se tenaient à chaque extrémité. Des gardes sans doute. Il était compliqué de savoir la grandeur de ce château d'autant plus que chaque mur était aussi long les uns que les autres. L'envie de faire le tour m'était très tentant mes Sutton me rappela que j'avais besoin de savoir qui vivait dans le château et qui était ma grand-mère.

**- Tu viens on y va ? **Me demanda Sutton bien que ce ne soit pas réellement une question.

**- Cette endroit est vraiment magnifique ... **Murmurais-je en gardant les yeux écarquillés.

Sutton ne perdit pas de temps pour rigoler un petit moment avant de m'indiquer que cet endroit était désormais à moi. Pour le moment, je ne m'étais toujours pas fait à l'idée que j'avais une île pour moi toute seule bien qu'elle soit habitée. Je savais que je pouvais en prendre le contrôle après être nommée Reine de La Rose Noire mais là encore je n'étais pas prête. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas rester humaine ? J'avais beaucoup moins de choses à penser ! Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais faire un choix.

**- Isabella ! **S'écria une femme en sortant des deux portes en marbres qui venaient de s'ouvrir.

Les deux femmes s'étaient baissées à son passage avant de se relever et de retrouver leurs postes respectifs. La femme qui s'approchait de moi avait un grand sourire rempli d'espoir. Elle ne perdit pas de temps pour m'enlacer et me serrer contre elle avec beaucoup de force. Je ne fis aucun geste sentant que cette étreinte lui faisait du bien. Je pourrais la serrais à mon tour dans mes bras mais je ne la connaissais pas. Je n'avais jamais vu son visage et je ne pouvais pas me jeter dans les bras d'une inconnue, si ?

**- Tu ressembles tellement à Juliette ... **Se rejouissa-t-elle en prenant mon visage en coupe.

Je voyais dans ses yeux que quelques larmes étaient sur le point de tomber. Je devinais alors qu'il s'agissait de Diana. Je ne savais pas ce que cela faisait de perdre un enfant mais je savais que cela devait être une épreuve terrible.

**- Mais tu as tout de même des traits de Démétri ... **Sembla-t-elle s'atrister.

**- Vous êtes ma grand-mère ? **Lui demandais-je d'une petite voix alors qu'elle venait de retirer ses mains.

**- Tu peux me tutoyer ma chérie. **Me répondit-elle d'un sourire éclatant. **Je suis tellement contente de pouvoir enfin te voir Isabella, après tant d'année ... **Continua-t-elle laissant une petite larme descendre le long de sa joue qu'elle balaya du revers de sa main.

**- Bella, je préfère Bella. **Lui dis-je, ne sachant pas quoi répondre pour la suite de sa réplique.

**- D'accord Bella. Allez viens, il est temps de te faire visiter ta nouvelle demeure. **Répliqua-t-elle en me prenant par le bras.

Je regardais autour de moi pour apercevoir Sutton mais elle avait disparu. Je venais donc de comprendre qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de la famille royale, elle n'avait sans doute pas le droit de se mêler parmi nous. Mais c'était tout de même grâce elle que je suis ici. Sans son intervention, je serais sans doute restée à Manhattan auprès de ... _Non ne pense pas lui ! _Je sais mais ce n'est pas facile figure toi ! Je soupirais. Les prochains jours sans lui risqueront d'être durs. J'avais beau être entourée d'une grand-mère qui semblait formidable, sa présence m'était quand même vitale. J'avais envie de presser la touche de mon téléphone pour entendre sa voix mais je ne pouvais pas. Il était préférable que je demande ses nouvelles par le biais de mes meilleurs amis qui pourront me dire toute la vérité.

**- Et voilà ta chambre. **M'indiqua Diana après une visite rapide du palais. **Enfin, c'était la chambre de ta mère mais nous avons jugé bon de te la laisser pour que tu puisses avoir une trace d'elle. **Précisa-t-elle en ouvrant la porte me laissant apprécier les lieux.

Je n'hésitais pas à entrer à l'intérieur. La pièce était immense où l'on trouvait un lit qui faisait bien plus que deux places ayant de larges rideaux le faisant ressembler à un lit royal. Des fenêtres entouraient de rideaux couleur crème, se trouvaient de chaque côté de la pièce rendant l'endroit lumineux. Les rayons du soleil éclaircissait la partie salon où un sofa couleur de la même couleur que les rideaux positionné au centre. Juste en face, une table basse et un tapis rendait le lieu plus attrayant. Cependant, je remarquais qu'il n'y avait pas de télé. Bon, en temps normal je pouvais m'en passer et puis je doutais que les Guerrières passent leurs temps à regarder leurs séries préférées. Je vis aussi que deux petites tables de nuits se trouvaient à chaque extrémité de mon lit. Je fus attirée par celle qui se trouvait à gauche suite à une photo qui était tenue par un cadre blanc. J'avançais près du meuble et m'en emparais. Je l'observais quelques minutes en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'une femme aux cheveux châtains clairs ayant les yeux de la même couleur que les miens. A côté d'elle se trouvait un homme aux cheveux blonds et aux pupilles cramoisies. Ils semblaient tous les deux intéressés par quelque chose car leurs regards étaient baissés. Je compris rapidement qu'il s'agissait de mon père et de ma mère car je me trouvais dans les bras de cette dernière. Je passais délicatement mes doigts dessus comme si la photo contenait plusieurs réponses que je cherchais depuis que je savais ma nature.

**- Tu veux peut-être que je te laisse seule ? **Me proposa soudainement Diana en restant sur le pas de la porte.

Je portais mon regard sur cette dernière et fis quelques hochements de têtes en guise de réponse. Je reposais ensuite le cadre à sa place et m'installa sur le bord du lit qui semblait avoir un matelas particulièrement confortable. Je soupirais. C'était finalement une mauvaise idée de me laisser seule car désormais le visage d'Edward occupaient principalement mes pensées. Si seulement j'avais eu l'idée de prendre mon ordinateur portable pour pouvoir observer les nombreuses photos que nous avions prises. Il faudrait que je demande à Sutton d'aller me le récupérer. Certes je pouvais y aller, mais le risque que je me rende chez Edward pour le voir serait l'une de mes principales tentatives. Et puis, je craignais que Diana me laisse repartir aussi tôt. De toute façon, je ne savais pas comment utiliser la téléportation. J'avais donc toutes les bonnes raisons pour ne pas m'y rendre moi-même. Je laisser le reste de mon corps aller à la rencontre du matelas laissant uniquement mes pieds toucher le sol. Mes yeux vrillés sur le plafond. Où est-ce que j'avais bien pu atterrir ? Bon je ne dis pas que j'étais mal mais c'était un endroit totalement inconnu et loin de mes amis mais surtout d'Edward, je me sentait seule.

Je relevais en constatant que si je restais dans cette position j'étais prête pour dormir. J'avais pour obligation de m'habituer au décalage horaire pour éviter de ne pas être éveillée pendant la journée. Je devais donc garder les yeux ouverts jusqu'à la prochaine nuit. Après tout, j'avais réussis à tenir une partie de la nuit dernière je pouvais donc recommencer. Je soupirais bruyamment. Afin de pouvoir m'occuper, je fis le tour de la chambre en constatant qu'une immense salle de bain était à ma disposition. A l'intérieur se trouvait tout ce que doit contenir cette pièce. Sauf que j'avais le droit à une baignoire d'angle avec jacuzzi, une douche multifonction et un miroir qui prenait la majeure partie du mur qui se trouvait juste à côté d'une autre porte qui donnait accès à un dressing où des robes étaient cintrées dont je n'avais jamais vue. J'aurais dû me douter que je ne resterais pas habillée comme je l'étais actuellement. Heureusement pour moi, les Guerrières pouvaient avoir bon goût. Par curiosité, j'en pris une en main et entrepris de l'essayer. Un fois fait, je me plaçais devant l'immense miroir pour voir ce que cela donnait. La robe était de couleur fauve et donnait une vue sur ma poitrine avec un décolleté assez plongeant mais qui n'était pas provocant. Elle était fermée jusqu'à mes cuisses où les deux parties se séparaient laissant mes longues jambes en valeur. Vêtue de cette façon, je me trouvais jolie. J'avais l'impression de m'être toujours vue ainsi et cela me fit sourire.

**- Bella ? **Entendis-je une voix qui commençait à être familière, celle de Diana.

**- Dans la salle de bain. **Lui répondis-je sans pour autant hausser la voix étant toujours occupée à m'observer devant la glace.

Je l'entendis s'approcher avant de l'apercevoir derrière moi à l'aide du miroir. Je la vis sourire quelques instants en faisant quelques pas pour être plus proche.

**- Je voulais justement te dire qu'il fallait te changer pour voir de quoi tu es capable mais tu sembles l'avoir compris avant que je n'intervienne. **S'expliqua-t-elle.

Je fis quelques hochements de tête en guise de répondre. Je n'osais pas vraiment l'aborder car même si elle était ma grand-mère, j'étais pour le moment mal à l'aise à ses côtés. Ce n'était que le début et notre relation se renforcera avec le temps et je l'espérais. Après tout, elle était la seule trace qu'il restait de ma mère biologique et je ne supporterais pas de ne pas m'entendre avec elle.

**- Je dois commencer maintenant ? **Lui demandais-je en me retournant.

**- Disons que c'est préférable pour que l'on puisse juger ta force. Les entraînements commenceront dès demain. **Me répondit-elle.

**- D'accord ... allons-y. **Hésitais-je en haussant légèrement les épaules.

Elle me laissa sortir la première de ma chambre avant de refermer la porte. Je l'entendais marcher derrière moi jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve devant de grande porte en marbre qui donnait sur la pièce centrale. Lorsque j'entrais à l'intérieur, j'avais l'impression que tout était préparé pour une salle de combat. C'était donc à cet endroit que j'allais m'entraîner. Très tentant ...

**- Alors Bella, je vais te laisser en compagnie de Annie qui va s'occuper de tout ton entraînement. **M'indiqua Diana en m'accompagne près de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière avait un grand sourire sur son visage et si je me portais sur sa tenue, elle était déjà prête pour commencer alors moi ce n'était pas le cas. Evidemment j'avais envie d'apprendre à me maîtriser mais le problème était que je ne savais pas comment utiliser les pouvoirs que je pouvais posséder. De toute façon, j'étais là pour ça ...

**- Bien Mademoiselle, j'espère que vous allez apprécier ce que je vais vous apprendre car cela vous sera très utile. **Se présenta Annie en se baissant pour me saluer.

Il faudra que je m'habitue à supporter cette gratitude.

**- Alors tout d'abord je vais vous demander de vous positionnez juste en face de moi. Je vais essayer de vous faire ressentir la douleur dans votre corps. Ne faites rien, laissez-vous juste aller. **M'expliqua-t-elle tandis que je m'exécutais.

Je la vis tendre ses bras devant moi pour commencer son travail. J'eus à peine le temps de sentir la douleur que quelque chose en moi venait de la propulser à l'autre bout de la pièce ne manquant pas de se frapper la tête contre la colonne du fond. Waouh, je ne sais pas ce que c'était mais j'adorais la sensation d'être intouchable. J'aurais très bien pu aller voir si elle allait bien mais il s'avère que je n'avais pas envie de bouger. Lorsqu'elle revint sans aucune égratignure en affichant un air toute fière.

**- Tout le portrait de sa mère ! **Se réjouit Diana en venant m'enlacer.

Cette fois-ci je répondis à notre étreinte contente de pouvoir partager quelque chose avec elle.

**- Elle est cependant beaucoup plus forte que Juliette ! **Remarqua Annie en se rapprochant de nous. **Prête à recommencer ? **Me demanda-t-elle souriant.

**- Prête. **Lui répondis-je en me retirant de l'étreinte de Diana pour m'approcher d'Annie.

Durant toute l'après-midi, je n'avais cessé de m'entraîner et je commençais à connaître tous les pouvoirs que je connaissais. Annie a eu le droit de rencontrer des milliers de fois le mur qui m'opposait. Elle m'avait assuré que j'avais vraiment de la force et que je ferais une Guerrière très puissante. Cet apprentissage, se répéta toute la fin de semaine jusqu'à ce que je sois réellement prête. Une semaine d'entraînement plus qu'épuisants mais j'étais tellement motivée et épanouie dans ce que j'apprenais qu'il m'arrivait de m'exercer jusqu'à être épuiser et donc m'allonger sur mon lit complètement épuisée. En fait, j'aimais beaucoup ma nouvelle vie et je faisais pour ne pas me retrouver seule dans ma chambre pour éviter de penser à Edward. Car une fois que toute le monde dormait, mes pensées revenait sur lui et uniquement lui. Du coup, je rester une partie de mon temps aux côtés d'Annie qui s'avère être une parfaite amie. Je ne me confiais pas encore auprès d'elle et sur le fait que j'étais amoureuse d'un vampire car j'appréhendais sa réaction. Je passais vraiment de bon moment en sa compagnie et elle était vraiment douée dans le domaine de l'apprentissage. Diana avait d'ailleurs été surprise que je m'adapte aussi rapidement mais elle était en même temps contente car elle voulait que j'apprenne à tuer un vampire. Cela me sera sans doute utile, comme le disait si bien ma grand-mère.

Pendant ces derniers jours, l'idée de vouloir appeler Edward devenait très tentant mais j'avais peur de devoir affronter quelqu'un d'autre que lui au téléphone. Et s'il m'avait déjà remplacé ? Cela faisait qu'une semaine que nous n'étions plus ensemble certes, mais je ressentais quand même cette crainte. Tout était possible. Pourtant, cela ne m'empêchait pas de composer son numéro, attendre la première tonalité et raccrocher signe de lâcheté. Le fait que je l'aimais toujours me forçais à renouveler plusieurs fois l'expérience sans arriver au but. Du coup, je me consolais avec mon ordinateur - que Sutton m'avait gentiment rapporté - en appelant Manuella ou Nicolas en espérant avoir des nouvelles d'eux mais aussi de lui et grâce à mes amis j'arrivais à avoir certaines informations qui n'étaient pas toutes plaisantes bien que j'étais contente de savoir qu'il ne m'avait pas encore remplacé. Pour le moment.

**- Alors comment se passe ta nouvelle-vie ? **Me demanda Manuella alors qu'elle tenait son ordinateur sur ses genoux tandis qu'elle se trouvait dans l'immense parc du lycée.

A côté d'elle se trouvait Nicolas mais suite au soda qu'il ingurgitait, il n'était pas disponible pour parler. Nous étions le deuxième lundi depuis mon départ et il est vrai que je ne les avait pas contacté depuis une bonne semaine. Mais le fait de les avoir en face de moi seulement séparés d'un écran me fit un bien fou.

**- Eh bien disons que c'est tout nouveau. Ça change des cours. **Lui répondis-je en souriant pour le montrer que j'étais contente de les voir.

**- Ah bah là je te comprends ! **Se permit de commenter Nico en retirant la paille de sa bouche.

Je me mis à rire. Ils m'avaient manqué ces deux-là. Nos fou rire que je voulais de nouveau partager me manquait aussi. Tous ces moments que j'avais passé avec eux resteront dans mon coeur.

**- Oh non ... **Marmonna ce dernier en se retournant pour regarder quelque chose qui semblait ne pas lui plaire.

Faisant comme si je me trouvais réellement en face d'eux, je tentais de voir ce qu'il se passait et c'est là que j'aurais préféré stopper ma curiosité. Apparemment, Edward allait toujours au lycée et semblait se tenir à merveille. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit en dépression mais j'aurais voulu voir quelques signes qui me montreraient que je lui manquais. Je soupirais bruyamment alors que je continuais à le fixer tandis que mes deux meilleurs amis firent la même chose. Mais lorsqu'Edward regarda dans la direction de ces derniers, j'étais presque persuadée qu'il m'avait vu. Mais à la vitesse qu'il m'avait quitté du regard, je comprenais tout de suite qu'il voulait m'ignorer ce qui me pinça le coeur me faisant souffrir atrocement. Je fermais les yeux tentant de retenir les larmes mais c'était sans compter sur Manuella qui avait décidé d'entrer dans le jeu d'Edward.

**- Bella ne pleure pas, je ne veux pas te voir triste à cause de ce minable. **S'exclama-t-elle en oubliant ce que signifiait le mot discrétion.

J'ouvrais alors mes yeux et vis de nouveau le principal visé tourner sa tête dans notre direction ou du moins dans la mienne. Et là, je fis comme lui en baissant le regard en affichant un visage dur. Il semblait vouloir jouer de moi et bien c'est ce qu'il allait voir. J'avais beau avoir des sentiments pour cet homme, cela ne m'empêchait pas de cacher mes faiblesses lorsque ce dernier ne m'apprêtait aucune attention. Je décidais d'affronter de nouveau son regard et il ne perdit pas de temps à montrer une petite trace de frayeur sur son visage avant de la masquer en retournant auprès de Jasper.

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas tout va bien. **Dis-je à Manuella pour la rassurer tandis que Nicolas était partit dans un fou rire que je n'arrivais pas à expliquer.

**- Mon dieu Bee, là tu as fait fort ! **S'écria-t-il en m'envoyant un baiser volant à l'aide de sa main.

Je souriais face à son geste et lui fis la même chose. Manu se mit à imiter le baiser que je lui rendis. Je leur indiquais que je devais y aller sans pour autant leur préciser l'activité que j'allais exercer. Je crois qu'ils prendraient vite peur si je leur dit que je vais tuer des vampires. Tant qu'ils comprenaient une partie de ma situation, tout allait bien. Je les saluais de la main avant de couper la conversation et de refermer l'écran de mon ordinateur sans oublier de l'éteindre. Je soupirais. Super, il me détestait. Le seul sentiment que je ne voulais pas voir sur son visage venait de me frapper en pleine figure. D'accord, c'était en partie de ma faute car je suis partie mais y suis-je pour quelque chose si je suis une Guerrière ?! Je ne l'ai pas demandé et encore moins voulu mais voilà je devais vivre avec. Mais il semblerait que sa famille ait réussi à le remonter contre moi. Espérons qu'Alice et Emmett reste mes alliés. Je soupirais de nouveau. J'essuyais la larme qui s'était égarée sur le coin de ma joue, et me levais pour aller tuer le vampire que les gardiennes ont trouvé sur notre île. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me mis à craquer mes articulations pour me donner du courage. Autant s'entraîner avec Annie était facile mais tuer un vampire était tout autre chose.

**- Bonjour Bella, j'espère que tu es prête et que tu sauras le réduire en miette. **M'indiqua Annie en se précipitant vers moi.

Annie était vraiment un fille géniale avec qui j'avais rapidement sympathisé. Elle avait beau être celle qui m'entraînais, elle était pour moi une amie qui me rappellera que je ne suis plus seule sur cette île. Pourtant, le fait qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de la famille royale, l'interdisait l'accès à certains lieux comme mes appartements. Sauf si j'en décidais autrement. Ce que je faisais souvent. Diana me disait souvent qu'il ne fallait pas oublier que j'allais devenir Reine et qu'il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle sera sous mes ordres. Je ne faisais qu'écouter les conseils de cette dernière car j'avais tellement envie de bien faire et de me comporter comme telle. Je ne voulais lui donner une mauvaise image de moi même si je savais qu'au fond elle m'aimait. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui demander, je le voyais dans ses yeux.

**- Oui. Où est-il ? **Lui demandais-je en souriant.

**- C'est la réaction parfaite venant d'une Guerrière. Avoir peur des vampires seraient une faiblesse et tu semble ne pas l'avoir ce qui est génial ! **Se réjouit-elle en agrandissant son sourire.

**- Le vampire est là. **Intervint Diana en s'approchant de moi. **Je vais m'occuper d'elle Annie, j'ai envie de voir comment se débrouille ma petite-fille. **Continua-t-elle en regardant Annie pour ensuite poser ses yeux sur moi. **Bien, Bella suis-moi. **Termina-t-elle en tournant les talons pour que je la suive.

Je fis un dernier un petit geste à Annie qui ne perdit pas de temps à s'éclipser. Elle connaissait les règles et savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'être trop sur notre dos. Cela ne me dérangeait pas mais c'était ainsi et je devais faire en sorte à ce que l'on respecte le règlement. Je me contentais donc de suivre ma grand-mère jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête devant un vampire enchaîné à un poteau. J'eus soudainement peur qu'il réussisse à se détacher. Les vampires n'étaient pas connus pour avoir une force légendaire ?

**- Il ne risque pas de s'échapper comme ça ? **Demandais-je à Diana qui était restée à mes côtés.

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous savons prendre nos précautions. **Me répondit-elle en souriant. **Comme tu peux le voir, les chaînes autour de lui sont constituée d'une substance liquide qu'Isis a mis en point pour les affaiblir et leur donner un coup d'électricité dans leur corps de glace. **Finit-elle par m'expliquer.

Je ne sais si le fait que je sois une Guerrière, mais bizarrement je ne ressentais aucune pitié pour la sangsue en face de moi. Et ce n'est pas avec son regard cramoisie de tueur que j'allais en ressentir. Je le regardais avec insistance en affichant un demi-sourire à la fois sadique et impatiente d'en finir avec lui. _Mon dieur ! Je commence à devenir quelqu'un de dangereux et ça ne va pas du tout ! _Pensais-je. De toute façon, j'étais ici pour le faire alors pourquoi m'empêcher de me faire plaisir ? Je savais que lorsque je l'aurais réduis en poussière, un immense bien se sentira au fond de moi et je n'attendais que cette vague de bien-être.

**- Bien alors commençons. **Dis-je en prenant le contrôle.

J'avais observé plusieurs fois les manières de faire pour s'en occuper et je voulais les exercer sans aucune explications. Sans aucune pitié. Je voulais montrer que j'étais forte et ce vampire ne me résistera pas. Mais avant tout, un petit interrogatoire s'impose ...

**- Que fais-tu ici, vampire ? **M'exclamais-je en n'oubliant pas de forcer sur le dernier mot.

Je me tenais à sa gauche alors que lui était de profil. J'étais assez proche de lui afin de le provoquer à ma façon. Je voyais qu'il commençait à s'énerver et en temps normal je ne serais pas restée mais le fait que je sache me servir de mes nombreux pouvoirs me permettait de ne pas fuir en courant. De plus, mon expérience avec les vampires et le fait que sois sortie avec l'un d'entre eux m'aidait à connaître chacune de leur réaction. Au moins pour ce coup-là je pouvais remercier Edward ! _Je croyais que tu l'aimais ? _Bien sûr que je oui je l'aime, mais faut bien se rendre à l'évidence, lui ce n'est plus le cas alors pourquoi souffrir ? _Où est passée la Bella folle amoureuse d'un vampire qui s'en voulait d'être partie ? _Elle est juste ici figure-toi ! _Moi je vois plutôt la Bella en Guerrière ... _Et alors ? Cela ne va pas changer ce que je pense !

**- Réponds ! **M'emportais-je en voyant qu'il n'avait toujours pas ouvert sa bouche pour parler.

**- A ton avis que fait un vampire ?** Me répondit-il en tournant la tête dans ma direction laissant nos regard entrer en contact.

Dans son regard, je ne voyais que cruauté. Les vampires étaient tous les mêmes. Les Cullen sont sûrement des vampires à part entière, le reste de leur espèce étaient loin d'être comme eux. L'opinion j'avais sur eux ne changera pas du jour au lendemain.

**- Eh bien sache qu'ici il n'y a rien pour une espèce comme toi. **Lui indiquais-je en me plaçant en face de lui d'un air plus autoritaire. **Sais-tu ce qui arrives aux vampires qui viennes chez nous ? **Lui demandais-je sadiquement ayant déjà sa torture dans la tête.

**- Je suppose que je ne retournerais pas chez moi. **Constata-t-il en affichant une petite crainte dans son regard cramoisie.

**- Je vois que tu es déjà préparé ... tant mieux ! Cela ne me fera pas perdre de temps. **Lui dis-je en gardant cet air sadique.

Mon dieu que c'était bien de se sentir au-dessus ! Je pourrais répéter cette scène autant de fois que je le pouvais et avec grand plaisir ! Maintenant, place à ma petite torture. C'est Diana qui risque d'être contente. D'ailleurs, si j'en jugeais au sourire satisfait qu'elle affichait sur ses lèvres, je pouvais constater qu'elle était déjà fière de moi.

Je m'approchais de la sangsue qui commençait à s'agiter. Le vampire essayait de masquer sa peur face à ce que j'allais lui faire. Je n'avais aucune pitié. Et je ne voulais pas en avoir. Aucun vampire n'était autorisé à venir sur notre territoire alors pourquoi faire exception ? _Ah ouai et si Edward se trouve sur l'île tu feras quoi ? _La question n'a rien à faire ici ... _J'en étais sûr ! _Ignorant ce que ma conscience pouvait bien penser, j'ordonnais que l'on arrache la chemise pendant que je préparais mes mains pour commencer ce que j'avais prévu pour lui. Je jouais avec une boule de feu qui se trouvait entre mes mains histoire de chauffer mes mains. Je sentais que le vampire m'observais et je pouvais même ses tremblements sans avoir besoin de le regarder.

**- J'espère que tu es prêts vampire. **Dis-je en relevant ma tête après avoir fait disparaître mon jouet.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? **Me demanda-t-il en essayant de se dégager des chaînes mais malheureusement pour lui, la substance qu'elles possédaient l'empêchait d'aller plus loin.

**- Quelque chose qui te montrera que les vampires ne sont pas les bienvenus ! **Lui répondis-je en m'approchant de lui prête à lui poser ma main brûlante sur son torse.

Lorsque nous fut en contact, il se mit à hurler de douleur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de prendre plaisir à cette sensation. Je me rendais compte que la Bella humaine venait de disparaître laissant la Bella Guerrière prendre le dessus. Je ressentais encore des sentiments mais ce n'était plus pareil. Je me rendais compte que mon corps avait entièrement changé depuis que j'étais arrivée ici, c'est-à-dire une semaine.

**- Alors, ça fait quoi de ressentir de la chaleur dans son corps de glace ? **Lui demandais-je en ne cachant pas ma haine.

Je savais très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre à cause de la douleur que je lui infligeais. Je ne savais pas vraiment d'où venait la haine que j'avais pour eux. Je n'avais jamais connu des autres membres de cette espèce mise à part les Cullen. Alors que Diana et les autres Guerrières avaient leurs raisons. Je savais que c'était à cause de la mort de ma mère et peut-être que je ressentais l'envie de la venger. Une vengeance que j'avais bien l'intention de tenir. Lorsque je retirais mes mains, je remarquais deux marques rouges qui semblaient lui faire mal. Je fus satisfaite de mes pouvoirs. Se sentir puissante était une sensation extrême. Mais maintenant, je devais en finir. Je m'amuserais mieux lorsqu'un autre vampire viendra. Je m'écartais de lui en étant à une distance raisonnable et le fixais activant d'un de mes puissants pouvoirs. Le regard tueur. Plus je me concentrais, plus je voyais que sa peau commençait à rougir pour ensuite prendre feu en finissant par se transformer en poussière.

**- Très bon travail Bella. **Intervint soudainement Diana en posant sa main sur mon épaule. **Je crois que tu es prête. **Termina-t-elle en se plaçant devant moi, laissant la garde royal se débarrasser des cendres.

**- Prête pour quoi ? **Lui demandais-je.

**- Prête pour devenir Reine. **Me répondit-elle en souriant. **Tu as été parfaite avec ce vampire même si tu n'as pas manqué de cruauté. Ta force et ta puissance font de toi la nouvelle Reine de l'île de La Rose Noire. **Continua-t-elle en montrant beaucoup trop d'enthousiasme. **Je veux que tu me rejoignes ici dès ce soir dans la pièce centrale, ton couronnement se passera sur le grand balcon avec toutes les Guerrières vivant sur l'île. **

Je restais sans voix. Elle venait de m'annoncer la nouvelle si rapidement que je n'avais pas encore réalisé de ce qui allait se passer ce soir. J'allais devenir Reine. Je le savais déjà mais je ne pensais pas que mon couronnement se passera alors que cela ne fait même pas une semaine que je suis revenue parmi les miens. D'après elle j'étais prête mais l'étais-je vraiment au fond de moi ?

**- Je ne crois pas être vraiment prête pour cela. **Affirmais-je en la regardant.

**- Ta mère a réagit exactement comme toi. Elle avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et pourtant elle était parfaite et toi tu seras pareil. Tu arriveras à être à la hauteur et ne t'inquiètes pas, je serais là pour te guider, tu peux compter sur moi. **Me rassura-t-elle en renforçant son sourire.

Bon ce n'est pas comme si je ne m'y attendais pas. Je n'avais pas peur de devenir Reine mais j'avais plutôt peur de ne pas être à la hauteur dans mon rôle. Après tout, je n'avais jamais été Reine et je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. D'accord, Diana me guidera mais cela n'arrangeais rien. Quand je pense qu'avant je vivais dans l'ignorance parmi les humains et maintenant me voilà Reine d'un monde dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence jusqu'à maintenant.

**- Je crois que ... je vais aller me reposer ... **Lui dis-je en lui montrant la porte à l'aide de mes mains.

Je n'attendis pas qu'elle me réponde pour tourner les talons. Je marchais à pas lent en me rappelant soudainement d'Edward. Avec ma semaine surchargée, je n'avais pas pu penser à lui bien que cela arrivait mais très rarement. En fait, je lui en voulais. Je lui en voulais de ne pas avoir agit en adulte lorsque je parlais à mes meilleurs amis. Il savait pourquoi j'étais partie et pourtant cela ne l'empêchait pas de me regarder comme si je n'étais rien. Cela me faisait mal mais sur ce coup-là je le détestais. Toutefois, l'amour que je ressentais pour lui me retenait de ne pas le haïr. Je ne pouvais pas. Pourquoi étais-je aussi faible lorsque son visage apparaissait dans ma tête. Cet homme me rendait dingue même à distance. Ce fut sans réfléchir que j'entrais dans ma chambre et m'emparais de mon téléphone. Je composais le numéro d'Edward. Je voulais entendre sa voix. Mais lorsque je prenais conscience de ce que j'étais en train de faire, je raccrochais. J'agissais en lâche, je sais. Je manquais de courage pour me confronter à lui même par téléphone.

**- Allez Bella, tu peux le faire. **Me murmurais-je pour me donner du courage.

J'appelais de nouveau Edward en espérant que je tomberais sur lui et pas sur quelqu'un de la famille. J'espérais tout de même qu'il n'ait pas effacé mon numéro. De toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin d'un répertoire, il allait donc rapidement me reconnaître. Pendant que les premières tonalités sonnaient, je prenais de grandes inspirations en gardant espoir.

**- Allô ? **Décrocha une femme qui ne me semblait pas du tout familière.

**- Alice ? **Lui demandais-je en restant confuse tandis que mon coeur commençait à battre encore plus fort que d'habitude, comme s'il s'attendait au pire.

**- Non, ce n'est pas Alice mais Tanya. Que voulez-vous ? **Me répondit-elle d'une voix un peu trop sûr d'elle.

Tanya ... Mais qui était cette Tanya ? A mes derniers souvenirs, je n'avais jamais connu de Tanya. M'avait-il ... ? Non ce la ne pouvait pas être possible. Il ne pouvait pas me remplacer après une semaine de séparation. Il ne pouvait pas me faire ça, il n'avait pas le droit. Je commençais à pleurer silencieusement en essayant de pas me mettre cette supposition dans la tête. Mon corps se crispa alors que j'entendis une voix, sa voix. Il avait sûrement deviné que je l'avais appelé. N'ayant plus la force de l'affronter, je fis la chose la plus juste qu'il soit ...

**- Je ... Ne dites-pas que j'ai appelé. **Lui dis-je en raccrochant rapidement me laissant la possibilité de m'écrouler en larme sur mon lit.

Je restais en boule pendant de longues minutes en essayant de me faire une raison mais je ne trouvais rien. J'avais tellement mal que je ne voulais pas y croire. Il ne s'agissait que d'une femme, après tout elle peut très bien être une invité ... _Oui mais qu'elle se permette de décrocher le téléphone d'Edward ce n'est pas normal ! _C'est vrai ... mais comment me résoudre au fait que l'homme que j'aime m'ai déjà remplacé ? Rien ne pouvais le confirmer mise à part ... mes meilleurs amis. Je pouvais leur demander et je savais qu'ils me diraient la vérité car je leur faisais confiance. J'avais besoin de savoir.

**- Bee ! Oula, toi ça ne va pas ... **Remarqua Manu en approchant son visage de l'écran.

Heureusement pour moi, elle se trouvait dans sa chambre et Nico était à ses côtés en train de rédiger un devoir. Je leur fis un vague bonjour et m'empressais de leur poser la question.

**- Est-ce qu'Edward m'a déjà remplacé ? **

**- Oh non, il y a une cette Tanya et ses amis qui sont venus s'installer à Manhattan, ils ont l'air très proche, pourquoi cette question Bee ? **Me répondit Manuella en soulevant un sourcil.

**- Disons que j'ai essayé de l'appeler mais je suis tomber sur une femme au nom de Tanya. Que savez-vous de plus sur elle ? **Leur expliquais-je.

Je voulais d'en savoir plus sur elle. Si les informations que j'aurais récolté me seront favorables, dans ce cas, je pourrais dormir tranquille. Je vis Nicolas relever la tête en étant prêt pour les révélations.

**- Cette fille est blonde au cheveux bouclés, une taille fine telle une guêpe, une poitrine un peu trop généreuse et sa peau est aussi blanche que les Cullen. En clair, la chirurgie elle connaît. **Déclara-t-il.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. L'homosexualité de Nicolas lui permettait d'employer les mots crus lorsqu'il décrivait une femme. Mais je savais que la chirurgie n'était pas responsable de la sois-disant beauté de cette femme. Un vampire. Ne pouvait être qu'un vampire. Une blonde en plus ...

**- Bee, je peux t'assurer qu'il ne se passe rien entre Edward et la blonde. Du moins, elle essaye mais ce dernier la rejette donc pour le moment il ne t'a pas encore remplacé. **Intervint Manuella en me quittant pas du regard.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de soulagement. Il ne m'avait pas remplacé. Du moins pour le moment. Je fermais les yeux.

**- Merci les amis, je peux compter sur votre honnêteté. **Leur dis-je en souriant.

Nous discutâmes durant plusieurs minutes avant de les saluer pour que je puisse me préparer pour mon couronnement. Ce mot n'était pas pour le moment pour moi et j'avais du mal à me faire à l'idée que c'était ce soir. Que j'aurais désormais le devoir de protéger mes terres et surtout d'être à la hauteur. Il n'y avait aucun problème à ce que j'ai peur, même si Diana m'avait proposé son aide il était mieux pour moi de prendre les décision seule. Pas que je ne lui faisais pas confiance mais je n'aimais pas que l'on me force à décider. Je savais qu'au fond, je ferais les bons choix.

Je soupirais longuement tout en me levant de mon lit pour pouvoir enfiler une tenue convenable pour l'évènement de ce soir. J'avais passé beaucoup plus de temps que je ne le pensais et j'étais donc quelques minutes de retard. Mais cela n'allait pas me tuer d'autant plus que je n'étais toujours pas prête pour passer le stade du couronnement. Depuis le début de ma petite existence, il ne m'était jamais passé la tête qu'un jour j'allais devenir reine d'une espèce surnaturelle dont j'ignorais l'existence. En même temps, qui se serait posé la question franchement ?

**- Bella tu es prête ? **Intervint Diana en donnant quelques coups à ma porte.

**- Non pas encore ! **M'écriais-je en me précipitant sous la douche ne voulant qu'elle me voit totalement dénudée.

Je soupirais de soulagement. Je savais que je n'étais pas à l'heure et je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre les paroles stressantes de cette dernière me rappelant que dans quelques minutes je dois me trouver sur le balcon de la pièce centrale où toutes les autres Guerrières seront présentes et me donneront leurs confiances pour que je puisse tenir mon rôle correctement. Voilà pourquoi je préférais me détendre grâce à l'eau chaude qui coulait sur ma peau. Mais muscles se décontractaient petit à petit ce qui me soulagea. Je n'avais toujours pas oublié qu'il y ait un risque sur le fait qu'Edward m'ait déjà remplacé et bien que mes meilleurs amis le contredisent, le doute restait en moi. Je lâchais de nouveau un soupire avant de constater que je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps à l'intérieur de la cabine de douche d'autant plus que je m'étais déjà rincée. Il était temps d'affronter la réalité. Ma réalité.

Lorsque je sortis de mon refuge, j'entourais mon corps d'une serviette blanche et passais rapidement dans ma chambre, m'attendant à apercevoir ma grand-mère mais il semblerait qu'il n'y avait personne. Au lieu de cela, je dus faire face à un mannequin entouré d'une blouse noire. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas eu la chance de découvrir une robe derrière ce tablier. Sauf qu'à la différence d'aujourd'hui, c'était une robe de la nouvelle collection de mes parents. Je savais que ce n'était pas le cas actuellement puisqu'il s'agissait de ma tenue de ce soir.

**- Bon, faudra bien que je l'enfile un moment ou un autre. **Murmurais-je en retirant la blouse pour m'emparer de la robe pour la poser sur mon lit.

Je l'observais quelques minutes et constatais que le goût vestimentaire des guerrières étaient très réussit. La robe en elle-même était assez longue. Un long jupon blanc en gardant cette couleur fauve sur le tissus en coton qui recouvrait une bonne partie de la robe. Il est clair que même lors d'un bal de promo je n'avais pensé à porter une telle tenue. Une robe courte était beaucoup plus facile pour danser !

Tenant fermement ma serviette, je me dirigeais droit dans le dressing afin d'enfilais des sous-vêtements pour que je puisse la poser sur un séchoir. Je retournais dans la salle de bain pour pouvoir me maquiller comme je savais si bien faire. Bien que je n'avais aucune défaut physique depuis la fin de ma transformation, le maquillage restait une chose importante chez une femme. Je passais donc un trait d'eye-liner en le laissant dépasser sur chacune de mes paupières. Une touche de mascara et j'étais maintenant prête pour essayer ma tenue.

Je m'emparais de la robe et mis un peu de temps pour comprendre la façon dont je devais l'enfiler. Mais un seul claquement de doigt me permis d'être prête pour affronter la cérémonie de ce soir. Je me regardais quelques instants devant le miroir en passant mes mains sur le tissu en appréciant le touché de la soie. Rien à dire. J'étais belle. Je n'étais pas d'origine narcissique mais ce que la femme qui se trouvait en face de moi était vraiment élégante. Cette femme c'était moi. Je me mis à sourire tout en observant ma coiffure où mes cheveux étaient coiffés avec de simples boucles qui m'allaient parfaitement bien. Mes yeux de couleur violet fuchsia contrastait avec la couleur mâte de ma peau qui n'était désormais plus blanche. Ce dont j'étais très fière. Je lâchais un long soupir avant de sortir de ma chambre pour pouvoir en finir avec ce couronnement

**- Ah ma Reine ! Je vous attendais pour pouvoir conduire à la pièce centrale.** S'exclama Sutton à peine eu-je le temps de sortir.

**- Je sais très bien où se trouve la pièce centrale merci.** Lui répondis-je sèchement.

Il y avait un truc dont j'avais horreur était que l'on se jette sur moi de cette façon. J'appréciais Sutton, j'avais certes, finis par la découvrir, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne devait pas prendre ses distances. Je savais qu'elle était venue me voir sous les ordres de Diana mais je n'avais pas besoin que l'on me conduise à la pièce centrale. J'avais pour le moment envie d'être seule.

**- Pardonnez-moi ma Reine, je … ne voulais pas …**

**- Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas grave mais la prochaine fois ne recommence pas. Et puis arrête de m'appeler ma Reine puisque je ne le suis pas encore.** Lui dis-je de façon autoritaire.

Je n'arrivais à contrôler le fait que j'avais besoin de me sentir au-dessus. Même si je ne l'autorisais pas à m'appeler « ma Reine » je pouvais avouer que j'aimais l'entendre dire. De toute façon j'allais devoir le supporter après mon couronnement.

C'est en l'ignorant, que je continuais à marcher pour me diriger là où tout le monde m'attendait. Durant le trajet, je ressentais une certaine crainte dont je ne connaissais l'origine. J'avais juste envie que tout cela se termine pour que je puisse enfin me reposer. Je n'étais pas fatiguée, j'avais juste envie d'être de nouveau seule. Je m'attendais cependant à être très demandée surtout avec le rôle je devrais tenir jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

**- Ma Bella ! Tu es enfin arrivée ! Nous pouvons enfin commencer. Si tu savais combien il y a de Guerrières qui t'attendent ! Elles sont toutes contentes de pouvoir te revoir et moi je suis contente d'avoir retrouvé ma petite-fille.** Se réjouit Diana en me prenant dans ses bras.

J'avais beau me dire que j'étais prête pour devenir Reine d'un peuple dont j'ignorais le nom jusqu'à ce que je fasse la connaissance de Sutton qui, d'ailleurs, n'avait pas été très bien reçu par moi. Mais en même temps, elle avait montré une autre personnalité qu'en général j'avais du mal à supporter.

Je n'étais pas en état de stress en ce qui concernait mon couronnement. J'étais plutôt anxieuse à l'idée de ce que je pouvais bien faire une fois cette étape terminée. Je savais que je pouvais avoir tout ce que je veux en tant que Reine mais je ne pouvais pas non plus abuser de mon pouvoir. D'après Diana, j'étais prête suite à ma démonstration d'il y quelques heures. Et moi aussi je me sentais capable mais je craignais de devoir faire un choix lorsque les Cullen et surtout Edward se trouveront sur mon île. Même s'il était presque impossible à ce que l'on se revoit dans ces conditions, je restais quand même sur mes gardes. Après tout, il n'allait pas rester à Manhattan. Son état de vampire lui avait permit de faire le tour ds Etats-Unis alors rien ne l'empêchait d'en sortir et de partir pour l'étranger. C'est pour cela que j'avais peur de le revoir et de devoir prendre une décision sur son sort. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas ordonner sa mort, les sentiments que j'avais pour lui étaient toujours présents, même si je devais faire face au fait qu'il était heureux avec une autre femme que moi. Et si cette Tanya était cette fameuse femme, au moins il était sûr qu'elle lui donnera tout ce qu'il désire notamment le sexe. Après tout, elle était un vampire et elle avait avait sûrement passé le stade de sa virginité alors que moi j'attendais le bon. Car le soir – avant que je n'apprenne mon départ pour ma nouvelle vie – je m'étais mise en tête que j'étais prête. Mais finalement, notre séparation était sans doute là pour me rappeler que ce n'était pas lui et qu'il fallait mieux attendre. Même si mes meilleurs amis m'assuraient qu'il ne m'avait pas remplacé, rien ne pouvait me prouver qu'une fois seul, c'était le cas. En bref, je venais de nouveau me faire prendre pour la pire des idiotes concernant l'amour. Je devrais arrêter à essayer de chercher le bon. Une pause ne me ferait pas de mal.

**- Bella, ça ne va pas ? Tu sais nous pouvons remettre cet évènement à demain …** Me proposa Diana, voyant que je m'étais laissé emportée par mes pensées.

**- Non. Plus vite ce sera fait, mieux c'est. **Lui répondis-je en lui passant devant pour pouvoir accéder au balcon on je pouvais déjà entendre les voix de toutes les guerrières vivant sur l'île.

Diana vint rapidement me rejoindre en passant son bras sous le mien pour que l'on puisse avancer ensemble. Une fois à destination, je fus particulièrement mal à l'aise par toutes ces paires d'yeux qui me fixaient. Autant dans ma vie d'étudiante j'avais l'habitude mais là c'était différent. En même temps, je n'étais pas là pour la même chose. _Que ce couronnement se termine vite ! _Pensais-je.

**- Cher peuple, guerrières que vous êtes, je suis contente de pouvoir vous dire que nous avons retrouvé ma petite fille ! Elle s'appelle désormais Bella. Je vous ai réunis ce soir afin de pouvoir célébrer son couronnement ! **Déclara-t-elle en me plaçant un peu trop en avant à mon goût.

J'attendais la réaction des guerrières et je ne dû pas attendre bien longtemps puisqu'elles se levèrent toutes en même temps pour ensuite me saluer ce qui me fit chaud au coeur. Elles ne me connaissaient pas - bien que je sois la fille de Juliette - et elle m'acceptait déjà parmi elle. Il n'y avait que de cette façon que je réussirais à être à la hauteur dans mon rôle. Je me mis à sourire joyeusement contente de devenir leur représentante.

Je fus interrompu dans mon bonheur par Diana qui m'entraîna sur devant Isis, dont je savais uniquement son pouvoir qui était de fabriquer des potions pour notre peuple. Comme un druide. Je me baissais automatiquement ainsi que la tête attendant qu'elle me verse un liquide froid sur le haut de ma tête. Chaque geste que je faisais était automatique. Comme si je savais exactement quoi faire. Lorsque mon crâne fut mouillé, elle prononça des paroles totalement incompréhensible dont je ne cherchais pas à comprendre. Je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi servait cette manipulation, je n'avais eu à aucun détail. J'aurais peut-être dû le demander à Diana avant de me laisser aller dans cette nouvelle épreuve. Mais il semblerait que j'étais bien plus pressée de devenir reine que je ne le savais déjà. Je finissais par me lever pour pouvoir continuer. J'eu le reflex de toucher mes cheveux pour ensuite retirer ma main afin d'oublier qu'ils étaient mouillés. Si j'avais su, je ne me serais pas lavé. Ce qui était impossible pour moi puisque même en étant une créature surnaturelle et n'ayant pas spécialement besoin de passer sous la douche afin d'avoir une bonne hygiène de vie, je gardais tout de même les petites habitudes que j'avais en tant qu'humaine. Cela me permettait de me sentir propre et donc de meilleure humeur durant la journée qui s'annonçait.

Je soupirais attendant que l'on enchaîne. Je me baissais de nouveau lorsque Diana s'approcha de moi, sourire étiré sur ses lèvres fines, tenant en main une couronne qui semblait avoir une taille raisonnable contrairement à ce que je voyais dans les films ou lors des concours pour miss. Celle-ci ressemblait à une couronne simple rempli de diamant qui lui permettait de brillait malgré la nuit qui avait fini par tomber. Elle la déposa sur ma tête alors que je fermais les yeux comme signe instinctif. Je me levais une seconde fois me laissant de nouveau implorer par la foule. Dire que je me croyais dans un rêve était un euphémisme. J'avais l'impression que rien ne pouvait être vrai et que j'étais même prête m'infliger la pire des gifles pour me faire revenir à la réalité. J'aurais pu, sauf que je ne me voyais pas le faire devant toutes ces guerrières même si j'étais persuadée que rien n'était réel. Plus rien n'allait chez moi, j'avais quand même peur de me ridiculiser dans mes propres songes.

**- Bien. La cérémonie est terminée, nous avons désormais notre nouvelle Reine, Isabella ! Ce sera maintenant à elle qu'il faudra obéir, je ne pourrais plus vous donner d'ordres. Elle saura comment protéger nos terres comme sa mère. Vous pouvez maintenant rentrer chez vous. **S'exclama Diana en montrant clairement sa fierté.

Je fus surprise que la cérémonie soit déjà finie mais je fus tout bonnement soulagée. Après mon couronnement, je me sentais comme invincible. J'avais l'impression que quelque chose de nouveau se préparait dans mon corps dont je ne pouvais de nom. En tout cas, j'aimais cette sensation. J'aimais pouvoir avoir la possibilité de tout contrôler. Alors que j'arpentais le couloir menant à mes appartements - après avoir saluer correctement les guerrières, telle une reine qui se respecte - je repensais au seul homme dont mon coeur battait encore pour lui. De plus, durant ma semaine d'apprentissage, j'ai su maîtriser la téléportation. Rien ne m'empêchait de me rendre à Manhattan pour aller le voir mais j'avais peur de devoir affronter une déception. J'avais pourtant besoin de lui, de ses mains qui m'encercle la taille de façon protectrice, de ses yeux qui me scrutent avec amour et tendresse, de son corps qui se colle automatiquement contre moi lorsque nos lèvres se rencontrent amoureusement et parfois sauvagement et de son odeur si enivrante, capable de me laisser fondre contre lui. J'étais encore amoureuse de lui et mes sentiment auront dû mal à partir et je me sentais mal de ne pas pouvoir le revoir. Je mourrais d'envie de le serrer contre et de sentir ses lèvres contre mes miennes. Mais je ne voulais avoir à faire à un rejet qui risquerait de me faire mal. Alors je restais là, attendant un signe du destin. Je ne voulais cependant pas le voir débarquer sur mon île. Il en était hors de question. Je lâchais un soupir lasse. Une fois arrivée dans la seule pièce où je pouvais me permettre d'être, c'est-à-dire ma chambre, je m'occupais un peu de moi en retirant tout ce qui est vêtement, sous-vêtement, accessoires dans les cheveux ainsi que le maquillage pour ensuite enfiler une nuisette en dentelle noire, attacher mes cheveux en une simple queue de cheval et me brosser les dents. Je me jetais ensuite sur mon lit royal et m'autorisais à me rouler dans la couverture tel un cocon. Cependant, j'avais beau être prête pour partir dans le pays des songes, je n'avais pas envie de dormir. Je voulais juste être confortablement installée pour pouvoir être envahie par les souvenirs passés avec Edward. Nous étions ensemble depuis trois mois et ma rupture non désirée s'est fait un peu trop rapidement. Pour la seconde fois de la journée, je pris mon téléphone en main et commençais à composer un message court comportant trois mots et sept lettre. Des mots dont je voulais l'entendre dire ou écrire. J'espérais qu'il me réponde même si l'espoir restait très restreint. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'appuyais sur la touche _envoyer _en fermant les yeux comme si je m'attendais au pire. J'attendais de lui une réponse et je ne voulais pas me sentir rejeter sans qu'il ait fait un effort de me répondre. Une fois l'accusé de réception reçu, mon coeur se mit à battre de façon irrégulière et mes mains tapotèrent sur le matelas alors que je regardais mon téléphone tranquillement posé sur l'oreiller. Lorsque la petite sonnerie retentit, je m'empressais d'ouvrir le message qui portait son nom.

_Je t'aime aussi. Tu me manques. Edward._

Les larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues sans que je prenne la peine de les essuyer. Quelques unes d'entres elles tombèrent sur le tissu de mon oreiller ainsi que sur l'écran de mon téléphone que je retirais du revers de la main. Il m'avait répondu et ses paroles venaient de réchauffer mon coeur qui commençait à avoir mal de son absence.

_Tu me manques aussi. Bee._

Nous n'avions pas besoin d'écrire un roman pour pouvoir exprimer nos sentiments lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'envoyer des textos. Et cela depuis le début de notre relation. Quelques mots suffisaient amplement et me comblait entièrement. Il m'aimait encore et bien que je savais que ses sentiments n'étaient pas faux depuis le départ, j'avais quand même eu besoin de les voir de nouveau. J'essuyais la dernière larme restait au coin de mon oeil droit en ne m'empêchant pas de sourire. C'était lui le bon. Maintenant, il me manquait à trouver la solution pour retourner auprès de lui sans le faire venir sur l'île. Heureusement pour moi, nos échanges ne se terminèrent pas sur cette phrase car cela se déroulèrent durant une bonne partie de la nuit. La fatigue n'étant toujours pas arrivée, je tentais plusieurs fois de rassurer Edward en disant que j'allais bien même s'il voulait s'assurer que je ne sois pas endormie pour la journée de demain. Bien que je ne savais pas ce que j'allais faire, il avait sans doute raison mais mon côté têtue ne cessait de lui tenir tête. Comme si en éteignant mon portable, je risquais de ne plus avoir de contact avec lui. Il n'était pas à mes côtés alors je craignais que cela arrive. L'amour que j'avais pour lui me forçais à faire quelques sacrifices, je le savais mais je l'aimais et je ne pouvais rien y changer. Malheureusement pour ma petite personne, Edward dû sortir l'excuse qu'il devait aller chasser avec le reste de sa famille. Même si je savais que cela lui était vitale - on peut dire cela comme ça - en tant que vampire, j'avais l'impression qu'il me cachait quelque chose et je n'appréciais pas qu'il ne me dise pas tout. Mais je n'insistais pas car nous n'étions plus ensemble alors je n'avais pas le droit de lui demander des explications. Nous nous étions beau dit les mots qu'un couple se dit, rien ne prouvait que nous nous étions rabibochés. Je soupirais et cette fois-ci, je me laissais fermer les yeux pour pouvoir dormir un peu bien que je n'en avais pas vraiment besoin.

* * *

**HEY LES GIRLS ! **

**Eh oui, avec beaucoup de retard, j'ai enfin posté ce chapitre qui sa longueur habituelle ! Comme vous l'avez**

**vu il se passe pas mal de choses dans ce chapitre et j'espère ne pas l'avoir trop chargé car il est vrai que **

**certains détails auraient pu passer dans le prochain chapitre mais vu que j'avais prévu de faire quelque **

**chose d'autre, j'ai donc tout mis dans celui-là. J'espère qu'il vous a tout de même plu. J'ai en tout cas très**

**hâte de lire vos reviews car comme à chaque fois elles sont très plaisantes en encourageante alors continuez **

**avec vos commentaires ! ;) Je veux vraiment savoir votre avis car cela compte pour moi. En tout cas, je me **

**rattrape de mon retard (raison : coupure internet) en vous postant ce chapitre 10 et celui de ma seconde **

**fiction Je te promet. Sur ce, je vous laisse et au prochain chapitre !**

**BYE LES GIRLS !**


	13. Chapitre 11 : Pourquoi ce comportement ?

**HEY LES GIRLS !**

**Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui sera un petit peu différent par rapport au précédent.**

**Avant de vous laisser lire la suite que vous attendez tous, je tiens à répondre à vos reviews qui m'ont autant **

**fait plaisir les uns que les autres ! **

**Cassy-Chou : **Merci pour ton commentaire toujours aussi long et tordant :P Oui comme tu dis, on s'en fout de ce que les gens pensent de nos délires un peu fous-fous ! J'imagine, j'aurais été pareil à ta place, même pire ! Sinon, je suis contente que tu ais adoré le chapitre ! Oh, je ne pensais pas que tu voulais taper notre Eddy, mais en même temps, c'est tout à fait normal. Il est vrai que Bella n'aurait pas dû envoyer je t'aime à son Edward mais l'amour est aveugle ! Pour te dire, Tanya ne va pas disparaître maintenant d'autant plus qu'elle vient juste d'arriver dans le chapitre. Et tu risques de vouloir la tuer de chapitre en chapitre ! Déjà que tes envies meurtrières ont l'air d'être puissantes actuellement ! ;D En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira car j'attends ton avis avec impatience ! Bonne lecture petite Cassy Sadique :P

**Grazie : **Eh oui maintenant Bella est la reine et plus ne sera comme avant. Surtout en ce qui concerne son caractère. En tout cas, je te remercie pour ton commentaire et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Pourquoi ce comportement ? **

debout devant la fenêtre de ma chambre, j'observais tout ce qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Je m'occupais de surveiller si les guerrières faisaient bien leur travail respectif. Bien que cela soit déjà fait, je m'étais chargée de renforcer la garde royale ainsi que la surveillance de l'île en doublant la sécurité. Cela permettait de savoir exactement ce qui se passait et de pouvoir coincer avec plus d'efficacité les intrus, comme les vampires, qui s'aventurerais sur mes terres.

Cependant, je n'étais pas réellement concentrée sur la surveillance. Mon téléphone se trouvant dans ma main droite, j'attendais une réponse d'Edward, qui ne m'avait plus donné de nouvelle depuis qu'il m'avait annoncé qu'il l'allait partir chasser. C'est-à-dire depuis huit mois. Huit longs mois à me demander si je devais continuer à m'accrocher à lui. Il était clair qu'il m'avait vite rayé de sa vie. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui demander pour le savoir. Il suffisait d'envoyer un texto et d'attendre durant des semaines une réponse de sa part. Mais cette fois-ci, je ne voulais plus être un mouchoir que l'on utilise pour ensuite le balancer à la poubelle quand on en a plus besoin. La sensibilité ayant disparu de mon caractère depuis plus de trois mois, les larmes ne coulaient plus sur mes joues. Je ressentais plus que de la haine pour cet homme que de l'amour. J'avais toujours des sentiments pour lui mais le mal qu'il était en train de m'infliger me forçait à agir ainsi. J'avais d'ailleurs beaucoup changé depuis le soir de mon couronnement. J'étais devenue cette reine que tout le monde craignait en dehors des guerrières. J'étais aimée et respectée par les miens et c'est ce qui comptait. Maintenant j'étais plus forte, agile, rusée que lors de mes premiers pas sur l'île. J'ai réussis à apprendre les nombreuses ficelles de mon espèce et j'aimais me sentir invincible. Même Diana appréhendais mon changement. D'ailleurs, je ne laissais en aucun cas cette dernière prendre les décisions à ma place et elle l'avait très bien compris à force de provoquer ma colère. Durant ces huit derniers mois, j'étais devenue une Guerrière à la perfection.

Maintenant, je pouvais oublier Edward. Après tout, c'était une relation comme celle que j'avais eu lors de mes années lycée et je n'avais eu aucun mal à oublier mes ex. J'étais tout à fait capable de mettre une croix sur Edward Cullen. Il voulait jouer avec moi alors nous allons jouer. Il avait beau être un vampire, il ne me faisait pas peur. Je n'allais pas le tuer, je savais que même si mes sentiments envers lui avaient changé, je ne pourrais jamais lui faire ça. J'en était incapable. Au fond de moi, j'étais toujours la Bella amoureuse d'un vampire. Cette personne était toujours présente mais restait dans un endroit tranquille.

_Ne me réponds pas, fais comme tu veux, tant que tu arrêtes de jouer avec moi. Oublies-moi cette fois-ci, je ne t'enverrais plus de messages car je vois que tu m'as déjà rayer de ta vie. C'est fini, j'arrête de te courir après. Isabella._

J'envoyais ce texto au seul destinataire à qui il pouvait convenir. Le fait que j'ai signé mon prénom complet, était une façon pour moi de lui montrer qu'il ne faisait plus partit de ma vie et que moi aussi je peux l'oublier bien que cela promettait de ne pas être facile. Je soupirais en balançant mon téléphone sur le lit et retournais à la contemplation du paysage. Mais n'étant pas très concentrée, je me retournais pour contempler les photos de lui et moi dans différents endroits notamment lors d'un de nos nombreux baisers. Je voulais tourner la pages, certes, mais ces souvenirs resteront gravés dans ma tête. Je pourrais très bien brûler chaque cliché où je me trouvais avec lui mais je n'en étais pour le moment pas capable. Je ressentais peut-être une légère haine pour Edward, je n'en n'éprouvais pas assez pour en venir à cet acte. Au moins, la pièce était entourée d'autres photos de mes amis ce qui me permettait de sourire un peu. Je n'avais pas eu de grandes nouvelles de leurs part mais je ne les en voulais pas. Même si j'avais l'impression qu'il me cachait quelque chose, ils restaient mes amis que je ne voulais pas risquer de les perdre. Eux au moins restaient fidèles.

Aujourd'hui, et comme depuis plus d'une semaine déjà, je devais m'occuper de vampires qui s'étaient aventurés sur mon île prétextant qu'ils pensaient y trouver de pauvres humains innocents pour une partie de chasse. Mais je ne cherchais pas à ce qu'ils disent la vérité. Ils avaient beau être crédible, la mort venait de frapper à leur porte. D'autant plus que j'adorais tuer des vampires. C'était une façon pour moi de me défouler mais aussi de les voir souffrir autant que je souffrais de ma situation avec Edward. J'avais de plus en plus de haine pour ces buveurs de sangs jours après jours. Mise à part les Cullen, ils étaient tous des êtres malsains et sans aucun coeur ni pitié. C'est pour cela que je me devais de terminer mon travail. J'aurais très bien pu les tuer en même temps, mais afin de ne pas m'ennuyer, j'en avais gardé deux pour la fin. En tout cas, ils allaient être servis.

**- Bien, il est temps d'aller tuer ces sangsues. **Murmurais-je à moi-même en sortant d'un pas décidé de ma chambre.

Comme à chaque fois que je me rendais à la pièce centrale, je longeais le couloir de mes appartements. Je pourrais très bien utiliser ma vitesse surnaturelle pour m'y rendre mais j'avais envie de prendre mon temps. De faire ressentir de la peur au fond de ces sangsues alors qu'ils attendent que j'arrive pour décider de leurs sorts. J'en souriais déjà rien qu'à l'idée que j'allais pouvoir exercer l'un de mes plus puissants pouvoirs. Je voulais les voir souffrir et j'allais pouvoir être spectatrice de ma puissance.

Une fois devant les immenses portes en marbres, je levais mes mains pour qu'elles s'ouvrent sans avoir besoin de les pousser manuellement. Je marchais jusqu'à mon trône et m'y installais avec beaucoup de fierté dans le regard. Je regardais attentivement mes nouvelles proies avant de passer en mode interrogatoire bien que je savais déjà leur réponse.

**- Bien. Avant de commencer, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi êtes-vous venus sur mon île ?**

Tous deux me regardèrent énormément de mépris ce qui me fit sourire d'avantage.

**- Nos semblables ne vous a pas déjà expliqué la raison de notre débarquement ? **Me demanda un vampire aux cheveux long noir, attachés à l'aides de quelques nattes.

Sa peau était noir et seuls ses yeux rouges cramoisies ressortait de cette couleur sombre. Il me regarda avec beaucoup d'intensité en essayant de montrer son côté amical bien que je n'y prenais pas au sérieux.

**- Disons que j'aime bien avoir de différents scénarios et c'est moi qui pose les questions ici, pas toi ! **Lui répondis-je en gardant cet air autoritaire que je savais si bien gérer. **  
**

**- Nous pensions que cette île n'était habitée pas alors nous avions eu l'idée d'en faire notre territoire tout en accueillant quelques humains pour en faire notre repas. Telle est la vraie version. **Déclara-t-il en me fixant pour essayer de me prouver sa sincérité.

**- Pensez-vous sérieusement que le nom de La Rose Noire, ne vous inspirez rien ? **

**- Nous ignorons son nom. **Dit-il en gardant ce contact visuel.

**- Tu me rappelles vaguement quelqu'un ...** Intervint sa coéquipière de vampire.

Je détournais mon regard du vampire pour pouvoir m'intéresser à cette femme dont les boucles rousses coiffées sauvagement descendaient en cascade le long de ses épaules. Sa peau blanche contrastait parfaitement avec la couleur rouge de ses yeux. Elle me regardait avec beaucoup d'intention tandis que moi je la détaillais du regard.

**- Que veux-tu dire par-là ? **Lui demandais-je attendant la raison de son intervention.

**- Tu n'étais pas la petite amie de Cullen ? **Me demanda-t-elle en gardant les yeux sur moi.

Comment savait-elle cela ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu quelque part, il était donc peu probable qu'elle sache quelque chose à propos de ma relation avec Edward. _Ne pas flancher, ne pas montrer ses faiblesses, rester soi-même._ Pensais-je en tentant de me rassurer tant bien que mal. Il fallait que je trouve une réponse à sa question sinon elle pourrait toucher à un point sensible.

**- C'est drôle. Je ne me rappelle pas de t'avoir vu ****quelque part ... qui es-tu ?**

**- Je m'appelle Victoria, et voici Laurent. ****J'étais étudiante dans ton lycée et figure-toi que j'ai pas mal d'informations à te transmettre à propos de ton vampire. Sur ce qu'il fait surtout.**

Je la regardais quelques instants en essayant de me rappeler de son visage. Je connaissais tout le monde dans le lycée - même les plus ringards - et pourtant cette fille ne me disait rien.

**- Pourtant je ne me rappelle pas de toi ... **

**- Tu es sûr ? La fille qui se cachait sous un sweat pour éviter de briller au soleil. **

Cette description rapide me permis de me rappeler exactement qui elle était. Je ne l'avais jamais parlé car elle ne faisait pas partie de ma catégorie d'amie et puis elle ne partageait aucun cours avec moi. Elle était souvent seule ou accompagnée de son petit ami, un certain James et Laurent. Ce n'était pas le genre de personne que je pouvais critiquer car il n'avait rien à dire sur eux mise à part leur camouflage sous des vêtements qui était loin de la tendance actuelle.

**- Maintenant je me rappelle ... **Murmurais-je en reprenant mon sérieux. **Pourquoi voudrais-tu me dire des nouvelles d'Edward, tu crois que j'ai besoin de les entendre ? **M'emportais-je en me rappelant qu'elle avait mentionné le point sensible qu'il ne fallait jamais toucher.

**- Tu ne veux peut-être pas entendre ce que j'ai à te dire mais tu dois quand même le savoir. Tu as le droit après tout. **Me répondit-elle avec beaucoup d'assurance.

Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir me dire ? Edward ne faisait plus partit de ma vie et je ne verrais pas pourquoi je lui accorderais de l'importance alors que lui ne fait rien de son côté. Je faisais tout pour l'oublier alors si à chaque fois on m'apporte des nouvelles de ce dernier je ne m'en sortirais pas, bien que je l'aimais encore. Il faut savoir tirer un trait sur le passé et vivre sans la personne pour qui vous vous serez sacrifier. Victoria n'attendit pas mon accord pour me déballer toutes les paroles qui compressèrent mon coeur à chaque mot prononcé.

**- Je suppose que tu as entendu parler d'une Tanya Denali ? **Me demanda-t-elle avant d'enchaîner sans me laisser le temps de répondre. **La nouvelle petite amie de Cullen. Grande, blonde, taille de guêpe et surtout c'est un vampire. Rien à dire, je préférais toi plutôt qu'elle ! Elle ne le lâche et le suit partout, et lui n'en parlons pas ! **Elle me regarda quelques instants voyant que mon visage se durcissait de colère. **Il a l'air de l'aimer ... pas autant que toi ... mais il s'accroche quand même ... je suis désolée que tu l'apprennes venant de moi mais j'ai jugé bon que tu le saches. Alors quand je t'ai vu ici, j'ai sauté le pas. **Termina-t-elle en ayant une mine désolée sur le visage.

**- Depuis combien de temps est-il avec cette blonde ? **Lui demandais-je en essayant de contenir ma haine.

**- Ils ont commencé à se fréquenter une semaine après ton départ. Au début ils se cachaient mais une fois chez eux, ils se bécotaient le bec. A chaque fois je me permettais de les suivre histoire de confirmer mes soupçons. **Déclara-t-elle avec beaucoup trop de sincérité. **Et j'ai vu ce que je n'aurais jamais cru de la part de ton vampire ...**

**- Ce n'est pas mon vampire ! **La rectifiais-je durement.

Je sentais que mes lèvres tremblaient prêtes à lâcher un sanglot. Cet homme s'était foutu de moi depuis le début. Ne valait mieux pas que je le croise sinon je m'en prendrais à lui sans ménagement. Je tentais de ravaler mes larmes en essayant de contrôler ma respiration qui était saccadée. Je sentais le regard inquiet de Victoria. Elle avait l'air ... sympa ...

**- Je te remercie pour ta sincérité. Cependant, tu restes un vampire. Je ne suis pas obligée d'en finir avec toi. Mais je dois le faire pour ton ami. Quant à toi, il me faudra un moment de réflexion. **Lui dis-je en reprenant ma place en tant que reine.

Je n'attendis pas qu'elle me réponde pour faire apparaître une boule de feu entre mes mains. Je jouais avec quelques instants avant de la lancer sur le vampire nommé Laurent. J'aurais très bien pu le laisser en vie comme Victoria, mais je ne lui faisais pas confiance. A elle non plus d'ailleurs, mais je sentais qu'elle pouvait m'apporter quelque chose, alors je la gardais pour le moment. Qui a dit que je ne pouvais pas me servir d'un vampire ? Personne. Et puis j'étais la reine, alors je pouvais faire ce que je voulais. Tant que mes choix ne mettent pas en danger mon peuple. J'étais libre.

**- Sutton, ramène Victoria dans la tour et nettoie les cendres s'il te plaît. Je vais aller dans ma chambre et je ne veux que personne me dérange merci. **Ordonnais-je d'un air autoritaire.

Elle s'exécuta tandis que moi je me précipitais à l'intérieur de mes appartements. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je venais d'apprendre. Pourtant, Victoria aurait très bien pu me mentir mais je l'avais vu dans son regard, je voyais très bien qu'elle avait été sincère. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait inventé le personnage de Tanya. De toute façon, avant que j'eu le droit aux confirmations de mes doutes, j'en voulais quand même à Edward et là il m'avait terriblement déçue. Je le détestais. J'avais envie de l'appeler ou de lui envoyer un message. Mais j'hésitais. Je ne devais pas avoir peur de cet homme mais il restait celui dont j'étais tombée amoureuse aveuglement. Après tout, si je le contact une dernière fois, je n'allais pas me diriger dans le couloir de la mort. C'est pour cela que je m'emparais de mon téléphone et commençais à composer un message tout en essayant d'exprimer ma haine.

_J'espère que tu t'éclates avec ta nouvelle copine ! __Embrasse-la pour moi ! Isabella._

Un message ni trop long ni trop court était une bonne façon pour lui montrer ce que je pensais clairement. En plus, il me connaissait parfaitement et savait exactement pourquoi je réagissais ainsi. Les mecs sont tous les mêmes, moi qui pensais avoir le trouvé le bon mais en fait je m'étais trompée sur toute la ligne. Comment avais-je pu tomber dans le panneau une seconde fois ? Après Nathan, j'avais réussis à retrouver le bonheur dans ses bras mais en fait je viens de me rendre compte qu'il n'était pas mieux que lui. Mise à part son côté vampire, il restait un homme. Au moins, il a fallut que je parte pour que je découvre qui il était. Maintenant, il était clair que c'était définitivement terminé entre nous. S'il veut que je revienne, ce sera à lui de faire le premier pas. La Bella trop gentille ne faisait plus partie de ce monde. Face à la Bella sans pitié. J'en avais marre de me faire avoir question côté coeur. Je soupirais.

Pour calmer ma rage, je pris toutes les photos présentes de lui et moi pour les brûler. Cela ne servait à rien de pleurer sur un simple cliché, si c'était pour souffrir encore plus, je préférais agir. Je prenais un sacré plaisir à passer la flamme qui sortait de mon index sur chaque photographie, j'en riais même. J'avais l'impression de me libérer. Une fois fait, je pouvais me reposer sur mon lit pour ne plus penser à lui. Du moins, c'est ce que je prévoyais de faire mais cela n'allait pas être facile. Je devais cependant m'adapter et essayer de l'oublier. Je savais que j'allais y arriver, cela demandait juste du temps. Je m'enroulais dans ma couverture comme une chenille dans son cocon. Il fallait que je me prépare à construire la nouvelle Bella. Ce n'était pas compliqué, il suffisait juste que je ferme mon coeur et même si cela ne risque pas de plaire à Diana, je n'en avais que faire. c'était moi la reine ici, j'avais donc le droit de me comporter comme je le voulais bien que je me posais quelques limites. C'est en laissant évacuer les dernières larmes de mon corps - avant que l'insensibilité de prenne possession de mon âme - que je m'emportais dans un sommeil réparateur.

Le lendemain je fus réveiller par les rayons du soleils qui illuminaient la pièce. La prochaine fois je penserais à fermer les rideaux. Je collais le premier oreiller qui me vint en main sur ma tête afin de me mettre à l'idée que de toute façon je n'arriverais plus à dormir. J'étais peut-être la reine d'un peuple, je restais une ado ayant encore besoin de ses grasses matinées. Je pris le temps de m'étirer avant de me lever durement. Mon estomac n'ayant pas envie de me laisser tranquille, je m'habillais d'une tenue pratique pour pouvoir grimper aux arbres et me nourrir. Maintenant, je ne mangeais plus de nourriture humaine mais uniquement des fruits. Pas n'importe quels fruits, ceux dont personne ne connaît l'existence. Mes préférés étaient les Sterculia foetida en forme de fleur et très bon pour me permettre d'être plus forte ainsi que le mangoustan. Mais en tant que reine et aimant être forte, la seule plante dont je ne pouvais me passer, était la rose noire. Diana m'avait conseillé de ne pas trop en abuser mais son goût si subtile et son effet sur mes pouvoirs m'empêchait de rester raisonnable. Bien que je faisais tout de même attention, je ne voulais pas que cela aggrave ma santé ou quelque chose d'autre qui pourrait m'être fatal.

**- Ma reine, vous êtes prête ? **Intervint Annie après avoir frapper quelques coups sur ma porte.

J'avais l'habitude de me rendre dans la forêt la plus profonde de l'île en compagnie d'Annie. Elle avait été la première à qui je m'étais confiée, Manuella et Nicolas n'étant pas avec moi pour que je le fasse, Annie me servait de nouvelle amie. Elle était la seule à savoir que j'étais avec un vampire avant de venir ici. Elle savait aussi que cette Tanya faisait maintenant partie de sa vie. Bizarrement, mon histoire ne la surprit pas. Ou plutôt le début. Elle m'avait expliqué qu'elle aussi était avec un vampire. Sa relation était restée secrète mais après la mort de ma mère et depuis l'obligation d'exterminer tous les vampires elle s'était sentie obligée d'y mettre fin pour pouvoir protéger son bien aimé. Malheureusement, elle ne l'avait plus vue depuis ce jour-là mais elle évitait d'en parler pour ne pas penser à lui. Je respectais son choix, c'était tout à fait pareil pour moi.

**- Oui entre Annie ! **Lui demandais-je attendant qu'elle ouvre la porte.

**- Tant mieux, j'ai vraiment faim moi ! **S'exclama-t-elle tout sourire.

Je me mis à rire avec elle en ouvrant la fenêtre pour pouvoir me jeter dans le vide. J'attendis qu'elle vienne me rejoindre avant de commencer à courir à vitesse surnaturelle. J'aurais très bien pu utiliser la téléportation mais j'avais besoin de courir et surtout de me défouler. Seulement voilà, nous étions allées un peu trop vite et je ne fus pas satisfaite du plaisir que cela aurait dû me procurer. Je me propulser sur un arbre et commençaient à déguster tous les fruits qui s'y trouvait.

Notre petite escapade dura plus de quatre heures. Nous ne mangions pas forcément. Nous parlions entre fille et je ne cessais de lui parler de mes meilleurs amis qui me manquaient affreusement. Il nous arrivait même de rigoler pour des choses inutiles. Bref, nous étions bien et nous ne voulions pas retourner au palais pour retrouver ma place de reine. D'ailleurs, Annie m'avait confié que lorsque nous étions ensemble, j'étais différente que lorsque je me trouvais au château. Au moins elle comprenait que j'avais besoin de préserver mon rôle. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit, tel un pied sur une branche d'arbre, nous arrêta net dans notre délire. J'ordonnais à Annie de masquer son odeur tandis que je faisais la même chose. Nous stoppâmes notre respiration essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait.

**- Bien, il est temps de nous séparer, nous ne savons pas comment est fait cette forêt. Après que vous vous soyez nourris, revenez ici pour que l'on puisse repartir. **Ordonna une douce voix qui me semblait quelque peu familière.

Un homme blond. Peau blanche. Vampire. Carlisle. Juste en-dessous de moi se trouvait le père adoptif d'Edward. De mon ex-petit ami de vampire. Il n'était pas seul. Ce qui ne me doutait guère. Il y avait le reste la famille ainsi que lui. Quatre autre de leur semblable s'y trouvait et je ne perdis pas de temps à comprendre de qui il s'agissait. Une grande blonde tenait sa main. Tanya. J'étais prête à lui sauter à la gorge mais Annie m'en empêcha ayant un autre plan dans la tête.

**- Va prévenir Sutton et les autres, ordonnes-les d'arrêter ces sangsues, je vous attendrais dans la pièce centrale. **La devançais-je avant qu'elle ne puisse exposer son idée.

Elle hocha la tête et s'éclipsa sans attendre. Je restais quelques minutes à observer son visage d'ange qui m'avait tant manqué. Mais cette blonde m'empêchait de rester tranquille. En moins de quelques secondes, je vis que la garde royale se trouvait dans tous les arbres les entourant. Je balançais un fruit sur la tête de Tanya, attendis qu'elle réagisse comme une gamine ayant perdue son goûter et partis, le sourire aux lèvres, une fois après que les guerrières eurent l'idée d'encercler le groupe de vampire. J'aurais très bien pu rester afin de voir comment elles s'y prenaient - même si je savais qu'elles faisaient parfaitement bien leur travail - mais je devais retourner au palais pour préparer ce que j'allais dire bien que je n'en avais pas besoin. Je devais surtout m'entraîner à rester froide. Je savais que je risquais de baisser mes armes en le regardant et je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il voit qu'il était ma principale faiblesse.

Une fois dans les couloirs de mes appartements, je marchais à pas bien décidé dans la pièce centrale. J'ouvrais les portes à l'aide de mes pouvoirs et me dirigeais droit sur la fenêtre pour pouvoir savourer les dernières minutes seule. Comment avaient-ils pu venir ici ? Il y avait des milliers d'îles sur Terre et il a fallut que ces putains de sangsues se rendent sur la mienne ?! Maintenant qu'ils allaient débarqués en moins de quelques secondes, j'étais prête à les affronter. Un sourire naissant se dessina sur mes lèvres. Il ne m'aura pas une seconde fois. Cette fois-ci, c'était moi qui avait le contrôle et je ferais tout pour le garder. La Bella Guerrière est en place et elle ne risque pas d'être la plus tendre. _  
_

**- Ma reine, nous avons eu les vampires. **Intervint Sutton plus rapidement que prévu.

**- Fais-les entrer. **Ordonnais-je en restant de dos.

Je savais qu'ils devaient se douter que c'était moi, la gentille Bella, mais j'avais tout de même envie de voir leur regard surpris en me retournant. Aujourd'hui, j'avais envie de m'amuser, bien que je savais que rien n'allait se passer comme je l'avais prévu.

**- Mettez-vous en ligne, dépêchez-vous. **Entendis-je dire Sutton assez durement.

Rien à dire. Elle détestait vraiment les vampires. En même temps, ils n'avaient rien que l'on pouvait aimer chez eux. _Tu dis cela mais t'es tout de même tomber amoureuse de l'un d'entre eux. _C'était tout à fait par pur hasard et puis cela ne veut pas dire que je ne les hais pas aujourd'hui.

**- Pourquoi devrions-nous vous écouter ? **S'emporta une voix féminine qui ne m'avait pas du tout manqué. Celle de Rosalie.

**- Tu ferais mieux sangsue. Si tu veux sortir vivante d'ici, ce qui m'étonnerais, je te conseille de ne pas contrarier notre reine ici présente ! **Lui répondit-elle froidement.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire sans être réellement sérieuse. Lorsque je sentis que l'on me fixais, je décidais que c'était le bon moment pour me retourner. Ce que je fis. La satisfaction de les voir tous surpris me fis rire d'avantage pour ensuite redevenir sérieuse et froide. Mon regard passait de visage en visage avec dégoût pour ensuite m'arrêter sur celui d'Edward. Mon coeur se compressa rien qu'en voyant la main de Tanya se glisser dans la sienne. Je tentais de maîtriser de nouveau ma colère, pas de crime pour le moment. Que dirait-on de faire les retrouvailles ?

**- C'est bon Sutton, tu peux disposer. **Ordonnais-je avant de regarder de nouveau mes chers vampires.

**- Bella, peux-tu nous laisser partir. Nous ne savions pas que cette île était habitée et surtout par ton espèce. Nous t'assurons que si tu nous libères, nous ne reviendrons plus ici. **S'exclama Carlisle, ayant toujours dans la tête qu'il pouvait sauver sa famille avec de simples paroles.

Pendant qu'il tentait de me convaincre, je descendais doucement les quelques marches qui nous séparait faisant mine que j'écoutais entièrement ses paroles alors que pas du tout. Je savais très bien qu'il tenait son rôle de chef de famille et cela ne me préoccupait guère. Les règles sont pareilles pour tous. Même pour Carlisle Cullen et compagnie.

**- L'ennuie est que ... cela ne se passe pas comme ça ici, Carlisle. Tu crois que je vais vous laisser partir sans que je n'ai décidé de votre sort alors que tous vos semblables ne sont jamais rentrés chez eux ? **Lui répondis-je avec beaucoup de facilité tout en gardant mon calme. Inutile de s'énerver. Un sourire se trouvait cependant sur mes lèvres pour ensuite l'effacer rapidement pour lui montrer que j'étais sérieuse.

Il pensait tout de même pas que la Bella, dont ils n'ont pas vraiment été sympa avec elle lors de sa relation avec un membre de leur famille, allait les laisser partir aussi facilement ?! Je n'avais rien oublier. Je ne voulais pas me venger à cause de leur comportement mais plutôt parce qu'ils restaient des vampires et qu'aucun d'entre eux n'étaient autorisés à pénétrer mon île. Et cela ne risquait pas de changer.

**- Pour répondre à ta question Carlisle. Il n'en ai pas question. **Enchaînais-je sèchement en détachant chaque mot de la dernière phrase tout en articulant.

Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il me tue du regard, j'avais l'impression qu'il avait envie de se faire tout petit pour oser demander la permission d'être libre. Je profitais de ce petit moment de silence pour pouvoir retrouver ma place initiale afin de me sentir au-dessus d'eux. La reine dans toute sa splendeur.

**- Bien. Pourquoi êtes-vous venus ici ? **Leurs demandais-je en les regardant avec sérieux après m'être retournée.

**- Nous sommes partis de Manhattan et nous avions envie d'emménager à l'est de l'Afrique du Sud. Comme il n'y avait rien que l'on pouvait chasser sans être repéré, nous nous sommes rendus sur ton île. **M'expliqua Carlisle en essayant de se comporter comme le parfait chef de famille. Ridicule.

**- Ne me répètes pas que vous ne doutiez pas que cette île était habitée puisque de toute façon je ne te croirais pas ! Remarque, vous pensiez sûrement que les vampires ne se feront jamais attaqués ! Dommage pour vous, il y a bien plus forts que vous qui existe sur Terre ! **M'emportais-je en essayant de ne pas trop crier.

Il eut un moment de silence. Ils ne savaient plus quoi dire et tant mieux. Je ne voulais plus les entendre dire quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, je continuais à les fixer faisant style que j'attendais une excuse valable mais au fond de moi je m'en foutais.

**- T'es vraiment qu'une salope ! Tu ne changeras pas ! Tu t'es déjà comportée comme ça avec mon frère et maintenant tu recommences ! Heureusement qu'il a trouvé mieux ailleurs car franchement tu n'en vaux pas la peine ! **S'exclama Rosalie en gardant toujours cette haine qu'elle avait pour moi.

Cependant, je restais calme. Du moins, je le montrais en face d'elle mais lorsque je fis apparaître une boule de feu dans ma main droite, son regard de fierté disparu rapidement en laissant place à de la peur.

**- La prochaine fois que tu dis ne serai-ce la moindre connerie, je te jette cette boule de feu dans ta jolie tête de blonde. Est-ce que c'est compris ?! **

Elle ne répondit rien ce qui me permis de balancer mon jouet sur le mur en face de moi c'est-à-dire juste au-dessus de sa tête. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de sursauter de peur. C'était bien la première fois que je voyais un vampire avoir peur de cette façon. J'avais envie de rire mais je fus coupée par la personne qui jusque là, n'avait prononcé aucun mot.

**- Bella, est-ce qu'on peut parler s'il te plaît ? **Me demanda Edward.

Je tournais ma tête pour le regarder intensivement. Mes yeux entrèrent en contact avec les siens. Le lien qui existait entre nous était toujours là bien que l'on ne soit plus ensemble. Pour éviter de lui montrer que j'avais toujours des sentiments pour lui, je baissais mon regard sur la main de Tanya qui tenait la sienne toujours aussi fermement. Lorsqu'il vit que je m'intéressais à cette partie-là de son corps, il retira sa main de celle de la blonde. Je soupirais en reprenant mon sérieux. _N'oublie pas qu'il t'a prit pour la pire des connes ! _

**- Qui me dit que moi j'ai envie de te parler ? **Répliquais-je en tentant de ne pas baisser les armes.

Je savais qu'il le voyait. Il me connaissait par coeur. Il devait sans doute voir que je luttais pour ne pas me jeter dans ses bras. Moi qui m'était promis de ne plus jamais retomber dans son piège, je venais de trahir ma promesse. Je pourrais très bien me contrôler et me comporter comme la pire des garces à son égard, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué de s'énerver contre l'un de ses ex. Mais il semblerait que pour cet homme il existait une exception. Une exception dont il était impossible de contourner.

**- Parce que tu sais que nous en avons besoin. **Me répondit-il après m'avoir regardé quelques minutes.

Que tu en as besoin mon cher ! Je n'avais en aucun cas besoin de lui parler. _Tu pourrais accepter rien que pour te retrouver seule avec lui et pour ensuite lui faire comprendre ce qu'il t'a fait subir. _Il s'y attend sans doute. Edward était loin d'être l'homme le plus stupide que j'avais connu jusqu'à maintenant. Il savait très bien que j'avais de nombreuses choses à lui dire, il attendait juste le bon moment. Apparemment, pour lui, ce devait être maintenant. J'inspirais une goulée d'air avant de prendre ma décision.

**- Sutton ! **

**- Oui ma reine ?**

**- Emmènes ces vampires sauf Edward dans la tour, je veux qu'ils soient séparés chacun dans une cellule. **Commandais-je tandis qu'elle s'exécutait.

**- Attends Edward tu n'es tout de même pas sérieux ? **Intervint la blondasse du nom de Tanya en tirant le bras de celui qui autrefois, était mon mec. **Tu ne vas tout de même pas parler avec ton ex alors que moi je serais seule à t'attendre et m'inquiéter de peur qu'elle ne te manipule de nouveau ? **Continua-t-elle en utilisant une voix de gamine triste essayant à ce qu'Edward prenne pitié d'elle, ce qui ne sembla pas marcher.

Tandis qu'il essayait de trouver une réponse valable pour sa chère petite amie, moi je n'avais pas encore digéré ce qu'elle avait osé dire sur moi. Manipulatrice, cela faisait plus de huit mois que je ne l'avais pas entendu tiens ! Cette garce de vampire allait m'entendre. N'attendant pas à ce qu'Edward réagisse, je pressais ma main droite en la levant jusqu'à la hauteur de ma tête permettant de plaquer Tanya contre le mur d'en face. Je serrais de plus en plus mon poing ce qui avait pour but de le faire sur sa gorge.

**- La prochaine fois que tu oses dire que j'ai été manipulatrice face à la relation que je partageais avec Edward, je te tue et cette fois-ci je n'hésiterais pas, est-ce que c'est claire ?! **M'emportais-je en fermant complètement mon poing ce qui l'empêchait de répondre.

Je voulais lui faire comprendre que personne n'avait le droit de dire de telle connerie à propos du couple que je formais avec Edward. Surtout quand tout était faux. J'ai aimé cet homme et je l'aimerais toujours même s'il m'avait déjà remplacé par cette femme. Les sentiments ne partent pas aussi rapidement surtout quand ils ont mis longtemps à se développer.

**- Bella ! **S'écria Diana en intervenant dans la pièce centrale alors que cela ne lui arrive jamais. **Sutton exécute l'ordre de Bella pendant que je me charge de la calmer ! **Ordonna-t-elle tandis que j'étais sur le point d'en finir avec Tanya.

En effet je ne me contrôlais plus. J'aimais tellement le fait de m'en prendre à cette sangsue que je ne me rendais pas compte qu'elle allait bientôt être plus parmi nous et que j'allais en finir avec elle contre ce mur.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? **S'inquièta mon ex de vampire qui était resté ici vu que je n'avais pas ordonné à Sutton qu'il parte. Mais rien ne l'empêchait de porter secours à sa petite amie ... ce qu'il ne fit pas ...

**- Elle ne se contrôle plus. Ta petite amie a dû dire quelque chose de grave pour mettre en colère ma petite fille de cette façon car elle ne s'énerve pas pour rien ! **Lui répondit-elle en lui rappelant qu'elle non plus n'était pas amie avec les vampires et elle était là pour faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait que moi qui lui importait. Si je réussis à tuer Tanya, cela ne fera que la satisfaire.

Je sentis Edward impuissant. Remarque, il ne pouvait rien faire pour sauver sa bien aimée. A moins qu'il voulait que je m'en prenne à lui ... C'était au choix. _Euh ... Est-ce bien Bella ou quelqu'un aurait prit place dans son corps ? _Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? _Tu viens tout juste de dire que tu étais prête à t'en prendre à Edward ! _Et alors ? Tu sais très bien que je serais incapable de le faire ! _Alors pour est-ce que ... non laisse tomber, je crois que je ne te comprendrais jamais. _Ouai c'est mieux ainsi !

**- Tu ferais mieux de t'éloigner vampire, bien que je souhaite que tu disparaisse, je ne crois pas que ce soit l'avis de Bella. **Lui conseilla-t-elle froidement tout en m'envoyant ses ondes tranquillisantes.

Avec son pouvoir sur moi je sentais mes membres faiblir et je savais que lutter ne servait à rien. Bien que j'avais tout de même envie de brûler sa tête de blondasse. Mon poing se desserra petit à petit alors que je me laissais tomber sur les genoux. Elle y allait un peu fort mais si c'était la dose qu'il fallait, valait mieux pas que je me plaigne. Elle attendis que je ne sois plus en action avec mes pouvoirs et lorsqu'elle vit le corps de Tanya atterrir lourdement sur le sol, je me sentis libérer et me remis à respirer pour me remettre debout en m'appuyant sur le premier bras le plus proche. Quelle n'a pas été ma surprise lorsque je me rendais compte qu'il s'agissait d'Edward. Pourquoi venait-il m'aider alors que sa vampirette avait dû mal à respirer l'air qui ne lui était pas vital pour son état de vampire ?

Nous regardâmes quelques instants ou plutôt durant de longues minutes sans que quelqu'un ne puisse détruire ce lien qui s'était de nouveau créé. Ses yeux topazes me scrutaient avec beaucoup d'attention alors que moi je m'y noyais. Comme lorsque l'on était ensemble. _Ne retombes pas dans le panneau ! _Oui tu as raison. Je secouais légèrement la tête et retirais ma main de son bras pour m'intéresser à ma grand-mère qui semblait ne pas en avoir finit avec Tanya.

**- Qu'as-tu dis à ma petite fille pour la provoquer ainsi ?! **Lui demanda Diana alors que Tanya rencontrait de nouveau le mur.

**- Il semblerait qu'elle n'accepte pas la vérité en face. **Lui répondit-elle en gardant sa fierté alors qu'elle venait tout juste d'échapper à la mort.

**- Crois-moi, tu as de la chance que ce ne soit pas moi qui décide de ton sort car j'en aurais déjà fini avec toi. Ne t'attends pas à ce que Bella t'épargnes, je l'ai peut-être empêché de te tuer mais c'était seulement pour son bien sinon je l'aurais volontairement laissé faire ! **La menaça Diana en la serrant un peu plus contre le mur. **Sutton ! Ramène ce vampire dans sa cellule, sinon je sens que je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir. **Continua-t-elle en lâchant sa prise de la gorge de Tanya.

Je continuais de l'observer en essayant d'ignorer la présence d'Edward à mes côtés. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'être amoureux de cette nana sinon il lui aurait porté secours. _Ou peut-être qu'il veut te récupérer pour ensuite retourner avec la blondasse ! _Pourquoi es-tu toujours négative à son sujet ? _Je ne suis pas négative mais réaliste ! _De toute façon, nous n'avons pas encore parlé et j'ai pas mal de chose à lui dire.

**- Je suppose que vous voulez parler ? **Termina Diana en se retournant pour nous contempler.

**- Oui. **Lui répondit simplement Edward alors qu'elle soupirait lui servant de réponse.

J'attendis qu'Edward et moi soient seuls dans la pièce pour que l'on puisse parler. Du moins, je m'attendais à ce que ce soit lui qui lance la conversation. C'est lui qui voulait que l'on parle, pas moi. Malheureusement, je m'attendais à tout sauf à ce qu'il fonce sur mes lèvres, me volant un baiser. Ses mains s'étaient déjà emparées de mes hanches tandis que les miennes ne bougèrent pas d'un poil et tant mieux. Manquerait plus qu'elles me trahissent. J'aurais pu utiliser ma force pour le repousser mais j'avais l'impression que mon corps refusait de me suivre alors je me laissais aller contre lui. Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que je le vois, mon corps perd tout contrôle ? Fichus sentiments à la con !

**- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a prit ?! **M'exclamais-je en le repoussant. **Tu crois pouvoir m'embrasser en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé ?! **Continuais-je en haussant légèrement la voix.

Je ne regrettais pas son baiser, faut dire qu'il embrasse toujours aussi bien et que cette étreinte m'avait manqué. Mais je ne pouvais tout de même pas accepté si facilement. Je ne voulais qu'il croit que j'étais ce genre de fille facile à fermer les yeux dès qu'un obstacle se présentait. Même si j'étais certaine qu'il le savait déjà.

**- Bella, je ne t'ai pas embrassé pour que tu oublies ce qui s'est passé car je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça et que tu as besoin que je m'explique avant que tout redevienne comme avant. **

**- C'est bon t'as finis ? **Lui demandais-je après qu'il m'ai relâché.

**- Non pas tout à fait. Grâce à ce baiser, j'ai pu ressentir la vraie Bella, celle que j'ai connu et celle que je veux revoir. **Déclara-t-il en laissant une distance raisonnable nous séparer.

**- Oh, tu veux dire la Bella trop gentille et trop conne pour être tombée amoureuse de toi ? C'est ça ?! **

**- Bella, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ...**

**- Une semaine Edward ! Une semaine après mon départ tu m'avais déjà remplacé et maintenant tu vas me dire que ce que j'ai appris est totalement faux ?! **Criais-je au-delà de mes capacités vocales. **Tu t'es bien foutu de moi ...** Continuais-je en crachant toute la haine que je pouvais enfin faire sortir sur la bonne personne. **  
**

**- Bella, ce qu'il faut que tu saches est que Tanya ne représente rien pour moi. C'est plutôt pour faire plaisir à ma famille que je fais ça. J'en avais marre d'entendre des critiques sur toi alors j'ai pris la première fille qui me semblait correcte pour que l'on puisse me foutre la paix. **Se défendit-il en haussant légèrement la voix.

**- Dans ce cas, comment se fait-il que lorsque je t'ai appelé, ce soit elle qui ait répondu alors que c'était ton téléphone ? Et ne me dis pas que tu n'avais pas entendu car tu sais très bien que c'est impossible.**

**- Tu veux que je te dise ? Oui je savais que tu avais appelé mais je l'ai vu uniquement quand je suis revenue de la chasse. Les filles étaient restées entre elles et Tanya ne s'est pas gênée pour répondre. **M'avoua-t-il en plongeant ses prunelles dorées pour me faire comprendre que tout ce qu'il disait était vrai.

**- M'as-tu réellement aimé Edward ? **Lui demandais-je voulant mettre un point final ou non à notre histoire.

Il me regarda quelques instants avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour pouvoir me répondre. Mais renonçant finalement à entendre ce qui risquait de me faire mal, lui couper la parole était pour moi la seule solution.

**- Ne t'embêtes pas. **Débutais-je en lui faisant signe de se taire. **J'ai compris. T'es comme tous les autres que j'ai rencontré. Un menteur. T'as beau être un vampire mais t'es pas mieux qu'eux. Moi qui pensait avoir trouvé le bon.** Continuais-je en tentant de garder les larmes au fond de moi le plus longtemps possible.** Au moins avec elle tu peux avoir tout ce que tu désires car c'est vrai qu'avec moi, tu devais attendre alors ça dû être dure. **Terminais-je en laissant une larme créer son chemin sur ma joue gauche.

**- Tu sais très que j'étais prêt à attendre. Je t'ai toujours aimé Bella et jamais cela ne changera. Je comprends ce que tu penses mais tu dois me croire. Je t'en supplie Bella ... **Me dit-il d'un air désespéré.

**- Prouve-le moi. **Lui demandais-je en sachant qu'il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour me récupérer.

**- Comment ? **

**- Quitta-là. Si tu m'aimes comme tu me le dis, cela ne doit pas être si compliqué.**

**- Dans ce cas, je le ferais. **M'avoua-t-il en étant prêt à récupérer. **Je ferais tout pour pouvoir reconquérir la femme que j'aime. **Continua-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement de moi.

Il passa sa main sur ma joue tout en l'effleurant. Dieu que ce geste m'avait manqué. Je fermais automatiquement les yeux pour mémoriser ce contact qui faisait frissonner ma peau. Le pire est que je savais qu'il voyait les effets qu'il me procurait et surtout que je combattait intérieurement avec la Bella amoureuse pour éviter de me jeter dans ses bras. Mais j'avais tout de même envie de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes et résister n'était pas une tâche facile d'autant plus qu'il m'avait terriblement manqué. _Et voilà que maintenant tu viens de baisser les armes ! _Pourquoi l'amour est si compliqué ?

**- Arrêtes. **Chuchotais-je.

**- De faire quoi ? **M'interrogea-t-il alors que nos lèvres s'effleuraient presque.

**- De faire ça ... **Lui répondis-je en tentant de m'éloigner de lui pour ma propre survit.

Je reculais de quelques pas bien que cela me détruisais de l'intérieur. Je le voulais contre moi comme avant mais je ne pouvais pas me jeter dans ses bras. Il devait tenir sa promesse et après je m'autoriserais à retourner auprès de lui. _Toi qui disait vouloir fermer ton coeur, pour le moment c'est louper. _T'as jamais été amoureuse toi ça se voit ! _Bien sûr que si puisque je suis toi ! Je veux juste te rappeler à l'ordre. Reste éloignée de lui et teste-le. _Tu crois vraiment que le tester est la meilleure solution ? _Je suis là pour te conseiller tu as oublié ? Et puis tu perdras rien si tu essayes. _Il faut que je réfléchisse ... _Tu n'as pas le temps pour ça, c'est maintenant ou jamais ! _Tu peux me laisser juste deux minutes ?! _C'est si gentiment demandé ! _

**- Sutton ! Ramènes-le auprès des siens s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin d'être seule. **Ordonnais-je en tournant le dos à Edward pour éviter d'être tentée par son regard perçant.

J'attendis qu'ils partent de la pièce centrale pour préparer mon plan. Ou du moins ce que je pourrais faire pour le rendre fou. Ma conscience était plutôt bon conseil finalement !

**- Bella, il faut qu'on parle ! **Intervint Diana qui avait l'air assez énervée.

-** Je t'écoute. **Lui répondis-je en restant de dos.

**- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne les as pas tuer ? As-tu oublié que ce sont des vampires Bella ? **

**- Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas stupide ! **M'emportais-je en me retournant n'appréciant pas qu'elle me prenne pour celle qui ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. **Je sais très bien ce que je dois faire grand-mère ! **

**- Alors pourquoi sont-ils encore vivants ?! **

**- Parce que je les connais. **Lui répondis-je en reprenant mon calme. **Ils sont les premiers vampires que j'ai connu avant ma transformation. **Lui expliquais-je ne voulant pas préciser que je m'étais amourachée de l'un d'entre eux.

Elle me regarda quelques instants et là j'étais persuadée qu'elle savait tout ou du moins qu'elle avait deviné. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache puisque de toute façon il n'y avait plus rien entre Edward et moi bien qu'il ait promit de quitter Tanya.

**- Je m'en suis déjà rendue compte Bella. Je sais très bien que tu as eu une histoire avec Edward mais tu dois agir dans le bon sens. Ne te laisse pas avoir par ses mots. Ne fais pas comme ta mère. Regarde ce qui lui est arrivée.**

Il était difficile de cacher quelque chose à ma grand-mère. Mais bon, sur ce coup-là, je n'avais pas été très discrète et je n'avais pas su contrôler mes émotions pour éviter qu'elle voit tout. Je savais très bien que ma mère s'était laissé manipuler par un vampire, ou du moins c'est ce que l'on m'avait rencontré, et que celui-ci était mon père. Sûrement encore vivant d'ailleurs. Elle est morte à cause de lui ou du moins en partie. Diana ne cessait de me le rappeler pour me mettre en garde. Et maintenant qu'elle savait ce que je ressentais pour Edward, sa protection ne cessera d'augmenter. Après tout, c'était compréhensible.

**- Tu es forte. Bien plus forte que n'importe quelles guerrières ayant été reine sur l'île. Mais tu ne devrais pas garder ces vampires captifs sur tes terres. Tu oublies qu'ils pourraient attirer les assassins de ta mère et je ne veux pas qu'ils s'en prennent à toi. **

**- Je sais grand-mère. Mais il ne m'arrivera rien. Je ne peux pour le moment pas les tuer mais grâce au bouclier que j'ai mis sur l'île, ils ne pourront pas s'enfuir tant que je n'aurais pas définis leurs sorts. **La rassurais-je en étant très fière d'avoir pu utiliser ce pouvoir-là car il m'était très favorable.

J'avais réussis à développer ce pouvoir ou du moins à l'exploiter car il s'agissait du don que me procurait mon côté vampire. L'île n'était pas protégée de l'extérieure car il me fallait beaucoup plus de force pour le maintenir. Mon bouclier servait uniquement à empêcher aux vampires de s'enfuir de l'île tant que je n'ai pas décidé de leurs sorts. Généralement, je les tue et ils n'ont pas le temps de traverser la moitié de mon territoire mais cela concerné maintenant les Cullen et leurs amis venus les accompagner. D'habitude, cela était facile pour moi, je n'avais pas besoin de les faire patienter. Mais là, c'était différent. Edward était présent ainsi que les deux seuls amis qui ont accepté ma relation avec leurs frères, Emmett et Alice. Les autres, autant dire que je m'en foutais. Mais l'ennui était que Emmett était avec Rosalie et Alice avec Jasper, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'éliminer leurs âmes-soeurs tout comme Carlisle et Esmée qui représente beaucoup pour Edward et ces derniers. J'étais donc coincée. Il s'agira sans doute du même sorts pour tous et sans exception. En revanche, je ne connaissais pas les quatre autres qui étaient avec eux ou plutôt avec Tanya. J'avais tous les droits pour m'en débarrasser quand je voulais. Mais ma raison me dictait de savoir qui ils étaient avant d'en finir avec leurs vies de sangsues. J'avais donc intérêt à les observer pour pouvoir tirer ma conclusion.

**- J'espère que tu ne te trompes pas en faisant ce choix Bella et que tu ne ne mets pas les autres guerrières en danger. **Termina-t-elle en essayant de se convaincre de ma décision.

**- Je l'espère aussi grand-mère. **Murmurais-je dans un ton à peine audible mais je savais qu'elle l'avait entendu. Inutile de crier. Tant qu'elle ressentait que je voulais lui faire passer par mes paroles, tout allait bien.

Je l'entendis refermer la grande alors que je m'étais de nouveau retourner. Je m'approcher de la fenêtre à pas lents. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il vienne sur cette île ? Pourquoi me rend-t-il la tâche aussi compliquée ? Je m'étais promis de faire attention cette fois-ci et pourtant je ne faisais rien pour tenir ma promesse. Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué. Mais quand l'homme que vous aimait a une forte attraction sur vous, il est plus difficile de s'en détacher. J'en faisais maintenant les frais. Je lâchais un long soupir tout en me dirigeant vers la sortie pour aller me reposer. Si je pouvais oublier cette journée je le ferais. Bien que je ne voulais pas que cela arrive pour la conversation que j'avais eu avec Edward.

Même si la fatigue se faisait largement ressentir, j'avais envie de me rendre dans la tour à vampire afin de voir s'il exécute sa promesse. Mais n'ayant pas la possibilité d'être transparente et de traverser les murs - car même si j'ai la capacité d'être invisible, je devrais toujours me servir d'une porte - je ne pouvais pas y aller prétextant que je souhaite lui parler alors que je n'ai rien à lui dire.

Lorsque j'ouvrais la porte de ma chambre, je ne perdis pas de temps à retrouver ma place favorite et réconfortante que m'offrait mon lit que je pouvais qualifier de royal grâce à son matelas de haute gamme qui accueillait parfaitement mon corps. Mais bon, en même temps, on peut dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix ... Ma tête bien enfoncée contre l'oreiller, je me rendais compte que mes pensées se dérivais vers n'importe quel sujet à cause de la fatigue. Je dois avoir un problème ... _Ou alors c'est parce que tu sais qu'Edward est présent sur l'île donc pour éviter de commettre l'erreur du siècle tu t'occupes de cette façon ... _Je préfère cette raison plutôt que de me prendre pour une folle. Je soupirais, demain risquait d'être encore pire qu'aujourd'hui. D'autant plus que je me sentirais obligée de donner leurs repas afin d'éviter le carnage. Normalement, je ne nourris pas les vampires captifs puisque de toute façon ils ne restent jamais la nuit complète sur mon île mais là c'était différent. D'autant plus qu'il y avait toujours Victoria, vampire normal qui buvait du sang humain. Je devais donc prendre soin à ce qu'ils ne soient pas assoiffés, même si leurs chances de s'échapper de la tour restait nulle, valait mieux être prudent. Après un énième bâillement, je m'autorisais à me laisser emporter par le sommeil.

Malheureusement pour ma petite personne, je me réveillais en sursaut en pleine nuit pour je ne sais quelle raison. Cela ne venait pas d'un cauchemar. Non, j'avais plutôt un mauvais pressentiment qui me faisait légèrement mal à la poitrine. Je me retenais de poussais un quelconque gémissement pour éviter d'attirer les guerrières qui se chargeaient de surveiller les moindre recoins du château durant la nuit. Comme si j'étais encore avec Edward, mes pensées se vrillaient sur lui. J'avais encore envie de lui parler. Pas pour ce qu'il avait fait mais pour mon départ. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il avait ressentit exactement. S'il avait souffert de mon absence tout comme moi de la sienne ou alors s'il était rapidement passé à autre chose. Je voulais tout savoir car après tout j'avais le droit. Même s'il ne dormait pas, je me voyais mal intervenir à cette heure-ci pour lui demander ce que mon coeur mourrait d'envie de dire. Il était préférable que j'attende l'aube pour commencer mon interrogatoire. Il fallait pour le moment que je me rendorme, je ne voulais pas lui montrer que ma nuit avait été une catastrophe.

N'ayant toujours pas trouvé le sommeil, je ne cessais de soupirer lorsque la position dans laquelle je me trouvais ne me convenais plus. J'essayais de trouver un moyen de pouvoir au moins dormir quelques minutes, mais rien. Je peux vous dire qu'attendre que le soleil pointe le bout de son nez est loin d'être facile. De plus, mon corps semblait vouloir jouer car un coup j'avais froid, un coup j'avais chaud. Je passais donc le clair de mon temps à retirer la couverture à l'aide de ma jambe droite. Et pour bien couronner le tout, le temps défiler à une allure d'escargot et je m'ennuyais terriblement. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, que je m'occupe. Regardant le plafond avec beaucoup trop d'admiration, je tentais de trouver ce que je pourrais bien faire avant que le moment soit le bienvenue pour que je puisse me rendre dans la tour. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Je soupirais d'agacement en tapotant mes doigts sur mon ventre.

**- Bon, j'en ai marre. **Grognais-je en me levant brusquement de mon lit.

J'enfilais une robe assez légère de couleur fauve en n'oubliant pas de laisser ma poitrine découverte d'un petit décolleté. _Ce serait pas une façon de rendre jaloux le beau Edward Cullen ? _En partie oui ... je n'ai sûrement pas l'intention de me changer lorsque j'irais le voir. Juste histoire de voir sa réaction ...

Une fois après m'être légèrement maquillée, je sautais par la fenêtre et partis loin dans la forêt. J'avais un besoin immense de m'éloigner du château pour être seule et de prendre l'air. Je courrais à vitesse vampirique jusqu'à la plage la plus éloignée du palais. Lorsque je m'arrêtais, la brise légèrement fraîche, soulevait mes cheveux ce qui provoqua quelques frissons agréables sur ma peau. Je relevais ma tête pour respirer l'air ce qui me permis de me détendre. Je retirais mes sandales et commençais à marcher sur le sable chaud. Lorsque je sentis les vagues qui allaient et venaient sur mes pieds, je m'autorisais à m'asseoir en évitant de mouiller ma tenue. Mais je m'en foutais.

Les souvenirs du premier baiser que j'avais échangé avec Edward, celui qui signifiait le début de notre relation, me revint comme une claque en pleine figure. J'avais tellement envie de retrouver le contact avec ses lèvres et de pouvoir le serrer contre moi. Même si j'essayais de lui fermer mon coeur, je savais que je reviendrais vers lui. J'étais liées à Edward, comme un aimant et je savais que je ne pouvais pas fuir cette attirance qui m'obligeais à le pardonner. Ce que je ne voulais pas faire. Mais dans le fond, nous étions tous les deux fautives. J'étais partie pour revenir sur mes terres natales pour apprendre à me maîtriser et lui m'avait remplacé avec Tanya en l'espace d'une semaine afin de ne pas écouter les soi-disantes critiques que sa famille portait sur moi. Sauf que nous étions trop fière pour l'avouer. Il m'en voulait c'était clair mais pourtant il était prêt à tout pour que nous soyons de nouveau réunis. Moi aussi j'étais prête à tout pour lui, c'est pour cela que je voulais lui parler de nouveau. Je voulais tout d'abord m'excuser, car à cause de moi, il a certainement souffert de mon départ et ça, je ne m'en étais pas réellement soucié. Du moins, je le ferais dès lors qu'il m'aura avoué ce qu'il ressent pour moi en ce moment. Valait mieux commencer par là avant de partir loin dans les explications.

Je soupirais en passant ma main dans l'eau salée. La mer était un endroit où j'aimais réfléchir et je constatais que cela n'avait pas changé, même de Manhattan. Cette ville me manquait tellement. Le pire était mes amis. Je devais les revoir pour repasser, j'en avais l'obligation. Les soirées que l'on passait ensemble me manquait affreusement. J'avais besoin de retrouver ma seconde famille. De me confier. Je savais que je ne les avais pas contacté depuis un long moment, mais le temps ne me le permettait pas. Même si j'étais persuadée qu'ils comprenaient, j'espérais qu'ils ne m'en veuillent pas. Je les aimais tellement. Je soupirais de nouveau. Lorsque j'aperçu le premier rayon de soleil, je me mis à sourire. Pourquoi ? les raisons m'étaient inconnues mais cela me faisait du bien. Je penchais ma tête en arrière pour profiter de la chaleur matinale en fermant les yeux.

**- Tu n'as pas dormi ? **Intervint une voix qui m'était tout à fait familière. Celle d'Annie.

Ma réaction ne surpris pas cette dernière car je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter. _Les guerrières doivent toujours surveiller leurs arrières ! _M'avait pourtant bien conseillé ma grand-mère. Bon certes, ce n'était que Annie mais il est vrai que cela aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre. La prochaine fois, je tiendrais compte des paroles de Diana bien que c'était la première fois que je ne les avais pas respecté.

**- Non. Je n'arrivais pas. **Lui répondis-je en souriant tandis qu'elle s'installait droite en plongeant ses pieds nus dans l'eau salée. **J'avais besoin de réfléchir. **Continuais-je en reportant mon regard sur l'horizon.

**- Tu penses à lui, n'est-ce pas ? **Me demanda-t-elle alors que je sentais son regard sur moi.

**- Oui. Je pense que nous avons besoin de parler une nouvelle fois. **Me confiais-je en ayant une soudaine contemplation pour les petits grains de sables, refusant de ne pas affronter son regard interrogatoire.

**- Oui, je pense aussi. Vous en avez besoins. Vous devez mettre tous ces problèmes au clair. Cela vous fera du bien à tous les deux. **Me conseilla-t-elle en cessant de me regarder.

Surprise de sa réponse, je le regardais à mon tour en ne m'attendant pas à ce qu'elle me réponde ceci.

**- Ne devrais-tu pas me dire que je ne devrais pas lui parler parce que c'est un vampire au lieu de me conseiller de foncer pour le revoir ? **

**- Eh bien non, comme tu le vois. Je sais que tu l'aimes, ça se voit. Et je sais à quel point on souffre quand nous ne sommes plus avec notre âme-soeur. Tu n'es pas simplement ma reine, tu es aussi mon amie et je pense que tu as le droit d'aimer un vampire. Surtout qu'en plus, ils ne sont pas dangereux, vu leur régime alimentaire qui un peu spécial ...**

Je souris comme guise de réponse. J'aurais pu la prendre dans mes bras mais ne l'ayant jamais fait, je préférais garder une certaine distance. Oui elle était mon amie, mais je devais faire la part des choses. Comme elle le disait, je restais sa reine.

**- D'ailleurs, tu vas apprendre quelque chose qui risque de te faire plaisir. **Dit-elle en souriant tout en restant de profil.

**- Je t'écoute. **

**- Edward a clairement dit à Tanya qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Il a bien précisé qu'il n'y avait que toi dans son coeur. **M'expliqua-t-elle tout sourire. **Le pire c'est qu'elle a pleuré comme une enfant, bien qu'elle n'en ai pas la possibilité, tout en le suppliant de la garder car elle valait mieux que toi. **Termina-t-elle en rigolant de tout coeur.

Il l'avait fait. Il l'avait quitté. Pour moi. Dire que cela me touchait était un euphémisme. Je savais qu'il tenait ses promesses mais je ne pensais pas qu'il allait le faire aussi vite. Je devais aller le voir, lui dire ce que j'avais préparé avant qu'Annie n'arrive. Je ne retrouverais peut-être pas ses bras protecteurs et ses lèvres douces mais ce sera une étape en moins à franchir. Oui je l'aimais, mais à quel prix ? Serais-je capable de lui dire les trois mots qui signifiaient mes sentiments pour lui ? Ou devrais-je attendre ? Tant de questions sans réponses. Pour le moment, je n'avais d'autre choix que d'y aller sans penser à tout cela. C'était mieux ainsi.

**- Allez, vas-y, tu en meurs d'envie. **M'encouragea-t-elle en me poussant légèrement.

Je me mis à rire tout en me levant. Maintenant que l'heure était raisonnable, je pouvais désormais me rendre dans la tour et lui parler. En tête à tête. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir ce que nous nous dirions. Même si je savais que leurs ouïes leurs permettra d'en capter d'avantage. Je soupirais un coup en souriant. Je courrais le plus rapidement possible en utilisant ma vitesse vampirique. J'étais la seule guerrière à pouvoir courir à cette allure puisque j'étais aussi la seule à avoir un père vampire.

Lorsque je me trouvais devant la tour, qui se trouvait largement à l'écart du palais, je remarquais que des poches de sang animal étaient entreposées devant la grande porte en marbre. Je souriais. Annie avait pensé à tout. Cela pourra être l'une des raisons de ma venue. Seulement voilà, étant la reine, je ne pouvais pas y aller seule. Ou du moins, c'est ce que me fis comprendre Stella qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de la tour. Elle me suivait donc et portait la nourriture alors que je me trouvais à l'avant et je montais les escaliers menant à la pièce où se trouvait tous les Vampires, exceptaient les Cullen ainsi que Victoria. Une fois devant la porte, je levais ma main droite et l'ouvrit à l'aide de mes pouvoirs. Je perdis pas de temps à entrer à l'intérieur de la pièce où je fus immédiatement méprisée du regard.

**- Tiens, voilà une revenante. Et en plus tu n'es pas seule. **Remarqua Rosalie en me lançant un regard aussi méprisant que celui de sa famille.

**- On dirait qu'en fin de compte tu ne sais pas te défendre seule. **S'exclama à son tour Tanya.

Je me surpris moi-même lorsque je me mis à avoir un rire sadique. Elle pensait pouvoir m'écraser avec leurs paroles mais j'en étais pas plus touchée. Comme la veille, je fis apparaître de nouveau une boule de feu entre mes mains, hors de question que je me laisse marcher sur les pieds par des vampires alors que c'était moi qui avait l'avantage.

**- On dirait que tu veux vraiment recevoir cette boule de feu dans ta tête Rosalie. Quant à toi, Tanya, je peux recommencer le même exercice qu'hier si tu veux. **Les menaçais-je de nouveau alors qu'en réalité je me préparais à les attaquer rien qu'à l'aide de mes yeux. **Dommage pour vous, moi qui étais venue vous apporter de quoi vous nourrir je crois qu'en fin de compte, je ne vais pas le faire. **Continuais-je en regardant tout le monde sauf Edward car je savais qu'il allait essaye que la Bella gentille reprenne contrôle sur mon côté Guerrière et je ne voulais pas. **Stella, je crois que tu peux remballer. Gardes-en une pour Victoria. **Ordonnais-je alors que je la vis donner la nourriture à l'intéressée. Cette dernière me remercia avant d'entamer son repas.

**- Tu crois sérieusement que l'on va tomber dans ton piège ? Qui nous dit que ces poches de sang ne contiennent pas ce poison que tu as éparpillé sur les grilles de nos cellules ? **Me demanda Jasper du même ton que Rosalie.

**- Je ne verrais pas pourquoi je m'amuserais à vous empoisonner alors que je peux moi-même vous tuer ! Et puis, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. **Lui répondis-je d'un ton sérieux.

Il avait raison. Sur chaque grille et vitre de leurs cellules se trouvait le poison de la Rose Noire. Un poison qui peut-être mortel pour les vampires s'ils essayent de s'échapper. Mais puisqu'il avait l'air d'être au courant, je supposais qu'il y avait touché.

**- Comment sais-tu que les grilles sont pleines de poisons ? **Lui demandais-je en voyant qu'une des cellule était vide. Ou du moins c'est ce que je pensais.

**- Alice l'a malheureusement touché. **Me dit-il tristement.

Je le regardais intensément afin de vérifié s'il me disait la vérité. J'aurais très bien pu me rendre dans la cellule d'Alice mais j'avais d'abord besoin de réaliser. Alice, mon amie. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme cela. J'étais peut-être sadique, j'avais tout de même un coeur. Je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir, je devais agir afin d'éviter le pire. C'est pour cela que je levais ma main vers la grille où elle se trouvait. Je constatais que la fin allait bientôt frapper. Je déplaçais à vitesse vampirique pour perdre le moins de temps possible. Je la voyais suffoquer l'air qui lui manquait, bien qu'elle soit un vampire. Je regardais ses mains qui étaient noires comme les pétales de la rose noire. Je m'accroupissais pour me mettre à sa hauteur et commençais à exercer sur elle. Je devais la sauver. Je n'avais jamais utilisé le pouvoir qui me servait à sauver des vies, j'étais donc un peu maladroite. Je savais juste qu'une lumière jaune sortait de mes mains et qu'il fallait attendre un moment avant que la blessure ne disparaisse.

Durant ce long moment, je sentais le regard d'Edward. Je savais ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Je savais qu'il devait être contente que mon masque soit tombé à l'instant où le problème d'Alice fut évoqué. Je voulais le regarder et me plonger dans ses prunelles dorées mais je devais rester concentrée sur ce que je faisais à mon amie. Mon pouvoir n'étant pas fait pour soigner les vampires, je devais rester attentif à tout ce qui se passait pour éviter d'aggraver son cas. Je devais uniquement retirer le poison mais si j'allais plus loin, Alice risquerais de brûler sur place. Une fois fini, je me relevais en retournant à ma place initiale tout en oubliant pas de refermer les grilles. Je me présentais devant Jasper pour lui expliquer ce qu'il devra faire.

**- Jasper, j'ai uniquement retiré le poison et elle se réveillera dans moins de vingt-quatre heures. Lorsque ce sera le cas, tu lui donneras ceci. Elle en aura besoin pour reprendre des forces. **Lui indiquais-je en faisant apparaître une potion de ma main qu'Annie avait soigneusement fabriqué pour moi mais cela marchait aussi chez les vampires.

**- Merci. **Me répondit-il simplement avant de s'emparer du flacon.

**- N'en bois surtout pas. Seule Alice en a le droit. Elle devra en boire une seule gorgée. Une fois que ce sera fait, donne le flacon à Stella, la guerrière venue m'accompagner. **Lui rappelais-je d'un ton sec en remettant mon masque.

J'avais beau sauvé sa femme, Jasper ne restait pas en moins l'un des premiers à me rejeter. Je n'étais pas d'origine rancunière, mais je l'étais suffisamment pour faire comprendre qu'on ne jouait pas avec moi et que je n'oubliais rien. Seules trois personnes échappaient à la règle : Nicolas, Manuella et bien évidemment Edward. Je soupirais en repensant à ce dernier. J'étais ici aussi pour lui parler, je ne devais pas me décourager. Je n'étais pas du genre à me comporter en lâche mais j'avais peur de ce que je pourrais apprendre. Certes Annie m'avait certifié qu'il avait quitté Tanya en lui disant qu'il m'aimait mais je voulais avoir la preuve en face de moi. J'avais toujours fonctionné comme cela et c'était mieux ainsi. Au moins, je pouvais voir si la sincérité était présente. Cela me permettra de prendre une décision sur notre relation.

**- Stella, donnes leur nourriture. **Ordonnais-je alors qu'elle s'exécutait sans attendre.

J'attendais qu'elle finisse sa distribution avant de me lancer. Il fallait que je prépare mon petit discours bien que je savais que cela ne servait à rien. Après tout, je ne pouvais pas deviner ses réponses à part espérer qu'elles puissent être positives. Je soupirais de nouveau en me retournant face à Edward en m'autorisant de la fixer. De me noyer dans ses prunelles si captivantes. Face à lui je perdais tous mes moyens et il était préférable que je fasse ce que j'avais prévu avant de commettre la pire des conneries.

**- Edward, je suis venue pour te parler. **Lui dis-je, les lèvres tremblantes.

Il me regarda durant de longues minutes avant de réaliser que je venais de lui parler. J'étais prête à rebrousser chemin. Il était clair qu'il ne voulait pas, sinon, il n'aurait pas mis autant de temps à sortir une putain de réponse venant de sa bouche ! Je ne devrais pas m'énerver comme cela mais parfois la patience avait des limites. Le pire était que je me sentais comme une idiote à attendre qu'il se bouge. J'étais évidemment jaugeais par tous les vampires présents dans la pièce ce qui n'était pas prêt d'arranger ma colère intérieure. Je savais que j'allais exploser d'une minute à l'autre et que je risquais de sortir une parole blessante s'il ne se dépêchait pas. Je soupirais d'exaspération. Peut-être une prochaine fois.

**- Si tu ne veux pas, il suffit de me le dire. **M'exclamais-je d'un ton plus dur qu'il y a quelques minutes.

**- C'est exactement ce que j'essayais de te faire comprendre. **Me répondit-il d'un ton sec et presque méprisant.

Je restais bouche bée choquée par son attitude et sa façon de me parler alors que la veille il m'avait embrassé et voulait à tout prix me prouver qu'il m'aimait. Si je n'avais pas construit ce coeur de pierre, j'aurais pu avoir les larmes aux yeux, mais je n'avais rien. Je ne ressentais rien mise à part de la pitié pour cet homme qui avait décidé de jouer avec moi.

**- Tu me prends pour qui au juste ? Au cas où si tu aurais oublié je ne suis pas ton pantin Edward, tu crois pouvoir jouer avec moi comme bon te semblera ?! Tu peux aller te faire voir pauvre salaud, j'ai assez perdu de temps avec toi. **Crachais-je en sortant tout droit de mon coeur de pierre.

Si j'aurais pu, je me serais jetée sur lui pour lui arracher tout ces membres un par un en pensant bien à les brûler juste après. Mais un peu de retenu. Du moins, personne ne pouvait m'en empêcher car de toute façon tout le monde sur cette île attendait avec impatience que je débarrasse de ces vampires. Je ne me retenais pas pour cela mais plutôt par peur de ressentir de la culpabilité. Il avait beau me dire des paroles blessantes, je l'aimais quand même et cela me tuait. Je ne voulais plus souffrir à cause de ses conneries et je voulais me détacher de ce lien si fort qui nous unissait. Mais comment ? Même durant les huit mois de séparation, il était toujours là comme si les longs mois avaient étaient transformés en jours.

Le regardant une dernière fois dans les yeux, j'essayais de me dire qu'il valait mieux tourner la page surtout pour un imbécile comme lui. Maintenant, il fallait que je réfléchisse au sort que je pouvais bien leur donner. Mais lequel ? Je devais en discuter avec Diana, même si son choix sera catégorique sur leur exécution, je savais qu'elle comprendra la situation si je rentre plus en détail et qu'elle m'aidera. Pour une fois depuis mon couronnement, j'avais besoin d'être épaulée.

- **J'espère que vous avez passé un bon appétit et ne vous attendez pas à être nourrit tous les jours. **Terminais-je étant sur le pas de la porte.

Non mais, pour qui se prend-il ? Avait-il l'intention de me traiter comme la pire des salopes à chaque fois que sa famille est avec lui ? Dans ce cas-là, il pourra oublier une quelconque réconciliation. J'étais venue faire le premier pas et monsieur ne fait aucun effort. Eh bien qu'il aille se faire voir. Je ne voulais plus lui courir après désormais. Cette fois-ci j'allais tenir ma promesse.

**- Ma reine, nous avons un problème. **Intervint Sutton en entrant subitement dans la pièce ce qui me força à m'éloigner jusqu'à me tenir près d'Edward.

**- Quel genre de problème ? **Lui demandais-je en espérant que cela ne soit pas très grave.

Mais si je me contentais du visage apeuré de Sutton, je pouvais constatais que le temps était sans doute compté. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et surtout Sutton ne m'avait toujours pas répondu ce qui me faisait paniqué. Je ne savais pas exactement de quoi il s'agissait mais je devais le savoir pour pouvoir gérer la situation au maximum. Je savais qu'un jour cela allait arriver. Je savais que je ne ferais pas que tuer les vampires qui s'aventuraient sur mon île. Nous étions une espèce très forte et je ne me doutais que les ennemis étaient nombreux. Malheureusement, je ne connaissais pas la liste et j'aurais bien aimé qu'on me la communique afin d'éviter le moindre problème. Mais ça, apparemment, avait échappé à Diana ou peut-être l'avait-elle fait exprès.

* * *

**HEY LES GIRLS !**

**Eh oui je sais que couper à ce moment-là n'est pas une bonne idée pour vous mais disons que c'était la meilleure solution pour pouvoir finir ce chapitre sinon la fin serait interminable. Et puis un peu de suspens tout de même, non ? **

**Sinon, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Bien ? Est-ce le fait que j'ai mis une ellipse de temps vous a gêné ? N'hésitez pas à me dire si j'ai oublié un mot ou si j'ai malencontreusement laissé une faute lors de ma correction qui a été fait rapidement pour que je puisse la corriger ! **

**Allez, laissez moi tous votre reviews pour que je puisse lire votre avis avoir le sourire aux lèvres lorsque je verrais dans mes mails _"New Review for La Rose Noire" _Car il est vrai que seul votre avis m'importe pour que je puisse continuer ! **

**Bon allez, je vous laisse et au prochain chapitre ! **

**Et pour ceux qui suivent aussi Je te promet, le chapitre est bientôt en ligne, je vous demande juste un peu de patience ! **

**XO XO XO**

**By F.B.F**


	14. Chapitre 12 : Rien n'est sûr

**HEY LES GIRLS !**

**Voilà le chapitre 12, j'espère qu'il vous plaira parce que je me suis vraiment éclatée à l'écrire ! Avant de vous laisser le lire, je tiens à répondre à vos reviews :**

**TinkerBelle : **Tout d'abord, merci pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait légèrement rire avec ton expression :"du beurre dans les épinards". Alors pour répondre à ta question, je ne l'ai jamais entendu et je ne sais pas si elle va avec ce genre de contexte mdr ! Sinon, oui, je suis comme toi, j'ai moi aussi envie de mettre deux claques à cet Edward. J'ai pourtant hésité à le faire comme ça mais comme je ne voulais pas que Bella soit de nouveau avec lui car je voulais que ce soit compliqué pour qu'il puisse la récupérer. Bref, je crois que j'en ai trop dit. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et que tu vas pouvoir redire ta fameuse expression ! :D

**Grazie : **Merci pour ton commentaire. Je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ai plu et j'espère que ce sera pareil pour celui-là. Merci pour ton encouragement que je prends volontiers ! Bonne lecture !

**angel. : **Oh ! Merci pour ton commentaire et je suis contente de te compter parmi mes lectrices et aussi que ma fiction te plaise ! Oui, ma Bella est différente de la bella de SM mais c'est ce que je voulais faire pour la différencier de celle du livre. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents !

**Cassy-chou : **Comme tu m'as manqué aussi ! Eh oui, je suis pareil que toi et je me sens bien à la place de Bella. Mais bon je voulais compliquer les choses entre nos deux "amants" (car il faut dire qu'ils ne le sont plus) et je ne voulais pas qu'ils soient direct ensemble c'est pour cela que j'ai fait agir Edward en véritable salaud et c'est aussi pour ça que tu as des envies criminelles envers lui. Alors ma p'tite, pour répondre à ta question, je sais que tu vas me tuer parce que tu n'aimes pas que je te nargue, je ne peux pas répondre à ta question d'autant plus que tu as déjà signifié la réponse mais je vais pas te dire laquelle ! Ne m'engueule pas parce que je viens de te narguer ! Je ne vais pas non plus te dire ce qui va sûrement ce passer dans ce chapitre tout de même ! Roo mais dis donc ?! Oui, je voulais que ma Bella soit une véritable guerrière et qui est loin de se laisser faire. Oui moi aussi je les aurais tué mais tu comprends que ce n'est pas possible, du moins pour le moment :P En réponse à ton commentaire sur ton chien, j'adore les chow chow c'est trop chou ! Ah ouai Bones cela fait longtemps que je n'y ai pas regardé ! Bon, j'espère que tu ne vas pas péter une durite parce que je n'ai pas vraiment répondu à ta question car je ne veux pas perdre ma lectrice qui me fait rire avec ses commentaires toujours aussi longs et tordants les uns que les autres ! Allez, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et continue à me faire rire :P

**DiNozzo-Ncis :** Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que tu adore mon histoire car cela me permet de continuer à l'écrire car je tiens beaucoup trop à cette fiction pour l'abandonner. Eh ouai, ma Bella est assez dangereuse si je peux dire ça comme ça ! Hmm ... pour répondre à ta question, tu auras la réponse dans un petit moment et tu ne risques pas de l'avoir dans ce chapitre. Eh bien la voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**Alexise-moi :** Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que l'histoire à laquelle je tiens le plus te plaise ! Eh oui, nos deux tourtereaux ne sont pas prêt pour se rabibocher surtout du côté de Bella. En même temps, il notre petit eddy est allé trop loin il faut le reconnaître. Mais je tiens tout de même à te dire que tu connaîtras la suite dans le prochain chapitre car celui-là représente le point de vue d'Edward. Mais ne t'en fais pas, l'autre arrive bientôt ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Un nouvel ami**

**- Voici le vampire que vous m'avez demandé d'emmener. **Intervint Sutton alors que j'étais en pleine dispute avec Diana.

**- Merci Sutton. **S'exclama cette dernière.

Curieuse, je me retournais pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Lorsque je vis son visage, celui dont je ne voulais plus voir depuis notre dernière rencontre. Je sentais que j'allais exploser de colère. Il était clair que je ne voulais pas le voir alors pourquoi était-il là ?

**- Je peux savoir ce qu'il fout là ? **Hurlais-je voulant faire comprendre à Diana qu'il n'était pas question qu'il reste ici. **Tu crois sérieusement qu'il va t'aider à me faire changer d'avis sur ma décision ?! **Continuais-je en la regardant sévèrement.

**- Bella, il est hors de question que tu sacrifies ! **M'ordonna-t-elle en essayant de nouveau de me convaincre.

**- Mais tu n'as toujours pas compris ?! C'est moi qu'ils sont venus chercher ! Je ne veux pas mettre les Guerrières en danger par ma faute !**

Un silence de plomb s'installa peu à peu. Mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de regarder furieusement Diana. Elle n'allait pas me faire changer d'avis. Si le sacrifice était nécessaire pour sauver mon espèce alors je le ferais. Au moins je n'aurais pas agis égoïstement. Sauf que cette dernière savait pertinemment qu'une seule personne était capable de le faire et elle avait eu l'idée de le ramener ici alors qu'il était clair que je ne voulais pas le voir. Edward Cullen. Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il n'intervienne pas, sinon je risquerais d'être horrible avec lui. Malheureusement pour lui, mon esprit étant inaccessible face à son pouvoir, il ne pouvait pas le deviner. Il fallait juste qu'il lise sur mon visage et je l'épargnerais. Mais Edward n'était pas comme ça. Il aimait être le gentil garçon face aux yeux des filles, il avait réussit à me berner mais maintenant c'est fini et j'allais bien lui faire comprendre.

**- Bella, tu as l'intention de te sacrifier ? **Intervint Edward qui semblait avoir peur pour moi.

Je ne croyais pas aux sentiments que je lisais sur son regard. _Il reste un vampire, les traits de son visage peuvent rester trompeurs. _Il était mieux pour moi de rester sur mes gardes et puis de toute façon, j'était loin d'oublier ses sautes d'humeurs. En plus de mon fort caractère, je n'étais pas du genre à oublier les crasses que l'on pouvait me faire et il le savait. Du moins, c'est ce que j'espérais pour lui.

**- Toi la ferme, je ne vois pas en quoi ma vie t'importe puisque tu en as plus rien à foutre de moi alors occupes-toi de tes affaires vampire ! **Hurlais-je en pointant mon index sur lui tout en évitant de ne pas utiliser un de mes pouvoirs.

Je ne voulais pas le tuer. Bien que la haine que je ressentais pour lui, le tuer était au-dessus de mes forces. La culpabilité sera présente et je ne voulais pas que cela arrive.

**- Bella, je te dis qu'il ne vaut mieux pas se plier au Volturis.** Soupira-t-elle sans avoir intervenu sur ma façon d'agir envers Edward.** Je ne veux pas perdre ma petite fille. **Continua-t-elle en prenant mon visage en coupe, me forçant à entrer dans ses pupilles violettes.

Je ne répondis rien. Je savais très bien que la perte de ma mère l'avait fait souffrir et maintenant qu'elle venait de me retrouver elle devait faire face à mes idées de sacrifices. Je soupirais à mon tour en la quittant du regard, me retournant face à la fenêtre, cherchant une autre solution.

**- Je peux savoir pourquoi ce vampire se trouve ici ? **Lui demandais-je en restant de dos.

Il y avait forcément une raison puisque Diana était loin d'apprécier les vampires et surtout la relation que j'entretenais avec Edward bien qu'elle ne soit plus d'actualité. Voilà pourquoi j'avais ce besoin de comprendre sa présence.

**- Parce que j'avais besoin de leur parler. **Me répondit-elle.

**- Bien, alors je peux conclure que tu n'as plus besoin de moi. **Dis-je en me retournant face à elle.

Je n'attendis pas qu'elle réponde et commença à partir de la pièce centrale, voulant à tout prix retourner dans mes appartements, où je serais plus apte à réfléchir. Je passais devant Edward sans même lui jeter le moindre regard. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir à quel point je lui en voulais puisque de toute façon il devait s'en douter. Je claquais violemment ma porte chambre et balançais tout ce qui me passait sous la main au sol. J'avais besoin de faire évacuer ma rage et il n'y avait que cette solution pour y remédier. _Mieux vaut cela plutôt que de tuer la première personne que je vois. _Je me jetais sur mon lit et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je m'autorisais à pleurer. Pourquoi étai-ce aussi dur de l'oublier ? Pourquoi mon cœur était si attaché au sien alors qu'il passait son temps à me faire mal ? Un jour il m'embrasse me disant qu'il m'aimait et le lendemain il m'insulte devant sa famille. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Avait-il l'intention de me faire passer un message ? Dans ce cas lequel ? Et puis, depuis combien de temps Edward Cullen avait peur de se confronter à la colère des siens ? Si cela aurait été le cas, il est clair qu'on aurait jamais été ensemble. Alors à quoi jouait-il ? J'avais besoin qui me dise réellement ce qui ne va pas afin de ne plus souffrir. S'il ne veut plus de moi, qu'il me le dise clairement. Mon amour pour lui me consumais, me tuais, chaque jour qui passait et j'en avais marre de ressentir cette douleur. Nous avions beau avoir ce fameux lien qui nous unissait lorsque nos regards se croisaient, ce qu'il me faisait était inacceptable et je ne pouvais passer au-dessus. Je ne voulais pas pardonner, je ne m'en sentais pas capable. S'il voulait me parler, j'étais à sa disposition mais qu'il ne perde pas son temps, je ne veux pas être prise pour la pire des connes. Après tout, j'ai une île à gérer et mes problèmes de cœur passent après.

Lorsque je me rendais compte que je m'étais endormis, j'essuyais mes yeux et passais ma main dans les cheveux pour m'aider à me réveiller. Je jetais un regard vers la fenêtre et remarquais qu'il faisait désormais nuit. Malgré la fatigue toujours présente, je ne pouvais pas m'autoriser à dormir de nouveau. Un danger pesait sur mon île et je me devais de la protéger, tel était mon rôle de reine. La famille royale des vampires, connue sous le nom de Volturis, était en chemin pour me tuer. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que j'étais la fille de Juliette et d'un certain Démétri, vampire. Je suis le fruit défendu d'une union interdite par les lois vampiriques. Ils en avait fini avec ma mère, il voulait maintenant terminer leur travail en me tuant. Mais qu'en était-il de mon père ? D'après Diana, il était toujours vivant et avait rapidement tourné le dos aux guerrières dès lors que ma mère fut tuée. Comme cette dernière, je n'avais pas eu la chance de le rencontrer, mais puisqu'il était encore en vie, je pourrais sans doute prendre cette chance et lui parler au moins une seule fois. Je voulais comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi avait-il été lâche face à la femme qu'il aimait. A croire que cela était typique chez les vampires. Cela était suffisamment important pour moi, me forçant à mettre de côté ma vengeance. A cause de ces vampires, je n'avais pas connu ma mère biologique et j'ai été forcé de quitter ma terre natale pour que je sois en sécurité. Mais cette fois-ci je ne pouvais pas agir ainsi, je ne devais pas être lâche. Et même si le sacrifice était l'unique solution, dans ce cas-là, je le ferais et sans aucun regret.

Alors que je dirigeais vers la pièce centrale, j'entendis plusieurs voix dont celle de ma grand-mère. Seule la sienne m'était familière. Les autres appartenaient à des hommes qui ne me rappelaient personne. Ayant un minimum de curiosité et restant la principale concernée sur les allées et venues sur mon île, j'entrais dans la pièce et remarquais qu'il y avait douze hommes de peau mate, ressemblant légèrement à des indiens. L'un d'entre eux étaient plus en avant par rapport aux autres et s'était arrêté de parlé lors de mon entrée. Parmi ces hommes, j'en reconnu un. Nous étions amis et je ne sais pas si c'était toujours le cas. Je l'avais repoussé plusieurs fois à cause de ses avances, le prenant beaucoup trop pour mon frère que pour mon petit-ami. Cela c'était passé bien avant ma rencontre avec Edward. Il avait insisté quelques temps après mais il avait finalement compris que j'avais trouvé quelqu'un d'autre et c'était pareil de son côté avec la jeune Léah qui était d'ailleurs présente. Bizarrement, ils semblaient distant par rapport à l'autre et je me demandais s'il m'autoriserais à lui poser quelques questions pour que je puisse en savoir plus.

**- Bella. **Me salua-t-il simplement d'un sourire amical.

**- Bonjour Jacob. **Lui répondis-je en lui rendant un sourire, contente de le revoir. **Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe, grand-mère ?** Demandais-je ensuite en ne comprenant pas sa présence ici.

**- Les Quileutes sont nos alliés Bella. Ils nous seront d'une grande aide lorsque les Volturis se trouveront sur l'île. **Me répondit-elle avec autorité.

**- Depuis quand des humains peuvent nous aider à combattre des vampires ?** L'interrogeais-je un peu septique.

**- Ce ne sont pas des humains mais des loups-garous. **Dit-elle toujours du même ton.

**- Des loups garous ? Et depuis quand on fait entrer des gens sur notre île sans mon autorisation ? Je ne suis pas contre à propos de leur venue, mais j'aimerais que tu me préviennes grand-mère. Il me semble que c'est moi la reine ici. **M'exclamais-je en la remettant à sa place.

Elle avait beau être ma grand-mère, la personne qui prenait les décisions ici c'était moi. Sinon je ne serais pas devenue la reine pour rien et n'aurais sans doute pas sacrifier ma relation que j'avais avec Edward si cela aurait été le cas.

**- Bien. Qui est le chef ici ? **

**- C'est moi, Sam, je suis en quelque sorte l'Alpha. **

**- Comment voulez-vous nous aider à combattre les Volturis ? **Demandais-je, attendant que le chef de ce clan se désiste.

**- Nous n'allons pas nous attaquer à eux, nous allons simplement muter en loup pour les impressionner et après tout sera de l'improvisation. **M'expliqua-t-il sérieusement.

**- Votre idée est bien mais que l'on passe à l'attaque, j'aimerais juste pouvoir avoir la chance de parler à mon père, Démétri. **Déclarais-je.

**- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Bella. **Intervint Diana après avoir remarqué l'acquiescement de Sam.

**- Grand-mère, Démétri reste mon père et je pense avoir le droit de le connaître au moins une fois. J'ai juste envie de lui parler et je ne changerais pas d'avis. **Répondis-je en la regardant.

Je reportais mon regard sur la dite meute en m'arrêtant sur le visage de Jacob. Il avait toujours ce fameux regard amical qui me forçais à me sentir bien quand j'étais avec lui. Si je me fiais à ce que je lisais dans son regard, il semblait vouloir me parler. De quoi ? Bonne question. Je fronçais alors les sourcils et il me répondit d'un geste avec sa tête en montrant la porte de la sortie. Je quittais le contact qui nous liait en regardant de nouveau ma grand-mère qui attendait sagement que j'enchaîne.

**- Jacob et moi on va parler. **Dis-je sans même lui laisser le choix.

Je partis en direction de la porte, attendis que mon ami me rejoigne pour ensuite passer la porte soigneusement ouverte par l'un des gardes présent juste devant. Je le remerciais d'un geste vif avant de me diriger dans mes appartements et de m'arrêter dans ma chambre laissant Jacob y entrer pour ensuite fermer l'entrée, voulant s'assurer que nous ne serons pas déranger.

**- Tu voulais me parler ? **Débutais-je voyant qu'il était plus concentré sur la décoration de ma chambre que sur la véritable raison de sa venue ici.

**- Oui. **Commença-t-il en portant son regard sur moi. **Je voulais te dire que maintenant je vais arrêter de te harceler par mes petites dragues à répétition car j'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre avec qui je partage une relation. **Continua-t-il en s'asseyant sur le rebord de mon lit tandis que je restais debout, impatiente de savoir la suite. **Mais elle m'a quitté car d'après elle je suis trop bien pour une fille comme elle. **Termina-t-il en ne quittant pas son regard du mien.

**- Oh, et qui est-ce ? **Lui demandais-je.

**- Leah, elle est dans la meute maintenant en conséquent elle est ici. **Répondit-il d'un air sérieux.

**- Et ? **

**- Quoi et ?**

**- Bah je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a une suite à ta petite histoire. **M'exclamais-je en souriant.

**- Ah oui ... En fait, j'aimerais te demander une faveur ... **

**- Dois-je m'inquiéter ou ... **

**- Accepterais-tu de m'aider à la rendre jalouse histoire de voir si elle tient réellement à moi ? **Me coupa-t-il en se dépêchant de finir sa phrase.

**- Quoi ?! **M'écriais-je en sentant mes yeux sortir de leurs orbites tellement j'étais surprise qu'il demande de rendre son ex petite-amie jalouse à moi.

**- Tu as très bien compris Bella. Ecoute, je tiens vraiment à elle et je ne veux pas la laisser filer. J'ai vraiment besoin que tu m'aides. **

**- Et tu crois sérieusement que c'est en la rendant jalouse que ça va marcher ? **Lui demandais-je en le regardant sur le côté, tentant de déchiffrer un maximum son regard pour essayer de voir la moindre faille qui pourrait me prouver qu'il plaisante. Mais rien me montrait qu'il était malhonnête.

**- Bien sûr. Au moins je serais sûr et après je pourrais lui dire que nous deux ça peut marcher. **Dit-il, totalement convaincu par son petit plan.

**- Tu sais que tu peux y aller ... **

Je me coupais volontairement la parole car je venais d'avoir un déclic. Il voulait rendre jalouse la femme qu'il semblait aimer ? Et moi pourquoi ne ferais pas pareil de mon côté ? D'autant plus que mon excuse est meilleure que la sienne. Peu importe, je peux toujours essayer et voir si ce que je vois dans son regard me plaît. Edward avait fait pareil avec moi pour Tanya, c'est à mon tour maintenant. Bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment une preuve de maturité, Jacob avait besoin de mon aide et moi je voulais tout de même tirer une épingle du jeu.

**- D'accord. **

**- Tu es d'accord ... ? **S'assura-t-il avant de constater que je ne disais pas de connerie.

**- Mais à une condition ... **

**- Je t'écoute. **Dit-il calmement, se préparant sans doute mentalement à ce que j'allais lui demander.

**- Que tu fasses la même chose de mon côté en ce qui concerne ma relation avec Edward. **Débitais-je d'un grand sourire.

**- Mais comment veux-tu que cela marche puisqu'il n'est pas là ? **Me demanda-t-il d'un sourire au coin.

**- Je ne suis pas stupide Jacob. Etant donnée que je suis coincée ici durant je ne sais pas combien de temps et qu'Edward, avec sa famille, est arrivé sur mon île, nous pouvons commencer notre petit jeu dès maintenant. **Lui expliquais-je, étant toute fière d'avoir trouver un moyen de rendre fou de rage Edward.

Je ne l'avais vu en colère et je savais que cela risquait d'aller loin. Mais combien de fois m'avait-il provoqué avec cette blondasse ? Et lorsqu'il ne me prenait pas au sérieux le jour où j'avais fini de me transformer ? J'avais le droit aussi à ma petite heure vengeance. Même si j'avais pleurer quelques heures plutôt, je voulais lui montrer qu'on ne jouait pas avec moi et que s'il voulait me récupérer, j'allais lui en faire baver. Pourtant, je savais que ce que nous allions faire portait des risques. _Comme tomber amoureuse de Jacob par exemple ... _Ce qui était peu probable puisqu'il faudrait d'abord que j'arrive à oublier Edward ce qui était loin d'être le cas aujourd'hui. Valait mieux poser nos limites avant de commencer.

**- Par contre, il ne faut pas que l'on laisse nos sentiments entrer en jeu, d'accord ? On a chacun notre but et il ne faudrait pas le gâcher, ce serait stupide. **Prévins-je alors qu'il fit plusieurs mouvement de la tête, montrant qu'il acceptait notre seule et unique limite que nous nous imposions.

**- Parfait. Tu as de la chance, en général, les filles trouvent que j'embrasse bien. **Déclara-t-il d'un sourire resplendissant.

**- Ah ouai ? Je devrais être contente dans ce cas-là, partenaire. **Répondis-je en riant légèrement tout en m'emparant de sa main qu'il m'avait tendu pour conclure notre marché.

Je ne savais dans quel jeu je m'étais embarquée mais maintenant que c'était fait que j'avais promis d'aider mon ami, il était maintenant trop tard pour renoncer. Et puis j'allais avoir ma part de récompense donc je ne pouvais pas me plaindre. J'espérais tout simplement que cela se passe bien et que je ne souffrirais pas de la situation.

**- Sinon, je suis contente de t'avoir revu. **Dis-je après plusieurs minutes de silence.

**- Moi aussi. J'ai été surpris de te voir ici en plus. T'es devenue quoi au juste ? **Répondit-il en souriant.

**- Hum ... c'est compliqué. On va dire que je fais partie d'une espèce surnaturelle, constituée uniquement de femmes, et étant la reine je possède pleins de pouvoirs aussi dangereux les uns que les autres. **

**- Ouai donc tu es une sorcière. **Conclut-il comme si pour lui c'était normal.

**- Je ne dirais pas sorcière ... même si ton hypothèse peut être bonne, les sorcières ont un seul pouvoir, comme les vampires sauf qu'elles ne se nourrissent pas de sang humain. **

**- Ouai bah, t'es une grande sorcière. **

**- Appelle-moi plutôt Guerrière, c'est plus simple. **

Il fit plusieurs hochement de tête en guise de compréhension ce qui laissa un silence de plomb s'installer. Je soupirais. J'attendais de pouvoir mettre en marche notre plan. Il était clair que nous n'allions pas nous embrasser ou nous toucher lorsque l'on sera seul. Nous voulions chacun rendre jalouse la personne que l'on aime.

**- Je dois aller voir les Cullen, j'ai besoin de leur demander quelque chose. **Intervins-je, voulant à tout prix mettre fin à ce silence devenu pesant.

**- Tu as besoin que j'intervienne ? **Me proposa Jacob, déjà tout prêt pour jouer son rôle de petit-ami.

**- Hum ... J'hésite. Mais bon, après tout vaut mieux commencer maintenant, donc oui tu peux être mon petit-ami officiel ! **Dis-je en souriant.

Mon anxiété repris soudainement la possession de mon corps. Il y avait une chose dont je n'avais pas pensé avant de conclure notre marché était qu'Edward risquait d'être méchant envers moi. Il l'avait été la dernière sans la présence de Jacob, alors je pouvais imaginer qu'il pouvait être pire et je savais que je n'allais pas tenir. Je me disais être devenue cette femme forte depuis ces huit derniers mois, mais dès que je me trouvais à quelques centimètres de cette homme, je redevenais cette femme fragile, incapable de résister au son de sa voix si envoûtante.

Essayant d'oublier ce qui me tracassait, je sortais de la chambre, suivit de près par mon ami, pour me diriger à l'extérieur et marcher jusqu'à la tour. Le trajet fut légèrement long et aucun mot fut échangés entre Jacob et Moi. Mais cela m'arrangeais plus qu'autre chose. Etant en train de préparer ce que je pouvais bien dire aux Cullen, bien que je savais pour je me rendais là-bas, j'avais besoin de calme pour ne pas perdre les pédales si Edward intervient pour m'humilier comme il savait si bien faire en ce moment. Lorsque Stella me laissa entrer à l'intérieur de la tour pour ensuite monter les marches en pierres, j'entendais qu'ils étaient en pleine discussion et j'étais même intéressée d'écouter aux portes. J'aurais très bien pu, mais Jacob était incapable de masquer son odeur de chien - parce qu'il faut avouer que ce n'est pas le meilleur parfum que je connaisse - alors j'abandonnais l'idée et demandais à Carla de m'ouvrir la porte de la pièce. Il a suffit que je fasse un seul pas à l'intérieur qu'ils arrêtèrent immédiatement de parler. Je soupirais pour me donner du courage et affichais un masque de froideur en face de ces vampires.

**- Je suis venue vous demander quelque chose. **Commençais-je en ne tardant pas de regarder Edward, qui lui semblait vouloir me faire passer un message que je ne cherchais pas à déchiffrer. **Connaissez-vous les Volturis ? **Demandais-je, en étant presque sûr que c'était le cas. Du moins, en ce qui concernait Carlisle.

**- Ce sont de vieilles connaissances. **Répondit ce dernier avec un ton presque amical.

**- Comment ça des connaissances ? **

**- J'étais un membre de leur_ famille_ durant plusieurs années mais je n'aimais pas leur façon de vivre alors je suis partis. **

**- Sont-ils ... dangereux ? **

**- Ils sont plutôt juste lorsque cela concerne la loi des vampires mais pour les espèces différentes comme la tienne, ils le sont oui. Les Volturis n'aiment se sentir plus faible. **

**- Je te remercie Carlisle de m'avoir répondu.**

Je dis rien durant l'espace de plusieurs minutes. Je ressemblais peut-être à une idiote en restant ici, mais en fait j'étais incapable de détacher mon regard de celui d'Edward. N'oublions pas qu'il m'avait presque insulté la dernière fois que je l'avais vu alors pourquoi m'attarder sur cet homme ? Je n'en savais rien. Tout ce que je savais était que je l'aimais encore et que c'est fichus sentiments à la con m'empêchais tout contrôle avec lui.

**- Tu as un nouveau copain maintenant ? **Me demanda-t-il sèchement alors que Jacob venait de prendre ma main dans la sienne. _Grosse erreur. _

**- Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire ? Tu ne t'es pas emmerdé à faire la même chose de ton côté une semaine après mon départ. **M'exclamais-je en tentant de me défendre du mieux que possible tout en gardant mon masque de froideur.

**- Cela me regarde autant que toi de mon côté. **Répondit-il de la même façon ce qui me fit froid dans le dos. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce chien ? **Gronda-t-il en montrant vaguement Jacob à l'aide de sa tête.

**- Serais-tu en train de me faire une crise de jalousie ? **M'emportais-je alors que j'essayais de lire une quelconque information sur son visage qui pourrait me montrer qu'il n'était pas sincère dans ses paroles.

**- On va dire que tu étais avec moi il y a huit mois de cela, j'ai le droit de savoir avec qui sort mon ex. **Dit-il d'un regard noir rempli de haine.

**- Et tu crois que tu étais quoi pour moi ? Vu la façon dont tu me parles j'ai même pas l'impression que tu as été sincère avec moi. Après tout tu m'as menti sur ta vrai nature alors pourquoi pas sur tes sentiments envers moi ? Pour le moment je n'ai aucune preuve qui me fait penser le contraire. **Crachais-je en essayant d'avaler la boule dans ma gorge qui me faisait mal tellement l'envie d'éclater en sanglot était intense.

Il devint soudainement silencieux et semblait ne rien vouloir répondre par rapport à ma remarque. J'en conclus que j'avais raison. Je mordais ma lèvre inférieure évitant de le regarder. Au moins cela pouvait faire rire le reste de sa famille encore une fois. Mais je m'y étais attendu en me lançant dans ce petit jeu. Un jeu qui ne l'étais plus pour moi. S'il continue à me dire des paroles blessantes, je devrais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Qui sait, peut-être ne l'aurait-il pas fait si j'étais venue seule ? Ou peut-être que cela m'a permis de voir sa vrai nature ? Dans tous les cas, j'en souffrais et cela devais se lire sur mon visage.

**- Tu sais pourquoi je me suis mis avec Tanya ? **Me demanda-t-il soudainement avec férocité.

**- Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? As-tu l'intention de m'insulter ? Ou de m'humilier encore une fois ? **

**- J'ai choisi Tanya car il est clair qu'elle est plus accessible que toi dans tous les domaines et qu'au moins elle n'est pas en train d'attendre je ne sais pas combien de jours pour décider de notre sort puisque de toute façon elle n'en a pas la possibilité. **Déclara-t-il sans faire attention à ma réponse.

Ses paroles avaient été reçu tel un coup de poignard en plein cœur. L'envie de pleurer la douleur vinrent de plus en plus présent mais je me retins pour ne pas lui faire plaisir. Voulant éviter qu'il ne voit mes prochaines larmes, je sentais mon corps trembler de colère. Je préférais m'énerver sur le champs plutôt que de montrer que j'étais faible. Je tentais de me calmer par ma respiration qui me faisait mal aux poumons. Je retirais ma main de celle de Jacob et la posais sur mon cœur pour essayer de faire passer.

**- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te comportes comme cela ? Un coup tu me dis que tu m'aimes en n'oubliant pas de m'embrasser et un autre tu me dis que ce n'est pas le cas en n'oubliant pas de préciser que je suis une fille trop coincée pour être avec toi ? Si c'est ce que tu penses réellement de moi alors pourquoi s'être mis avec moi ? Peut-être cela t'amuser de me prendre pour une conne mais tu sais quoi je n'étais pas venue ici pour que tu t'en prennes à moi mais parce que j'avais besoin de renseignement sur ces putains de Volturis. Mais vu que tu aimes te comporter comme un véritable salaud devant ta famille eh bien cette fois-ci tu peux aller te faire voir ! Tout ça pour leur montrer que tu peux me blesser autant que tu le souhaites ?! Et bien, comme tu vois t'as réussis, tu dois bien rire dans ta tête de vampire, cela doit te faire plaisir de me voir en train de pleurer devant toi. Mais tu sais quoi ? J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu penses de moi ! Comme je te l'ai dit, t'es comme les autres mecs, vampire ou non t'es autant enfoirés que ceux que j'ai pu rencontrer. Mais tu sais quoi ? L'histoire entre Jacob et moi est fausse, l'idée était de te rendre jaloux et je vois que j'avais raison de te tester parce que sans le savoir tu viens de te révéler à moi. Maintenant tu peux aller te faire voir et tu peux maintenant assouvir tes désirs sexuelles sur ta blondasse de vampire je suis sûr qu'elle n'attend que toi. Cependant, cela risque d'être difficile de le faire ici puisque vous n'êtes pas dans la même cellule ! **M'emportais-je en articulant chaque moi, laissant les larmes dévaler mes joues à une vitesse folle.

**- T'es vraiment qu'un gros con de traiter Bella de cette façon, tu ne la mérites vraiment pas et j'espère que tu auras le temps de regretter tes sales paroles ! **S'énerva Jacob en passant son bras autour de mes épaules.

Edward ne répondit rien. Valait mieux pour lui. Encore une fois je venais de penser qu'il y avait sûrement un espoir pour nous deux mais je m'étais trompée sur toute la ligne. Il avait raison sur une chose, je n'étais qu'une idiote. Qu'une stupide idiote qui pensais pouvoir recoller les morceaux avec lui alors que tout était perdu d'avance. L'amour peut-être signe de mal-être et c'était mon cas actuelle. J'avais mal de me dire que j'avais consacré tout mon temps avec lui alors - avant ma transformation - alors que j'aurais très bien pu être avec quelqu'un d'autre et être sûr qu'il ne me prend pas pour la pire des connes. Même si j'avais une folle envie de lui parler seul à seul du côté de mon cœur, mon cerveau lui, réfléchissez plus sur ce fait et ne semblait pas être d'accord. _Il faut écouter son cœur _Cette phrase était vraiment stupide. Le coeur nous faisait toujours faire des choses qui nous tuait de l'intérieur. Alors ce sera définitif, Edward venait de déclarer la guerre et je savais que dans tous les cas j'avais gagné puisque c'était moi qui avait son sort entre les mains.

**- Oh et encore une chose, tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai mis du temps pour dicter votre sort ? Tout simplement parce que j'étais incapable de te tuer mais puisque c'est ce que tu veux, prépares-toi. **Dis-je sèchement en commençant à partir, me dirigeant vers la porte. **Quant à toi Victoria, tu es libre mais à une condition, ne revient plus jamais ici sinon je ferais ce que j'ai fait à tes deux amis. **Continuais-je avant d'ordonner à Carla d'ouvrir sa cellule. **Oh et je veux retrouver ces vampires dans la pièce centrale avant mon arrivée pour que je puisse régler ce problème, Carla. **Terminais-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

**- Oui ma reine. **Me répondit-elle en baissant légèrement sa tête avant de s'exécuter.

Je quittais cet endroit de malheur tout en descendant des escaliers sans attendre mon ami qui m'appelait au loin, essayant de me retenir. Même si j'avais mal et que ces paroles ne cessaient de refaire surface rien que pour me faire souffrir d'avantage. Pourquoi avait-il été aussi méchant avec moi ? Avait-il réellement pensé à ce qu'il m'avait dit ? Avait-il était sincère ? Difficile de savoir pourquoi il agit ainsi. Comment pouvais-je le cerner si à chaque fois que je le vois ses humeurs changent ? Cet homme me rendait folle et je n'avais pas envie de me tuer à cause de lui. Déjà que j'avais prévu le sacrifice pour sauver mon île alors si lui en rajoute une autre couche, il est clair que j'aurais encore moins de raison de rester sur cette Terre.

**- Bella ! **

**- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! **Hurlais-je alors que je pleurais tellement j'avais mal de souffrir pour un homme comme lui. **Tu ne vois pas que notre jeu a échoué ! Tout ce que j'ai eu c'est des paroles blessantes ! **Continuais-je alors qu'il me prenait dans ses bras pour tenter de me calmer. **Je n'aurais jamais dû t'écouter ... **Terminais-je alors que ma voix était étouffée par mes larmes.

**- Je sais et je suis désolé. Il ne faut pas écouter ce qu'il t'a dit car tout est faux. Tu es une fille vraiment géniale et il a vraiment tord de te traiter de cette façon. Si je pouvais le tuer pour ce qu'il a fait crois-moi je l'aurais déjà fait. **Dit-il en me serrant un peu plus fort contre lui.

Je me dégageais de son emprise en le repoussant à l'aide de mes mains. Il ne sembla pas comprendre pourquoi je refusais son étreinte puisqu'il semblait insister mais je ne voulais pas qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Bien que son geste était plutôt le bienvenu, je n'en avais pas envie. Je voulais pour le moment être seule avant de devoir l'affronter de nouveau et de faire ce que j'avais à faire pour ces vampires. Je n'avais pas prévu de les tuer mais puisque c'est ce qu'il désirait je n'allais pas renoncer à sa demande.

**- Bien. Tu peux retourner vers tes amis, moi je dois régler cette histoire. **Dis-je en essuyant mes larmes, retrouvant mon sérieux, ne laissant plus aucune tristesse marquer mon visage. Il était maintenant devenu dur et froid.

Il ne répondit rien et partit rejoindre sa bande de loup, comprenant sans doute que ce n'était pas le moment de me contredire. Au moins, lui réfléchissait contrairement à une certaine personne nommait Edward qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Je le détestais. Je le haïssais même. Comment pouvait-il être l'homme dont j'étais amoureuse pour ensuite être un véritable salopard ? Il m'énervait et à cause de lui je passais plus de temps à décrypter ce qui se passait dans sa tête de vampire qu'à m'occuper de moi en tant que femme. Certes j'étais une Guerrière, mais j'en restais une et j'avais besoin de me sentir bien pour retrouver mes petites habitudes que j'avais lorsque j'habitais encore à Manhattan.

Je partais du lieu où je me trouvais, c'est-à-dire sur le sable de l'une des nombreuses plages qui se trouvaient sur l'île, pour aller au palais à pas lent. Il voulait peut-être que j'exécute son sort mais je savais que ce n'était ce que je voulais de mon côté. Mais si je me fiais aux paroles blessantes qu'il m'avait fait partager, je pouvais donc considérer qu'il ne méritait que cela. De toute façon, j'étais certaine que la mort de tous ces vampires était le plus grand souhaite de n'importe quelle guerrière vivant sur mes terres. Cependant, il suffit qu'un bruit particulièrement étrange surgisse pour m'obliger à m'arrêter net et à regarder un peu partout autour de moi. Je n'avais pas vraiment peur, je n'avais pas à l'être mais j'étais légèrement inquiète. De toute façon, les guerrières sont en train de surveiller les alentours dont la sécurité a été renforcé depuis que l'arrivée des Volturis avait été annoncé. Voyant que rien ne se passait, je continuais mon chemin jusqu'à atteindre l'entrée du palais suivit de celle de la pièce centrale où devait normalement se trouver les Cullen et leurs ami.

**- Bien. J'espère que vous êtes prêt car cela ne risque pas d'être sans douleur. **Dis-je en m'installant en face des vampires. **Puisque vous désirez tant à ce que je prononce votre sort, vous pouvez vous sentir heureux puisque je réalise votre plus grand souhait et en plus de cela je vous laisse le choix. **Continuais-je en regardant Edward droit dans les yeux, ne permettant pas aux sentiments se montrer. Il m'avait blessé, il fallait maintenant qu'il assume.

**- As-tu l'intention de nous tuer ?** Me demanda Rosalie sans être pour autant agressive, ce qui me surpris venant de sa part.

**- Evidemment, je ne verrais pas pourquoi je vous épargnerais en fin de compte.** Acquiesçais-je d'un sourire parfaitement sadique.** Aucun vampire n'a survécu en venant ici alors pourquoi cela devrait être différent pour vous, hum ? **Enchaînais-je en les regardant à tour de rôle.

Plus aucun sentiment ne ressentait au fond de moi. J'étais définitivement devenue froide et sans cœur. Au moins, j'avais réussis à paraître comme cela face à ses sangsues. J'en avais marre de me faire marcher sur les pieds à cause de mon corps qui devenait incontrôlable lorsque je me trouvais avec lui. Cette fois-ci, il semblerait que tout se passait tel que je le voulais et j'en était totalement fière. A en voir les visages de mes _amis, _Le mot _perdu _s'associe tellement bien à leurs sourcils froncés.

**- Comme je vous l'ai dit, je vous laisse le choix. Vous avez de la chance de pouvoir choisir, aucun vampire n'a pu l'utiliser, j'espère que vous ferez le bon. **Continuais-je en préparant ma main droite à ma première proposition. **Vous avez le choix entre la boule de feu, ce qui sera une mort rapide mais qui ne risque pas d'être sans douleur. **Enchaînais-je en faisant apparaître la fameuse boule avec lequel je prenais plaisir à m'amuser avec. **Ou, je vous propose une mort plus lente et beaucoup plus douloureuse, et ceci se passe avec mes yeux. C'est à vous de voir. **Terminais-je en faisant passer mon jouer de ma main droit à celle de gauche.

Voyant qu'il mettait beaucoup trop longtemps à faire leur choix, en même temps je comprenais que cela n'était pas facile, je lâchais un long soupir montrant mon impatience et que j'avais vraiment envie que cela se termine. Je savais très bien que je laissais entrer le démon qui était en moi et que je devrais pas me laisser aller, mais Dieu que cette sensation était bonne. De toute façon, j'étais à l'heure actuelle incontrôlable et ne valait mieux pas se frotter la guerrière qui pour le moment reste un minimum _sage_.

**- Ça suffit.** M'emportais-je en m'apprêtant à balancer ma boule sur le premier vampire qui se trouvait en face de moi, c'est-à-dire Edward.

**- Bella ! **Intervint soudainement ma grand-mère en se mettant entre ma première cible et moi-même.

**- Quoi encore ?! Ce n'est pas toi qui voulait que j'en finisse avec ces vampires ?! **Hurlais-je alors que je venais de faire échapper mon jouet juste au-dessus de la tête d'Alice.

**- Je sais parfaitement ce que je voulais étant donné que ce sont des vampires, mais Bella si tu le tue tu risques de le regretter et j'ai pas envie de voir ma petite fille souffrir ! **S'énerva-t-elle à son tour alors que j'explosais de colère.

**- Tu ne dirais pas la même chose si tu aurais entendu ce qu'il ma dit ! Tu crois que je vais souffrir mais cela ne va pas changer de ce que je ressens maintenant alors laisse-moi finir ce que j'ai commencé ! **Criais-je en dépassant mes capacités vocales.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit encore ? Je croyais avoir été clair ce matin ? **Gronda-t-elle en se retournant pour faire face à mon ex petit-ami de vampire.

J'attendais impatiemment sa réponse mais lorsque je sentis quelque chose ressemblant à une secousse au niveau de mon coeur mais qui se fit sans douleur. Diana se plaça immédiatement en face de moi et commença à se plier de douleur. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour la sauver. Pourtant c'est ce que je devrais faire mais mon corps ne me répondait plus. Lorsque je relevais ma tête, je vis que des vampires venaient de rejoindre la _cérémonie _et que l'un d'entre eux, une femme, semblait exercer son pouvoir sur l'unique personne de ma famille qui me restait. Reprenant possession de mon corps, je fixais la jeune femme de mes yeux et retournais son pouvoir contre elle ce qui surprit toute l'assemblée y compris l'autre blondasse qui osait s'en prendre à ma grand-mère.

**- C'est bon Jane, je pense que tu peux arrêter.** Ordonna un homme aux cheveux longs bruns, la peau blanche ainsi que des yeux cramoisies.

**- Il est difficile d'arrêter puisque c'est moi qui vient d'en prendre le contrôle. **Dis-je en répondant à la place de son vampire.

Ce dernier se retourna vers moi ainsi que le reste de sa troupe. Je compris immédiatement qu'il s'agissait des Volturis. Diana m'avait récemment montré une photo de ma mère et mon père. En le voyant ici, je ne pouvais que comprendre. Mon regard croisa le sien et j'eu beaucoup de difficulté pour m'en détacher. Mais une question venait de trônait dans ma tête. Comment ont-ils fait pour entrer dans le palais alors que la sécurité est amplement renforcée ? Avaient-ils employé la manière forte ? Dans ce cas-là, que sont devenus mes gardes ? Sutton, Stella et les autres ? Je commençais à avoir peur. Peur de voir que je n'ai pas réussis à protéger suffisamment les miens et que je devrais affronter cette dure réalité lorsque j'en aurais fini avec ces vampires. Si j'arrive à m'en sortir, bien sûr.

**- C'est donc toi la fille de Juliette, qui est ... qui est quoi déjà ? Ah oui morte. **S'exclama le même homme. **En tout cas il est difficile de dire que ce n'est pas toi, tu lui ressemble beaucoup trop, tout comme ton père. **Continua-t-il alors qu'il fixa l'intéressé qui ne m'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux.

Ces paroles avaient pour but de me mettre en colère pour me forcer à faire une connerie, quelque chose que je risquerais de regretter. Une fois hors de moi, je suis incontrôlable, seule Diana arrive avec son pouvoir tranquillisant. Alors s'il voulait que cela arrive, il allait gagner. Je sentais mon corps brûler de l'intérieur, j'allais exploser dans quelques minutes. Il était encore temps que je me calme mais s'il continuait à en rajouter dans le vase déjà suffisamment plein, je serais incapable de deviner qui allait survivre. Du coin de l'oeil, je cherchais ma paire de yeux dorés qui étaient là pour me rassurer auparavant, j'avais besoin de savoir s'ils étaient toujours là, pour moi. Ce dernier avait le regard vrillé sur moi et semblait hésiter à intervenir et d'un autre il voulait se jeter sur ses vampires. Ils étaient pourtant ses semblables ...

**- Alors Démétri, qu'est-ce que ça fait de retrouver sa fille après dix-huit ans de séparation ? **Lui demanda un autre homme, avec les cheveux blonds, raids allant jusqu'aux épaules et qui étaient vraiment terrifiant avec ses yeux rouges.

Même si je n'aimais pas la façon qu'il avait de le provoquer, la réponse m'intéressait. Je me tourner vers la personne se disant être mon père biologique pour être sûr de sa sincérité. Seulement voilà, il ne répondit rien et je fus presque déçue de ne pas l'avoir après toutes ces années. Cependant, au lieu d'avoir ce que j'attendais, je me sentis soudainement emportée par une force presque inexplicable contre quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un était tout simplement Démétri. Mon père. Le seul homme qui pouvait m'expliquer comment était ma mère ou pourquoi n'est-elle plus de ce monde bien que j'avais eu la version de Diana.

**- Je t'ai enfin retrouvé. **Murmura-t-il alors que ma tête logée contre son épaule. **Si tu savais le temps que j'ai mis pour te revoir. Tu as tellement grandit. **Continua-t-il alors que je restais inerte, hésitant à répondre à son étreinte, au lieu de cela, je me tendis.

Je me retirais de ses bras tout en reculant de quelques pas. Il semblait surpris de mon geste mais après tout, je ne le connaissais pas. Il était mon père, certes, mais je n'avais aucune preuve que je pouvais compter sur lui. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire confiance dès maintenant, c'est au-delà de mes forces. Cela ne se donne pas si facilement et dans ce cas-là vaut mieux rester méfiante avant de se tromper et d'être trahit.

**- Je crois qu'elle préfère que tu ne l'approches pas. **Intervint Diana en se plaçant à mes côtés. **Bella est très méfiante, elle reste quelqu'un très difficile à mettre en confiance, elle ne te connait pas Démétri. Il va lui falloir du temps. **Lui expliqua gentiment alors que je prenais chaque mot qu'elle disait comme une surprise, elle m'avait déjà cerné, elle me connaissait très bien. **Elle n'est pas comme Juliette, elle ne risque pas de tomber dans vos filets à son tour. Vous m'avez déjà enlevé ma fille et je refuse que vous fassiez la même chose pour ma petite fille, n'est-ce pas Aro. **Continua-t-elle en s'adressant aux autres vampires tout en élevant légèrement la voix.

**- Tu crois sérieusement qu'on a le temps d'attendre ? Et qui te dis que nous sommes venus pour la manipuler. Tu sais parfaitement que nous voulions finir le travail. Et puisque c'est elle la concernée, pourquoi ne parle-t-elle pas ? **Lui répondit Aro en me regardant de nouveau.

**- Allez vous faire voire. **Crachais-je en ne cachant pas ma haine pour lui. **Vous croyez que je vais vous laisser faire tout ça parce que vous vous prenez pour des vampires au-dessus des autres ? Eh bien non, vous n'êtes pas chez vous ici, vous n'avez pas à faire régner vos lois. **Continuais-je en essayant de ne pas trop m'emporter même si ma conscience m'en demander déjà.

**- Nous savions que tu allais réagir ainsi alors nous avons prévu un autre plan. **Dit-il d'un sourire sadique me donnant presque froid dans le dos.

Je m'attendais au pire. Ils avaient tout prévu, mais quoi ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Qu'allais-je à mon tour devoir faire ? Si seulement je pouvais lire dans les pensées rien qu'à ce moment-là j'aurais déjà agis mais ce n'était pas le cas. Une seule personne en était capable et il était difficile de ne pas croire que ce n'était pas grave si je me fiais au grondement sourd qu'il lançait en guise d'avertissement. Mais je n'avais toujours pas ma réponse. Si j'en avais la possibilité, je me serais jetée sur lui pour qu'il me dise tout mais je pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas quitter des yeux la scène qui se jouait devant moi de peur que quelque chose de grave se passe une fois le dos tourné.

**- Jane tu peux continuer. **Ordonna-t-il alors que cette dernière commença à me fixer avec un peu d'inquiétude, ne voulant sans doute pas que son pouvoir se retourne une fois de plus contre elle.

Cette gamine devait avoir à peine mon âge. Entre quinze et seize, elle était déjà un vampire. Elle semblait ne pas avoir de coeur, bien que tout le monde en possède un, je ne m'étonnais guère qu'elle avait un coeur de pierre. Quant on vit dans une famille telle que les Volturis, nous sommes obligés de nous comporter comme eux. Elle commença à m'envoyer quelques ondes de douleurs sans la prolonger ayant pour but de réveiller le diable qui était en moi. Mon mauvais côté en tant que Guerrière ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Le fait qu'elle n'attende pas que je crie, m'empêchait d'échanger des rôles. Son pouvoir m'affaiblissait petit à petit mais je tentais de montrer que j'étais toujours aussi forte. Je grimaçais à chaque fois qu'elle recommençait tandis que mon corps tremblait sous la pression. Il était maintenant trop tard. J'étais maintenant dangereuse pour mon entourage. Je bouillais de colère et de haine. Je fixais durement Jane et commençais à utiliser mon pouvoir le plus terrible, le feu rien qu'avec mon regard. De la fumée sortis des pieds de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle tremblait de peur. Elle n'avait pas mal pour le moment mais cela ne serait se tarder.

**- Ne touche pas à ma soeur ! **Intervint un jeune homme qui semblait avoir le même âge que Jane.

**- Oh je vois que tu veux goûter la même chose gamin ? **Lui proposais-je.

Je n'étais plus sous le contrôle de mon corps. Je n'arrivais plus à ressentir de la compassion pour ces deux enfants. J'aurais pu mais l'erreur avait été de réveillé le diable en moi. Ils voulaient jouer à ça alors on va jouer. Même si je ne savais jusqu'où cela pourrait aller, j'étais prête à me venger. J'allais pouvoir me venger de ma mère. Je n'avais pas eu la chance de la connaître à cause de ces putains de sangsues et ils allaient en payer les conséquences. Je bougeais mon point droit en le tournant tout en m'adressant à homme plutôt fort, me faisant rappeler à Emmett. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais l'instinct me dictait que je devais le tuer lui, en premier alors je m'exécutais. Je serrais mon point alors que l'air dont il n'avait pas besoin commençais à vider ses poumons déjà morts depuis des siècles. J'étais prête à recommencer la même chose qu'avait subit Tanya mais cette fois-ci je n'allais pas le laisser vivre. Ses yeux devinrent soudainement noirs jusqu'à exploser. J'avoue que j'y aller un peu fort mais maintenant que je m'amusais, j'étais loin de me calmer. Il hurlait la douleur que je lui procurais. Une petite flamme se forma sur ses pieds tandis que je le soulevais pour le plaquer contre le mur, continuant mon petit jeu de souffrance. Chaque membre de son corps commença à tomber en cendre et personne ne semblait être prêt à sauver son ami. Il était en train de mourir sous leurs yeux mais il semblerait que ce n'était pas ce qui les intéressait.

**- Bella ! Arrête, ne fais pas ça, il n'attende que ça. Leur but et de t'énerver pour tuer tout ceux qui t'entourent ! **Intervint ma grand-mère en hurlant pour me faire revenir me forçant à lâcher prise sur mon jouer qui tombait sous le sol, n'ayant désormais plus de mollet.

**- J'en ai rien à foutre ! Ils méritent tous de mourir ! **Criais-je alors qu'elle se plaça en face de moi sans vouloir lâcher prise.

**- Non ! Je ne veux pas te perdre alors bats-toi pour faire revenir la Bella que l'on connait tous ! **Dit-elle en me poussant légèrement.

Ce fut le geste de trop. Je ne savais pas encore me contrôler et il était encore plus difficile de le faire lorsque l'on me pousse à le faire. Diana eu l'effet contraire de ce qu'elle attendait de moi puisqu'en moins d'une seconde elle se retrouva propulsé en l'air, se frappant contre le mur opposé. Je ne perdis pas de temps à me rendre compte qu'elle ne bougeait plus et qu'en temps que Guerrière cela pouvait être possible. J'écarquillais des yeux et semblais avoir repris le contrôle de mon corps. Elle ne faisait aucun geste et moi j'avais peur.

**- Grand-mère ! **Hurlais-je en courant vers cette dernière pour tenter de la secourir. **Grand-mère, je suis désolée, pardon, je ne voulais pas, je ne** **voulais pas te faire du mal, s'il te plaît réponds-moi !** Pleurnichais-je en passant mes mains sur son visage.

**- Bella, ce n'est pas ta faute. Il le fallait, je l'ai fait pour toi. C'est ce qu'il voulait, pour éviter qu'ils ne s'en prennent à toi. **Répondit-elle en fermant les yeux, laissant son corps inerte sous mes yeux.

**- Grand-mère, grand-mère, grand-mère ! Non tu ne peux pas, non ce n'est pas possible, tu ne peux pas mourir réveilles-toi je t'en prie, réveilles-toi, il ne me reste que toi ! **Criais-je en secouant son corps qui désormais ne répondait plus.

**- Bien, il est temps de terminer ce que nous venons de commencer. A ton tour petite Bella. **S'exclama Aro tout en se frottant les mains, comme si ce qu'il voyait ne faisait que le réjouir.

Je commençais à me relever tout en le regardant. Je pouvais toujours utiliser mes pouvoirs mais j'étais désormais épuisée et c'était le point faible d'une guerrière. Je les avais trop utilisé et il fallait que je me repose pour les ressourcer. Et cela, Aro le savait et n'avait pas hésité à le faire pour avoir ce qu'il voulait.

**- Alec ! A toi de jouer mon grand, fais ce que tu sais si bien faire ! **Ordonna-t-il alors que le jeune se plaça en face de moi, prêt à exécuter son seul et unique pouvoir.

**- Non ! **Hurla soudainement Edward en me plaquant violemment contre le mur, me forçant à échapper un gémissement de douleur.

Ce dernier me regarda intensément tandis que je fus surprise par son geste. Au moins lui a réagit car ils sont tout de même plus d'une dizaine à être ici mais aucun d'eux n'a essayé de nous aider, ce qui aurait pu leur permettre de sortir vivant de l'île ... Bref, pas le temps pour penser à cela. J'avais autre chose à faire pour le moment.

**- Vous aviez eu ce que vous voulez maintenant allez-vous en ! Occupez-vous plutôt de Félix, il en a bien besoin ! **S'énerva-t-il en me gardant contre lui, sans pour autant me regarder.

Et moi ? Bah je ne bougeais pas. En fait j'étais bien. Je me sentais bien et cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressentis ce bien-être. Sans que je m'y attende vraiment, les Volturis quittèrent le palais. Nous attendîmes plusieurs minutes avant qu'Edward m'assure qu'ils étaient bien partit grâce à son ouïe ultra développée. Mon regard étant toujours sur son visage, il croisa le mien tout en plaçant ses deux mains de chaque côté de ma tête. Nous n'avions jamais été aussi proche et j'avouais aimais cela encore une fois. Aucun de nous deux n'osaient parlé comme si le silence nous suffisait.

**- Est-ce que ça va ? **Me demanda-t-il en passant sa main sur ma joue me forçant à fermer les yeux.

**- Oui. **Répondis-je simplement alors que je sentis ses lèvres se déposer délicatement sur les miennes.

J'aurais pu le repousser, lui dire que je n'étais pas son pantin qu'on utilise et qu'on jette quand on en a plus besoin mais c'était comme si mon corps tout entier ainsi que mon coeur ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Mes sentiments pour lui étaient toujours là et je savais qu'ils ne partiront pas de si tôt. Oui je l'aimais, mais à quel prix ?

**- Pardonne-moi. **Dit-il en déposant un second baiser. **Pardonne-moi pour ce que je t'ai fait. Ce n'était pas voulu. **Continua-t-il après troisième baiser. **Je n'arrivais pas à être moi-même et je n'ai fait que te blesser. **Enchaîna-t-il pour un quatrième baiser.

J'arrêtais désormais de compter ses baisers et attendis qu'il continue de parler. Je ne voulais pas lui répondre maintenant, je voulais l'entendre dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, j'avais besoin d'entendre ces paroles avant d'accepter ses excuses.

**- Recommençons à zéro. Essayons de nouveau, je te veux près de moi, je ne peux plus être loin de toi et je peux t'assurer que Tanya ne représente rien pour moi. Elle et moi c'était déjà terminé avant que l'on vienne ici mais elle a voulu en faire qu'à sa tête en me tenant la main. **

La blondasse lui répondit d'un grondement sourd voulant lui faire partager sa colère. J'étais certaine qu'elle n'allait pas nous lâcher. Mais autant en profiter. Elle ne représentait rien pour lui, il venait de me le dire.

**- Je me suis comporté comme le pire des cons et je ne devrais pas mérité que tu acceptes. Je te mérite pas tout court. **Continua-t-il en arrêtant ses baiser pour plonger son regard doré dans le mien.

**- Chut ... **Réussis-je à dire en passant ma main sur sa joue.

Rien que ce geste me fit perdre les pédales puisque je venais de plaquer mes lèvres sur les siennes avec plus d'ardeur et de passion. Je venais de retrouver mon petit ami, mon vampire, mon homme, mon copain, mon meilleur-ami, bref il était tout. Je savais que je ne faisais pas la pire erreur en retournant avec lui, dans ses yeux j'ai eu le droit de lire toute la sincérité qu'il me fallait pour accepter son pardon. Ses deux mains pris en coupe mon visage pour prolonger notre baiser qui se faisait plus intense. J'aurais pu rester des heures même des nuits contre ses lèvres mais ce n'était pas le moment. Je me retirais de notre étreinte pour commencer à m'avancer vers son corps. Aujourd'hui je ne venais de perdre un être cher. Une femme. Ma grand-mère, la seule et unique personne qui pouvait me raconter des histoires à propos de ma mère et qui la connaissait mieux que quiconque. La seule qui était capable de me tenir tête, d'être là et de remplacer le rôle que mes parents adoptifs auraient eu pour moi si je serais restée à Manhattan. Elle était maintenant partie, au milieu des anges, me laissant seule. J'étais la reine, certes, je devais savoir comment gérer l'île, mais sans elle à mes côtés pour me conseiller, bien que je ne l'appréciais pas vraiment, je ne pourrais sans doute pas tenir. Oui j'étais forte, mais pour combien de temps ? Que deviendront les Volturis ? Allaient-ils revenir ? J'en étais presque sûr. Et mon père ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas réagit, il était pourtant content de me revoir mais avait été incapable de me venir en aide. Dans tous les cas, Diana allait me manquer. Je ne l'avais connu que depuis huit mois et je m'étais rapidement attachée à elle. J'avais été méfiante au départ mais après avoir su qu'elle était quelqu'un de confiance, je l'avais adoré dès la première semaine. En fin de compte, je n'avais connu qu'elle, ma mère étant morte et mon père étant toujours vivant mais il n'était pas là pour assurer son rôle et rattraper les années perdues. Le pire dans tout cela, était que je me sentais terriblement coupable. C'est moi qui venait de tuer ma grand-mère, de mes propres mains, tout ça parce que je suis incapable de me contrôler.

* * *

**HEY GIRLS ! **

**I'M SORRY ! Pour cet immense retard, je sais que ce n'est pas pardonnable mais avec les cours, le manque d'inspiration pour écrire ce chapitre, suivit de mes semaines de stages que dois assurer et qui ne sont toujours pas terminée, j'ai malheureusement perdu du temps sur son écriture. Mais bon, ce sont des choses qui arrivent surtout lorsque l'on écrit ! Bref, sinon j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, tout comme le précédent, et que l'alliance entre Jacob & Bella vous plaît ! (même si elle a été courte mais rien n'est terminé). Ainsi que sur la disparition de Diana, l'arrivée des Volturis et la petite réconciliation de nos deux amoureux qui ne pouvait plus tarder ! Je sais que le chapitre est un peu plus court que le précédent mais je voulais vraiment le terminer en vitesse avant de partir en stage bien que demain c'est le week-end. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je serais vraiment contente de le lire car je sais que ce sera une façon pour moi de continuer qu'il soit bon ou mauvais (pas trop de méchanceté quand même). Allez, je vous laisse et j'espère à très vite pour le prochain chapitre ou celui de Je te promet pour ceux qui la suivent aussi, Bisous, Bisous !**

**PS : Il risque d'y avoir un autre retard concernant le chapitre suivant car je vais être en stage durant 3 semaines et cela risque d'être dur pour avancer en grande partie mais je ferais de mon mieux. Au moins, je préfère vous prévenir ! Oh et le chapitre 9 de Je te Promet arrivera ce soir ou samedi soir, je préfère ne rien vous promettre mais il est bientôt prêt ! **

**XO XO XO ! **


End file.
